Who Knew
by TheUnwrittenGirl
Summary: I admit, I fancy my best friend, Albus Potter. You see, I'd tell him, but I can't. There's just that one big reason why I can't like him or even tell him, or anyone for that matter. A matter of life & death.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Harry Potter. But only all things original and not a part of the original Harry Potter series.**

* * *

><p><strong>FULL SUMMARY:<strong>

**After the continuous banter that I had with myself, I admit. I fancy my best friend, Albus Potter. You see, I'd tell him, but I can't. I have a lot of reasons why I refuse to like him. But then there's just that one big reason why I can't like him. That one big problem I have will probably affect practically everyone when they hear about it. I can't Al, or **_**anyone**_** for that matter. A matter of life & death. Oh, I'm not joking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Knew?<strong>

_Written by TheUnwrittenGirl_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue - September 1, 2017 <span>

"Come on, Dad!" I whined, as I took a moment to look back at my Father who wasn't too far behind me.

I pushed through the crowd, as I made my way through the entrance to King's Cross Station. Strange and unknown identities passed me by as I hurried forward. I didn't take the time to look at my surroundings and the people around me, as I usually did.

If I had my way with the crowd right now, I would've pushed my way through and would've been like: "OUT OF MY WAY, PEASANTS! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" Insert laughing thought here, I'm just kidding.

But that would've been somewhat funny to some extent.

It was September 1, 2017, and today would be my leave for my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was anxious, to say the least. I've always been surrounded by magic, but not too much since my father wanted a balance between the wizard and muggle world for me.

The station was crowded, and packed with many muggles of all ages. All minding their own business. I was fairly use to the presence of non-magical beings such as them. Seeing that I have grew up in their surroundings since birth. I was use to being pushed up against them in the crowded subways, or having to walk pass them on the streets of London. Not knowing how to use my powers exactly, I was practically one of them.

I stopped to the side, waiting for my Dad to catch up. When he finally did, he finally lead the way with me in tow.

"Dad," I spoke, coming up to his side. "They're all muggles, aren't they? I don't see anyone like me." It was fairly obvious to spot someone who would be of magic…Especially someone near my age, giving that they would be pushing a cart which carried a trunk, and a cage for their companioned pet. Similar to the cart my dad was currently pushing.

But there was no one at this station I could spot similar to me. In fact, there were hardly any people from my generation at all. I knew that regular muggle students started school later on in the month, so there weren't much kids my age around here.

Mostly just a bunch of boring grown ups in professional work wear.

My Dad and I finally came to a stop at the big pillar towards the middle of the station. I had remembered that we were to be dropped off at the platform of 9¾. Just like my dad had told me before.

Sure, I sounded anxious and a bit too excited…Not to mention eager to get to Hogwarts…

But then again, how in the hell am I suppose to even get to this school, if we can't even find the bloody platform!

As I tried to stand there patiently, waiting for my Dad to finish whatever he was doing, I looked around at the signs of the station and I found that we were under the sign of Platform 9. But if this was Platform 9, surely Platform 9¾ was somewhere near around here, right?

"Dad," I said impatiently, "I'm gonna miss the train if we're just standing here. But are you sure the platform is platform 9¾? I mean, there's no sign here listed at all! And why would this platform be around here anyway? I mean, shouldn't the place be a little bit more off away from where all the muggles are?"

My dad sighed, "Be patient, Elizabeth. 'Sides, we're getting here early anyways." He said, as I mentally gagged at the long name he and my mum gave me when I was born. "It's hidden, darling."

"But if this is the magical world we're talking about, wouldn't the station be hidden somewhere safer? Like, oh I don't know, underground? The country side? Or the jungle!?" I say in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "I mean, look at it this way. The Ministry is located through toilets, portkeys, fireplaces, apparation, and telephone booths."

My dad smiled at me, use to my impatience and sarcasm. Oh, I was an interesting child to bring up, trust me.

But I trusted my Dad's judgement, knowing that he had once attended Hogwarts before when he was younger. He and Mum both did, and were also both in the Ravenclaw house as well.

Sometimes, I think that I'll most likely get into Ravenclaw, because they both did. Then again, there could be another chance to where I'd get into another house. But nonetheless, Dad said he'd be proud of me in whatever house I'd get in.

After a few moments of just standing around, I spoke up again, probably annoying my Dad even more with the same matter. "Dad, you know I'd love to be lazy and to stand around all day and chat. But I'm gonna be late if we don't get a move on."

Before my dad could speak, he took a few glances around before saying, "Just checking to see if there're any muggles looking. The entrance is right through this wall. We can go now, no one's looking." He gestured to the wall that we were standing right next to.

Lovely, now we have to ram ourselves to a wall. Perfectly normal. No problem whatsoever.

Dad and I pulled away from the great pillar, and together, we pushed my cart towards the entrance. Naturally, I shut my eyes.

I mean, who wouldn't if you were in my position? Seeing as how I'm about to ram myself into a hard brick wall.

Totally normal.

I waited for a hard impact as my Dad and I hurried towards the pillar, but it never came.

We finally came to a halt, and my eyes were still shut tight. "You can open your eyes now, Lizzie." Dad said, using my nickname.

I sighed with relief, knowing that I didn't have to experience some sort of concussion.

I'm coordinated. I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. Especially when just in a few years, I could try out for the quidditch team.

When I opened my eyes, I was amazed to find a whole new station in front of me. Sure, it looked similar to King's Cross Station, but with a big red train parked on the tracks, I think its safe to say that I'm at platform 9¾.

The platform wasn't all too crowded, since Dad and I took the liberty of getting here early to get a good seat on the train. But there were about a dozen or more families here.

Kids of all ages were here. There were the students of the school, who were either worrying about their stuff, and then there were others, who were greeting their friends as soon as they sighted them. Then there were the kids who couldn't go to Hogwarts yet. Some were happy to see their older siblings leave, a few were crying and clinging to their arm, and the rest of them just pleases to go to Hogwarts too.

Suddenly, my anxiousness suddenly turned into nervousness. I didn't know anyone here. It was like starting a whole new life here. And this was just the beginning, considering that I haven't even gotten on the train yet.

"Told you it was hidden." My dad smirked at me as he said so. He took a deep breath as he took in the sight of the platform. "Ah, I remember this place. Good memories. You'll have fun here, I assure you." After dad and I had placed my trunk away, we said our goodbyes, which my Dad struggled greatly with.

"Uh, um, okay. Heh, your mother was a bit better at goodbyes than I was."

I smiled warmly at my father, then hugged him, catching him by surprise. "Dad, you don't have to give me the exact same speech every other parent is giving their kids right now." Dad chuckled as he hugged me back. "I already know what you're going to say."

"I'm glad you've made this easy for me." Dad said.

"Easy to not give me a speech?"

"Well not only that. But for the past years. With your mother gone, I've been worrying on how to raise you on my own." You see, since the day I was born, it just became me and my Dad…and of course, gran. Well soon after I was born….

Well, Mum died. Naturally, I don't remember her, considering that she died hours later after I was born.

Sure, I had aunts and uncles…And a couple family members to be around. But I mostly saw my gran, who helped my Dad bring me up. She lives on the outskirts of London, by the country side. But for the majority of my life, Dad and I moved around a lot. Mostly because of his work.

I was born in London, but a year later, Dad, gran and I moved out to Australia until I was five. Then after that, we moved to the states and lived in D.C. 'till I was 9. Then before I turned 10, we all moved back to England.

It was hard for Dad to move back to London, considering the fact that he'd have to remember Mum. I knew he loved her so much, but we both knew that we couldn't avoid our homeland any longer.

"It's alright Dad. We have gran. 'Sides, I can take care of myself."

He smiled warmly. "You're mother would be so proud of you right now." Dad said as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I am sure no matter what house you get into, me and your grandmother will be proud of you. And when it comes to quidditch, dear…Don't forget to keep supporting the Harpies, Finches, and for Ireland."

"The Har-land Finches all the way." The Har-land Finches was a combination of me and Dad's favorite quidditch teams.

"Good. Now go, before I start crying and change my mind and decide to homeschool you instead." He joked.

I rolled by eyes as he nudged me to the train's portal. "Bye, Daddy." And with one last look and wave, I boarded the train carrying a small backpack and the cage of my owl, Snow, in hand. Once I got on, I headed down a hall, looking for an empty compartment. Eventually I found one, seeing as I was one of the early people to have arrived at the platform. I sat down by the window, propped up Snow's cage on the seat in front of me and opened her cage, letting her out. After I placed her cage on the shelf above me and let her sit on my shoulder.

I looked up to her and said, "We're gonna be going on a new adventure, Snow. You won't abandon me now, would you?" She hooted in response, allowing me to chuckle. I took a small treat out of my pocket and fed her.

Time soon started to pass and I proceeded to get comfortable with the compartment I was in. I finally felt settled rather than tense and over anxious as I once did the moment I stepped foot on the train. As I sat in my compartment, waiting for departure, I looked out the window and saw the station already filled up with a lot of people. People of all ages were roaming around with rush. Some kids were getting the typical goodbye speech from their parents, others were hugging and clinging to each other, and the underage ones who couldn't go to Hogwarts cried. There was a lot of running about and rush coming from both parents and the students. It wasn't bad or wild…It was simply a sight to see.

I didn't even know how long I was staring out the window until I noticed someone taping on my compartment door.

It was a boy, who seemed my age. When he slid the door open and poked his head in, I finally got a good look at the boy. He had dark hair, bright green eyes, and a nervous expression on his face. He cleared his throat before saying, "Uhm..Uh, well…Almost everywhere else is full. Me and my family seemed to have separated..And well..-"

"-You were hoping if you could join me?" I finished before the boy nodded shyly in response. I smiled warmly, "Oh of course. Come in. My body doesn't exactly take up one compartment to fit in anyway. I can't hog the whole place to myself." We both chuckled. After the boy settled in, I stuck out my hand. "I'm Lizzie by the way. Lizzie Hart."

I might as well make a new friend. I don't want to be exactly known as anti-social here. Might as well start off on the right foot with someone.

He shook my hand back with a smile and replied, "Al Potter."

"Nice to meet you." I beamed. In all honesty, I knew who this kid was right off the bat once he told me his name. The Potters was practically a house hold name within all the wizard families. Pretty much everyone particularly involved in with the war over a decade ago, was practically known. Especially Harry Potter himself. He was in the newspapers, The Prophet, history books, stories, and even at his age...Witch Weekly. Naturally, because of all the fame, even his kids got wrapped up in some of the media's attention.

Though they're not too exposed, and you'd see one of their faces in the papers from time time to time. But I never really bothered with their names...Though I felt bad for them since they don't really have that sense of anonymity in public. Plus, they didn't have the complete privacy they wanted.

So that sucks catnip balls.

Yes, I said catnip balls. Sod off.

But I mean, I felt bad for him. He was just another kid...Like me.

Our handshake eventually started to slow down...With the exception of him staring intently at me.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably.

He started off saying, "Your eyes...They're purple." I somewhat froze in my seat and darted my eyes to the ground. You see, I've always felt uncomfortable at the mention of my eyes. My eye color wasn't exactly the same as other people. Instead of having the typical eye color such as brown, blue, green, black or hazel...or whatever fancy shmancy normal color there was...I got stuck with a pair of violet colored eyes.

And because I had this...I've been labeled a lot of things in my life. Some found it fascinating, others found it weird, and some called me a fake...and a freak. I try to stay positive about it and just like to think that they were jealous.

I mean...Come on, I'm a witch.

I'm already a freak.

I'm not normal, I have magical powers and I own a wand. What else is normal about that?

"Um..Yeah." I said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Are they real? Or are you just wearing them muggle colored contact lenses?"

"Oh uhm. I-I w-" I stuttered.

He seemed to notice my tense state and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was an uncomfortable subject to you."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks..It's alright. It's just that you know...I get judged by it a lot. But uh, it's genes. It's very rare. Dad has blue eyes while my Mum's...well actually, I don't know what her eye color is." I say. But I knew that this wasn't the full story. I just met the kid and I wasn't gonna reveal everything to him in just a moment.

"Why not?"

"Oh she died a few days after I was born." I said casually. "It's a touchy subject for Dad, so I haven't seen a picture of her yet."

Albus looked like he completely regretted asking, "I'm sorry. I seem to be asking a lot of you right now."

I smiled, "No, no. It's alright. I didn't even meet, so I'm not too upset about the topic."

"Oh okay. But don't be alarmed, but I don't get why people judge you about your eyes. Your eyes are brilliant, in my opinion." He smiled at me.

My eyes looked back up at him in surprise. "Really? Uh..Thanks." I smiled at him and cleared my throat. In all honesty, giving the fact that my only friends has ever been my family and a couple muggles my age...I wasn't always so open towards my friends since they didn't know the other half of me. I wasn't always so keen on talking about myself. Wanting to change the topic, I cleared my throat and said, "So what house do you reckon you'd get in?"

He leaned back in his seat and gave a wondering expression, "Dunno." He shrugged, "I don't really mind in which house I get in, really. Dad said that he and mum'll be proud in whatever house I get into. You?"

"Same...But probably Ravenclaw since my Mum and Dad's been in the same house." I said.

After that we didn't speak for a few minutes. The train had already started to move and Al was sort of quiet, so I tried to get the conversation going. I told him a bit about myself, and vice versa. As we were in a conversation about the rumors at Hogwarts, his cousin, Rose Weasley came in and joined us. She's quite nice, slightly tempered, and incredibly intelligent. At first she sort of questioned me and was surprised to know that I couldn't care less that she was a Weasley and that Al was a Potter. I was a bit taken aback by her reaction to me, but then I couldn't blame them since they couldn't really trust people because they were used for fame and such.

In all honestly, Rose sort of made me uncomfortable and a little scared. But needless to say, I was officially won over by Rose, who actually liked the abnormalcy of my eyes. And I was beginning to actually like this world a whole lot more. I felt a bit more accepted.

"So what does your dad do, Lizzie?" Rose asked as the three of us gobbled down some sweets from the trolley. Of course I had the most candy, since I was absolutely addicted to that stuff. If it was possible, I'd live in Candy Land, live in a candy house, and if there was, I'd marry a gingerbread man, and if I was mad at him…I'd eat him. Fear me boys.

God, I'm mental.

"He works in the ministry. Level 5, Department of International Magical Cooperation, I believe. He deals with foreign affairs, so he travels a lot. " I told them. Though I love my dad to bits, he wasn't exactly always there. No matter how much he wanted to be. Because he was in this department, he's always busy and always traveling, which explains his lack of appearance in my life, and our moving around a lot.

"Our dads are Aurors." Al replied. "I always considered being an Auror when I grow up. Or a teacher."

"Why be a teacher? It's so boring." A voice from the compartment's doorway came. In the doorway, stood two tall boys. One had dark hair, and had a similar appearance to Harry and Al Potter. The other one, looked like a Weasley, due to his bright orange hair. They were decently good looking in some way, like Al. But whatever, I didn't really care for it much.

"It's not that bad, really. You get to give kids whatever grades you want to give them." The slightly red-headed boy piped up next to him.

"Fred!" Rose reprimanded, "That's completely unfair to do so and completely against school teaching policies!"

The boy waved it off, "Policies folicies."

"Well enough of that bit." The dark headed boy next to him said, "What's important now is that we've finally found the both of you. I swe-"

"You ditched us, idiot." Al mumbled, earning a smirk from me.

"-ar, I thought you both didn't get on the train for a mo..But then I remembered we all came on the same time. You tw-" He suddenly cut off when his eyes fell on me, and then back at Al. A quite intriguing one, if I may add." Ahh, I see Al found himself a lady friend." His eyes flickering back and forth between the both of us.

"Well I'm Fred Weasley the II...The Dashing One...Dear madam." Fred, the red-headed one, remarked as he bowed down to me.

"Charming." I said flatly, staring at the odd boy.

"And I'm the wonderful James Potter the II!" The other boy bowed as well before getting back up along with his cousin.

"Lizzie Hart." I told them with a hint of amusement. I then faced Al and said. "You're family's quite amusing."

Al groaned. "Their prats." He shook his head before taking a bite out of his chocolate frog.

"Now now, Alby dearest." James tsked, "That's not such a nice thing to call your brother and cousin."

"At least it's accurate." Al mumbled, but only loud enough for me to hear. Al and I exchanged knowing smirks and then turned back to James and Fred.

"But since we're both here, I think we're obligated to get to know Miss Hart!" Fred said, as he took a seat next to me. James joining us as well.

"Great." I said flatly.

"See? She's warming up to us already. " James exclaimed with happiness, completely ignoring my sarcasm. "So what's the topic here again? Ah yes, Alby here wants to be a teacher. How boring."

"Well is Hogwarts boring?" I asked James.

He gasped. "Bloody hell no!"

"Do they give detentions and all sorts?" I then turned to Fred and asked.

He nodded, "Course. They get all the power." He said grudgingly.

I raised an eyebrow at the both of them and said, "Well you two are right idiots if you think that teachers at Hogwarts have got nothing to do besides being boring. So daft, I swear." I mumbled the last bit. But from what it seemed like, Al seemed to have noticed and had gave out a small small.

I noticed both older boys exchanged looks of amusement with raised eyebrows with one another and smirked. "I like her." Fred declared.

"Yeah, she's spunky, I like it. She's not a bore."

"Well thank you gents."

We continued on with our chatter for a few hours, and both boys eventually had noticed my eyes and had started questioning them. And so naturally, I was obligated in giving the same speech and explanation I had given Al earlier. In result, they didn't judge me as well.

Though I knew I'd probably be giving the same explanation over and over again for the next month and for the beginning of the term, I started getting use to the fact that everyone would be questioning it. Also, hopefully, _everyone _won't judge me as well.

"You lot'll like Hogwarts. I can't wait till I can try out for quidditch." James almost squealed with delight. "I'm going for seeker. Dad's been coaching me during the summer. Fred wants to try out for beater, but feels that it's more age appropriate for him to try out during our fourth year, two years from now. A rubbish thought, really. "

"It's not rubbish! It's intellectual thinking really. I'm thinking what's best for me. But I am gonna try out this year though. I don't expect to make it as one of the main beaters, or so. But maybe I'll be on the reserve team." Fred added.

"Do you like quidditch?" I asked Al, who had not spoken as much.

Al nodded, "A whole lot, but not as obsessed as James." James started to protest but was ignored. "I do fancy the beaters position, just like Freddy here. I play quite well in that part."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him. "You seem like you would fancy that bit. You may even have the build. Just think, that in a a year or two, puberty is gonna hit you hard and you'll be a solid good beater. But anyway, I think quidditch is absolutely brilliant." As I babbled on, James' eyebrows raised up. "I favor the chaser's position from the others though. It's absolutely thrilling in my opinion." I popped a chocolate frog in my mouth and chewed. But when I noticed everyone staring at me I got confused.

"What?" I said as I swallowed the chocolate in my mouth.

"Dear lord, not another player." Rose murmured to herself as he buried her face inside her book.

"It's just that most girls, aside from our dear cousin Dominique, don't enjoy playing quidditch these days." James said honestly. And it was true.

"Well I'm not like every girl. I mean, look at me. Look at my _eyes. _Obviously, I'm different." I said with a shrug.

"Well you look like a girl, but you are easy and quite fun to get along with." Fred pointed out.

"Awww, thanks Freddy!" I pinched both of his cheeks. He swatted my hands away.

"Hey, hey! Not the cheeks!" Fred said with a laugh.

"I see she's warming up to us even more now." James said as he tried to grab one of my sweets, but I swatted his hand away.

"Oi! Hands off, Jamsie. Go buy your own." I scolded.

"But you've had already 11 of these pumpkin pastries! And you have just about 38 more! And you have another bag full of other candy anyway! Eat those!" He complained. "What are you trying to do anyway? Stock up? You do know we have Hogsmeade, and even if you can't go, I'll have someone get you more!"

"Course not silly, this is just for the entire ride way there." I said, waving it off.

"Pig."

"Baby." I retorted.

"Selfish."

"Scrawny."

"Hey! I am not that skinny!" James said.

Everyone looked at James, tilted their head to the sides and began observing him.

"You know, when you look at him a bit more closely, you can really see that he is quite skinny." Al said.

"Yeah, you're right, Al." Rose agreed, "It's either James has a fast metabolism or maybe he just doesn't eat enough."

"Oh yeah! I see it!" Fred exclaimed, but was twacked on the forehead by James. "Oww." He moaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Rude."

"Oh shut up. I'm not that bad. But come on, Liz! Just one?" He whined. I rolled my eyes and let out a huff, chucking a piece of candy to his face.

Everyone laughed and shook their head. "Thanks." James said flatly.

"So back to topic, what team do you fancy?" Al asked me.

"Well for the regional teams, I like the Fitchburg Finches from the states. But if we're all for the UK, I'm with the Harpies. But if we're talkin' international teams...I'm sorry, but I'm forever loyal to the Irish." With them looking surprised, and the next thing I knew... I was tightly engulfed into a hug by both Al and James.

Fred on the other hand had his arms crossed with a frown.

"Can I just say that I'm absolutely and completely happy to have met you?" Al said like it was the most obvious thing out there.

"Back off you git, she's mine." James argued.

"Okay, you both can get off of me now." I said with a chuckle. I looked towards Freddy, who had a pout on his face. I then looked towards Rose and she mouthed: _Bulgarin Fan._

I smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry Freddy."

"But I take it you two are fans?" I asked as I looked between the two Potter brother.

"IRELAND!" James cheered.

"And as you can see, my dear cousins love Ireland." Rose said.

"Do you like quidditch?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Never got into it. I haven't been much of a flying person. Guess I got it from Mum, I suppose."

"Well I think the Harpies are pretty good." Al said, "Mum played a while back. I've heard of the Finches as well, they seem good."

After a while of talking, Rose observed the scene before her and said, "Merlin dear, I can already tell you're gonna fit in well in this family." And with smiles, everyone agreed.

And I did.

* * *

><p><em>(Revised: 1010/12)_


	2. Chapter 2: Noticing

**A/N: YOU LOT BETTER REVIEW! AND FAVORITE! **

* * *

><p>C<strong>hapter 2: Noticing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

* * *

><p>Let's zoom a few years later, shall we? Whoosh. Wash. Wish. Boom. Pow.<p>

Okay, that's the worst time travel impression that's ever been done in the world. Pathetic, I know.

Excuse my failed attempt.

Right.

Well today, it's August 20, 2021.

Yup, that's right. I'm finally gonna be starting in my 5th year.

And about time too!

Why?

Were you expecting me to be talking about on how the world's so futuristic now? Well I hate to break it to you, but all of that is just full of hippogriff shit.

Excuse my foul and explicit profanity (As how Rose likes to call it). I'm expressive. Oh so help me Merlin.

But I'm serious, all that maid robots and metallic and silver clothing are all so stereotypical. The Wizard World seems quite the same as how it was more than 20 years ago. Apart from a few minor updates on certain things.

The Muggle World didn't have much of a drastic change. The Queen of England already died a 8 years back and her son, Charles (Former Prince of Wales), took over the throne. Though he is getting old as well, so I assume his son, Prince William's gonna be the next in line once his daddy goes bye-bye.

But aside from that, there hasn't been much of a futuristic change. They finally got most cars running on battery now, since the value of oil is starting to go up. So that means gas prices go drastically up as well.

I know, total rip off. It sucks.

And they already finished completing holographic video calls and videos. So right now, they're trying to do something about transporting people virtually in a game.

Up recently, the muggle's been researching on teleportation. Though I highly doubt they'll get it. Maybe in another 30 years they'll finish up research.

But never mind the current time, let's get to _my _life.

Oh trust me, you're gonna want to hear this.

Anyway, a lot has happened since I first met Al and his family. I got pregnant, I'm the class slut, Dad died in a freak accident, and I somehow managed to grow a tail.

So basically: I was a freak.

Okay, I'm totally laughing my ass off if you believed that.

I was _joking_!

Gosh, take a joke people.

Ha-ha ha-ha? No?

Well codswap to you too then.

But let's be serious here, a lot really has happened since then though.

And no, there's no shagging, getting pregnant, or growing out a tail. I'm actually a virgin believe it or not, so I can't get pregnant.

Dad never died, thank Merlin, God, Dumbledore, and magic.

And I don't even know how growing out a tail fits in this story.

Oh well.

I'm actually a pretty decent kid. I actually do my homework and get good grades!

All thanks to one of my best mates Rose. So she makes my homework schedule tight. Thanks a lot, Rosie.

Okay, fine. I'll admit. I'm not a complete saint. I tend to get in trouble sometimes. Most of the time it's because I've done some pranks, have broken a few rules, talked a lot, or have been caught in the corridors at night. So that all results in detention.

And no, the sneaking out at night wasn't for meeting up with someone in an abandoned classroom for a quick snog.

I actually just go out to the kitchens for something to eat. But I rarely do it all the time now though. I just mostly go down to the common room and summon up a house-elf to bring me food.

So _sor-ry _for not wanting to starve.

So you're possibly wondering which house I got in. No? Oh well, I'm gonna tell you anyway.

Well surprisingly, I got into Gryffindor! Along with Al, Rose and everyone else in their family. Except for Molly and Lucy. Their in Ravenclaw.

But I was truly surprised though. I thought that I would've gotten in Ravenclaw just like Mum and Dad. But I guess I'm different.

As the years passed, I became close with the Potter-Weasley clan. Along with Delacours, Lupin, Longbottom and...pretty much anyone who's associated closely with the Wotter clan.

Oh Merlin, no.

Wotter?

Just- Ug- Ew. Yuck.

Just no.

I'm not even gonna-...shake my head.

I swear, I'm not even gonna bother using '_Wotter' _ever again. It sounds so...unsanitary. It sounds like a troll, or a wart that's on a troll.

And hell no, _Peasely _isn't gonna work either.

So let's just stick with Potter-Weasly, or PWC (Potter-Weasley Clan). I don't care if PWC seems Disney like. It's a whole lot better than something that wounds like a wart and pea soup.

Moving on, ever since I had met the Potters and the Weasley and had been sorted into Gryffindor, the people I've been linked in a group with has been the Potters and the Weasleys. Though most of my time, I'm mostly attached to Al, Rose, and then Fred and James.

After months and a few years, I had already met _every single person _in their family.

I swear, their family is HUGE. I'm not even joking. There's like...more than 50 of them.

Al and Rose's family loves me and have come to accept me from the moment that they've met me. That includes Victoire Weasley as well.

I know, major shocker.

She's one of those people who can't accept people quickly and has to trust them first. But for some reason, after 3 minutes of being with me, she's decided to love me and call me her alternative little sister. I met her during my first year at Hogwarts during the first week of school.

Even her family is surprised. Apparently, Victoire's got a soft spot for me.

So I suppose I should feel flattered.

Out of everyone in the family clan, and out of all my friends, my favorite and the closest one to me would have to be Al. With Rose coming in 2nd, James: 3rd, and Fred: 4th.

But don't tell them that though. They don't know my rankings. As far as Rose knows, she and Al are a tie in 1st.

"Hey Lizard." Al greeted as he intruded into the guest room that I was staying in at the Potter's house. Al's parents, Harry and Ginny insisted that I should spend my last month of summer with them. One reason being that Al begged them from the beginning, second would be that I'm incredibly awesome to be around, third would be that so I could head back to school with them, and fourth would be that no one would be looking after me aside from gran since Dad had to go on a business trip to Romania.

The Potters were use to my personality and my odd ways. But I guess that's why they love me, and my appetite of a teenage boy. They had to do the groceries every week. And when they bought food, they got heaps of them. I mean, come on. With 2 adults, 4 kids, and Teddy, who occasionally pops in and out once in a while, we need the food. Plus, with all the other people in the family coming in and out of the Potter's house, it's like Harry and Ginny has to feed a third world country.

Good thing they get paid well.

But hey, food's my lover. Harry and Ginny are already use to me having late night snacks. I can't help it though. I eat a lot. And no matter how much I eat, I didn't get overweight. So I try to use all the eating to my advantage.

No wonder Grandma Weasley loves me. Everytime there's a family event, she makes more food, just for me and the boys.

"Must you always just barge in without knocking or asking to come in!" I exclaim, annoyed. No one in his family, aside from the grown-ups, ever knocks. I swear, I hate it when he barges in. He even accidentally walked in on me dressing once. It was during the summer before out 3rd year and he saw my bare chest. Yes, my boobs. He saw them. At the time, I hadn't filled out yet. But look at me now! (Please don't), I filled out! We never really spoke of it after though. But if he did and pestered me about it, I'd tell his mother and he'd get in so much trouble! "What if I was naked!"

"That'd be an interesting sight." He wiggled his eye brows.

That cheeky little bastard.

I chucked my pillow at him, in annoyance. But he managed dodged it.

Damn your quidditch jock reflexes.

After dodging it, he picked it right back up from the ground and placed it right at the end of my bed. "'Sides," He said, "It's nothing I haven't seen. I've already seen your chesty bits. It's not like there was actually something there to gawk at."

I scoffed and glared at him before I threw my other pillow at him. But yet, once again, he retrieved it an placed it back on my bed.

What a neat freak.

"For your information, I've filled out!" I retorted. He raised his eyebrows. I couldn't help but blush when he looked down at my chest.

I chucked another pillow at his face, hoping to have broken his stare. This time, he didn't dodge it and the pillow hit him square right to his face.

Yes, I love abusing my dear best friend with pillows.

"Oomph." He let out as the pillow made contact with his face.

"That was before third year and I was 12, you tosser." I said, "And don't go around saying seeing me nude would be interesting! And what did I say about knocking!"

"What?" He gave me an innocent look, "It's not my nor your fault that you were blessed with such gorgeous looks, Lizzie. And I can't help the fact that I'm a young and hormonal teenager." He threw me a smile, which I returned with an eye roll, trying to hide my blush.

Merlin, I love our banter.

But I did love his brilliant smile.

It was usually so capti-

Whoa now.

What's with me and thinking about his smile? And him calling me gorgeous? I mean, he's told me many times before. Why all of a sudden do I feel like blushing now?

It's sweet, sure. But..Erugh.

Can't think about that.

"Al!" I whine.

"I swear, you can't take a compliment, Liz." He replied, "You're gorgeous whether you like it or not. Now-"

"I wasn't talking about that!" I exclaim, pointing to the door.

"Fine." Al sighed as he rolled his eyes before leaving the room. A moment after he closed the door, he knocked. "May I come in?" He asked through the door.

"Yes you may." I say politely. He came in shaking his head, but grinned back at me at the same time. "Now what do you want." Mental snort. So much for my politeness.

"Nothing. Just wanted bonding time." He says as he plops next to me on my bed lying close to me as he looked over my shoulder on what I was doing. Before he oh so rudely interrupted me moments ago, I was reading an old Muggle book series that Hermione and Rose didn't really like. They said it was completely idiotic and the situation was so off. The book's called _Twilight, _I think. I dunno. Can't bother to turn over the book over to the front cover right now. To me, the story was oddly funny. It was about a lovestory and how this bird finds out the bloke she likes is a vampire who sparkles.

"Bonding time?" I say incredulously. "Al, we're nearly attached at the hip. In and out of school."

He ignored my question and said, "Seriously? This is what you had to do that was so important? Read? You're like Rose and Aunt Hermione now." He was looking over at the book I was holding.

"Well I wasn't in the mood of playing exploding snap with you, Lily and Hugo, alright?" I replied.

"Why are you even reading _Twilight _anyway?" He asked, "It's a good series, but it's not all that great. The second and last books the best in my opinion."

I looked at him in surprise, "You've read the series?"

He shrugged, his shoulder beneath mine moving. "It was a few summers ago. Got bored when Mum grounded me and I resorted into reading this." He said, flicking the book with his finger, which I swatted away after he flicked the book. "What chapter you in?"

"Not sure. But it's mostly around the point of after they've met James, Victoria and the one other bloke." I said.

"Laurant?" He suggested.

"Yeah! Him." I replied.

"Well, just so you know, James bites her, but Edward sucks the venom out of her and she doesn't turn into a vampire till after she got married to Edward and got pregnant in the last book." I swatted him with the back of my hand, "Oi! What was that for!"

"You totally ruined it!" I exclaimed.

"Well not really! I haven't told you about the second and third book where Jacob comes in and there's a love triangle going o-" I swatted him again. "Oi! Stop that!"

"Then stop ruining it for me, you arse." I said, swatting him again.

"_What was that one for_!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Nothing. I find it funny on how worked up you get." I giggled as he sat up facing me, scowling.

All of a sudden the book was snatched out of my hands as he tossed it over his shoulders, causing the poor book to slam into the wall. The book landing with a small thud as it fell to the ground.

"Aw. Poor book." I said with sympathy in a small pouty voice before I looked over at Al who laughed.

All of a sudden Al started tickling me, causing me to rage in a fit of giggles and laughs. I wasn't super ticklish, but only in certain places. Unfortunately, Al knew me so well that he knew which certain area I was ticklish in.

The sides of my stomach, and my thighs. Unfortunately for me once again, I was wearing a pair of shorts, which exposed my bare thighs.

I knew I should've worn sweats instead.

"Al!" I managed to choke out as he continued on to tickle me. "Stop it!" I say through my laughs. "C-Can't. B-B-Breathe!"

"Say you're sorry for hitting me!" He says as he tickled me.

"Never!" I shouted through my laughs. "Ah! Stop it!"

As I shrieked, he said, "Tell me you're sorry or I won't stop!"

"F-fine! I'm s-sorry! I'm sor-ry for h-h-itting you!" And with that, he stopped, leaving me to breath heavily. After a few moments, I sat up and leaned against the head board. "You're a downright git, I hope you know that. I hate you."

Al chuckled, "Well you know that saying, _t__he more you hate, the more you love." _He grinned as he laid his head on my lap, using it as a pillow. "But I know you love me. Don't worry, love. I love you too."

I wanted to blush right on the spot, not even knowing why. But instead, I chuckled and messed up his hair. He gave me a pout at the fact that I did so, but after a few seconds it was replaced with that brilliant grin of his.

As we talked about quidditch and about whether Marilyn-Anne Jenkins would actually shave her legs this year, I hadn't even noticed that I was subconsciously playing with his hair.

At that moment, the door was pushed open and in came Lily. Before she could even say a word, she stood in the doorway looking at both Al and I.

"I swear, you both are always confusing me." Lily said before I looked at her in confusion in return. "You two are always so close. You're both best friends, but yet you subconsciously act like you're dating! I mean, you even sleep in the same bed sometimes! It's like you two aren't friends! Are you dating already or what?"

I gaped at what the little girl had said. Sure, this wasn't the first time someone has mentioned this before. A lot of people at school first thought that Al and I were going out a few times before. Even Al and Rosie's family thought I was his girlfriend when I was first introduced. But I never, and I repeat _never,_ had someone tell me about this in front of both Al and I. Usually someone would mention it when one of us wasn't around. But to have someone say it right at both of our faces and to be so honest is just so...different.

I mean, it shouldn't be much of a difference right? But why is it now that I feel myself internally blush. Like I was somewhat enjoying that fact.

"Lily!" I exclaimed. This was sort of awkward. Without a doubt. You know how in every friendship with a guy, there's always that one point where it gets awkward? Yeah, well, it's happening right now.

"What?" Lily asked, obviously confused.

"You're suppose to knock, not barge through the door!" I complained, pretending to ignore what she had said by changing the subject. "Seriously does anyone in this house knock at all?" I asked no one in particular. I decided not to bring up the whole me and Al being together thing, but Lily just rolled her eyes at me, but smiled.

"No, no one at all. Well maybe except for Mum and Dad, and the rest of the adults. But they only do that to you." Al replied.

"Well I just came to say lunch is ready." Lily said,

"What kind is it?" Al asked.

"Alfredo fettuccine." She replied.

I gasp.

YES. MY FAVORITE.

And this is why, Ladies and Gentlemen, I cherish the Weasleys and their cooking.

I shoved Al off of my lap as I hurried out of my room, down the hall and down the stairs. "YAY!" I exclaimed as I ran.

Well then.

I get my favorite food, _and _I get the chance to escape the awkward situation that Lily created.

Awesome day.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Al, Lily and I were over the whole situation. Actually, it only lasted about a day and we never bothered to bring it up again.<p>

Though the slight awkwardness was over, I couldn't help but think about it.

I actually wondered what it was like to be Al's girlfriend.

He wasn't a bad looking bloke to be honest. He was rather quite good look really. Loads of girls have taken a fancy to him every since we hit our 4th year.

Usually, I was uncomfortable and weirded out by the thought of the two of us togther. But the more I thought about it, it wasn't so bad.

It's just that, it was _Al _for crying out loud! The Al I first met before the train even started making its way to Hogwarts. I've known him since I was 11! I've met his family, I've stayed over at his place, I've slept in his bed (Keep your head out of the gutter, it wasn't like that.), I've slept in his clothes, and he's even seen my flat chest! (Though that's not something that should be mentioned). We're best friends, and aren't best mates not suppose to think that way about each other?

No doubt he wasn't handsome, charming, smart, cheeky, funny, and wanted by a lot of birds. He knew that girls fancied him, but he wasn't always one to show so much interest. He didn't fancy those slaggy like girls. Sure, he admitted that they were fit, but in the end they weren't just as appealing. He dated a few times, but his relationships never lasted. I remember what he always said:

_"How about Lindsay Mclaggen?" I asked him during the end of third year. We were both sitting by the fire in the common room. It was our last night there before we had to leave for summer break. It was a thing we both did since 1st year. _

_We were both talking about each girl that fancied him. _

_"Nah, she's cute. But too annoying." He said. "I had her in my group project during the other year. She kept on bossing people around and she wasn't even the group leader!"_

__"Who else fancies you? Oh! Jane Sparks."__

__"Too uptight. She hexed a bloke last year because he called her 'Babe'."__

__"What the heck?" I exclaimed in surprise. __

_He laughed, "I know, right? She scares me."_

_"Patricia Williamson?"_

_"The Slytherin?" He asked. __I nodded before he shuddered. "I don't even want to bother."_

_I laughed, "I head the last bloke she dated, when they broke up, she turned him into a ferret for half a week." _

_He shuddered in fright. "She's a pretty girl. But I know that we're not gonna last if I even try. And I don't want to end up a ferret."_

_I sighed, "You've got so many girls fancying you, Al." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Why don't I have a line of guys after me?"_

_He looked at me in disbelief, "You mean you don't notice?"_

_"Notice what?"_

_He laughed, "You've got loads of guys after you, Lizzie. They're only afraid of approaching you because you're around me, James, and Fred all the time. But it's good that they're not trying anything on you." He said as he placed a protective arm around me. I snuggled closer to him as he pulled me closer. "That way you don't get hurt. I don't want another guy pawing all over you unless I think it's alright."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Protective git." I muttered. He must've heard it because he gave out a small but short laugh. _

_"You know all those girls? Sure, most of them are pretty. But in the end, they're not as appealing. They __either too annoying, too needy, or they flirt with other guys. Remember that one girl I went with to Hogsmeade a few months ago?"_

_"Mei Chang-Donahugh?" Al nodded._

_"She got jealous of every girl that came within a foot away from me. She got on my nerves a lot as well."_

_I chuckled, "And you never went on another date with her." I said._

_"Yeah, no second date. I want to date a girl that's worth a lot to me. But I guess I'm still searching for the right girl. If you weren't my best mate, I'd rather date you. Donahugh was even jealous of you, you know." He said with a smirk._

_"Me?" I was taken aback. "Why me?"_

_"Because, she knows that you'll always be my number 1 girl." And with that, he planted a kiss on the top of my head and we continued on to stare at the fire in front of us. _

At the time he had said it, I wasn't affected so much by his words. Sure, it meant something to me that I was his number one girl. But for the fact that he said he would date me? It didn't affect me as much. We always joked around together about dating each other. But at that time, I never took it seriously or thought about it much.

I was sitting in the same place me and my friends had met. In the same compartment of the Hogwarts Express. We were finally starting our 4th year. I was sitting down in the window seat side by Albus, with Rose, Fred, Dom, and Louis filling in the rest of the seats. My back was leaning against the window, and my arms were hugging my legs, which were up on the seat with me.

I was lost in thought, thinking about what Lily had said weeks ago.

Then I turned my attention over to Albus, trying to see what was so bloody special about him. Trying to see what all the other girls saw.

Okay, maybe I wasn't looking. I was just…Gawking. Or maybe even _staring_.

Merlin, I'm such a creeper.

But then...Just like that: I saw it.

I always saw his eyes as just those bright green eyes that you skim pass by when you looked at him. But when I looked at him even more. His eyes were briliantly and brightly green. Somehow, I found them interesting and they drew me in.

They even...twinkled.

He also had a pretty fit body due to quidditch, so he had a nice build. I've seen him shirtless multiple times, and I usually brush the sight off. But because I've seen him shirtless so many times, the image was stuck in my head. When I thought about it was really a sight to see.

His hair? His hair was the color of dark chocolate. It was usually in a mess at times, but it was always soft. I've always played with his hair loads of times, always running my fingers through it.

And the way he smelt? Well of course most people would expect him to smell like a sweaty jock because of quidditch and all. But his usual smell when he wasn't all sweaty? I don't know.

It was something I couldn't exactly describe. He just always smelt so..welcoming.

I don't know!

And his smile...Merlin, use the killing curse on me now. He always had those smirks that he carried sometimes. It was if he was being cheeky or when he would think he was so clever or whatever. It was annoying, his smirk. But it was annoyingly cute.

But when he would smile genuinely? It was just...all pure happiness.

So curse his annoyingly cute smirk. Curse his happy and gen-

WHOA NOW. What the hell am I even thinking? This is Al for crying out loud. This is my best mate!

_You know you can't resist him. _

WHOA. Now I'm mentally having a conversation with myself! No. Get. Out.

_Why so defensive and harsh? You must be in denial. _

Fuck no.

_Tsk. Tsk. Language. _

Leave me alone! He's my best friend for Merlin's underpants! I've known him since I was 11!

_Think what you like, Liz. Look at aunt Hermione and his uncle Ron. They were best friends as well when school started. Look at them now, they're married and they're raising two kids. _

Are you trying to stay that I'm gonna have _babies _with Albus Potter!

Thankfully, my thoughts didn't answer back. Good riddance.

I'm going mental, aren't I? I mean, I'm having a conversation with myself! Who in their right mind does that?

No one. Absolutely right. No. One. At. All.

Someone send me to St. Mungos and check me in the mental ward.

_"Liz-"_ Someone called out.

I mentally groaned. I'm crazy. I'm crazy. I'm crazy.

"Lizzie!-"

I'm an absolute nutter.

"LIZ!" The person yelled as they nudged me.

I shook my head, quickly pushing myself aways from my thoughts. When I refocused once again, I found myself looking at a concerned Al. Speak of the devil.

"Oh, uh what?" I let out. I looked around the compartment to find everyone looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hand on my knee.

Oh yeah, sure, Al. I'm alright. I'm just having a mental argument with myself about you.

Nothing to worry about. It's totally normal!

Merlin, I'm pathetic.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I said, a bit too cheery perhaps. "Just lost in thought about random stuff."

"So," He began, his egotistic smirk playing upon his lips. "Care to explain why you were staring at thy godly self?" He asked. I glanced at everyone else in the compartment, who all shook their head and carried back on with their own conversations.

I scowled. "Get yourself off the pedestal, Potter." I replied flatly. He chuckled.

"So what '_random stuff' _were you thinking about?" He asked, going back to normal.

Great. Out of all the questions a person could ask:

How's your iguana? Have you ever been to a gay bar? Did you know Hamsters are illegal in Hawaii?

But no, he had to ask me _that_.

Freakin' bloody great!

Oh sure I'll just answer: Oh Hey, Al! I was just thinking about you and how you're so wonderful! I'm totally not creeping on you at all!

That's a true beauty pageant answer, yo.

"Uh- uh- uh...I- Thinking- CHOCOLATE FROGS!" I blurted out a lie.

I mentally smacked my forehead with my palm.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Al gave me a confused and odd look. "I- uh- Was just thinking about..you know...random stuff. Then I saw you're hair!" Oh that's great, Liz. Go on and tell him you're thinking about his hair. Why don't you go on and tell him how fit his body is as well. "You're hair.."- I repeated. "It's brown...And when I saw brown hair, or something brown in general. I thought about chocolate frogs!" I sat there for an awkward moment as I watched him take in my answer. "I'm hungry. I think I'll get some chocolate frogs." I quickly said as I stood up and hurried out the compartment in a hurry to take my sweet time to look for the trolley.

As I left the compartment, I swore I saw him smile and shake his head.

Ugh, the cuteness. To be honest, I really did want to get some candy, and I didn't see the trolley on this train. I suppose it's around the front still.

As I walked away from the compartment, and as soon as I was far enough away, I started hitting my head against the wall, gaining a few worried and weird looks from a few first years.

Whatever, I'm troubled. I've got an excuse.

Maybe I'll need to damage a few brain cells and forget any odd and weird feelings for my best mate.

It just wasn't all right.

It was weird having some sort of feelings that I don't even truly know of for Al.

So okay, maybe I've noticed.

Maybe I've noticed some sort of romantic feels that I harbored for Al.

But I suppose I have to refrain myself from noticing anymore further.

I was simply determined to not have any feelings for Al.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Ache

**Chapter 3 - Ache**

* * *

><p>2 months had already passed, and I'm starting to experience things are just a big bowl filled with one big <em>NO<em>.

It's like puberty, especially for girls. Once you've hit it, next thing you know you're surfing the crimson wave.

Now _that, _is definitely a pure on bloody hell.

I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I? Well that's me! Good ol' Elizabeth Hart, making others uncomfortable since birth. But I'm being serious here though people! Get with the program!

But basically what's been a big bowl full of no, has been the fact that I've been extremely observant and cautious around Al lately.

And by extremely observant, I do not mean I'm stalking him. Puh-lease. I am no repeat of that one girl who had that major obsession with him back in 2nd year. Complete nutter I tell you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback - Second Year - Stairwell to the Divination Tower<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Elizabeth." A voice oddly said behind me as I was walking up to Divination. I was late for class, as per usual. I often liked skipping or getting late for class. Mostly because Professor Trelawney is an old hag that creeps up on people during class without notice. Plus, she didn't take attendance, so she didn't really notice who attended her class. I mean, come on. She's 60 years old, she thinks she's talking to four people when there's actually only two. <em>

_"Oh hello- Eyah!" I half screamed in fright when I turned around, to only find Creepy Joy's face a few inches away from mine. "Merlin's beard, Cre- I mean, Joy! You can't go around sneaking up on people like that! Besides, what are you doing out here? Aren't you always in class? First time I've ever seen you late."_

_"Actually, I was in the hospital wing. I have asthma, so I needed a refill for my inhaler." Creepy Joy informed._

_"Oh. Great. Well anywho...I think we should be heading to class, don't you think?" I said, not really wanting to stay around her. Creepy Joy was really off her rocker, as normal as she might've looked. Her fair skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. When you glanced at the girl, she was seemingly normal. But when that girl opened her mouth...Oh boy. Though the girl was enthusiastic, everything about her contradicted her name. _

_'Joy' Who the hell gave her that name? Now the name 'Zora' would've suited her much better._

_I'm not trying to be mean, I swear it. But it's true. _

_"Not so fast." Creepy Joy said quickly, taking hold of my wrist which I tried to take back. _

_Which I failed at..Unfortunately._

_"What?" I asked, not wanting to be here. Alone. In the empty stairwell. With Creepy Joy. _

_"I want to talk to you about Albus Severus." I looked at the girl weirdly. Albus Severus? Really? She's actually calling him by his full first and middle name?_

_"Al?" I asked, "What about him?"_

_"He's a mate of yours?" She asked. I nodded slowly, as if I was saying, 'duh!'. _

_"And...?"_

_"Is dating anyone?" I looked at her even more weirdly. Dating? Why does she want to know about that!? We're 12 for crying out loud! Al's only ever had a few crushes. But dating? Heck no. Not his current forte. _

_"No..." I replied. _

_"Good."_

_"Okay?"_

_"I like him." _

_"Uhh..Um...Why? It's just Al."_

_"Well we're all in the same divination class right?"_

_"Obviously."_

_Creepy Joy rolled her eyes. "We're like...Aura mates."_

_"Aura mates." I repeated._

_She nodded. "Yes. Aura mates. Remember how Professor Trelawney taught us about auras? And Al was my partner for that lesson?" She asked. I nodded, it was also the worst class Al endured._

_Hey, his words. Not mine. _

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well you know how two good auras are compatible?"_

_"Sure." I replied flatly, wanting her to get to the point. _

_"Well I have a good aura." Good aura? This girl is mental...Or maybe she's dyslexic and misunderstood the lesson. Yeah, maybe that's it._

_Replying sarcastically I said, "Great for you." _

_"Al has good aura as well. I could tell. Professor Trelawney says I'm a natural in sensing other's auras. It's just that with Al, just being near him, I can feel his aura streaming through his pores. It's just luring me into the luscious trap that is his affection." She said, letting her eyes drift close as she inhaled through her nose. By now, I practically resembled a codfish with the way I was reacting to this. "That's some nice aura." She stated._

_Now I know what know what Al meant after what he told me after that one class._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>See what I mean? Creepy.<p>

To Al's relief, Creepy Joy transferred to another school. Which school exactly? I don't know. Nor do I care.

It's a bit of a shame though. She _did_ get good grades in divination.

Plus, she was quite easy to copy off from.

But never mind Creepy Joy. As I was saying, I have been noticing him a bit more than usual. Which is creepy, considering that fact that _is _my _best mate. _Best mates don't do that sort of thing. They have sleepovers, insult each other, protect one anotehr other, and make them float by shoving down a fizzing whizbee down their throat.

But no, I had to be stuck with Al. One of Hogwart's most handsome hunk.

Oh god, I can't believe I actually referred Al as a _hunk. _

Kill me now.

The thought of even fancying Al was a shock to me. Basically, I just don't want our close friendship going down Moaning Myrtle's toilet. And trust me, that's not the most sanitary thing around this school.

* * *

><p>Ugh, where the hell is the dessert already? Bring in the jello, losers!<p>

I'm kidding, I'm not really that mean.

Though I do have my moments...

I was sitting in the Great Hall with everyone, eating dinner. I was sitting in front of Rose, Al, and Hugo while I sat between my dear James and my 'who-I-like-to-think-as-my-little-sister, Lily.

As I ate, I couldn't help but keep on secretly glancing at Al, hoping to get a look at those green eyes of his, which was like an abyss that you could just sink into.

Wait. Are abyss' green, or blue? Good Merlin, I'm making his eyes sound like the Black Lake. _Which,_ by the way, isn't really black. You know, just FYI and all.

But maybe his eyes were like emeralds...Or- ooh! His eyes could be like a bowl of bright lime green jello! Ugh. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? First I'm starting to creep on Al, and now I'm comparing him to green jello? Ugh. I think Dad should've taken me to the doctors during the summer.

"Try not to look, Liz. But Aiden Wood's staring at you again." Lily whispered to me, nudging my side as she tried to get my attention.

I set down my fork, propped my elbow on the table, placed my forehead against my hand, and groaned. Aiden Wood is both our keeper and Gryffindor quidditch captain this year. He's in his 6th year (A year older than I am) and apparently he has some kind of crush or infatuation with me. A weird one.

He wasn't completely obsessed, which was good. The last thing I needed as someone to stalk me around school just like how Creepy Joy was to Al back in our second year.

In the beginning, when I first found out, it was oddly and somewhat flattering. I mean, it's Aiden Wood. He's one of the most handsomest blokes at our school, he's not a player or a git, and he's quite smart. You'd think he would be almost perfect.

But for some reason, I wasn't like the other girls who fawned over him. So I left the thought alone. The only thing good that came out of the whole situation was that Aiden played favorites with me, and allowed me to skip some practices every now and then when I wasn't up to it.

But then after a while, you would think that he would get bored and would forget about the whole crush thing and drop it.

Wrong.

The bloke just continued on. I mean, he's liked me since I was a 4th year! I first met him in the hall when I accidentally bumped into him on my way to Herbology. All I did was just bump into him and he helped me pick up my stuff. We both apologized and I we left. That was it. But when he realized that I was on the same quidditch team as him, which he failed to realize the year before when I made the team during 3rd year, apparently that won points with him.

And just like that, he was hooked.

He's seriously got an odd way in taking a fancy to a woman, I tell you.

Aiden has always shamelessly flirted with me, even if I've never made the effort to return the favor. I just treated him normally as any other person would. He's even asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him loads of times, but I told him I wasn't interested from the start.

Now, most normal people would back back off and leave the issue alone when I would tell them that I wasn't interested.

But no. Not Aiden.

He still continued on to keep asking me every Hogsmeade trip. Apparently, he thinks I'm playing '_hard to get_'.

Well babe, if I've shot you down more than 37 times, then there's a massive hint on the fact that I don't want to date you.

I swear, the bloke's smart, but incredibly and stupidly oblivious and blind. So every time he asks me to go on a date with him, even if it's just for a walk around the school, I always make excuses like:

_"Not allowed to date before a quidditch match."_

_"I got a huge test on Monday, Aiden. Rose is gonna help me study. Only us, no one else."_

_"Going with Al and Fred."_

_"I've already got a date." _(Massive lie)

_"I'm sick."_

_"Detention."_

And when I got_ really_ desperate and couldn't think of an excuse, I resorted to this excuse:

_"I- uh..I'm going Nargle Hunting! You know, with the Scamander twins. We're all looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Jilly..uh, Jophorskins!"_

Yeah, and those were some of my famous excuses. Simple and stupid, yet _very_ effective. It keeps him at bay. But I swear, the lad can't take a hint even if it would hit him on the head! I think he was dropped at birth. Unfortunately, since I'm close to the Potters and the Weasleys, they were somewhat close to the Wood family as well. Though they didn't come around often, that still meant that I was to see him around at Al's or Rose's place. But since Al and Rose's family knew my current and yet very, very unfortunate situation, they helped me avoid Aiden 80% of the time.

So when I've down the boys some wrong, and Aiden was fortunately (to them) around, they'd stick me to him.

And you know who's getting a kick out of this? Al. He thinks it's hilarious that the lad fancies me. Well you know what, Al? You're a tosspot.

Eugh, that was so lame. I can't even properly insult my own best friend.

Rose groaned, "When will that boy take a hint?" She said, shaking her head.

"And to think that he's one of the most intelligent ones in your year, James. I swear, brilliance has really downgraded around here. As each generation passes by, everyone just gets dumber." Hugo spoke up after swallowing a piece of shrimp.

"He's been hit in the head with too many bludgers, that one." Al laughed out. "He can't tell the difference between a yes, a no, and a _can't you not see that I don't want to date you?"_

We all laughed, "You know how he was late for practice that one day last year?" James said, grinning widely like a cat. We all nodded, looking at him with skeptical looks. "And I had to go get him from his room?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that bit." Fred said. "You got that funny look on your face."

"Oh no, Fred. That's wasn't a funny look." I said, trying to stifle a laugh, "That's just how he really looks like." And right then, I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer. At that moment, I started laughing, only to be joined by everyone except for James who had his eyes narrowed at me.

"Oi, shut up." He pouted, nudging me. "At least I don't got some creeper, Liz."

"He's not that bad...At times." I tell him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Well to me, Wood's got it pretty bad for you." He grinned smugly. "But I mean, sure, if you count having a bloke who has pictures of you on his bedside table 'not-that-bad." My face dropped at his response.

Great.

"Are you serious?" Al asked as I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

James sniggered along with Fred, "I'm not even joking. He's got about 3 photos of you. Ones taken of you here at the Great Hall, the other one is of you by the lake alone, and the last one seems to be up close. As if you were talking to him."

I sighed, "I was telling him to bug off." I said, "You know what he did? Nothing. The bloke pretended I hadn't said anything. So I sarcastically told him to take a picture so it would last longer. You know what he did? He actually did take a picture! I mean, where the sodding hell did that boy get a camera! I would've thought he's hanging out with the Creevy sisters too much." The Creevy sisters were fraternal twins in James and Aiden's year. Obviously, they had taken to the same hobby a their deceased uncle, Collin Creevy.

Everyone shook their head and began to talk about another topic. Each having their own conversation. It's been about a few minutes and we were at dessert. _Finally. _

* * *

><p><em>Pain. Pressure. Queasiness. <em>

Suddenly, I dropped my fork onto the small plate after I've scooped up a piece of my pie. It was back.

I raised my hand up to my head, while the other set on the table, hoping to support myself. I shut my eyes, tight. Hoping it wouldn't come so soon.

"Liz?" It was Al, giving me a concerned look. We were all still eating dessert at the table. Al had stopped eating and stared at me with concern. "Are you alright?" I nodded. I didn't want him to know, nor did I want him to worry. I opened my eyes and found all my friends looking at me with a concerned look on my face.

I perked up in my seat, trying to ignore the pressured pain in me. "I'm perfectly fine. I think I ate too much. You know, stomach ache." I lied. The pain wasn't even at my stomach. It was my chest. The pressure came even more now as it pounded and cringed. It almost stung.

"That's what you get for hogging all the food!" James boomed with laughter.

I shut my eyes again.

James. _Just please._ Shut. Up. I can't take any of the noise.

I stood abruptly, with all the strength I could muster, surprising them in some manner, but stumbled as I did so. Al instantly stood up, and leaned forward over the table to steady me a bit. I shot him a small but quick smile in thanks. I felt slightly fazed when he held me, but I shrugged off the feeling. "I-I uh, need to go."I muttered. "I need to go to bed." I kept my words short. Breathing was too hard.

Rose shook her head, "This' been happening every month, Liz." -Please _shut up._ The noise. "You need to talk to Madame Pomfrey about this. Do you need someone to walk you?"

I shook my head, and gave her a small smile. "No. Leave it. Just eat." And with that, I hurried out the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons, straight to Professor Bell's office.

When I finally got to her office, I knocked before entering. "Aunt Katie." I greeted with a flinch.

Sitting at a desk, examining vile's of student's work, was Katie Bell. My Mum and Dad's best mate, but also commonly known as my Potions Professor. She and my parents were close mates back then when they were in school and I've known her since up when I was a baby. Aside from Hermione and Ginny, and all the other Potter and Weasley women, Katie was someone who knew me _very _well. She was the closest thing I had to a mother aside from Nana.

She knew my secrets and- well, you get the point.

"Lizzie." She looked at me with concern as she set down the vile that was in her hands. "It's hurting again, isn't it?" I nodded, which she frowned at. "I'll get the potion. I've managed to brew one up before this month started." She mumbled as she hurried to her cupboards.

I stumbled into a seat next to her desk and gripped on the table for support. I shook my head. "By now, I would think I'm use to it all. But it just hurts even more. I-I can't believe Mum h-h"

"Dear, try not to speak. It might help." I nodded as she informed me as she gathered the phelmacious potion. A calming potion for the specific pain that I have.

And Merlin no it's not for those womanly menstruation things that we girls go through.

And _no. _I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking.

And _no, _I don't have_ breast cancer_.

Aunt Katie gathered the potion from the cauldron and transfered it into a cup before handing the cup to me. "You'll eventually get use to them. Drink up."

"Thank Merlin you're a potions professor." I mumbled as I sipped the bitter yet warm liquid. After drowning the whole cup, moments later, the potion had instantly relieved my chest. "How did Mum ever deal with them?" I asked as I handed her back the cup which she set down in a sink.

She sighed, "Barely. To be honest. She was a strong woman, you're mother. Every month, she'd be in pain. The pains got worst for her. But every time, I was always there for her. It was hard being there for her though. Being in separate houses and all. But luckily, you're father was there. I'm sorry you have to go through this as well, Lizzie." She told me sympathetically.

"It's not you're fault." I replied sadly before she handed me a vile, which I accepted.

"Here, this is for whenever your pains start acting up again next month. Save you a trip down here." She said with a smile.

"I don't mind. I like visiting you." I replied with a smile.

After a small chat on recent updates in my life, I headed back for the common room. Hopefully, no one would be missing me.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"_Quid Agis._" I replied. _Quid Agis_ meant, 'How are you?' in Latin.

"Quite well." She replied as she swung open.

When I entered through the portrait, about to head towards the stairwell leading to the dorms, I found Rose, James, Fred, Al, Lily, and Dom, sitting by the fire with impatient looks on their face.

Well bless my soul. Here it goes...

"_Elizabeth Samantha Hart!_" Rose exclaimed as she saw me. Great, she used the full namer. I cringed as her voice pitched. "_Where in Merlin's name where you_? I thought you were in our room? But no. You weren't!"

When Rose gets agitated and worried, she tends to blow up like a volcano. One day, she's gonna burst into flames with all that emotion in her.

Story of Rose Weasley's life.

"We were worried!" Dom implied. Great, so my dearest blondie here joins in the scolding. As if Rose is enough.

"I went to check up on you, but you weren't in your bed like you said so! You weren't anywhere around the Gryffindor tower!" Lily joined in.

I sighed. This is the last thing I needed. People yelling just after I've relieved myself from pain. But no, they didn't know. Nor did I wanted them to.

"I was out. I needed air." I said as I turned on my heel to make my way to my room. But no, I was pulled back by none other than Rose.

"You're not going anywhere without an explanation, Hart!" Rose said with a frustrated temper. "We looked almost everywhere for you."

"Have you even bothered to check the map?" I asked in retort. "Maybe if you looked at that, you would've known."

They looked taken aback, as if they had forgotten something. "Damn." Lily muttered. "I knew there was something I wasn't checking."

"Map, or no map..." Al jumped in.

"...We were still worried and wanted to know where you are. Hogwarts isn't always safe, Liz." James finished Al's sentence.

"Liz, just tell us where you were." Fred spoke up in a calm voice. I internally groaned.

Great. Now the guys are siding with the girls.

I sighed, "I was down at the dungeons, okay?"

They looked taken aback with the confused looks on their faces. "Dungeons? What were you doing down there?" Al asked.

"I was at Professor Bell's office. She gave me some sort of draught to help out the quessiness." I explained. "I'm fine. Alright? Now, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my natural habitation lair, which _is my bed_." And with that, I waltzed up in my room, got ready for bed, closed my curtains and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS<strong>

* * *

><p>Worry.<p>

That's what I felt when she suddenly stormed off during dinner. I didn't know what was wrong. Sometimes I wondered if it was just those...womanly problems that she had.

But it couldn't be. Lily had them as well, and I perfectly knew how it was like with her. Rose, and all the other females in my family had them. But it was different Liz. Completely different.

When she told us earlier that she was just fine. I definitely she that she wasn't. It wasn't the fact that she stumbled when she got up. It was the fact that I knew her so well that I could tell if she was lying through her teeth or not. And that somewhat of an assuring smile she gave?

Fake. _So _fake.

We're practically attached at the hip. So how couldn't I know if she was lying or not?

Lizzie's important to me, no doubt.

Maybe even a little bit more important and close as I would like to admit and let on to others.

And let's be honest here and let me admit this. For some reason, starting around the beginning of our third year, I started finding Liz very...Pretty.

Quite gorgeous, actually.

And around the middle of 4th year, BAM! She's fit as well. Yes, I check out my best mate every now and then. Not a big deal I suppose. I know it's odd thinking of your best mate this way, but I can't help but notice things! Aside from her being her, there was something that I saw in her that drew past our friendship.

My family thinks I fancy her, but I can't. Right? She's my best mate and I can't think these kinds of things. I mean sure, I may check her out quite a bit, which is something I already shouldn't be doing. But don't these things not end very well? Plus, just because we're always attached at the hip, it doesn't mean we're dating. But apparently half of the population in Hogwarts thinks so. Well, they never said it in both of our faces. Mostly we would hear it from other people separately, or from behind out backs when other's think I'm not listening. Apparently, even though we're just friends, we'd make a convincing couple any day.

But seriously, I sometimes hate Liz for being _so damn_ great.

Moving on, it was odd though. On how she gets those pains. She gets them every month. Sometimes she'd leave during dinner/lunch/breakfast, like how she did earlier. Or maybe she'd skip a period or so.

And during the summer, when she stays over at my place, at night, I'd hear her cry out in pain. The room she stays in is right down the hall next to mine and we're the only two bedrooms in that hall. So I can always hear what happens to her. She'd always tell me to bring over this bottle or vile of medicine for her to take. Then I'd stay in her room and just hold her, so she would feel better. Though she never told me what was wrong. She never did.

It's been happening for years since I've first met her. We've only ever first caught her like this towards the end of our first year. We forced her up to the hospital wing that first time. We haven't made such a fuss since then...Until now, that is. We just wanted to know what's going on with her. But apparently, it was something she'd rather not discuss.

"...I'm fine. Alright? Now, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my natural habitation lair, which is my bed." She said. And with that, she went right back up to her room.

Before she came back to the tower, we'd been waiting for her until she came back half an hour later. Truthfully, we were all worried for her and how she just went missing. But what's stupid is that instead of wasting out time finding her, we could've just looked at the Marauder's Map that Dad had given me during Christmas back in my 1st year.

We didn't like it when she would just go off missing. It worried me. Though it did bother me. She had never even bothered trying to talk to us about the subject of her always being in pain. Every time we asked her about it, she'd brush it off and say that she's fine. I guess she is and is just uneasy about talking about her...womanly troubles.

"How many times is she going to do this to us?" Rose asked, exasperated.

I shrugged, "I dunno, Rose. I dunno."

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in the Gryffindor Common room, reading the second book to the <em>Twilight <em>series. And might I say, this was sort of getting interesting. I was around the part where she finds Jacob transforming into a wolf, which was pretty badass, If I may say so. But I was also sort of frustrated. I mean, Edward just left! I mean, come on, you sodding idiot! It's not at all helping if he's going to leave her unprotected against the other vampires like Victoria and Laurant.

To think he's been living for more than 100 years, by now you would assume he picked up some sort of knowledge along the way. *Eye roll*

But the fact that Bella doesn't really do anything, and is basically almost a useless character.

I say BS with that! Erase that girl from the book!

But anyways, thank God Jacob was there. I guess I'm sort of rooting for Team Jacob. Probably because he's good looking. Ginny's got all five movies (Last book was put into 2 parts) back at their home but I haven't watched them yet. I've only ever looked at the covers of the movie.

Aside from that, I was saving the movies for last after I've read the books.

Moving on, I'd just finished my last class of the day, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which wasn't all bad. So here I was, just sitting around the common room by the fire on a long sofa that could easily fit three to four people.

"Reading again love?" Al's voice rang by my ear as I found him sitting down next to me, only to have rested his head on my lap as he laid down on the sofa.

It's been days since my little so called 'MISSING' incident. They've dropped the subject since, which I was thankful for. But as the days passed, the feelings I've been denying for Al has somewhat blossomed even more. I became slightly more conscious when he was around, perked up a bit when he came into view, and I even got this funny tingling feeling every single damn time he and I touch.

We were always close and I never did feel anything when he would lean against me or placed an arm around me. But these days, everything just feels so...weird.

"It was going good till' you ruined it's mood." I smirked as I lifted my arms a bit as he laid his head on my lap.

"Me?" He gave a highly dramatic and sarcastic offended look.

"Yes you." I laughed. And as somewhat expected, Al grabbed my book from my hands then tossed it to the sofa next to us. Similar to what he had done a few months back during the summer. I sighed, shaking my head. "Your Aunt Hermione wouldn't approve your behavior towards books. We should have something like that SPEW act Hermione's got for the house elves. Only this time, there has to be an act where everyone has to reserve books for the minds of the future."

He laughed, "_New Moon _isn't educational, Liz. It's a young adult novel about a love triangle between a girl who doesn't do anything, a wolf, and a sparkly vampire." He said flatly.

Dolt.

"It is so _educational!" _I defended.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do explain."

"I will!" I said firmly, "_New Moon _teaches about how to not leave your girlfriend unprotected against bad vampires. And also to not go cliff diving where people can assume your dead, making the sparkly vampire trying to get himself killed."

"Yeah, because I'm sure all of us get into that sort of situation _all the time._" He replied flatly, rolling his eyes.

I scowled as I leaned towards his face, glaring at him.

Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you: Lizzie and Al's famous staring olympic moments.

I'm totally kidding, this isn't famous at all.

Al stared back and we continued on for a few more minutes. But my hard glare began to soften as I got caught up more into his eyes. I couldn't help but realize that Al's eyes were sometimes hard to read. He was sometimes predictable, but it was hard to read what he was thinking sometimes. But maybe I knew, but am just in a form of denial of some sort.

I dunno, I'm not an eye/mind reader.

We didn't cover reading other people's eyes in divination yet. That's next months lesson.

Apparently Professor Patil (Trelawney retired a year ago. Said she went on some kind of mission to gain the knowledge of an owl before she dies.) still thinks we're too immature to handle the lesson.

Scoff.

Blasphemy.

Woman, we're mature. Totally. We just choose not to be. It's inevitable to age, but it's optional to mature.

Aha! Wise words right there. But I'm serious, we don't act immature just to be cool. We do it because it's fun. Plus, if people did it to look cool, then they really aren't cool and would end up looking like a douche licker.

As we stared on, I couldn't help but get mesmerized by his eyes. They were just so...green. His wasn't weird enough compared to me though. I mean, I had purple eyes. Freaky purple eyes.

And sometimes I wonder why Al is friends with a freak like me.

As we continued our stare off, I suddenly felt myself pull back into reality, feeling that this situation was slightly awkward.

"You're terrible at glaring." I let out with a small and short laugh.

He pretended to flip his hair, "You're just jealous."

I laughed. "Of what? You're downgraded skills for glaring? Or your failed attempt to flip your so-called long hair?"

"You know you love me." He said in a high ego-istic way.

I snorted (Attractive, right?) "Yeah, and you love my gorgeous freak-like eyes." I say jokingly.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Yeah..." He slowly said. I looked right back down at Al, who was staring straight into my eyes. Somehow, I could tell that Al was actually being sincere about it. He was serious.

I, however, couldn't help but stare back into his green ones. They sort of reminded me of...Green jello. My head snap back away as I tried to hide a blush that was pressuring to pull a show at my cheeks. "I do." At that, I looked back down at all. And the way he said it made it seem like he actually meant it.

And here we are once again, back to stage one. Where we're both staring at each other oddly for no apparent reason. I sat there in my seat as he brushes a small strand of hair out of my eyes. As his hand brushed pass my face, I couldn't help but feel a small tingle as his hand left a trail of tingling spots.

I bit my lip, "You want to go eat some jello down at the kitchens?" I asked out of nowhere, feeling the sudden urge to eat jello.

I blame Potter.

He looked at me weirdly for a moment, but broke out into that melting grin of his.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my dear readers, just a heads up! I am not obsessed with Twilight, just FYI. One reviewer said I was like...Obsessed with it. Oh well. It was the first book series that came to mind, and one that was also well known (In both positive and negative ways).<strong>

**Oh well CHERIO! **


	4. Chapter 4: Curse

**_Chapter 4 - Curse_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lizzie<em> **

* * *

><p>I, Elizabeth Samantha Hart, am the biggest self-lying (aka denying) person ever.<p>

So yes, I finally admit.

I fancy Albus Potter.

I BLOODY WELL FANCY MY DAMN GOOD LOOKING BEST FRIEND, PESANTS!

Merlin, I'm insane.

Curse his good looks, his_ annoyingly _charming smile, that fluffy and soft brown hair, and those green eyes that just reminded you of food.

And I love food. A lot.

If I hadn't possessed another ounce of sanity, I think I would've confessed it all with a shout from the top of the astronomy tower. But luckily, I managed to contain that ounce of sanity.

The unlikely factor about this whole situation, which also made my heart drop, was the fact that Al and I were _best mates. _The key word being: _Best mates_. And you know what happens when you're _just best mates. _Meaning: I was in the friendzone, and when you're in the friend zone...It's almost impossible to get out without any drama happening.

You know how muggles have those cellular phones? With texting and all? Well, you know how one sends a text message, then suddenly regrets sending the message and wants to take it back but can't? Yeah, that's how it was.

Close to _impossible. _

I sat in my seat during Muggle Studies, pondering about the idea of Al and I together, when I should really be listening to the lecture about the internet. But since I grew up with many muggle items surrounding me, and living in a city filled with other muggles, you tend to almost be like one. Since I experienced all that, I knew quite a lot, giving me an advantage in class.

However, I really should be listening to our professor. But the fact that Al sat at my table, along with Dom, and this slag of a Gryffindor named Maci McLoughlin, it's sometimes hard to concentrate. Especially when he's sitting right in front of you.

But yes, we still do have slags. You'd think that generations later, people would start gaining in back some morals, and the whole 16 and pregnant trend would eventually die out. But alas, no. McLoughlin just had to set an example, and had led on another generation in her footsteps. But then again, no bloke can blame their attraction to her. She is very pretty, even though I'd hate to admit it out loud to others.

The girls and I have never been quite close with her, nor have we particularly liked her. Especially Roxanne.

Roxanne wanted to _claw _the life out of that girl.

Basically, and in the shortest possible way of explaining, what happened was that Maci _seduced _Roxy's ex Phil (Ravenclaw) and they had a full on snog session in the broom cupboard. Which conveniently, during that time, Roxy had detention and had to mop out the classroom that was coincidentally the classroom next to that particular cupboard where the two lards were sucking face in.

So when Roxy had to go grab the mop from the cupboard.

Roxy saw Phil _and _Maci.

Roxy saw Phil and Maci, _shirtless_ (Slag still had her bra on, at least).

Roxy saw Phil and Maci, shirtless, and _snogging. _

Situation didn't end well basically. Rox gave Maci warts all over her face for a few days, and Phil was in the hospital wing for a week. Rox got double detention, but she claimed that it was all worth it. Fred got pissed with Phil, but seemed a bit more upset over the fact that Rox got to him first before he did. But even after Phil got out of the hospital, the boys gave him hell for a month before backing off. Dom and the rest of the girls gave Maci the cold shoulder as well.

And Al? Idiot didn't even know what was the bloody hell was going on until around the end. But he mostly blamed Phil rather than Maci.

So I suppose, this whole explanation wasn't exactly the shortest way of telling you lot all this.

But nonetheless, we still don't really like Maci. Slag.

* * *

><p>"Mate." Scorpius cheerfully said as he slapped the back of his best friend, Al, as he caught up, joining in step with Al, Rose and I as we made our way to potions. Al grinned as he and Scorp exchanged their little 'man' handshake. See, this is what I love most about our generation.<p>

There's hardly any prejudiced tension going around these years compared back to our parents time. Most people got along with everyone. Most of these sort of things usually just came off as some sort of joke. Scorp and Al became best mates during first year after I approached a lonely Scorpius who was sitting alone on a bench. I pretty much invited him to come sit with us on the other side of the court yard and when he declined...I just pulled him by the arm and dragged him over. So basically, I forced everyone in each other's lives.

I'm that outgoing.

So it's pretty much, it's all because of me Al and Scorp are like...BFFs.

Scorp had been quiet in the beginning when we first met him, which would come across as a shock to people since after years passed, Scorp's pretty much a talker. And by talker, he's quite the outgoing lad, and sometimes to the point where he just gets annoying.

In some ways, I blame myself for that.

"Hey Scorp." I greeted.

"Ah, my dear little Lizard. How's my dear almost-like-a-sister?" He asked, grinning widely as he hung an arm around my shoulders.

"Hungry."

He rolled his eyes, along with both Al and Rose. "You're always hungry." The three of them said simultaneously.

"Ah, you lot know me well." I said.

"Well of course!" Al said ruffling my hair, which I vaguely scowled at in response. He laughed.

"Weasley." Scorp greeted Rose, leaning slightly forward to get a look at her.

"Malfoy." She said monotonously, keeping her view straight ahead as she nodded curtly. Scorp raised an eyebrow as he pulled back, then averted his eyes away from Rose, keeping his view ahead.

"Always a sassy arse." He mumbled. "Still hate her."

"You keep telling yourself that, Scorp." I stated with a knowing look on my face, whilst rolling my eyes. I had a good friendship with Scorpius, unlike him and Rose...Who pretty much had it bumpy ever since. See, the thing is, no matter how many times those two may argue, fight, annoy, tease, and taunter the living daylights out of each other, I'm pretty convinced the two fancy the socks off each other. I'm serious. They might not know it, or may be in denial, but that feeling is there somewhere. I'm sure of it.

All I can picture right now is one day, when they're arguing for no reason whatsoever, they're gonna end up declaring their undying love for each other...and then _snog_ the living daylights out of one another.

Yup, it's destined. And to _anyone _who objects. You're opinion is invalid.

I ship Scorose, but they don't know that so _SHUSH_. I can still remember the look Scorp gave Rose when he first saw her after summer on the train back to Hogwarts. Rose had started to mature a bit more, she grew taller, and her hair was much more tamer than the usual. She basically...Blossomed. I, on the other hand who was witnessing the whole thing, wanted to laugh and cheer on Scorp's reaction when he saw her.

Basically, it was the typical jaws-on-the-ground reaction.

And I practically died of his reaction. Total entertainment for me. It's like I'm watching some sort of bloody soap opera here.

* * *

><p>"Well good afternoon everyone, I'm Professor Lupin." Teddy Lupin said. Teddy was no stranger to me, considering my close relationship to everyone in Al's family. He was like a big brother, someone who looked out for me. He was also, by far, one of the coolest young adults ever. Not to mention, quite handsome as well. Though he didn't faze me, along with Rose and the rest of his family, many girls ogled Teddy. Much to Victoire's dismay. "-and I'll be subbing for Professor Bell today." Teddy said. I frowned at the news, and tilted my head to the side. I hadn't known that Aunt Katie was gone. She hadn't mentioned it to me. But I'm not completely complaining since it's Teddy who's subbing us, but still. I raised my hand, wanting to ask a question. "Yes, what is it, Liz?"<p>

"Where's Kat- Uhm, I mean Professor Bell?"

"Professor Bell is dealing with some business over at the ministry today. But she'll be back tomorrow." He replied, giving me an assuring smile. "Anyway, since your professor didn't leave any lessons today, why don't we do an easy potion just to keep the workload light for you lot today?" Everyone in our class cheered, all talking at once. "So just talk amongst yourselves while I pick one out."

As Teddy flipped through the textbook, furrowing his eyebrows every now and then, I took the time to take a look at my best mate once again. But this time, I wasn't the only person who gazed towards Al.

My _other _best mate, Rose, followed my gaze, which settled on her cousin. After looking to Al, she looked back at me, and kept switching her views from Al and I. For some odd reason, she didn't look at least surprised. It was almost as if she had already expected it.

She shook her head, a small smug smirk playing up on her lips. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by me. "What?" I asked, raising my head from my palm. She shook her head, not saying a word. But instead, she kept that small grin on her face as she looked back between Al and I once again. "What the bloody hell, Roe. Just _tell_ me." I hissed impatiently.

She tsked. "No need to be so sensitive. I swear, Liz. I'm one of your best mates and up until now, you couldn't even tell me that you fancied my cousin." Rose said with a scoff before she held a hand to her chest. "I'm wounded, really!" I whacked her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We really need to stop hanging around James and Fred. You're starting to quote them." I retorted as Rose made a face, sticking her tongue out. And _she's _suppose to be the _mature _one out of us all.

"But you could have at least told me tha-"

"That _what_, Rose?" I said, giving her a pointed look. "That I fancy my best mate. _Your _cousin? I don't think that would've been the greatest topic to have randomly brought up, Roe. I couldn't have just gone, 'Oh hey, Rose! I fancy Al. You remember that bloke right? You're cousin? My handsomely good-looking best friend? The same best friend with the most brilliant pair of green eyes? Yeah okay, bye!"

Rose sniggered and said, "Ha, you think my cousin's good looking, and has nice eyes." I shot her a look in response.

She sighed. "It's not like I would've beaten you about it, Liz. I wouldn't have been to shock or grossed- Well okay, maybe just a _little _grossed out that you fancy my cousin. But _still. _I'm one of you bestest mates, Lizzie!" She pouted, making me feel guilt.

I slumped in my seat. "Yeah...You're right. I'm sorry, Rose. I-I should've told you. But it would've been just so weird telling you that I fancy Al."

"Actually, not really."

I looked at her in surprise, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "Well everyone was expecting it anyway. For the both of you. We even betted on it."

My jaw slackened. "You lot did _what?"_

"We betted." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So he knows about _this_ too? So he knows_ I fancy_ him!?" I almost start to shreik.

"Whoa, whoa. No, no, no, no. The only person who didn't know, were you and Al...Well that is, up until I told you a moment ago. So pretty much, everyone in our family, and I literally do mean everyone, betted on your love life and relationship with Al and the only person who's still completely and dim-wittedly oblivious is Al."

I leaned back in my seat like a drop. "I don't know what to be more surprised at. The fact that _everyone _is in on this, or the fact that _you're _actually betting. I swear, Fred and your Uncle George are completely rubbing off on you!" I said, throwing my hands up.

She rolled her eyes, and before she could reply Teddy spoke up. "Ah, here's one. I remember doing this a while back ago. Not too hard and not too easy. It's calming potion for those who have rather rare and certain illness. It's called the Phelgmacious Draught potion." I froze, before choking on my saliva making me cough violently.

"You alright, Hart?" Teddy asked, looking at me with concern as Rose slapped my back a bit lightly. I gave out one small cough and cleared my throat but nodded. I gave him a thumbs up, signaling that I was alright.

"Well then, Phelgmacious is a potion for a very rare illness that is usually passed on through genes by a parent. So it is not a contagious illness. The draught, doesn't cure the illness, but does calm down the uneasy pain the patient experiences." He explained, I felt a slight pressure on my mind as I start to feel a little closed in. Clearly, I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Rose raised her hand, "Teddy, I-I mean, Professor. What is this illness exactly? And where do they experience this pain? And-"

"Rosie, I'll get on in details, chill." Rose blushed, but smiled at what he said, ignoring a couple Slytherin's sniggers. "Hexheartonia, is what this condition s called. The patient usually experiences the pain in the chest. Hexheartonia is believed by most to be a curse, but in most logical opinions, it's merely a stopper to the heart of a person. Hexheartonia is a wizard's disease. At….." As Teddy trailed on about said condition, Rose raised her hand once more.

"Is it possible for a person to be cured of this disease?"

Before her question was answered, someone interrupted Teddy. "Sorry, love, but I'd like to start the assignment rather than hear you ramble on." Scorpious Malfoy hollered from the other side of the classroom, causing some chuckles echoing around the room. In response, Rose simply huffed before rolling her eyes.

"Everyone, open your books to page 67. Begin!" Teddy announced. Then he turned to Rose. "Rosie, if you want anymore information, just go to the library and look it up in _A Wizard's Curse and Illnesses_. By Cathy Mockadriff.

As everyone began pulling out the necessary ingredients, Rose thanked Teddy while I merely pleaded and prayed to Merlin that somehow that book wouldn't be there.

* * *

><p>"Teddy has a weird definition for<em> easy<em>." Al whined Fred and I as we walked back to the Gryffindor common room. After we had finished out last period of the day, potions, we immediately left for the common room to grab our brooms and some gear. Almost every week, the lads and I had some sort of tradition to head off to the pitch for a fly after classes had ended. I suppose you could call it our _bonding time. _Rose would usually come along and watch us from the stands. But almost every time, we'd try to force her up on a broom and teach her how to ride the blasted thing.

But today, Rose wanted to go to the lbrary. Which was something I wish she didn't have to do.

During the remaining time we had in potions, I stayed quiet and somewhat sullen or anxious. After that whole mention of certain things during class, it felt as if everything in my life just shifted an inch over.

"It_ was_ easy." I told him, trying to perk up a bit and hoping to hide any trace of sullen-like behavior.

"For you! Not for me. I had issues cutting up the weeping pines! Those things can squeak and squirm, you know! Plus, you're brilliant at potions. I, on the other hand, have got the talent in potions as big as Uncle Ron's, which isn't really that good if you remembered what Aunt Hermione had told us before."

"I'm not that brilliant at potions, Al." I said, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I've made that potion far too many times before. I've literally made over at least a few thousand cauldrons filled of that potion. I've started making at it since I was 9."

"Wait, why?" Fred asked, looking over at me with an eyebrow raised. My eyes widened as I suddenly froze on the spot. I really shouldn't have said that. The boys stopped walking and looked at me for an explanation.

"I- uh..I-I use to- use to help my nana out! Yeah. Nana liked to volunteer over at St. Mungos before and I had to help her make some stock for a few patients." I lied.

"Really?" Fred asked. I nodded my head hastily in response.

When there was nothing else to say, I awkwardly spoke up and said, "So, we gonna fly or what?" I started heading back towards to the common room once again, leaving the boys behind. After a few steps being ahead of them, I looked back and saw the both of them shrug before trailing after me.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the pitch, my spirits instantly lifted up. The feeling of being free, the feel of the wind blowing through my hair, and the fact that it distracted me so much that it felt as if I haven't got a care in the world. I simply loved it.<p>

"I wish Rosie came with us. I wanted to teach her how to fly again." I told them before we kicked off the ground.

"Liz, just give up." Al said. "She's a hopeless case, and she refuses to stay upright on a broom." I gave a small chuckle, recalling Rosie's failed attempts at flying a broom. She must've inherited it from her mu- Actually wait no, she did. But she's actually worst than Hermione. Rose doesn't really have much of a fancy towards heights. It's amazing how she hasn't fainted every time she has to go up the astronomy tower.

Finally kicking off and cricling around the pitch, Fred did what he always did.

Show off.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK AT ME!" Fred yelled at Al and I. Al and I stopped halted next to each other as we watched Fred's head inflate. We both laughed at him as he attempted to do a trick. Fred managed to do the trick, but wobbled a bit after flipping from upside down, nearly falling off his broom. Fred use to suck at doing tricks and all sorts of stunts on the broom, but he progressed.

A bit.

As Fred kept on lopping through the hoops, I suddenly felt someone's eyes burn into me. I found that it was Al who was gawking at me, making me feel self conscious. But I looked right in his eyes and smiled casually, ignoring the fluttering feeling in my stomach. He did the same. But as we were gawking at each other, a small round red head of hair came into view.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Albus<strong>_

* * *

><p>I don't know for how long I've been staring. But I probably look liked like a right stalker, or a creeper, from the way I was looking at her. She and I were just floating above the quidditch pitch as we ignored Freddy, who was showing off for the umpteenth time. But I couldn't help but stare at my best friend.<p>

As cliche as this might sound, but her hair was flowing around from the wind quite dramatically. Not to mention the way the sun made her skin glow was quite attracting. But don't even get me started on how much I liked her smile. As sappy I might've sounded, all of it was true. I did like her hair since I got to play with it a lot, and I did like her smile and her...uh, skin.

And Merlin, her eyes...That was one of my favorite things about her.

From what I know, she never really did like her eyes. Said it was _too_ different and it made her stand out more than she had wanted to.

_Rubbish, _I had thought.

But I should be slapped at this point. I, Albus Potter, was staring at my best friend in a way that best mates aren't suppose to. I was staring at her as if I fancied her. Hell, I was staring as if I was a blind man in love..- But could I possibly be?

Well I have been observing her more than usual. Just like how earlier during potions she got all quiet..That's not normal. She's never quiet in potions. She's always either talking to someone or singing a muggle song. There weren't any shreiks or squeals. I simply didn't hear her voice at all. This concerned me because for crying out loud this is Lizzie we're talking about. She always had something to say, and when she didn't...Something was definitely wrong.

From what I saw earlier, I could tell something was bothering her. But I didn't know what. She looked rather tense..Or guilty. Frustrated or annoyed even.

But luckily when we got to the pitch, that whole facade eventually wore off. I smiled at the thought of it. I knew that Liz loves flying. I knew it made her happy, even on the saddest days.

She described it to be something that placed her in her own little world. A world that soothed her, feel carefree. It made her happy, and I was just glad to see that particular smile planted on her face when we soared into the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzie<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Rose!" I called out before zooming towards her "Hey. You came." I told her as I landed clumsily, and almost tripping process.<p>

"Yeah. I got that book of illnesses that Teddy recommended. I'm gonna read it here, while you lot fly around. Then we can all head down for dinner after."

"Oh." I said as I shifted my weight to the left uncomfortably. "I heard it's a lame book."

She scoffed. "Liz, you don't like any sort of books that's educational. Every educational book is lame to you." Rose replied flatly.

Though she had a point, I couldn't help but defend myself. "Oi, I've read Hogwarts: A History before! Not to mention, that quidditch book your dad gave me two Christmases ago."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You only read Hogwarts: A History because you were curious on how this whole place was like. You were 10 when you read it. As for the book my dad gave you, it's a book about sports. Not exactly educational in that sort of sense, don't you think." I hung my head, slightly miffed at my defeat.

But what I was more miffed at was the fact that she didn't hesitate to read the book. I had planned on grabbing it from her hands and throwing it somewhere far. But she'd just get suspicious and not to mention, really pissed. I'd just get her into trouble for losing a book. Merlin knows how long she'd get mad.

Scorpius threw her book across the room a while back ago.

It didn't end well.

I sighed heavily before rubbing the sore spot I felt in my chest. As smart as Rose was, I blatantly hoping that she'd be pretty thick right now. I really didn't want anyone putting two and two together. I had hoped her would listen to me. But knowing her, she wouldn't.

"Oh- oh alright." I said, giving in and silently praying to God and Merlin that Rose possessed an ounce of stupidity. I returned back to where the boys were.

"So what? She's not gonna try and fly, or at least come to the field?" Fred, who had stopped his one man show and had finally joined us, spoke.

I shook my head and flatly said, "She came here to read. I don't even think she's gonna watch the lot of us. I suppose she doesn't want to be stuck with James or maybe even Scorp."

Fred then stated, "Those two should just stop bickering and just start dating already." I agreed. The two did have a habit for constantly bickering.

"If those two don't sort it out, I'll have no choice but to lock them into a broom closet." Al said as he inwardly groaned.

"I think Malfoy's one of the only people that I truly do approve of for our Rosie." Fred replied thoughtfully. "Well actually, I don't quite mine anyone really. I just have some sort of favoritism towards Scorpius. But as long as she doesn't start taking a fancy to Collin Vervain, I'm alright with pretty much anyone."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Anyone?"

Fred shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Yeah? Sure."

"Even Michael Summers? Even Jacob Corner? Even McLaggen? Now _don't even_ get me _started_ on that one Slytherin,_ Ringo Simm_-"

"Okay! Okay!" Fred exclaimed. "I get what you mean. But what I meant were you know...The_ decent_ type."

"Exactly," Al stated, a slight look of disgust appearing on his face. "Simmons doesn't even cut close to the decent type. I nodded in agreement.

We spoke about another topic for awhile afterwards. One that I don't quite remember too well, in fact. Although it might've had to do with the Scamander twins and Rose, that was all I could remember.

"Oh look who seems like she wants to join now," Freddy said, nodding towards his female cousin. The three of us looked at Rose, who kept on darting her gaze back and forth between us and her book. Shaking her head, she suddenly stood up from her seat and ran off back to the castle. I furrowed my eyebrows, a frown appearing on my face. I exchanged confused glances with the boys, mine being a bit more anxious and concerned.

"Think she heard what we said about her and the Scamander twins? We were only joking..She doesn't have to marry them and get 5 eccentric book-worm babies" Al spoke after a minute of silence.

"Something tells me it wasn't us that made her upset." I muttered before spotting the book she had borrowed lying open and turned over on the ground. My throat suddenly went dry as I saw this. Rose never left a book like this, unless she was upset or too bothered to even care for anything she was doing at that moment.

"Liz?" Al's voice was filled with concern as he spoke. I looked to find him gazing at me intently, noticing my tense frame. I made my way to her previous spot, picking up the book to read where she had last been. I instantly paled upon reading the first few sentences.

**_Hexheartonia Symptoms_**

__Note: (Most rare impacted patients do not have all of these symptoms or identifications.)__

_1. Rubs their chest ever so often, due to a slight cringing pain in their heart. Chest pain occurs every month. Varies for each person._

_2. Inability to do anything physically intense, such as sports, etc._

_3. Magical strength is weakened and is usually hard for the patient to perform magic._

_4. Un-natural eye color._

Despite the continuing list, that was all I had to read to figure out. I slammed the book shut, hopped on my broom and took after Rose. Leaving Al and Fred behind with very, _very_ confused looks.

As the amount of fear, guilt and anxiety built up within me, I started to become nervous. I wasn't sure how this was going to end.

But what I was sure of was that _my secret was out. _


	5. Chapter 5: Moments

Chapter 5 - Moments

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzie<strong>

* * *

><p>I found Rose up in our dorm, sitting there tensely. Seemingly to be in a state of shock. "Rosie?" I carefully said, approaching her with caution.<p>

"T-Tell me." Her voice shook as she responded. She looked up at me, looking me in the eye. Her eyes were glassy, confused, angry and in pain. I knew for a fact that she was genuinely upset. The last time she had felt like this was when Scorpius had started calling her names. It had been a dark time, since she had taken all of those things to the heart. But eventually, she stopped caring and she and Scorpius had suddenly become acquaintances. "And this time..Don't lie to me. Just _please, _don't _lie_ to me anymore." She had a pleading look hinted on her face. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I couldn't keep this secret anymore.

I sighed, deciding on how to explain. My hands trembled in fear as I tried to prepare myself with _any _reaction Rose was going to give me. I was preparing for tears, shouts, anger and possibly even a slap.

Even though I struggled, I said it. "..I'm dying, Rose." And with that she bursted into tears. I sat on the bed, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. She ferociously shook her, trying to push herself away as she sobbed. But I wouldn't let her.

"_-No-no, you can't b-be. You can't! You're not! Stop lying_!" She sobbed as she finally gave in, latching herself to me as if I would fade away at any moment. My heart clenched at the sight of her so upset; so sad.

I rocked her back and forth "Shhh...Shhh...It's going to be fine. Everything is gonna be alright." I said softly, trying to calm her sobs down.

"But it-it's n-not!" She argued, her tears staining my sleeves.

A small tear fell from my eye. I knew what she said was true. It wasn't. "I know...But eventually, it will be."

A long period of time had passed before Rose resorted to a silent cry. Eventually, she stopped crying. "Liz?" Rose said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her.

"W-why didn't you tell me, or anyone?"

I swallowed. "Because..I didn't want the reaction. I didn't want the pity. I didn't want to be looked at like I had to be handled with so much care. I'm not fragile...It's bad enough some people already think of me as a freak-"

"You're not a-" Rose trie to interrupt, but I stopped her.

"-_Yes._ I am. You know that it's not normal having my eyes."

"Yeah...But you're unique. You're different just like everyone here in the wizarding world. We have powers. We can do mag-"

"-No...Even witches or wizards like me don't have these eyes. Only those with Hexheartonia, Rosie...If we're freaks in the muggle world, then I'm the biggest freak there is."

She frowned. "Dont' say that."

"It makes my entire situation complicated. Even more complicated if people find out. The last people that I want to find out is you, Al, Freddy, James..._Everyone_ in your family. I don't want you lot to worry about me. I'm just..scared, Roe. I don't want anyone to be upset, or hurt. I didn't want _any _of you to give up on me. It's selfish, I know..But I really don't want to put you all through that." I sighed heavily, "...That's also why I refuse to admit to everyone that I like Al. This just complicates things, Rosie."

Rose frowned and said. "Just stop right there, Liz. I understand where you're coming from. But don't even think for one second that any of us would give up on you. We care about you too much, Lizzie." She ran a hand through her hair, looking a bit frustrated. "I-it's just that, I _knew_ that something was wrong. For the past years, everything sometimes just didn't add up. You'd always be in pain and you're always disappearing off somewhere...And you're eyes, knew they just weren't normal- I-I just..I just don't want you to die, Liz!" She looked like she wanted to cry again. But before she could start bawling her eyes out, I pulled her back into a hug once again.

"Shh...Shh...You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine." I softly said, rubbing her back in comfort. I pulled back eventually, pushing her hair away from her face to give a reassuring but sad smile.

"Do know you know when?" She eventually asked an hour later. We were lying across her bed, out feet dangling off from the side. Rose had eventually calmed down and we got up to talking about my condition. It was hard for Rose, but she wanted to know more so she could help me out with my coping in the future.

I gave her a confused look. "When what?"

"When uhm, you know...You're gonna.." She swallowed, "Yeah." She didn't want to say _'die',_ but I knew what she had meant when a look of realization came across my face.

"Oh..Well I don't know, actually. I haven't asked yet."

"Asked?" She said, furrowing her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, asked. Nowadays, you can actually tell when..uhm..uh..your time ends." I learned to be cautious with my wording around Rose. I didn't want to see her bawl her eyes out. I didn't want her to feel anymore pain in her sadness.

"How?"

"Usually seers can tell. I was going to see Professor Patil eventually."

"_Patil?_ You've got to be kidding me." She said, looking deadpanned. "The only thing that lady is good at is gossiping. For a teacher, she's the biggest one there is in our school. I think she was in Mum's year when she went to Hogwarts. We're surprised she's not working in Witch Weekly, or under Rita Skeeter."

I rolled my eyes. "She's not that bad, Roe."

"I just don't think she'd be a reliable source, Liz."

"Well, according to McGonnagall, she's alright as far she'd concerned. She'd good enough for me."

"Isn't there some kind of cure to...I don't know, lower your condition?" I shook my head in response.

"I doubt it. My dads tried. There's been some rare cases where some passed the time of their death and had been able to live on. But the odds aren't in my favor, Rosie. It's unlikely."

"That's it?" She asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "There has been some myths and rumors about a cure. A potion, or some sort of spiritual thing. But they're all just a bunch of stories and rumors. It's not reliable enough to go after."

Rose sighed, "So I'm assuming you want to keep this between you and me. Tell no one, especially Al." I nodded.

"Especially Al."

* * *

><p>A month has passed and it was already December. Usually, I'd end up going back home or to the Potter's for the holiday. But this year, Christmas would be different. This time, the entire Potter-Weasley clan (aside from Uncle Bill's family) were going to stay at Hogwarts.<p>

I, included.

This year, their parents would be visiting Charlie over in Romania. Dom's family, on the other hand, would be spending time in France. Dom and Victoire had been pleased, but Louis wasn't. He begged and begged to stay, and eventually Fleur and Bill let him.

But nonetheless, the whole arrangement seemed fine. However, no one was too sure with Rose's answer. She barely gave an answer when we asked her opinion about it. We eventually assumed the idea that she was fine with it, and I knew that she was. But with her newfound depression, everyone thought otherwise.

That day I had confessed to Rose was somewhat lifechanging. More for Rose than I, really. After we bawled our eyes out, we eventually decided to head down to dinner. Of course we had attempted to erase any trace of evidence that we had been crying. But even our attempts couldn't cover up Rose's. Her face still had a certain puff to it, and her eyes appeared sad. The fact that her voice sounded nasally didn't help either.

_"About time you both came down. What happened to you two?" Al asked as we came down. He had a concerned look on his face. As did everyone else. Everyone was there, including Scorpius. "I tried getting the girls to check up on you two and your room was locked. 'Alohamora' didn't even work apparently."_

_"Yeah." James spoke up. "What's going on? I see Rose running up to the dorms, then a few minutes later I see you running up in here chasing after Rosie...Then Al and Freddy come in here asking about you two. What happened?" I exchanged worried glances with the red-head, my heart beat beating a bit harder. I didn't want them to know now. _

_I opened my mouth to reply, hoping that I'd blurt out some witty cover story. It was a pity though...Nothing came out. "And Weasley...Why's your face all swollen? You know, more than usual? And you're all pink..." Scorpius remarked. Rose glared in response. _

_My heart thumped louder as I felt a certain emotion run through me. Guilty and anxiety. I gulped, before inhaling and exhaling heavily. They had to know.. I had to tell them. I had t- "I-I got sick!" Rose blurted. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Most of them had a worried look while Scorp, Fred, and James held a skeptical expression. Each had their eyebrows raised. "My-my stomach, I mean. I didn't feel well so I ran up here and you know...kind of- uh..puked my guts out."_

They all somehow bought our story. Although I'm sure Scorp, James and Freddy found it a bit...suspicious. But I think we won them over in the end. Our alibi seemed legit enough for them.

Hopefully.

Although that whole event had passed, Rose still hasn't gotten over it. If I were in her shoes, I wouldn't really blame her actually. She wasn't bawling her eyes out, just like she had done back when she first found out..But she still cries. I know she does.

She cries at night when she thinks everyone in our room is asleep. Then she shuts her curtains and casts a silencing charm that didn't wear off until morning. I hadn't realized this at first. But I did when when I saw her puffy face in the morning. The same puffy face that made it obvious that she had been crying at night. She tries to pass it off as some sort of tired-post-sleep face. Everyone buys it.

Except for me. I knew.

After I had told her that day, she wasn't as bright or happy like before. She didn't have that glint in her eye anymore. She always seemed bothered or distracted. Although I was happy at the fact that she cared so much, it pained me to see her so sad.

The shift in her attitude started to draw people's attention. Everyone got concerned...Even Scorpius was publicly showing concern for her.

"_Not raising your hand in class today, eh Weasley?" Scorpious remarked with a smirk as he plopped down right next to her, hoping she'd shift away from him. But to his surprise, she didn't. __Rose was slumped in her seat, poking her dinner around. "Weasley?"_

_"Yeah sure, Scorpius." She replied lamely. _

_Scorpius looked taken aback. So did James, Al, Dom, Roxy, Freddy, Louis, and I. "W-well, what's wrong Weasley? Looking a bit glum there." He said sarcastically as he struggled to to form his words as he was in too much of a shock. But Roe didn't even look at him. She just continued to play around with her food. _

_"Mm." She mumbled._

_The smug smirk that Scorpius wore, dropped. He jaw slackened as he looked at the bored red-head. He leaned towards the rest of us and hissed, "Alright what's wrong with her!?" I knew. But just like everyone else, I shrugged along with them. "What do you mean you don't know!? She's your cousin." He turned back to Rose. "Weasley. Come on. You and I always argue..I throw in something witty and you call me a ferret junior. Right, Rose?" His voice, slightly pleading. _

That happened a week before class had ended for the holiday.

* * *

><p>After washing up and taking a morning breath potion (A potion that didn't give you morning breath), I dressed into my sleepwear which mainly consisted of a fitted tank top and a pair of fitted shorts. Although it was winter, and it wasn't very fitting for the season, the fitted outfit gave me great comfort in bed. Because of the comfort, I found it easy for me to fall asleep. Besides, there was a heater in the middle of every dorm that warmed us at night.<p>

It was around 10 at night and most of the girls in our room were sound asleep. Rose included.

Although I highly doubt it. Rose had her curtains drawn and I knew what it meant. This was going to be her 16th time doing this. I couldn't stand seeing this again. She may have been silent, and may not be able to see her...But it made me sad. Sad that I was the one who made her this way. I was a disappointment...Again. I decided not to sleep in my dorm and had decided to sleep in the boys' room instead.

I took my blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders before grabbing my wand and leaving the room. "Where are you going?" Quinn, one of my roommates, asked as she hopped into bed.

"Slumber party with Al and them." I said shrugging. "G'night, Quinnie." I faintly heard her reply back as I shut the door. Quinn and I had got on quite fairly. Same went for the other girls and I. It was just me, Rose, Quinn, Sarah, and Charlye. Quinn's an eccentric brunette that fancies flowers, while Sarah's a perky blonde who got pretty good marks in class. Charlye, on the other hand, was actually quite unredicatable. Although we all got along great, she was known to be a bit blunt at times. She also liked changing her hair color.

...Her hair's at an auburn color right now. Just in case you were wondering.

Once I had gotten to the boy's wing, I made my way over to Al, Fred, James, Louis, and Hugo's room. Up until now, it still remains a mystery on how the lot of them were able to share a room together, especially since they're all in different years.

I poked my head into their room, seeing if any of them were still up.

They were.

All except Hugo though. James was circling things he wanted in a quidditch catalogue, Fred was looking in the Marauder's map, Louis was putting on a shirt and Al wasn't in the room.

"Knock, knock." I said, softly knocking on the door as I entered the room.

"Hey..Look at the what the muppets dragged in." James said as he looked up from his catalogue. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to my usual destination: Al's bed. I always slept in Al's bed.

"You sleeping in here again?" Louis asked.

I nodded. "Of course, Lou. Why wouldn't I? I love you lot too much."

"Woo!" Fred cheered as he perked up in his bed, putting the map aside. "Slumber party!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Well isn't that just totally manly." I remarked.

He scoffed, "Totally." Freddy replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. "WOO-"

"Shush, you. Don't be a bugger. Hugo's sleeping." I said with my voice a bit lowered.

Fred pouted before whispering, "Sorry, Hugo.." In his direction, casting the muffliato charm so we could talk at a normal level without having to worry about the sleeping red-head.

"So where's Al at?" I asked as I sat myself down on his bed.

"Bathroom. He's the last to shower." James replied as he continued to flip through the catalogue. "Al was too busy looking through that Muggle's lingerie catalogue earlier."

"Was not!" A voice protested from across the room. A voice that belonged to Al. My eyes slightly widened as I blushed when I saw his state at the entrance of the bathroom door._ Half-naked_. Only a towel to cover_ it all_...Ah shit. Quidditch did him good. That's all I can say. "I was looking around the map, for your information. That was Freddy who was scanning through that Victoria's Secret catalogue."

Fred raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, it was the winter collection. Lots of blacks, red, and lace. Besides, everyone knows that Winter's one of my favorite seasons. _Tha_t and Summer, of course." He defended.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a guy, Freddy." I said, chuckling.

"Oh hey you, didn't see you there." Al said, surprised to see me perched up on his bed. "Sleeping here?" I nodded.

"Yeah...Rose's snores are keeping me up." I lied as I averted my eyes away from him.

"Well that's Rose for you." James said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Albus<strong>_

* * *

><p>I stood there in the shower, thinking to myself. Most of my thoughts directing towards Lizzie. I was recalling our snowball fight after lunch earlier. We were chasing each other around, throwing snowballs at each other. Somehow she ended toppling on me and we both fell with her on me. We didn't even get up right away and we both just laid there staring at each other.<p>

Our faces were centimeters apart, tempting me to kiss her. But somehow that moment was ruined when she slammed a handful of snow in my face. Lizz

I smiled at the memory, chuckling to myself. But then my smile faltered, making me shake off the memory. As much as I wanted to have kissed her right there and then, I knew I couldn't.

_I shouldn't. _

Truth is, Lizzie's one of the most amazing mates I've had. Dating someone who just happens to be my best mate isn't the brightest idea. In fact, it might even ruin our 5 year of friendship. Besides, she doesn't even fancy me. I don't want to be shot down...

I switched off the water before getting out of the shower. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I opened the door and heard my brother say, "-He's the last to shower. Al was too busy looking through that Muggle's lingerie catalogue earlier."

My jaw slightly dropped. "Was not!" I protested. James look up in surprise, a smirk forming on his face. "I was looking around the map, for your information. That was Freddy who was scanning through that Victoria's Secret catalogue." Okay that was a bit of a lie. I _did_ look through it yesterday. But just for the record, that's James' catalogue- Well actually, it's mums. James stole it and hid it in his trunk before school started.

Fred raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, it was the winter collection. Lots of blacks, red, and lace. Besides, everyone knows that Winter's one of my favorite seasons. _Tha_t and Summer, of course." He defended.

"You're such a guy, Freddy." I heard Liz say from across the room. There she was, sitting on my bed in all her glory. I was slightly shy at the fact that I was pretty much naked in front her. But I was a bit surprised to see her there, actually. She hadn't come up here in awhile.

"Oh hey you, didn't see you there." I finally said. Her eyes snap towards me and she gave a small smile. Her hair was down and she had her blankets wrapped around her body. Her legs were bare, so I assumed she was just wearing a pair of loose shorts. "Sleeping here?" I collected myself quickly as I made my way to my dresser.

But what surprised me the most was that when I passed by and looked at her face, I found her her eyes were trailing me my body. Liz was checking _me _out. I didn't hesitate to feel good about myself.

She nodded, "Yeah...Rose's snores are keeping me up." She said, quickly averting her eyes away from me, blushing.

I smiled at the fact that she was gonna sleep here again. I liked it when she did. She would always sleep on my bed, and I liked waking up in my bed with someone there...Liz in particular. It doesn't really work the same way if James or Lily was there. I pulled on a pair of boxers, sweats, and a shirt.

"Well that's Rose for you." James said as I sat close to Liz, placing an arm around her shoulder. I became pleased when she leaned in. Though she always did that, it confused me that all of a sudden it seemed to matter more...

The whole lot of us (minus the sleeping Hugo, of course) spoke for a bit. "Well it's a bit late. I think I'm gonna sleep." She announced as she fell back into the bed, cuddling her head in my pillow. I chukcled.

"You do realize that I've grown right?" I replied, my eyebrows raised.

She nodded. "And?"

"We won't fit, Liz. Back home in my bed we could, but here the bed is a bit smaller."

She sighed heavily. "Fine..." She groaned as she unwrapped herself from her blankets, getting up to grab her wand from the bedside table.

I gulped at Lizzie's appearance as I took it in. I could fully see what she was wearing and how it looked on her. As if having romantic thoughts of her were enough! She was wearing a fitted black tank top and a pair of fitted pink shorts...My eyes narrowed at its fitting. Her smooth legs were showing, her perky bum, and the fact that her tank top showed a hint of cleavage did her _really_ good.

._..My mind has no shame..._

The last time I had seen Lizzie wear something like this was during the summer before our 3rd year. But at that time, she was only 13 and hadn't exactly...filled out yet. But now?...She filled out in all the right places.

Bless puberty and Wood's soul for his intense training program.

...Oh god, what am I saying..?

I looked towards my family and found the rest of them staring in surprise and appreciation. I scowled. To my surprise, Louis let out a quietly low whistle. Too bad it was just loud enough for me to hear.

"Liz!" I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, confusion spreading on her face. I gestured towards her outfit. She looked down, examining her outfit before an annoyed look spreader across her face. "This? What, it's not like any of you haven't seen me like this before you know. I always wear something similar to bed. You know I don't like that restricting feel during winter. Besides even James has seen me like this before! It doesn't really matter all that much."

_It doesn't matter_? The fact that my brother and my cousins are ogling your fit body matters. That's what.

"Yeah, but that was over a year and a half ago," James says, his eyebrows raising. "But you weren't exactly filled out yet. You didn't have much of a bum, and you didn't really have much of rack then too. But you do now, which is nice." My jaw dropped. The mouth of my brother is too blunt. If I could only facepalm right now...

But then again, I was thinking the same thoughts. But at least mine was less vulgar and the fact that I didn't say it out loud makes it different!

Liz rolled her eyes. Fred then said, "I think you're making Alby blush, Lizzie-"

"No she's not!" I protested.

"Probably a little uncomfortable too.." Fred spoke, ignoring my protest.

"Well Liz, if Al's complaining, I am more than happy to share my bed with you." Louis offered, patting a spot on his bed. "We won't exactly have enough room, but I think we can work something out."

"No!" I said quickly. Maybe a little bit too quickly perhaps. The guys raised their eyebrows at me in amusement. But I didn't really care. Somehow the thought of Liz in Louis' arms didn't fit quite right in my mind. "I-I m-mean, no, I'm not complaining. She'll sleep with me. Like always. Here, I'l do it." I enlarged the bed, making it a queen sized bed. It was big enough for the both of us.

"Great. Thanks, Al." She said cheerfully. She planted a kiss on my cheek before hopping into the bed, quickly falling asleep as she snuggled into one of my pillows.

But man, the kiss tingled.

_Years of friendship down the drain, years of friendship down the drain, years of friendship down the drain, _I chanted in my head. I looked at the sleeping Lizzie before kissing the top of her forehead. Liz was always a fast sleeper, and a deep one in fact. If she was comfortable in bed, she could fall asleep in a heartbeat. She's probably the only person outside our family that can sleep through the madness at my house. She can sleep through Lily's whining, Mum's scolding, and James' ruckus. "Aww, so sweet." Louis cooed.

"Great. Thanks, Al!" Fred mimicked.

"So cute, really." James said.

I scowled. "Oh shut up, you three."

"it's not our fault, Al." James said, "You two are just so _adorable_. You even tried to stop her from getting into Louis' bed." I glared at Louis at that being said.

"Hey," Louis said defensively, "I was just joking. You know that. I love pressing your buttons. To see you get all worked up on not wanting her in my bed but yours only. I don't blame you though, mate. She's fit."

"Oi, stop talking like that about her."

"Oh calm your bum, Al. No one here is gonna steal your Lizzie. And don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing alright. I bet you did." Fred piped. "You were totally checking her out!"

I was pretty sure a guilt expression was plastered on my face.

"Maybe." I replied begrudgingly. The three of them looked smug. "It's not my fault though! I'm a bloke! I like girls! Lizzie just happens to be very attractive. She's pretty, sure. But it's only now I've noticed all her...girl bits."

"Yeah, those bits you were looking at." Fred stated, to which Louis and James laughed at.

"I'm surprised, Al. Perving on your best friend.." James said, shaking his head.

"Now I wasn't!" I exclaimed, "I merely...skimmed."

They all raised their eyebrows. "Skimmed?" They all said in unison, a chuckle escaping their mouths.

"She just so happens to be wearing clothing that's a bit...revealing. I can't help but look at her...skin." I pointed out awkwardly. "She has nice...skin"

"Well that is true." Fred replied thoughtfully. "Her skin is rather soft." We all turned our heads to look at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah.." Louis agreed, nodding his head. "Very pretty too. I consider Lizzie to be quite beautiful, really." He's right. She is beautiful.

"I agree. But...she's still Lizzie. to me." I say.

"So you think she's beautiful." James pointed out.

I gave him an annoyed look. "_Did we not just establish that like...Just now?_" James returned the look. "_Yes_. She is. I've known that ever since the day I met her."

"So you were attracted to her since day 1?" Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, no. Beautiful and being attracted to her in that other sense are two different things." I reasoned. "I've started noticing her..._attractive-nism_ since the male population at this school started taking an interest in her."

Fred gave a thoughtful look and said, "So...since 2nd year? You know, when Michael Gilbert tried to put the moves on her?" I was taken aback. When did this happen!?

"_Gilbert_? When was this? I didn't know about it. I'll_ kill_ him. What did he try to do!?" I exclaimed. They looked confused.

"Your 2nd year. During lunch up in the library. He tried to kiss her. I thought you knew.." Fred said. "Good thing Liz managed to kick him in a place where no guy should be kicked. I feel a bit bad for the bloke since Liz kicks really hard. But then again, she's our Lizzie and he did try to put the moves on her."

I was honestly a bit shocked. No one had told me about this. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?" I asked.

"We thought you knew." They said, shrugging.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised he tried to put the moves on Liz, actually." James said, "He did hang around everywhere she went. But since she's never alone, he never did make a move 'till then."

I recalled my 2nd year. Now that I think of it, I always did see Gilbert everywhere I went with Liz. "Oh.." Was all I could say.

Louis shook his head. "I swear, you're so daft sometimes. Are you that oblivious?"

"Oh sod off, Lou." I retorted.

"Well it don't matter now. Gilbert's terrified of Liz. Bloke won't set foot within 20 feet from her." James said. We all laughed.

"But never mind that," I said, "Why were you lot asking me about Liz so much? Why does it matter what I think?"

"Nothing." Fred replied nonchalantly. "We were just curious on what you think of her. You know, too see how much you fancy her and all."

"Right. Su- _Wait, what_!?" I exclaimed, clearly thrown off by what my cousin had said.

"You know...Fancy. As in, liking someone. A crush. A loved one. You're smart, Al. Figure it out yourself-"

I scowled. "I know what it means, moron. I don't fancy Liz. She's my best mate. You all know that." I looked at the three of them. Each one of them with a doubtful expression on their face.

"Mhmm." Louis spoke. "Sure."

"It's true!" I replied, a bit annoyed.

James rolled his eyes and said, "You _so_ like her. You two might as well be married already. You're protective and you get jealous when other guys asks her out-" I tried to protest, but James wouldn't have any of it. "-don't even deny that you get jealous. You didn't want her sleeping in Louis' bed." That shut me up. "Plus, you two are always together. You cuddle, kiss each other on the cheek, and you share the same bed. You're practically together! Minus the snogging and the shagging, of course." I stared at my brother.

I thought about what James had said. To any stranger who didn't know Liz and I, everything that my brother had said may sound completely _relationship-like_ to others. It seemed true. Liz and I were just so close that we ended up looking like we in a relationship. I wasn't completely surprised though. Everyone thinks we're in some kind of relationship.

Even if we're not.

"I-I don't like her like that. Even if I did, I can't." I replied.

Fred furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean you can't?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm in the friend zone, Freddy. Besides, I've known Liz since we were 11. I don't want our friendship ruined. We're to close to be in any of that. She's just Liz. Only Liz, my best friend."

James shook his head. "Those words are gonna bite you in the arse once day, Al."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What James means..." Fred began, "is that one day, you're gonna realize that Lizzie isn't '_just Lizzie' _anymore. One day, you might lose Liz and only then you'll fully realize the capacity of the situation."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that when you realize your feelings, you're gonna regret losing her and the time you wasted. It might be too late when you even realize it." I stared at my cousin, contemplating what he said. Fred was always the deep one from us.

"Look, I'm not gonna end up falling in love with Liz."

"Whatever you say, mate." Louis replied. The guys shook their head, muttering to themselves. I thought more about our conversation and how there might be a possibility of me fancying my friend. But could it possibly be that i do, and I just haven't accepted it yet?

I fell asleep asking myself that.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzie<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt something wrapped around me as I woke up. It wasn't a blanket, I could tell. It was also big and it was draped over me from behind. I was a bit confused at first, as I always was when I would wake up from a deep sleep. But then memories of last night poured within my thoughts. I realized I was in the boys' room and memories of me coming in flooded through. But the relapses of me slipping into sleep and constantly waking up last night was something that I had remembered. I understood why. I was never a talented sleeper when the light was on. The fact that the boys had kept it on while they had their conversation caused me to wake up numerous of times. I heard bits of their conversation, some parts not very pleasing to my ears.<p>

_I suddenly felt like I was slipping out of my sleeping state, as I felt the light of the room slipping through my eyes again. I never could sleep well when the light was on. The fact that the boys were talking didn't help too much either. But I was tired. I didn't have enough energy to shut them up. I knew that eventually, they would. I was slipping in and out of states, but somehow I could hear some of the guys' conversation. Pity it was hard to concentrate on their words though. I must be that drained. _

_"...Oh calm your bum, Al. No one here is gonna steal your Lizzie..." It was Fred who was speaking. But were they talking about me?...And 'your Lizzie'? As in Al's Lizzie...That sounds kinda nice. "...were totally checking her out!" I froze. He was checking me out? I feel...flattered. _

_"...It's not my fault..." Al's voice flooded in. _ He sounded like he just got caught. _So he was checking me out..._

_"...Perving on your best friend..." I heard James say as I slipped back out of the sleeping state. _

_"...I wasn't!" Al exclaimed, "I...skimmed..." I mentally snorted. Skimmed. What an excuse. _

_It was Fred's voice that I heard next, "...Her skin is rather soft..." Well that's not weird at all._

_"...Pretty too. I consider Lizzie to be quite beautiful..." Came Louis' voice. I inwardly 'awed' at his words. _

_"I agree..." Al replied. My heart fluttered at his reply. I drifted back into sleep, but only to be woken a few minutes later. But what I heard next made my heart drop, "...I...what...means, moron. I don't fancy Liz. She's my best mate." _

_So it was official. He really didn't fancy me. _

_There was short silence after that. I didn't know how long it lasted, to be honest. I kept on slipping in and back out into a sleeping state. "...You might as well be married already..." I heard James say. "...don't even deny you get jealous...cuddle...share the same...together!"_

_"...Known Liz since we were 11. I don't want our friendship ruined...She's just Liz. Only Liz, my best friend." _

I don't think I bothered to hear the rest of their conversation. I was clearly upset, and certainly I wasn't going to waste my energy on hearing my indirect rejection. I felt the need to just escape this room. Avoid any signs of Al for a few days.

But for some reason, I wanted to stay with Al..besides, running out of the room would only raise suspisions. I didn't want anyone to know about my feelings towards Al.

The only bright side to this whole fiasco was that I still had him, even if it's in a way I wasn't too pleased with. But I didn't want to admit that it wasn't enough. I'd only sound selfish. I couldn't help but feel conflicted. I was torn between putting up with the whole friend zone thing and feeling bitter about it.

But after recalling the night, I suddenly remembered the a certain weight that was draped over me. I had almost forgotten it was there. I turned my head a little and found that it was Al. The weight that was draped over me had been his arm. My back was against his chest and his head was nested at the back of my neck.

Just being in his arms briefly distracted me with a fluttering feeling. Although I knew that Al had only liked me as a friend, I took the moment to enjoy being wrapped up in his arms. I closed my eyes again, hoping to fall asleep...

Too bad the moment of silence didn't last too long.

"Eh Fred, Louis, Hugo. Wake up, look at these two." I heard James say softly. I heard cautious footsteps go from one end to the other side of the room. A short few moments later, a couple soft groans came from the other boys. "Oi, wake up before you lot miss it."

Fred replied softly, "What? We don't have practice today."

"Yeah. What's so bloody damn well interesting than my dream of Mary Stover?" Louis said, "Oh."

"Oh when did Lizard get here?" Hugo's voice cut in.

"Last night." James answered.

"Aww, they're so cute." Fred claimed.

"Fred, us 6th years don't say cute." James stated.

"Yes they do. I heard Mary Crawford refering to her Pygmy Puff as _cute_." Fred replied in a _as-matter-of-fact_ tone.

"Not li-"

"And they are cute. This is what the situation is and there is simply no other way to describe the situation. It's not my fault Al hadn't started to realize." Fred said. _Wait, hold up_. Al is realizing something. But what?

Oh god, could _Al be gay?_

I hope not. Otherwise my gay-dar would just be _very_...off.

I decided to groan in my sleep, making myself turn to face towards Al. As I curled up to him, I heard the guys comment even more at this. "Shh.." I heard a voice next to me shush. It was Al. Had he been up all this time?

I opened my eyes in a tight slit, still trying to make it look like I was still asleep but also allowing me to see though. I found Al awake staring at me intently, quietly observing me. A small smile creeped up on his face.

"She looks really peaceful, doesn't she?" Hugo declared. "She got even prettier too." I heard Al softly groan.

"Not you too." He said, looking a bit annoyed.

"What? What did I do?" Hugo asked. I heard a slap on someone's back.

"Don't worry, Hugo." Says James, "Al's just being a little...territorial." From the look on Al's face, he tried to look like he wanted to ignore them.

"She does look peaceful though. So this is Liz when she's not clawing at me for more candy." Louis stated. I inwardly smiled. I loved my candy.

I decided that it was time for me to '_wake up_' already and started to shift in my sleep. I moaned, then proceeded to rub my eyes, giving that 'I-had-just-woken-up' effect. "Well good morning, sunshine." Al greeted, his arm still around me.

"Morning, Alby."

"Slept well?" He asked.

I nodded, "I gotta admit, your beds a whole lot comfier than mine. We ought to switch one day."

He flashed a smile, "Or maybe my beds just better because I'm in it."

That egotistic tosser. He couldn't be more right though..Oh the feels. "The Slytherins sent an owl, Al. Apparently they want the arrogance you got shoved up your arse back." I retorted, smirking. His mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oh she so got you good, Al." Louis said as the rest of the boys hollered.

"Well then, aren't you just a little miss sass pants." Al answered, a smile forming on his face.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Sass pants? Really?" I replied, laughing. He nudged me.

"Well I tried." He said, laughing. I nudged him back. Before I knew it, it went from a nudging to a full out battle of tickling each other.

"Awww, isn't this just adorable?" Fred commented as the two of us continued to tickle each other.

"it was until you ruined it, Freddy." I heard Louis reply.

"Commentary was necessary, cousin!"

"Admit defeat!" I exclaimed as I kneeled on the side of him, still tickling him

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No way!"

"Yes way," I said smugly as I caught his hands. I looked into his brilliant green eyes as he stared right back into mine. But what couldn't keep out of my mind was the boys' conversation last night.

_Only Liz, my best friend._

My stomach curled as I remembered his words. I wanted to be more than just that. But he didn't...My high spirits suddenly faltered.

"You win, huh?" He said softly.

My expression became flat and said, "Yeah...I win." I took a deep breath before sitting upright, asking, "So what time is it?" Al sat up.

"6 Am, I believe." James said, looking at his watch.

"_6 Am_?" Louis said, looking dumbfounded. "You _have got be_ kidding me. Why am I up so early!?" I chuckled.

"Well, I think I should go." I said, still feeling a bit down. But I tried my hardest not to show it.

"What?" Al spoke, "you're not gonna stay?" I shook my head.

"I think Rose might be looking for me. She wake up early, and I didn't really tell her that I'd be coming up here." I lied. I got up, grabbed my blanket and wand, then headed out the door. "See you lot later."

But as I headed out the door, a groan came from Al. My head quickly turned and I saw him face planted into his pillow. Right when I was out the door I heard him say, "She's going to kill me. _She's completely going to be the end of me_."


	6. Chapter 6: A Bump in the Road

_Chapter 6 - A Bump in the Road_

* * *

><p><strong>Albus<strong>

* * *

><p>I am the most stupidest boy ever. It was just a week before Christmas and I was in the library.<p>

_"Hi, Al." I heard a sweet voice say. I looked up from the letter I was writing to my parents, and saw Maci McLoughlin._

_She was pretty, to tell the truth. I've never really talked to her before nor pain any attention, but she seemed nice. She's in my year, and in Muggle Studies class with me, Izzie, and Dom. You know, I don't know what Dom's even doing in my muggle studies class. Isn't she a year older than me?_

_Anyway, Maci had long wavy brown hair. She even had those really nice blue-greyish eyes. But I always found Lizzie's eyes more fascinating. She also had that slim body, the flirty smile, and a cute face. But to be honest, I didn't really take notice to her as much. In fact, before this year, I thought her name was Amanda. Before this year, to me, she was just that girl who fell off her broom in her first year._

_"Oh, hi. Staying at Hogwarts over the holidays as well?" I asked._

_She nodded as she stood there shyly. "Yeah. Mum and Dad went to go visit my sister over in America. You?"_

_"The whole clans here, Lizzie too. Our parents are over in Romania, and Liz's dad had some business trip as well." I said. "You doing anything right now?"_

_"Oh, no, I'm not. I'm just wandering around the castle." She said._

_"Oh, then have a seat." I said._

_"No, no. I don't want to intrude." She says._

_"Rubbish! Come on, talk to me. I'm already done with my letter to my parents. and you can come with me to the owlry if you like." I offered._

_She smiled. "Sure."_

I feel deadly un-loyal. I've been hanging around a lot with Maci for a couple days, and I haven't told anyone. Even Liz.

I wasn't sure if I liked Maci. She was pretty for sure. And she was nice. She could also keep a conversation going. But we didn't really talk about a lot of things. Just mostly about me, schoolwork, and a bit of her. Her personality wasn't just my type.

We weren't a thing though. I considered asking her out, but then how about Liz? I gotta stop thinking about Liz. There's just too much at stake if I chose to fancy Lizzie. I mean, she probably won't fancy me back. And she probably fancies someone else. 'Sides, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, I've seen her chest! I've slept in the same bed as her! I've known her since she was 11! My entire family knows her! I couldn't mess it up.

But I knew I had to get over her.

It was just a few days before Christmas and then one day, I was like: _What the heck, by not._ I decided to ask Maci out then. She said yes.

I don't know what came over me, but I've got to stop thinking about Liz. It's not like she was going to be with me like that.

But Maci was here, and ready to be my girlfriend. On the plus side, it would help me forget about Liz in that sort of romantic way. Now that I think about it, I think it's about the only reason why I asked Maci out. Even though I didn't get as happy as I thought I would be with Maci, at least I've got a girlfriend this year. Maybe I could possibly make Liz jealous? Nah, she's not like that.

And oh Merlin, I'm such a girl. It's suppose to be the girl's job to make guys jealous! Mental sigh. Now it was the other way around.

But Maci snogged me, and it was really nice. So how could I not ask her out?

Merlin, I'm a pig.

Someone slap me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzie<strong>

* * *

><p>I eventually told Rose the news during this coming weekend, who once again, went into somber town. I was in a bit of shock too, but I didn't cry.<p>

_It was a week before Christmas and Rose persuaded me to go see Professor Patil and see when was my time. And I wish I didn't step foot into Patil's classroom._

_"Ah, it is your time you seek?" Patil asked as I approached her. I was surprised at how much she already knew. But she still was a bonker to me. Ginny once told me before that Professor Pavarti Patil was one of the most annoying gossipers ever in school before._

_"Uhm, yeah. All the teachers, and you especially know of my…condition. I want you to tell me when my heart'll stop."_

_"Ah, hmm. Yes. Very well, come here dear." She ushers me towards her. She grabs my hand, then gasps a few minutes later. All of a sudden she starts to cry dramatically, but stops after a minute. I stared at her freakishly. You would too if you've just witnessed her like this. The woman's mad! I swear! She was freaking me out here._

_"What! What did you see?" I exclaimed. But all I could get from her was hug at that moment. I was somewhat just mostly weirded out._

_"I'm sorry my dear, but your time will come on…" She pauses before she says each date. "May…15th…" My eyes widens._

_"T-This. Coming. May 15th?" Patil starts sobbing dramatically once again. She gets up from the seat she was sitting in, then leaves the classroom. All I could do was just sit there, trying to take it all in. My eyes were widened, and my jaw was slightly dropped. It was way too soon for my liking. Way too soon._

_The fudge._

_I expected years, but no way in Merlin I was expecting it to be in 5 months. 5 months to enjoy my life. 5 months for Albus to know that I like him, 5 months to live._

_Oh, this was just peachy._

_Elizabeth Samantha Hart_

_October 21, 2006 - May 15, 2021_

_Beloved Daughter and Best Friends_

_Girl Who Never Declared Her Crush To Her Best Friend_

"Look at these two." I heard Dom say. "It's like someone's died."

We were all in the Great Hall, gobbling down our breakfast.

"What happened?" Alice Longbottom asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Why?" I lied. I hated lying to my friends. But I had to. For their own's sake.

"What do you mean nothing!" James asked. "For the past few days, you and Rose look like you lost someone! Rose looked like she's been crying her eyes out for hours, and you look like in a state of shock. What in the bloody name of Merlins pink knickers happened?"

"Even I'm concerned!" Scorpious said. Scorpious was the coolest Slytherin ever. He sat at the Gryffindor with us bunch of time, and didn't care of what people thought. "Everyone's starting to notice. Even the teachers. It's been a while Rose hasn't lifted her hand up in class. _We don't even argue anymore_. That's not suppose to happen!" Scorpius and Rose were both well known for being friends, but had the knack to argue with each other on almost every single thing. It became some kind of routine for them. It was all half an act. Everyone could tell that they fancied each other.

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Rose said glumly.

"Rose just got her very first low grade for her assignment." I hated lying to them, but I only lie or keep something from other people because I didn't want them getting hurt. But for some reason, I knew that not telling them was gonna make it worst.

I wondered where Al was. He's usually the first one down here for breakfast. I kind of wanted to tell my best friend that I fancied him, but at the same time, I had loads of reasons to why I shouldn't. I was finally glad to see Al come through the Great Hall's doors, but my heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw his hand intwined with someone else's.

Ugh, it was that slag Maci McLoughlin. Out of all the girls that fancies him, he picks _her_. Couldn't he have chosen someone else!

By now everyone had noticed as they both came walking to us. Even Rose paid attention, rather than staring at her plate. Everyone's eyebrows were raised. I looked over to Fred and Jamsie, who both had the look that screamed confusion and surprise.

"Hey guys, this is Maci. Dom, Liz, you both know her." Albus introduced. Maci waved at us. Everyone tried to welcome her, and so did I, but boy this was hard.

"Hey, Maci." I told her. She just gave me a smirk. _Geez, what the bloody hell was that? _I thought. "So you two are…"

"Of course." She beamed at us as she placed a hand on Al's chest.

"So how did you two, you know, get together?" James asked.

"Well Al and I started talking more. And hung out more in the library. And we just…Clicked." Maci told them. _Clicked, _my ass. I bet it basically went down from her "bumping" into Al in the library, she said hi, and Al, being the nice and naive person he is, talked to her. Then she start batting her eyelashes, and next thing you know, they started snogging, knowing that Al's a fifteen year old hormonal boy. And BOOM! Al was pressured into asking her out. What a whore.

So that's where Al had been going during the mornings. My heart really shattered to this. He, _my_ Al, made an effort to go to the library to see Maci. That bimbo. That slag. That whore. That slaggy bimbo whore! He didn't even at least tell me! I was his best mate, for crying out loud!

The remaining period of breakfast remained mostly silent. A few words were exchanged between another, and we tried to converse with Maci every now and then, but we mostly kept to ourselves. Knowing everyone well, and becasue of their silence, I could already tell that they didn't fancy Maci as much as Al did. During breakfast, Maci was completely dissmissive of me. I'm serious. Every time I opened my mouth, she'd flip her blond hair, and look the other way. I could tell that she didn't like me, even though I don't know why. But I couldn't care less about Maci. Feeling's mutual, bitch.

Since it was a Hogsmeade trip today, me, Al, Maci, James, Louis, Dom, Scorpious, Alice, Lily, Hugo, Rose, and Fred decided to go. We all hung out at the three broomsticks. It was all going smoothly up until Maci wanted me to accompany her to the loo.

"Elizabeth, dear. Come with me to the loo?" Maci fakingly asked me sweetly. Seriously with that small waist line and all that fake that's bursting out of you, you'd pass up as a Barbie's friend.

"Um, sure?" Al encouragingly nodded me to go with her. Great, now he wants me to bond with her. I mentally rolled my eyes. We both left the group and headed to the bathroom. When we reached the bathroom, she pulled me in the room and locked the door.

Here we go.

"Look here, _Lizzie_. I don't like you, or for the fact that you and Al are always together. He's my boyfriend now, and you're not exactly number one anymore." She snarled at me. I blinked, surprised. Wow, the nerve this woman has.

I looked at her weirdly. "We're just friends." I tell her.

"Oh don't give me that crap, Hart! I've seen you look at him. It's pretty obvious. Desperate actually. Well for your information, Albus Potter has, have, or will never like you ever. You'll just be that little accessory that hangs around like an idiot." Wow. What a bitch. I seriously pity the man that marries her one day.

_If_ she ever marries. And _if _the man could ever stand her.

Snickers. Ha. I hope she ends up living alone, being an old bat, and living with 30 cats. She'll be like that corrupted ministry woman official. What's her name again? Dora Bridge? No, Dolores! Yeah! What's her last name again? Uhhh, Dumbridge. Ohhh! I remember!

Dolores Umbridge. That's right.

What an old hag. Harry told me about her when she taught at Hogwarts for a year back then. He swears that her office was like Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. Ugh, I hate that tea shop. It's all so girly and weird. The only ones that go there are a bunch of sappy couples.

Anyways, I'd slap her. But she'd go on and tell me on Al, and he'd get mad at me. Then she'd probably tell the teachers. I don't need trouble.

I blinked again. "You have a nerve of accusing me for something that you don't know anything about, McLoughlin. First of all, I have no romantic interest in Al. He's my best mate. You're not suppose to have feelings for your best mate. And two, get over yourself, you flat assed bimbo." And with that, I walked out of the bathroom, only to have runned into Lily, James, Alice, and Rose. But I was extremely proud of calling her a flat assed bimbo. It was unlike me, and rude, but it was true anyway. She may have had the chest, but she had no butt. I swear, I think her chest is flat as well. She probably found some spell in Witch Weekly about how to make your boobs go bigger. Mental sigh. The desperation of teenage girls these days. "What are you two doing at this side. Aren't you suppose to be with everyone else?"

"Oh, we were just going to the loo." James said. The girls nodded.

I cocked an eyebrow at James. "Wrong way, James. The men's room is down at the other hall." I pointed out. James looked surprised.

"Really? So people has been switching the signs have they!" He dramatically looked scandalized. "So it's been the woman's loo I've been going to all along, ay! Augh! I should report this place!"

"Mhmm. Sure." I say.

"And you three? Eavesdropping, are we?" I say.

They shook their heads incredulously. "Course not! We were just going to go powder our nose. Gotta look good for everyone, right?" Rose said with the most fake grin ever.

"Rose, you don't own any powder, because you don't need it." I tell her.

You suck at lying.

But apparently, me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus<strong>

* * *

><p>"So.." I started. I was talking to Louis, Freddy, and James.<p>

"So what?" Fred asked.

"So, do you like Maci or what?" I asked hopeful. But I didn't get an answer straight away. The guys started scratching the back of their heads, looking uncomfortable. "Okay, come on. Be honest here."

"Er, well. I dunno, Al." James said.

"Yeah." Louis said.

I groaned. "Oh, alright let it out, I can take it." And after I said it, I started getting multiple responses thrown at me. The three of them were all talking at the same time.

"We hate her." Louis said. "You're stupid, Al."

"I mean, sure she's incredibly fit." Fred said. "But why in bloody hell would you date her?"

"You've downgraded to the biggest slag in school, mate." James remarked. "She's downright to Collin Vervain's level. And that's _low."_

Great, just bloody well great. Everyone hates her. But how was I suppose to know she was a huge slag? I don't keep tabs on her!

The girls.

I sighed. "How about the girls?"

"Worst than what we've said. You should've seen what Rose said. That woman can talk her head off." Freddy said.

"How about Lizzie?" I got silence. I sighed heavily again. "That bad?"

"Actually, no. She didn't say anything about her. Literally. She didn't comment." James said.

"So she liked her?" I asked, with a shred of hope in my voice.

"Actually, she looked like she wanted to say something earlier. Especially when at breakfast and while we were at Hogsmeade. But that girlfriend of yours kept cutting her off. And by the looks of it, we could tell she didn't like Maci. We_ know_ she doesn't like Maci. Rose told me how Maci is to Lizzie." Louis said. "She's horrid to Liz."

I fell back into my bed and groaned, my hands covering my face. "I chose wrong, didn't I?"

"Wrong? No, not wrong. ABSOLUTELY INCORRECT!" Louis exclaimed. I cringed at Louis' voice. "I mean, what in Merlin's name were you bloody well thinking! Our of all the girls in this castle! Maci McLoughlin? Really! And you just had to choose a girl that hates Liz downright to Dumbledore's grave? She really is the biggest slag in this school. I can count with 50 people's hands on how many bloke's she's slept with."

"Okay, that's my girlfriend you're insulting there, Lou. You're overreacting." I told him.

"No, she's not you're girlfriend. You're just using her. And fine, maybe like 2 sets of hands. So that's 20 blokes, yeah? I think I counted right." Louis said.

"Did you even know what you were getting into when you decided to get with Maci?" James asked. I shook my head.

"She's clingy, gets jealous of every girl that'll go near you, she'll give you nicknames, she's annoying, and there's most likely to be a bunch of other things to not like about her. Why couldn't her twin be here instead, and has to be in freakin' America. I've met the twin you know. Way better and different from Maci. It makes Maci look like the evil twin!" James exclaimed.

"Why couldn't you picked someone you really like, Al?" Freddy said.

"Like who, Fred." I replied lamely.

"Like, Lizzie." James said softly. At that answer, I saw up and looked at the three of them. They had a serious and deep look on their face.

"Lizzie? We've been over this before. Why do you lot keep pushing towards her anyway?" I asked.

"Don't act stupid, mate." Louis said. "It's so obvious that you fancy her. I've seen the way you two are together. You two are so close. You two really understand each other."

"And by the looks of it, you're only using Maci. It's obvious that you're using her to get over Liz because you know that you don't want anything bad going on between you and Liz. You're best mates. We get it. But sometimes, best mates always end up together. Look at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

"What's even better that she fancies you back." Louis said. "But she doesn't need a guy to get over you. Honestly, you're being a downright girl, Al." I blinked. Liz. Likes. Me?

I shook my head, "No, it can't be. Stop making things up."

"Shut up, and listen, Al." James said. "Who was always there when you needed someone to talk to, or needed help?"

"Mom, and Dad?" I said sheepishly.

They groaned. "Other than family." Fred said.

"Lizzie. Automatic answer. I love how she gives me advice and helps me out. And she's hilarious to talk to too." I answer.

Louis laughed. "I remember that one time you got so upset over that one girl before. Ellie Grint. She dumped you, remember? But after Lizzie talked to you, said a few hilarious things, and other meaningful stuff, you practically forgot who Ellie was right after you and Liz's conversation." I nodded.

"And who was always there when you woke up in the hospital wing, when you get injured?" James asked.

I smiled. "Lizzie. I always woke up seeing her pigging out on the sweets people brought for me at the foot of my bed." I chuckled at the memory.

"Then you'd ask her to give some of your candy, and she'd tell you to sod off." Fred laughed through his words. "She told me that when I first met her on the train. She had about 50 sweets, and didn't even want to share."

"'Yeah, but usually, she'd finish them before I would even wake up. I'd find a bunch of open boxes and wrappers around my bed. So every time I'd wake up in the Hospital wing, I'd either find her sleeping by me, or her jumping on me in happiness. That woman's mad you know! I got injured even more!" I say. The boys laughed.

The guys chuckled. "And who's the closest girl you know through and through?" Louis asked.

"Liz. She knows_ everything_ about me."

"Except your fantasies of that muggle celebrity: Chloe Fox." Fred snickers.

"She doesn't need to know any of that!" I say as I smacked Fred in the head. "Megan Fox reproduced a beautiful child. But Liz doesn't need to know about my fantasies with Megan's 16 year old daughter."

James smirked. "I think she already knows."

"And Liz is gorgeous right?" Louis asked.

I looked at them lamely, "We've already established this."

"Well, you two always hug, tickle each other, sit on each other, and act like a couple. Just minus the snogging and shagging. Best friends don't act like that." Louis said.

Oh god. Shagging. I'm not even gonna picture this.

I shook my head. "I know what you lot are trying to do. You guys are trying to make me realize that I like Lizzie, so I can break up with Maci, then make me declare my love for Liz. Guys, just drop it. I gotta think things through, alright? I'm gonna go get ready for bed." I told them. They just shook their heads and started talking as I left the room.

I was thinking about what the guys had said. Did I like my best friend? I kept remembering the times I had with her. They were always so fun, relaxed, and hilarious. I could talk to her about ANYTHING. When Louis' question on Liz's gorgeousness came up, I couldn't help but think _yes. _I always loved her her hair. Her strawberry blonde hair. Her soft strawberry blonde hair, that sometimes smelled like strawberries. Oh god, I sound like a major sap. But I couldn't help it.

What the guys had said really got me thinking. Why was I with Maci? All we did was snog. Merlin, I'm almost like James now. Guess I am. When I really thought about it. I couldn't think of the real reason why I was with Maci. Sure, she's got a great pair of lips, and she was incredibly fit. But she was so boring to talk to and so…dull. She didn't like quidditch, and she's not that smart. Not to mention, she couldn't take a joke.

Lizzie on the other hand: Sure she was pretty, practically the same as Maci, now that I think about it. And she was fun to talk to. She would actually listen, and she actually liked quidditch, heck she was even on the team. She was practically as smart as Rose, and she's even bloody hilarious. The more I thought about Lizzie, I understood why all the blokes at our school fancied her. There were loads of reasons to why a guy would want to go out with Liz. But when I thought about Maci, I couldn't see much reason.

Awwwww, shit.

Fine. I admit…Sighs….I fancy my best friend, and I think I might have since forever ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lizzie<em>**

* * *

><p>Days have passed and I tried to avoid Maci. Mostly because I found her incredibly annoying, and I didn't need her crap. But it was just too hard since Al was with her most of the time. And everywhere I went, I seem to be bumping in the two of them, and I was left with no choice but to say Hi every now and then. To be honest, it hurt. It hurt seeing the both of them together. I really liked Al. I haven't spoken much to him, since I hated him for going out with her, and for not even telling me that he was even interested in her. I was also mad at him for the fact he barely spoke to me anyway.<p>

After the Hogsmeade trip that day when Al introduced the demon as his girlfriend, me, Scorpious, and the clan had a little meeting on his new girlfriend.

_We were all sitting by the lake, and Al and Maci had gone off to the library. Probably to snog._

_Rose was skipping rocks,well, more like throwing the big ones into the lake. James was pacing, Louis was pulling out some grass, Hugo was climbing up one of the trees, Fred was picking at some dead bug, looking upset. Scorpious looked flat out disappointed, Lily was playing with her hair, Alice was breaking a few twigs, Dom was kicking a tree trunk, and I was just sitting there, expressionless._

_"Ugh, that stupid cousin of mine!" Rose barked as she chucked a huge rock at the lake, getting herself splashed at in process. "Why Maci? She's the biggest slag ever! "_

_"Not cool, Al." James said to no one in particular._

_"I don't like her." Hugo said. "She seems mean. And she's really annoying."_

_"She's the worst person ever!" Lily said. "Remember what she said to Liz in the bathroom?"_

_"So you guys were eavesdropping!" I exclaimed. But they ignored me._

_"Al's a mate, and I would usually support him, but I'm sorry to say this, but is that bloke stupid or what? I mean, is he that blind?" Scorpious said. "I know, Maci. She's snogged practically almost every bloke in my house! Fred. Remember when we walked in on Maci and Donovan Flint?"_

_Fred had a scandalized look on his face. "Oh please, I don't want to recollect that piece of memory in my mind. That was just.." She shivered._

_"What do you think about all this, Sammie?" James asked me. They called me Sammie sometimes, because Samantha was my middle name._

_But anyway, I just shrugged._

_"How can you say nothing? After the way she's talked to you. And she's been rude to you for years, Lizzie!" Rose said. To be honest, I had a lot to say. But I held it in._

_I shrugged again, ignoring Rose. Who had threw her arms up in defeat. I tuned out the rest of their complaints and just stared out to the lake._

_This sucked._

_Right when I was about to tell Al that I fancied him, he goes and gets him the spawn of satan._

_And I actually planned on telling him during Christmas, right under the mistletoe. But noooo, he just had to be a git. But I guess it was for the best. I mean it's not like he would fancy me back anyway. And if we were to end up together, he'd eventually would've found out about my illness. And then everything would just end up in a big mess._

_"I'm gonna lose the bet now because of that dimbo!" Dominique said._

_"I know right!" Hugo said. "No one's gonna win the bet now because of that girl."_

I remembered that day they were yelling over Al. Course the conversation about the couple lasted a couple hours. And much more explicit and offending words about the couple were said.

It was now Friday, and I was studying in the library, writing my essay for DADA which was due after break. There wasn't a lot of people in the library. Probably just me, the librarian, and a couple other students.

I didn't realize who had slip into the seat next to me until the person next to me had spoke. "Hi." I looked up to find my best friend, Al,b looking at me.

"Hi." I replied, not making any other movement, but then continued on with my essay after I had said my greeting.

"How are you?"

"Fine." I simply say as I kept on writing my essay.

"What are you working on?"

"Essay."

"For?"

"Defense."

We stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then he finally spoke up. "Did I do something?" Course no. You only went out with that slaggy girl and not me! Of course you did something wrong, you moron!

"No." I lied.

"You're lying."

"How would you know?"

"You're my best mate, and my best girl. And you're giving me one word replies."

"Doesn't really feel like it that much anymore. See? More than one word."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm suppose to meet Maci here, but she's not here yet. We're going to study." Of course he was meeting Maci here. And _study_! Please just go into a broom closet. Don't need to scar me in process. "And don't change the subject, Izzie." He sternly said. I cringed when he called me by the nickname that only he called me by.

"I'm not. I was simply stating a question." I said flatly.

"No you weren't. You were trying to change the subject. Now tell me what do you mean by what you said moments ago."

"Fine. But I don't get why you think I hate you."

"Liz." He glared. Only he knew I was stalling.

"It's nothing really. Just ever since you started dating Maci, I hardly ever see you. I'm not exactly number one now you know."

Al sighed. "Maci's my girlfriend, Liz."

"I know that. You could at least talk to me once a day or so. And you could've at least told me that you like her!"

Al sighed. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I was caught up. But why are you so bothered with whether your my number one or not?"

"I'm not!" I said. "I couldn't care less. Look, if you're just going to bother me, then leave and wait for your _girlfriend _somewhere else. And save us from a scarring sight, and just go straight to the broom closet."

"Liz." He said softly. "I really am sorry."

"Yeah, sure, fine. Whatever Al." I say as I continued on my essay.

"At least smile." He edged on. I sighed heavily and smiled. Boy this bloke was annoying. But I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"See? That wasn't so bad. I haven't seen that gorgeous smile in a while." He grins. He reaches over to me, places and arm around me, then planted a kiss on top of my head. Great, a sister kiss. A 'I only think of you as a friend' kind of kiss "You're the best mate ever." _And it's the only thing I'll ever be I bet._

We heard someone clear their throat from behind, and a few feet away from us was Maci, looking slightly irritated. "Hi, Al. What are you doing?" She tries to say in a nice fake sweetly innocent tone.

"Just catchin' up with Liz here." Al says with a smile.

"Looks like more than that." I heard her mumble.

"What was that? I couldn't hear." Al asked. You need to get your hearing check, you oblivious dung-bomb.

"Oh, nothing." She sing-songed. "So you ready to study?"

"Actually, I'm not really feeling up to it. I'm sort of hungry, okay if we can go eat and study down at the great hall instead?" Oh thank you Al for not letting me see you suck face with Satan's daughter.

"Oh, sure!" She says giddily, I rolled my eyes. Al gets up, places his arm around her waist, and their about to go off, but he stops. "Hey Liz, wanna join us?" Maci's smile dropped.

"Nah, have to finish this." I say.

"No. I forbid you. It's a Friday, and besides, I heard your stomach growling a minute ago."

"You sure?"

"Of course! We'd love to have you with us? Right, Maci?" He turns to look at her.

"Oh, what? Ohh, surreee!" She faked. Al's gotta be the most oblivious person I know, because if he hasn't noticed her dismissive attitude towards me yet, he must be completely blind. I pack up my stuff then follow them out of the library. We're walking down the hall, then found James and Fred approaching us.

"Al! Wood needs you and Fred for a little meeting." James say.

"Busy here. Take Lizzie with you or something."

"Beaters only, mate." Fred tells him.

"Oh, crap. Hey, babe, alright If I go?" He turns to Maci and jerks a thumb at the guys behind him. "Quidditch thing with Wood. Head on with Lizzie without me." Oh, I'm back to hating Al again. He left me with _it. _Remember how I said that I couldn't hate him? Yeah, I take it back. I hate him again.

"Oh it's alright." She says, "We'll 'study' another time." The way she looked and said study made me want to gag. Was that what they all did? Snog? Some relationship. Their more like friends with benefits to me. "I'll just 'bond' with Lizzie instead." I flinched as she hooked her arm with mine. I smiled too, for the sake of Al's own happiness.

"Those are my girls." Al smiled at the both of us. He comes in and gives us both kisses on the fore heads then runs off with his cousin and brother. Once the two were out of view, Maci yanks her arm away from me, then snaps at me.

"I thought I told you to stay. Away." She snarls at me.

"Chill, Little Miss Princess. He came to me anyway." She glared at me.

"Oh, now you're saying he's the one putting moves onto you?" She scoffed. I rolled my eyes at her. "Just stay away from him."

"No can do, Princess. He's my best mate remember? And you two seem to be almost everywhere I go."

"Don't get yourself too flattered. He's mine. Leave him alone. Don't even talk to him."

"Pffft. You can't make me. Or what, Princess? You're going to hex me then get yourself expelled. Lovely plan." I say sarcastically.

"I'll tell him. And everyone else."

"Of what? That I sleep with a blankie? A teddy bear? You don't know me, McLoughlin. So what are you gonna do? Puh-lease. I couldn't care less. That's the best you can do?" I laughed.

"How about I broadcast your time of death." I stop laughing.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't bother, Hart. Yeah, that's the best that anyone'll have on you. You and Patil weren't the only ones in her classroom." My jaw dropped, not exaggeratedly. "I just happened to have left my charms book in there. Luckily, I was on the ground looking for it. Good thing the ditzy teacher of ours didn't notice. Guess you're not the only lizard in Gryffindor. So May 15th, huh? Tsk, tsk. Such a waste for that pretty face. I'm not gonna do anything, I'll let that little disease do all the work instead. Once you're gone, all Al has to turn to is me."

What a twat.

"I hate you." I told her harshly.

"Feeling's mutual, babe." She hissed.

"Just don't tell anyone!"

"Oh, I dunno, Elizabeth." She toyed around with me. "They way you and Al were getting along earlier, tsk tsk. Not exactly helping. When everyone just oh-so happens to find out, oh sure they'll be distressed your gonna go so soon, but they'll end up not caring anymore. And the way they'll worry. You don't want them to go through that do you?"

"Don't tell anyone. Please." I pleaded. "It really isn't your business."

"It's my business if my boyfriend's a part of this." she said. "Just stay away, from Al. That's all you have to do."

"And what if he talks to me!"

"Then reply and be gone! Stay. Away. From Al. I can easily tell everyone and him in a heartbeat. Don't even try and rat me out to him. I'm his girlfriend, who do you think he's going to believe? If you do…You already know what I'm gonna do." And with that she walked away from me, leaving me speechless.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

** Al's POV**

Even though I fancied my best friend, I still had to act like a boyfriend to Maci. And I do need to hug, cuddle, and kiss someone.

As the days passed, I found Maci even more irritating. She always nagged me, and complained a lot. All she wanted to do was snog me. My lips were going chappy, I'm serious.

I mean, she wasn't that bad, really. Aside from the snogging, which is pretty good, she was nice to me. We'd have decent conversations, and we never really argued much. Come to think of it, our only arguments were always about Lizzie, or how annoying I find her nicknames for me are.

I'm gonna be flat out honest. Christmas and New Years wasn't as fun. Christmas seemed a bit more gloomy this year.

Was it because of Liz? Christmas was usually her favorite holiday. She loved the snow, the company, the presents, and the happiness. But something was off about her this year.

I remember that every year before, she'd come over during our Christmas Eve party. She always made it fun. She'd even come to our New Years Eve party too. She seemed more cheerful before. I mean she was smiling now for sure, but something seemed off about it. As if she was pushing it.

We had a New Years Eve party in the Gryffindor common room. We even invited a a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff. Scorpious was the only Slytherin.

At the count down for New Years, everyone looked happy. Even Rose. She hasn't smiled in a long while. Of course when it hit New Years, Maci and I kissed. As we kissed, I noticed that Aiden was trying to put the moves on Lizzie, but she managed to escape to her room, running away from Aiden. She didn't come down at all afterwords. I wanted to greet her a happy new year and all that, but everywhere I went, she managed to stay away.

I noticed though lately, even after New Years, and a few days before Christmas. I haven't seen her in long while. We haven't talked. When I tried to talk to her, she'd respond quickly and leave. She and Dom even moved away from Maci and I in Muggle Studies and our other classes. When I wasn't with Maci, I tried looking for Liz. I went to the usual places she'd visit, but she wasn't there. And every time I saw her, she somehow manages to slip away from my grasp. She never spoke to me. Was she mad at me?

I have to admit, I was getting frustrated and upset at her. I didn't really know what was wrong to be honest.

Everytime I tried to talk to her she'd make a quick reply and make some excuse on having to go somewhere else. She was avoiding me. I could tell. Even my family was a bit mad at me. Rose kept calling me an idiot, Lily hits me in the head, and Fred and James would try and hit a bludger at me when we would play a game of quidditch. The rest of my family were just disappointed in me, especially when Maci was around. But during the times she wasn't around me, everyone seems a bit more fine. They talked to me when she wasn't around, but when Maci was around swooning over me, they'd occasionally ignored me, or gave me a look of disgust when they saw Maci and I snogging.

I remember when I spoke to Liz in the library before Christmas. It was the first long conversation we've had in a while. I felt bad for always having to leave her. But Maci kept hogging all my attention.

Then I kissed her on the forehead. Ugh, stupid! That's a kiss you give to your little sister.

But I was glad I managed to get that close to her. I haven't hugged her in a while. Even during Christmas I only got to hug her once. I hope she liked the present I got for her. I got her a silver charm bracelet, there were five charms on her bracelet. A book, a heart, a broomstick, and the letters: L and H. Engraved in the chains of the bracelet, it says: _To my favorite girl, Love Al. _We always signed off our presents like that_._I don't know if she saw it. We only had a brief moment of exchanging gifts.

_"Merry Christmas." I said to Liz. I found her at the top of the astronomy tower. She turned around, looking slightly surprised to find me standing there. _

_ "Oh, hi. Happy Christmas." She gave me a small smile. "Been standing there for a while?"_

_ I shook my head. "No." I said, as I stood by her, looking out the tower. _

_ "Well, I should go." She said. She turns to leave, but I grabbed her wrist._

_ "Stay. I've been looking for you." I said as I showed her a small wrapped box. It was my gift for her. "Here. This is for you. Open it."_

_ She stares at it for a moment, then takes it, opening it. As she opened it, she gave out a small smile. She took the bracelet out of the box, holding it up, admiring it. "It's pretty. I love it." _

_ "There's something engraved in the chains." I pointed out to her. She looks for it, and when she found it, I swear she tensed up a little. But she didn't say or do anything. She just neared me, giving me a hug that lasted about a minute. I enjoyed every second of it. It was the first time in a while that we really had a moment. It wasn't a tight hug, or a light one. It was more of a hug that sort of meant something. Does that even make sense!_

_ After we pulled away, we look at each other for a moment. Then all of a sudden she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Alby." She said, calling me by the nickname that, only she, called me by. After giving me a small smile, she turns and leaves the tower. Leaving me replaying everything that happened just now in my head. _

_ I didn't leave the the astronomy tower until for another thirty minutes. I decided to go back to my dorm. But when I got back, I was surprised to find a medium sized wrapped gift on my bed. The wrappings were shiny gold, and the ribbons were Gryffindor red. I sat on my bed as I grabbed the box in my hands. The box didn't say who it was from though. I unwrapped the gift, and smiled big as I knew who it was from._

_ It was froms Lizzie. _

_ In the box were two items. The first item was a brand-new beaters bat. She knew I practically collected them. The beaters bat was metal and gold, and I was thankful that she gave it. I could really give that bludger a good blow and hit it miles away. The second item she gave me made me smile. It was a black medium sized frame, which had a picture of the two of us together. It was one of those animated, magical type of pictures. It was a picture of us back last summer. The picture started off of me chasing her around in our back yard. Then I finally caught up to her, placing my arms around her, picking her up a bit. We were both laughing and smiling in the picture. Lily was the one who took the picture. _

_ That was a good summer. I smiled at the memory. I was holding the frame, then my fingers brushed against something bumpy in the back of the photo frame. I turned the frame to the back and I perked up even more. Like always, she signed off her present to me like she always did before. _

_ To my favorite guy, love Lizzie. _

But after Christmas, I never had any moments, or caught up with Liz. I got a bit angry, frustrated and sad at one point. I skipped out on dinner, two days after Christmas and went to the the Black Lake to cool off.

But what kept me happy though, was the fact that she wore the charm bracelet I had given her. It was the only thing she had of me with her. We were really separate, unlike before. We were barely apart.

**Lizzie's POV**

I'm gonna admit it that I cry every once in a while over Al. It hurt seeing someone you love in someone else's grasps. At those inghts, I would sneak off to the Astronomy tower. I'd look at the stars, think of everything and then next thing you know, I'm sobbing my eyes out. I was gonna leave life really unhappy. The fact that I was gonna die and not have Al with me killed me in the inside.

Wait. Did I just say love? I did love him, didn't I? I was always thinking about him. Cautious of him. I really cared about him. And I always felt so…Safe around him. That moment when he placed his arm around me at the library made me feel like it was just right.

It's already March. Two months left until I go. Rose hardly cries at night anymore, which is good. I didn't like that she cried every night because of me. Anyway, I tried my best at avoiding Al. I only talked to him when he would ask me a question, and usually left before he could continue on the conversation. And when I saw him in the corridors, I'd run in the opposite direction, or even hide. I mostly talked to him during quidditch, since it was mandatory. Whenever he came around, I usually left the room. When he would look or stare at me, I tried my hardest to avoid his gaze.

"I really don't like her." Lily told me, Rose, and Alice when we were by the lake on a Sunday morning. It was cold, but the warmth of the sunrise, comforted us.

"Yeah, I don't like Maci that much either." Alice and Rose agreed. "I tried to give a her a chance a bit, but she is just so irritating, not to mention rude!" Rose mentioned. Rose knew about my blackmail situation with Maci. Rose was half way to Maci, wanting to hex her into oblivion, but I managed to tackle her down and make her retreat. I locked her in the bathroom after that, and didn't let her out until she promised to refrain from killing anyone.

"Have you both ever notice the way she is with Liz? I mean she's horrid, but she's worst to Liz." Rose brought up.

"Yes!" Lily and Alice both said in unison.

"And did you see the way she glared at us if anyone of us interrupted their snog session?" Lily asked. "My brother has the worst taste in girls. He should date Sammie, here!" I choked on the bottle of water I was drinking as Lily said these words. Lily was never the best at imputing her thoughts at the right time.

"Yeah!" Alice said. "You two are so cute together. Even more cute that you two fancy each other."

"You're crazy, Ali." I say. "Al doesn't like me. If he did, then he wouldn't be with Maci."

"Yet you didn't deny that _you_ love Al. Interesting." Lily pointed out. Lily was like a little sister, but I really hated how she brought up things that made a good point.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe it. Ugh! Rose! "Rose!" I exclaimed, standing up to face her. "You squealed!"

"I didn't say anything!" She protested back.

"I knew it!" Alice and Lily yelled out happily.

I groaned. "I can't believe you're in love with my idiot of a brother." Lily said.

"I'm not in love with him!" I lied, and I think I said it a bit loudly. Alice and Lily gave each other knowing looks.

"Yes you are." Lily said.

"No, I'm not." I answered.

"Lily said that you didn't deny that you _loved _him. Not like. And that over-exaggerated defensive behavior you're having is making it obvious that you do love him." Alice said. "Admit it. You're in love with Albus Severus Potter." Ugh, I hate it when Alice is right.

I groaned. Covering my face with my hands. "Fine. I'm in love with Potter. Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. But we can tell. The entire family is buzzing about. We all got our bets." Alice said eagerly. "I'm betting that you two would get around the end of the year. But with that twat in the way and your way of dealing with guys, I'm starting to doubt."

"Everyone's betted?" The three girls nodded.

"Our mums and dads placed a bet." Lily said. "Mum and Dad loves you, Liz. They'd be happy if you and Al got together. The other week, I told Mum all about Maci. She's absolutely furious at him." I blushed at the fact that Harry and Ginny thought that I should be together.

"Uncles. Aunts too." Rose added

"And not to mention our cousins, siblings, and grandparents." Alice added along with them. Alice Longbottom wasn't blood related, but since Neville, uh. I mean Professor Longbottom was a close friend, Alice and her family was practically considered family.

"So everyone who's a Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lupin, Scamander, Longbottom, and Delacour placed a bet on it. Considering how big of a lot you all are, I bet Al already knows about it." I tell them.

"Oh absolutely not. You two were the only ones who didn't know. Well, until now. So now it's only Al who doesn't know."

"You lot are absolutely mental. But I guess that's why I love you lot." I tell them. Suddenly as I sat there, a familiar feeling twang surfaced within me. When I looked up, Rose was reading a book, while Lily and Alice engaged in a conversation about the finest 7th year boy in Hogwarts. "R-Rose?"

Rose looked up from her book to me, curiously. "Yes?"

"Do you have that 'Potions Assignment' for me?" Apparently my obviousness hasn't stuck into Rose's mind, who still hadn't caught on. Pffft, and she's suppose to be the brightest and most alert witch in our year.

"Come again?"

"That potion I'm suppose to take every month?" I widen my eyes at her, hoping that my facial expression would somehow be more obvious. Rose eventually caught on after a moment or two.

"Oh that?" Rose said. "Not yet. I was planning to do so in a week or so, since it's only the first day of the month. Why?"

"Just asking. It's nothing. It's just that, I think I don't feel a bit well. I'm alright though. Don't worry about me. You should start making it though. Just in case." I tell her. The four of us continued to sit there, talking and simply staring out in the lake. A few minutes later Al, Voldemort's daughter (Maci), Fred, James, Dom, and Hugo found their way to us.

"Hey, Lizzie? Fancy a friendly game or family quidditch? Louis couldn't play. Had to go 'study' with this 7th year Ravenclaw. We even asked Rox, but she's doing her closet. " Dom asked.

"If it's a family quidditch game, why're you asking her? Ask Alice or something." Maci said.

"Alice isn't blood related to us either, but she's like family. Just like how Liz is like to us." Rose defended.

"And if this is a family bonding hour, what are you doing here?" Lily spat at Maci.

Ooh, burnnnn. Maci didn't reply, she just glared at Lily. Oh, great come back, Maci. Because glaring is just so hurtful.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Great." Fred said. "You're teamed with me and Jamsie here." I nodded.

"But before head, I want to rest and to sit first." Fred said.

"Why?" Dom asked.

"It was a far arse long walk! I don't know what possessed you lot to come out far here!" He exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes. As we all sat by the lake, I stayed quiet and skipped some rocks across the lake. But as I did so, I could hear Maci and Al's conversation.

"Wasn't that quite fun, Aly Boo?" Maci swooned.

"Don't call me that, Maci." Al told her.

"And why not? And why're you being so snippy?" Maci snapped.

"Because, it's a stupid nickname." Al replied with a shrug.

"But you let Liz call you names."

"Why all of a sudden you're bringing up Izzie?"

"And why all of a sudden you're not answering to my statement? And since when do you give her nicknames and not me?" She complained.

"I've just known Liz for a while longer. It's just been that way."

"So she must be more important to you than I am right?"

"What? Wait-" She held up her palm to stop him from talking.

"You should know where your loyalties lie, Al." Maci said a bit too loudly. "Choose. Me, or her?"

It got dead ass silent out here. I snuck a look at everyone. They were all listening in on their conversation. I snuck a look at Al. He looked really taken aback, baffled even. "W-What?" He choked out.

"You heard what I said Albus." Maci said. "Choose between me, your girlfriend, or Elizabeth. A girl you barely talk to now." It's your fault that we're not talking! I wanted to scream at her so badly.

"Don't make me pick, Mace." He answered frustratedly.

"Oh, so you're actually considering to choose that girl you don't speak to over your girl friend! You haven't talked to her in a while, Al. I've been there, even when your own family ignored you." She said loudly. What Maci said was harsh, the one about his family ignoring him. Now she's trying to make it seem like they've turned against him! I didn't dare to look at them. I could feel Al's stare at the back of my head. "So? Who's it going to be?"

I heard him sigh heavily. "You, Maci. Of course, you." I heard him say.

My heart crashed. He choose her, over his best friend. I always thought I was his number one girl. His favorite. His best friend. I guess I wasn't important at all. Fine, Potter. You've just lost a best friend. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!

I couldn't forgive him anymore. Some friend he was.

I wanted to cry, I really did. I felt my tears come on, but I had to hold it back. I sighed in deeply and summoned my Firebolt.

"Good." I heard Maci say. "Well I have to go, I'd watch your little game, but it's freezing out here."

After Maci left. We were all in a painful silence. I sighed in deeply and summoned my Firebolt. I decided to go to the pitch. The one place that really mad me happy. "Are we gonna play quidditch, or not?" I say flatly as I stormed past the lot of them.

But Al took my wrist, pulling me back. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Izzie." He said in a small voice. Almost pleading. I turned my head to him, and looked at him. He looked upset. Looked like he regretted what he said. But he didn't say anything.

"The names Lizzie." I snarled. I started again, but he tugged onto my wrist.

"Iz." He said, begging.

I turned to look at him again. Almost angry. But I just gave that cold expressionless look. "Fuck you, Potter." And with that I snatched my wrist from Al's grip and left for the pitch. I quickened my pace, almost running to the pitch, with my tears falling down my face.

Maybe while we're playing, Al would get knocked off his broom, or get hit in the head with a bludger.

Oh I hoped.

**Al's POV**

"Fuck you, Potter." Izzie said coldly.

_ Fuck you, Potter. _Her words echoed in my head. I then knew that she hated me. I had lost my best friend. Iz never told anyone to go fuck themselves in an offensive way. She never swore at someone offensively, especially to me. It was on rare cases she would say the F-word. And she especially _never _called me 'Potter'. She really did hate me, didn't she? I'm an idiot. A major one. Few wrong mistakes and you lose one of the people you most care about.

As soon as Maci left, and Liz had stormed off to the pitch. I was shouted at. Pretty much by everyone.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU PICK THAT BITCH OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Rose screamed at me. I flinched when she neared me. "Ugh! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THING SAID THAT! NOW SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE WE'VE TURNED AGAINST YOU! WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WE'RE NOT."

"YOU STUPID BLIND BLOKE!" James shouted.

Lily on the other hand, wasn't just yelling at me. She was also attempting to hit me, but failed miserably. "YOU-punch-IDIOT!-punch-HOW-punch-DARE-punch-YOU!-punch-ARRGGH!-punch-I-punch-HATE-punch-YOU! AND TO THINK THAT YOU WERE MY FAVORITE BROTHER!" Now Lily's words hurt. She was my favorite sibling. I loved my little sister. We never fought, argued, or hated each other. Hearing her say that made my heart drop.

"I hate you, Potter." Hugo said. "Did you hear her say Fu-"

"Hugo." Rose snapped. Cutting her brother from swearing.

"Sorry." He mumbles. "But did you hear her swear at you! Now she really hates you."

"Oh, she hates him alright!" Lily says confidently. "She's never swore at someone. And she's never called you Potter unless you've really made her upset."

"Some Gryffindor you are!" Alice huffed.

"I'm disowning you as my cousin." Dom said.

"Why! WHY!" Fred yelled. "You've known Liz the longest! We've had this talk before! We already know you love her! Now Maci comes in and tells you to choose between her and Liz. And you go and pick that _thing_! Are you daft!"

"Wait! What do you mean you boys had this conversation already! You love Liz, yet you picked that sad excuse of a woman over Liz!" Lily shrieked. "I"m telling, Mum! I hope you regret your decision when Mum sends you a howler. Not to mention Gran! And Aunt Hermione! And Aunt Angie! I hope Aunt Fleur gives a piece of her mind as well!" And with that she stormed off after Izzie.

"I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED WITH YOURSELF, ALBUS!" Rose spat.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Albus!" James said loudly.

"I"M SORRY!"' I yelled in frustration. Everyone looked taken aback a bit. I lowered my voice a bit. "I'm sorry. I just." I groan in frustration as I buried my face in my hands.

"Just what, Potte-" Rose began but I cut her off.

"I CAN'T!" I say. "I can't. We don't talk anymore. We're not close. She avoids me! She hates me! You all don't like me as much anymore, and Maci's the only one that's there. And why'd you all ignored me anyway! I should be the frustrated one here!"

"You have no right to tell us that we're the bad ones here. We're only acting like this because of your actions, Potter! We stayed away from you, because we didn't want to be near that _thing_! And, you've been stupid! Completely mental! We're disappointed at you, Potter!" Rose shouted. "And don't you think here's been a reason to why Liz barely talks to you anymore?"

"Don't you love Liz?" James asked. Did I love her? James question kept on racing in my mind.

"I-I don't know." I say. " I can't chase after someone who'd reject me. If I go after Liz, I'd just get rejected. And I can't ruin our friendship. I've known her since we were 11! I just can't ruin it! But I guess I already had. She already hates me."

"But aside from that, you're just afraid that because you two are so close, that when everything goes awkward and weird, you know that she can hurt you the most because she means so much to you." Lily said. I looked at her, surprised by her words. But when I though of it. It was true.

"Well, she didn't." Alice says flatly after a minute of pure silence.

I looked at her hopefully. "She didn't hate you." she verified. "Up until now." She adds in after. I hang my head, upset. The one girl who means a lot to me, hates me.

"Let's just go and play quidditch." I say frustratedly as I stood up, grabbed my broom and made my way to the pitch, with my family following behind.

I was a lost cause. I had lost my best friend and the girl I really cared about.

Her words kept on repeating in my head. Her words were cold and souless. Very opposite from how she really was.

The one thing that resulted in these recent events. That one, very upsetting thing.

I lost my Izzie.

**Lizzie's POV**

10 minutes after I arrived at the pitch, Lily came. She looked furious and started kicking the stands. I just flew around the pitch, trying to wipe my tears, which were streaming down my face. 5 minutes later, everyone else arrived, looking upset.

We started the game after a couple minutes, with Rose doing the commentary. Hey, even though it was just a regular game, we liked having the commentary. Since we only had 3 onboth teams, we two people had to share the chaser's position. James was the keeper on my team, which meant that Fred and I had to share the chaser's position. Fred was beater, which I was the seeker. Which I don't get why since I'm terrible at finding things.

I couldn't help but rub my chest every minute as we played the game. My chest started to hurt more and more as I moved. I backed down a little from the chasing, and decided to look for the snitch a bit. Being a seeker meant less physical work. All I had to do was just look for it and roam around a bit.

I stopped in mid-air when my chest started hurting a lot more than usual. I clutched onto where my heart was. The pain was excruciating. "Argh." I choked out. I couldn't breathe very well. I suddenly felt drained, I felt nauseas, and I felt like I was going to die. My vision started to go blurry, and black spots started to appear in my vision. "R-Rose." I said before I blacked out. Feeling myself slip off from my broom.

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't help but notice Lizzie as she stopped. She was just sitting on her broom, hanging in the air. Then I noticed that she had a pained expression. She clutched her chest.

Oh, no.

I stood up from my stands, with my cousins and Alice looking at me with questioning looks. None of the boys and Dom seemed to notice Lizzie just hanging there.

And then it happened. I screamed.

When Lizzie started to look dizzy, I started to worry. But I screamed when she blacked out, slipping off her broom in process. By now everyone seemed to notice. She was almost about to his the ground when she was saved by Fred. A small feeling of relief came around, but I was still worried. It was her illness. I could tell.

Fred flew over to me, Lily, and Alice, with Lizzie in his arms. Looking lifeless. Followed by James, Dom, Hugo, and Al. I quickly hurried by her side. I was scared for her life. I wondered if she was dead. But it couldn't be, could it? It was still a bit too early!

Fred laid her down on the stands. "She's not moving!" Fred said worriedly.

"What happened!" Al exclaimed.

"I-I-" I couldn't find any words to explain on what happened. I didn't want to spill Lizzie's secret. I didn't have the right. She was the one who had to tell everyone. No me. I shook my head, not knowing what to say. I placed my fingers to her neck, no pulse. I started to panic. "We need to take her to the Hospital Wing! NOW!"

-0-

"Is it because of her condition?" I asked Madame Bones. I followed her as she stalked away from us, getting more medicine. She turned around as she grabbed a vile.

Her eyes looks slightly alarmed. "You know?" she asks.

I nodded. "Yes. Only I know. I found out recently. I was upset that she told me that she was sick." I tell her slowly. "Is she going to be alright? I mean, I checked her pulse and she didn't have one. Her times too early"

She sat me down on one of the beds, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was almost in tears. "Dear, I understand that her times is at May 15th?" I nodded. "It's alright, dear. It's just a health caution. She just suffered some difficult heart pain."

"Will it be worst when her time comes?" I ask.

She shook her head. "No. She won't feel a thing at all."

"Is there any way for her to not die?" I ask.

She shrugs. "There has been some rare cases. However, there has been myths of this potion. Or some kind of medicated cure. But the recipe has been lost among wizards and healers. And I'm told that the ingredients are extremely difficult to find. Most people don't even know if some of the ingredients exist." I hung my head in disappointment. "Although…"

I perked up. "Yeah?"

Madame Bones shook her head in hesitation. "It's nothing dear. It's merely a myth. A story made up by another. But until now, enjoy your friend's company while it lasts."

"I just really don't want her to die." I say. I couldn't have my best friend die. I just couldn't. Think of how life would be if she left! Al would get depressed, and so would everyone as well. "She's my best friend. I don't like keeping her sickness a secret. But she's told me to not tell anyone. She doesn't want everyone to forget about her, or to get upset."

"What sickness?" We heard a voice from behind. Oh, crap. I knew that voice anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8: Conscience

**A/N: OMG! This'll be tricky you guys! I hope you like it. And I"M VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY! OMG! I use to have everything planned out, and had most chapters written. But then I thought that we should have some sort of length in this story. It needed more flow and not rush XP It'll take a bit of awhile to post the next chapter, maybe a day? Or two? ANYWAY I HOPE U ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Conscionce <strong>

**Rose's POV**

James. He heard it all. (**A/N: Who did you guys thing it was! Review your thoughts!)**

"What sickness?" He said seriously, also giving me the serious look he rarely gave out. He approached me as he spoke. "What sickness." Madame Bones stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit.

I sighed in deeply. Oh Merlin. Liz is going to kill me.

Well it was nice knowing you lot. Call the the funeral services. Bury me by Uncle Harry's parents. Lizzie, thanks for being my best friend since 1st year, do me a favor and hex Scorpius for me. Lily, you can have all my clothes. Victoire, I'm sorry I pulled your ponytail when I was 5, Rox, I always loved your skin color. Freddy, I don't really know what to say to you. Alice, you've been a great family friend. Molly, I'm sorry we don't associate as much. James, I leave you my books. You need to be educated. Scorpius, I just wanted you to know that I fancy you, and that when I first saw you, I thought your hair was bleached. Dad, I'm sorry that I fancied a Malfoy. Mum, I love you. Hugo, don't grow up to be like Al. Al, I still hate you. You're an absolute git.

There. I think that's touchy enough.

I looked over to my cousins down the room, hoping that they hadn't noticed James. Fortunately, they hadn't. They were all too busy worrying for Liz. Everyone of us were upset. Most of the girls were crying, except Dom. Freddy was completely distressed, Hugo was neutral, but also upset at the same time. However, Al was different. He was unnerved. Or more of in a state of shock. He was just staring at Liz's lifeless body.

If she dies hating Al, I swear, I'll hex him until he's unrecognizable.

I grabbed my cousins arm and lead him outside the Hospital Wing, into the empty corridor near a tapestry.

"Explain." He said sternly as I leaned against the wall for support.

I stayed silent. Speaking about it was hard enough! I bit back the tears that threatened to pour out my eyes. How was I suppose to explain to him that our best friend was dying? "She's sick."' I managed to choke out as I looked down at the floor.

"That's all?" Skepticism riding over the tone of his voice. "She has the flu?"

I shook my head. I struggled to find my words to say. "She has this abnormality." I say awkwardly. He stared at me, not knowing what I meant. I sighed, staying quiet for a minute. I covered my hands over my face, as my tears were getting ready to slip down my face. "She has Hexheatonia, James. She's dying." I finally choked out as my tears forced their way out of my eyes. I eventualy looked at him through my watery eyes. He looked completely agitated, but also confused. James was like an older brother to Liz. It was like as if it was Lily, or me, or anyone of us girls dying. He sighed heavily before he hit the wall out of frustration. His fists, clenched.

"Argh!" He let out. Both of his hands were placed flat on the wall, his forehead touching the wall as he breathed heavily. I had no idea what he was thinking of this. He was probably tryind to piece everything together. I knew he didn't want to believe it, because I didn't too at first, but it was true anyway. I could tell that it was all too much to take in. I mean, he just found out a minute ago that one of the closest people to him is dying.

I haven't seen James this upset since Charlotte McKinley dumped him back in his third year. She was his first girlfriend, and he had it pretty bad for her. James usually went through some kind of phase. A depressed phase. Sometimes he'd get all moody even, and sometimes he had issues sleeping and eating. He'd just be completely off about everything. But since he already knew that this was something that had to be kept a secret, I hoped that he wouldn't get too depressed. Everyone'll get suspicious.

"So that's why she's always in pain every month? So it's not a stomach ache. It's a heart ache. Literally. But why didn't she say anything! We're her best mates! We're practically family to her! " He exclaimed after I explained the whole situation about her-….how do I call it without sounding rude or rash. Disease? Condition? Sickness? Curse? Yeah, that's better. Condition. He was now sitting on the ground, his back against the wall, I was sitting with him and doing the same as well. "I'm so confused."

"She had a lot of reasons, James." I reasoned.

"Like what?" He spat out. He was obviously frustrated and upset. He looked like he wanted to cry, but because of his determination of showing everyone of his manliness, he decided to bite back the tears.

"Well think of it this way, James!" I tell him frustratedly . "Do you want everyone to pity you? To think differently of you? To think that you're not normal? Liz is already suffering through the fact that she already has an _purple_ eyes! An eye color no one possesses. Plus she didn't want us getting use to the fact that she's just gonna go so soon. The last thing she wanted to see was us all upset." We both sighed.

"So what happened to her this time? Is she dying?" He said after a long moment of silence.

"Like I said. Hexheartonia's full kick in doesn't come around early. This is just some type of warning. A pre-attack, kind of thing. He heart is actually causing her pain. When the real thing comes around, she won't feel much. It'll just stop her heart, and everything else in her body." I explain.

"So she's suffering already?" James said incredulously.

"James," I began. "She's been suffering since from the day she was born." This whole situation was just too much for us that we didn't even know how to react. There was a mixture of a lot of feelings. Sorrow, concern, worry, depression, fear, and so on. We really care for Lizzie.

She was important to me. To us. To everyone of us.

If Al ever found about Liz's Hexheartonia, he'd be broken for sure. Completely apart. He was the closest to Lizzie, and if he heard about Liz, he'd take it the hardest from the rest of us. And for the fact that he was in love with Liz, it would crush him even more. He'd get depressed as how Grandma Molly was when Uncle Fred died. I was sure he wouldn't find a way out of it.

I try to make Liz's remaining time on this Earth great for her. But drama just couldn't stop following us around. I hate Al even worst for making her hurt more.

But you know what I'll hate even more? It's that if Al and Liz don't make up before May 15th, Al'll blame and hate himself for the rest of his life.

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I woke up in a dark room, feeling light headed, my heart slightly pressured, my thinking was slightly dazed, and my vision was a tad blurry. It felt like being drunk, only I didn't feel like throwing up, and I certainly didn't have a headache. I didn't try and get up, because if I did, I knew that I would've just collapsed back down on the bed. I'm clumsy in this sort of condition.

My vision finally settled a bit. The moon's glow was reflecting through the window and off the walls, giving me an idea of where I was. I then realize I was in the Hospital Wing.

Heh.

I've been here loads of times. All due to my stupid little disease, and because of quidditch of course.

I've gotten a few broken bones a fair amount of times from the years before. I've also gotten a bludger hit me in the gut too. Most people make it seem like it doesn't hurt to the extent you feel like you're about to die. But trust me. When a bludger hits you full force in the gut, I felt like I had to throw up my intestines.

But what on Earth was I doing here anyway? I couldn't remember much on how I got here. But then I suddenly remembered the fact that I had a little heart ache during that little quidditch game between me, the Potters, and the Weasleys. But then a flood of sadness rushed right through me when I remembered what happened before I went to the pitch. I remembered what I had said to Al when he had chosen Maci over me. I remembered the whole scene, and it still hurts.

I wished it wasn't true. I wished so bad. But then again, this was reality. Al hates me, I'm gonna lose my friends soon, I'm probably gonna get an A, or an E for Herbology when I take my O.W.L's, and I'm dying. Great. Just about time I go clubbing with Voldemort. Although, he wasn't all that nice, so maybe he's down there, and not up there. HA! I get to meet Fred Weasley the First. Ha, Freddy's gonna be so jealous.

But even though there were a few upsides leaving this cruel world, I didn't want to go just yet. I wanted to get married when I got older. I wanted a kid. I wanted to fall in love. Graduate from Hogwarts. I haven't even decided my career yet, for Merlin's sake! Everything in my life was just so complicated. I was going to die at the age of 15. Who the bloody hell dies at the age of 15! Why couldn't this stupid condition of mine wait until I was 100 years old at least!

I wanted to live. I wanted to live to life's full extent. I wanted and needed to do so many things in my life. But I couldn't get what I wanted. Life wasn't fair. For the price of one thing, something else has to mess itself up.

I looked towards the end of my bed and saw a bunch of gifts from my friends. I saw a bunch of tulips, which by the way are my absolute fave! And then I froze.

I saw my lover.

CANDY!

I saw a huge pile of CANDY. Can you believe it! I can't! It looked like there were at least a couple pounds of candy on that end table. That much'll last me a week! But I guess with Rose watching me, she'll only give me a handful of candy a day. She'll probably go on, on how I'll get diabeetles, or whatever you call that thing.

Maybe she meant Diabetes. Pffft, and _she's _suppose to be the brightest in our year.

Merlin, have we downgraded.

And whoa, am I bipolar or what! At first, I was upset. Depressed. But at the sight of candy, I'm happy once again. Note to self: When I die, I'll magically make a Candy Land, so to make up my miserableness in the living world, I'll be happier in Heaven, eating candy with Dumbledore and Fred Weasley the First. And Al's grandparents, of course. And Cederic Diggory. He died young, so he won't be all ugly.

But anyway, because of the excitement of the candy at the foot of my bed, I shot up quickly and excitedly, getting up to my knees, about to reach for the candy. But I soon regretted it as I stopped what I was doing in mid-air, as I clutched at my head.

I groaned. Ugh. I feel light-headed. It's not a good rush.

I heard a low chuckle. "You should take it easy. Calm down. No one's going to take the candy."' A familiar male voice said.

I feel kind of dazed. D'yo think I've been drugge- Wait. Someone just spoke.

I look to my right, however my vision was a bit blurry, and my head was still a bit dazed. But I was able to figure out that it was a male body that stood before me. Holy crap.

I began to scream, but the person covered his hand over my mouth, muffling my scream. The guy then casted a silencing spell. Making it so that no one can hear the both of us.s

How rude, and frightening.

I look to my right, the moon finally reveals his face. And it was the last person who I wanted to see, or even deal with. Can you guess it? Yes? No? I'm gonna tell you anyway.

Albus Severus Potter.

Oh yeah, I busted out the Full Namer right there.

"What!" I hissed at him. "What are you even doing here! And don't go off and start scaring me like that, you arsehole! A 'Hello, it's me, Potter' would've been better than standing in the shadows, looking like you're about to kill your prey!"

"I-I came to see if you were alright." He stammers as he was taken aback from my greeting to him. Yup, I'm so pleasant.

I snorted. Oh, how attractive. "Oh yeah, it's totally normal to go visit someone night, and then go and muffle out their frightened screams by covering your hand over my mouth! I mean, who does that! Oh, I see. Obviously you." I sarcastically say. "Bugger off, Potter. You're the last person I want to see right now. Those who want me are welcome here. Those who don't, can fudge off." I lie back down again, and turned away from him, my back facing him.

I still feel a bit light-headed, and a bit dazed, but I shrugged off the bothered feeling, for I was still concerned at the fact that Potter was in the room. I was seriously wondering why he really was here. I mean, A-, I mean, Potter just established before that he chose Maci over me. Meaning that he didn't care about me, and cared about that bimbo instead.

If he didn't care, then he wouldn't be here.

I sighed heavily. It's gotta be a dream. Right? I mean, I am feeling light-headed, and a bit dazed. As if I was in a dream. So that's gotta be it, huh? "I'm dreaming aren't I?" I ask no one in particular.

"What?" Fake Al asked.

"This is a dream. My subconscious. I'm imagining all of this, right? I am feeling a bit dazed. So I must be dreaming!" I say, as I faced my conscience, which was in the form of Potter.

He looked a bit confused, and didn't say anything for a minute. Then sighed, nodding. "Yeah. I'm not real. Just a dream."

"Of all the people I know, my conscious decides to form into _you_! I knew it. If this wasn't a dream, I'd be extremely annoyed and mad that Al would be here. It's not like he cared about me anyway. I always thought he did. But he's good at fooling everyone. I mean, he chose that fake over his best friend." I said as I scooted towards the end of my bed, grabbing a few sweets.

"Is that why you're mad at him?" My sub-conscience Al asked. I nodded.

"Got loads of reasons, aside from that." I started. "And to think I actually fancied him." I scoffed.

"What?" Sub-conscience Al perked up as he asked incredulously.

"I'm in a dream, and I'm talking to my conscience. Who's in the form of Potter." I said dully as I smacked my hands to my head. "Oh my goood, I'm going mental."

Sub-conscience Al chuckled. "You already are mental."

I shrugged. "Can't disagree with you there conscience. After all, you are me."

"Sure." Sub-conscience Al says. "But you like Al?"

"Are we going over this again?" I looked at sub-conscience Al incredulously. "Yes! I do! Okay! I admit it! I have since the beginning of 5th year!" I sigh sadly. "But I can't." I said in a small voice.

"What? Why?" Sub-conscience Al asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. But I guess I'm suppose to vent to myself. I've been told it helps." I chuckle. "You see Sub-conscience Al, he doesn't fancy me. He's with Maci. I fear that if I told him that I fancied him a lot. It'd ruin our relationship. If we were to be together, and then to have a falling out. It'd just be awkward. 'Sides, he'd be able to hurt me."

"How?"

"I'm close to him. Because of the fact that I cared about him so much, and for the simple thing he did, like for choosing Maci over me, it made a huge impact on me. Anyone whom I'm close to, can hurt me in any way because they matter so much to me. I'd care about what they'd do, or say." I said sadly. "But it doesn't matter as much anymore, I guess. He's already made the impact since day 1with Maci. The big blow happened when he had to choose. I just got to heal now, and not care anymore. Even though I know I'll miserably fail at it. He hates me. Wasn't he suppose to be my best friend? He's not suppose to hurt me."

"I don't hate you!" Sub-conscience Al exclaimed. "Uh, I-I mean, Al doesn't hate you. And if you were to be together, he wouldn't hurt you. And he's upset you know, for hurting you."

"I bet he is. But he may not hate me, but he doesn't care about me anymore. He made it pretty obvious."

"He does! He fancies you!" It blurts out. I stared at my own conscience in disbelief.

"Wow, am I really trying to convince myself that Potter likes me?" I was a bit taken aback at the outburst of my conscience. "Is that what's really going on in the back of my mind?" I thought for a moment, but then I snorted, almost laughing. "And yeah, so much for care. He doesn't give a shit about. I know my words sound harsh, but it's true. I know it is. He threw 5 years of friendship down Moaning Myrtle's toilet. If he cared, we wouldn't be in some kind of mess at the moment."

"He didn't mean to."

"I still hate him." I say dully.

"You what?"

"I _hate _him."

Sub-conscience Al flinched as I emphasized the word hate. "Really?" I heard it say softly.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "He's an insufferable git. I actually hate him! I'm not even going to lie to myself anymore! Ever since he was with Maci, he's been a terrible friend! He's been oblivious! I'm not gonna even try and deny the fact that I despise him at the moment! I don't even want to talk to him anymore, really. If he even bothers, I'm just gonna ignore him. But I highly doubt he'd come and see if I was okay, anyway. He hates me. And don't say he fancies me. I wouldn't see why he would anyway."

"I do." Sub-conscience Al sat by me, and looked into my eyes. I was slightly enjoying this dream. However at the same time, I wanted to kill the living gut of Potter. I refuse to say his name. Anyway, the dream seemed almost real. Too real. But I knew it wasn't real. "Aside from the fact your gorgeous, you're caring, and nice. You can be absolutely mad, but you always leave me fascinated. You're hilarious, and fun to be with. You're my best mate. You're always by my side. I love how the lighting hits you during a sunset. Even when you're angry you look nice. I find it absolutely hilarious when I wake up in the Hospital Wing, finding you eating all the sweets everyone gives me. You always understood me, and I could talk to you about anything. I-I even find your eyes…Mesmerizing. Entrancing. Fascinating. And there's loads and loads of more things about you that's just beyond. You have more qualities that I like that I find in you than Maci does."

I was completely speechless by what my conscience had stated. Was I that conceited? (**A/N: Mental palm face smack everyone. Al goes ahead and says the most gorgeous things ever and all she can think about how conceited she thinks of herself. LMAO. What did you guys think about this small part of a scene, right here? Review your thoughts after this chapter.") **

"I wish he saw all that in me." Is all I could say.

"He does."

"No. He doesn't." I shook my head as I said, "If he did, then he wouldn't be with Maci. I still don't get why. She's horrid1 I mean, I still can't believe she broke us apart by making me stay away from him." I groaned in frustration.

"What?" Sub-conscience Al got up from his seat. "She told you to stay away from me!" Wow, my conscience was really good at impersonating Al. I think this just shows how well I know him. Eh, I'll play along.

"Uh, duh." I told him. You know, my consciounce has got to be the dumbest thing ever.

"Is that why you've been staying away from me? Why'd you do what she told you to do?"

"She was blackmailing me, remember?" I still gave the _Uh, duh_ look and tone. "That's not the only reason why I kept my distance." I mumbled.

"What? What is Maci blackmailing you with? And what's the other reason?"

"I was jealous, conscience! It hurt seeing my best mate with a monster. Do you know how it's like! Seeing the person you fancy with another person that makes him, or her smile. And I couldn't fancy my best mate! I've known him since we were 11! Aside from that, I had to protect Al from my secret!" I exclaim. I really did. The last person who I wanted to know about my condition, was Al. Uh-I m-mean, Potter. Yes, I refuse to say his name!

"What secret?" Sub-conscience Al asked.

I slapped my hand on my face. Gosh, this was slow. "The secret that Maci's blackmailing me with for Merlin's sake!" I hissed.

"Well what's the secret then?" Al asked. "You've been keeping a secret from Al?"

"What is it with you! You're me for crying out loud! You should already know the answers better than I do! And it's right that he doesn't know. I-I had to keep him away from the truth." I said frustratedly. "I'm not saying it. It's bad enough the teachers know, my family know, one of my friends know, and Maci knows." I was getting frustrated.

"Who's the friend that know?" Sub-conscience Al asked. "And can't you tell me? It could't be that bad."

"It's bad." I whispered sotfly. "I'm not gonna tell you, because you already know the bloody answer! And I'm not gonna talk about my secret!" Then I spoke softly. "It's bad enough that it physically hurts. But having to talk about it bothers me enough."

"Why! Why can't you just let it out!"

Frustration boiled up in me again "You know what? You're frustrating me! Just like him. And the next time I wake up, you're gone. Sod off." I got back into my bed and faced away from my conscience. It was frustrating talking to myself. I didn't know what my conscience was trying to prove, or even tell me! It just kept on asking questions, and saying this that I wanted to believe.

The next thing you know, I'm falling asleep. But..I swear on Merlin's polka-dot underpants, I felt someone kiss my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think! Was it alright? Do I need to edit anything? PLEASE DO TELL ME! It's IMPERATIVE that you guys review this! :D ARIGATO!**

** -But while you're reviewing, who did you gyys think who found out! Were you surprised that it was James? Oh, don't worry, you guy'll be in for a surprise on how things turn out...**

**SPOILER ALERT?**

**I'm really considering on putting up a sequel.**

**-What's your thoughts on that?**

**-Ha, you'd be surprised of what I got in store to the ending. You won't expect it. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Frustrated

**A/N: I wonder if you guys even read these notes. Tell me you do, please! Let me test you.**

**RABBITS! Did that help? IDK. Anyway, since I haven't updated in two days, I've written this next chapter! YAY for early, same day update! 2 chapter in a day! WOO! :D Anyway, This chapter's probably not the greatest, but I hope you still like it! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WHEN U REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Frustrated<strong>

**Lizzie's POV**

The next time I had opened my eyes, the sun was beaming through the windows, bouncing off the walls, making it too bright for my liking. But all I could remember too clearly was my dream from the night before with my conscience, who happened to take form into Alb-, uh Potter.

I hate dreams.

They make me go mental.

"Ugh." I groaned in my pillow.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Miss Hart." Miss Bones said as she approached me.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled. My eyes still adjusting to the bright light that filled the entire room.

"Well, I see your condition gave you a little warning. Don't worry. Now, every week, I want you to drop by and pick up a vile of your medication to calm down your chest. They're similar to pain relievers." She informed me as she handed me my medication.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Not much, really." Madame Bones said. At that moment, I wondered whether they knew about my condition. "And if you're wondering. No, they don't know about your condition. Only Rose, so far. But I think you should talk to Miss Weasley about that topic in particular though." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion after I sighed in relief. I didn't want anyone to know. But why did Madame Bones want me to talk to Rose about it? But before I could ask, she spoke. "You've had a lot of visitors, by the way."

"Really?"

"Of course! All your friends came by. And other people, whom you didn't know. According to your friends. Miss Weasley (Rose) was persistent on leaving your side. So was that Potter boy. James, I believe his name was. And that amusing red head Weasley. Fred right? He resembles his father very much. You know, I knew his father and his twin back when I was at school. They were two years above me however. But anyway, many people came to see you dear."

"How about the other Potter boy?" I asked in a small voice.

"Al? Yes. He did. Though not as much as often as Miss Weasley, and James, of course. But, he's a good lad, though." She said. "Now, you'll be able to leave when lunch comes around. Oh, and Ms. Hart?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with the game tomorrow." She said, before leaving me. I was confused for a moment, then remembered the big game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I've been out that long! I really wasn't that fond of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Bunch of snobs, the lot of them. Their captain's a complete arse and tried to feel me up last year. Michael Windly, his name was. When the boys found out, they made his life complete hell.

When I had finally gotten out of that incredibly stupid hospital robe, and into my school robes. I headed down to the Great Hall, to join my friends for lunch. As I headed down to the Great Hall, people kept on looking at me with sad looks on their face. Well, if know one knew about my condition, then everything was fine with me.

By now, I bet the entire castle's been buzzing about the incident at the pitch 3 days ago. Gossip spread fast at Hogwarts apparently. On my journey to go and eat, I couldn't help but hear what everyone was saying. Everyone was practically buzzing about my incident.

"…That's what you heard? I heard that she fell from her broom…"

"…Rubbish! She got knocked off!…"

"…I heard she's lost a lung…"

"…I heard that someone gave her mouth to mouth…"

"…I hope she's alright…"

"…I hear it's drugs. That's why she…"

"…That's not the right story! She choked on air th-…" Everyone of the stories they were telling each other were all a bunch of stupid lies. This sucked. No one knew the truth to anything. Even my own friends, aside from Rose, didn't know the truth.

When I got to the Great Hall, I was attacked by Rosie with a gigantic big bear hug. "Oomph!" I grunted as she attacked me. The woman's vicious, I tell you. She was practically clinging onto me. He feet was almost off the ground!

"Well look who's up and alive! You nearly scared me to death when you fell off that broom of yours." Fred said with Rose still hanging on to me for dear life. When Rose finally pulled back, I could see that she wanted to cry, but I gave her a look telling her not to.

I found myself dumbfounded when James hurried up to me, engulfing me in a similar bear hug Rose had given to me, after Rose pulled away. James was the 3rd closest to me from the lot of them, but sometimes, he wasn't around, so Freddy filled in. So practically, they both shared 3rd closest to me. But I was mostly surprised, because It was usually in Al-Um. Oh forget it, I'll say his bloody name! I was usually in Al's arms after Rose's hug. It felt weird not being close to him anymore. We were as far away as Hawaii was from the UK.

But James hug was more different. Very caring, and his arms around me tightened, like as if I would be gone forever. I guess by what happened, me falling off the broom, 80 feet up in the sky, and seeming that I almost died made it pretty scary.

I chuckled. "Uh hi, Jamsie." I said.

"I thought we were gonna lose you." He mumbled into the nook of my neck.

I looked at Rose, who was standing behind James and mouthed: _What's up with him?_

_ He was the most upset one. _She mouthed back, with a nervous look on her face. After what seemed like forever, James finally let go of me. After that, I was engulfed into another huge hug again by the rest of the family. Ugh. It's just endless hugging when you have a load of friends who care about you. But I guess I liked it. It made up from the absence my father and my mother made in my life.

"Awww, you had me worried, Lizard!" Freddy exclaimed as he hoisted me up in air, swinging me around as he hugged me. I felt like a doll being swung in the arms of a little girl. I was greeted with a few more hugs before I could even sit down at the table. Aiden Wood even tried to hug me, but James told him to back off.

As per usual, I ate a lot during lunch. But as I ate I couldn't help but remember Al. I noticed that he didn't try and hug me. Which was good, because I didn't need his concern. But I could tell that he was certainly paying attention as I got all those hugs. When everyone was greeting me, I noticed that he wasn't standing, like most people. He was just simply sitting on the bench of the Gryffindor table. He kept on glancing my way, and I could feel his stare. But I refused to look at his face. I just couldn't. The only thing that made my day was the fact that I didn't see Maci around us during lunch.

I couldn't care anymore less for Al, but why was I so conscious of him.

"So what happened to me 3 days ago?" I asked everyone as I stuffed myself with yummy food. Props to the house elves for deliciousness.

For some reason, I found James tensed up beside me for some reason, but I shrugged it off. "Well, Madame Bones said you were dehydrated, exhausted, and had issues breathing." Rose explained. Huh. So that's the excuse they were told up.

"You just fell off that broom, Liz." James spoke up with a concerned tone in his voice.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I only had one class after lunch, which was potions. Surprisingly, James walked me all he way to the dungeons, even carrying my bag all of the sudden. It was sort of weird, his behavior. He was very careful of me, unlike before. On our way to the dungeons, he even told someone off when they accidentally bumped into me. I told him that he didn't need to walk me down to the dungeons, but he was persistent and insisted that he'd walk me down. He was suspicious. The way James was acting. He was a bit more protective of me.

Potions was rather boring to be honest. Professor Bell made us make a simple sleeping draught in class. It was quite simple and easy for me to make. The only thing that kept me going was me and Rose's absorbed conversation.

"So what did happen after I fell off my broom? What did everyone say?" I asked quietly asked Rose.

"You freaked us out really. You just fell off. It was a good thing that Fred caught you in time before you hit the ground. We sent you to the Hospital Wing when you weren't breathing. It was freaking us out! Lily was sobbing her eyes out! As well as me! You didn't have a pulse for crying out loud!" Rose hissed.

I shifted uncomfortably as I got off my stool, stirring the potion we were working on. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at the back of the room, which was where Al was. Usually he'd usually sit a table over by us, but today, he's started sitting at the very back, keeping his distance. Which I was quite thankful for.

When I looked over, I couldn't help but remember what happened by the lake a few days ago. It was weird being in the same room with my former best friend. He was talking to his potions partner, as he adds 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to their cauldron. He didn't look quite the same compared to how he looked like at the beginning of the year before Maci. However, he managed to keep the same slightly messy hair. Bags were showing underneath his eyes a bit, looking like he barely had any sleep. Before, he had that bright and happy look on his face. But now, his light faltered a bit, making him look stressed. He was smiling however, or at least, trying. But I could see through it. He was smiling now, for sure. Trying to forget the things that stressed him. But when everyone's back were turned, he'd break down into sadness.

I could tell that he wasn't happy. How could I tell? His eyes. His eyes were a dead giveaway. It was what I noticed that was most different about him.

They weren't shining anymore. They use to glow, but now…It was different.

He lost his shine and glow.

As lame as that might sounds, it was true. Part of me wanted to go there and hug him to death until he was happy. I wanted to make up so badly. But the other half was telling me to refrain from telling him my secret. It was also reminding me that I hated him. I hated him for choosing a girl he didn't quite seem the enjoy being around. He made me cry and upset. And since he was my best friend, at the time, he wasn't suppose to do anything like that. But I guess it was partly my fault. I knew he wanted to talk to me before. But because of Maci, I couldn't speak to him.

But I couldn't help by admit that I missed Al. He was almost everything to me. He was my best friend, a shoulder for me cry on, and a person to go to for comfort. He was always there for me. He helped me, cared for me, and he worried for me. We went through so much together. I hated seeing all of that go to waste. But what he did hurt me. He knew me so well. But because he was so close to me, and because I cared a lot about him. It was easy for him to hurt me.

If it was Maci, or any other classmate of mine, I wouldn't care. I wouldn't get so worked up on something that wasn't that of a big deal if it was from them. But because it was Al, doing something simple just like leaving me, could break me down.

Rose seemed to have noticed me looking at him. She knew me well enough that I was thinking about him. "You're thinking about him. Aren't you?" She asked softly when we finished our potion. We were the first to finish. So we were just waiting in our seats.

It took a moment for me to answer her. But I nodded slowly. "Did he say anything?" I asked slowly.

She thought for a moment. "Not in many words. He was scared and worried, you know. He looked really upset. He thought you died when we saw that you didn't have a heartbeat. He didn't want you to leave this world, knowing that you hated him."

"Did he visit? You know…While I was in the hospital?"

"Well the lot of us visited you all the time during those 3 days. We visited in the morning, lunch, and before dinner to check up on you. Al would come with us a few times, sometimes he wouldn't come around. I don't know if he came by himself though. He was pretty gutted. Didn't speak for a bit. We're still pretty mad at him though. We didn't speak a lot to Al. We don't even acknowledge Maci at all anymore. She's being a brat about it. But Maci is Maci. World's most annoying bird. She could give Anabeth Skeeter a run for her money."

I smiled a bit, noticing the fact that he cared a bit. But then again, I was still upset at him.

After potions, I headed straight to the library, but then I bumped into someone.

Someone who kept on recurring in my mind.

Okay, okay. Enough of the suspense. It was Al.

Duhhh.

Now that I was up close to him, I was able to get a better look at him.

And he looked stressed. Not to mention frustrated, and annoyed. He almost looked sick.

He seemed to be quite shock that I was the one who he bumped into.

"Oh." He perked up. "Hi. You're out of the hospital wing. How're you feeling?"

I shrug, then nod. Signaling that I was alright at the moment. Without another word, I walked around him and continued on straight to the library.

"Wait!" He exclaim, grabbing ahold of my hand. I stared at it for a moment, then pulled my hand away. I looked into his eyes when he grabbed by hand. They were filled with sadness. They were almost pleading, begging me to give in. But I had to resist. I had to.

"No." I tell him.

"Everything alright here?" I hear a voice behind Al say.

It was James. He walked to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. Once again, I just nod.

"I need to talk to her, James." Al tells him.

"No. She obviously doesn't want you to talk to her. She's got enough on her mind already." And with that, he placed an arm around me, then we head off to the direction of where I was going.

"Are you going to the library too?" He asked.

"Yeah." I say softly.

"How're you holding up with the whole Al thing." He asked, concerned.

I sighed heavily. "To be honest. I'm pretty gutted about it. I want to make up with him, because he's my best friend. But then again, I hate him. You know?" He nods.

"I have to say though. He does miss you."

"Course he does. There's no one to steal off the bacon off his plate anymore. He has to eat more." I say as he chuckled. "Are all you Potter men so confusing?"

"Not really. We just think differently."

We eventually arrived at the library, and we sat together and studied. Him being a year above me, he was able to give me the answers to my Herbology homework. I hate herbology with a passion. It was so irritating and frustrating. I wasn't a very patient person when it came to growing things.

When it was already close to 4:30 PM, James and I decided to head back to the common room. While we were in the library, I couldn't help but notice James staring at me. It wasn't in some kind of stalker way, or in some kind of infatuated way. It was more of like he was observing me. Out of the corner of my eye, I was observing back. I mean, why wouldn't you stare at the person who's staring at you? I was kind of confused.

When I looked up to look at him, he'd look away. He looked almost…Guilty.

We were both walking to the common room from the library, when all of a sudden, he stopped walking.

"James?" I asked worriedly. I looked at his face, and he seemed nervous. Or troubled. Maybe both.

He sighed after he swallowed heavily. "I need to talk to you." He spoke nervously.

"Okay?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Not here." He said. He then started walking, grabbing my wrist, pulling me along with him. Next thing I know, we were in the Room of Requirement. I had spent a lot of times in here. Mostly to hid, or to plan a prank. Or somewhere where me and my friends simply hang out. This place can get seriously huge. At one point at out times in Hogwarts, we decided to play quidditch in here. The place got seriously huge when we played here. We only played here though, when it was raining.

No one really knew about this place. It was private.

Oh no.

I anxiously wondered why James wanted to talk to me here. Of ALL places in this castle.

"James," I began. "You're kind of freaking me out right now. Why're we here!"

"Calm down, Liz." He said. "I'm not going to kill you, or anything."

I felt a little relief release though.

The ROR, was formed into a simple room. There wasn't much. There was just a bunch of pictures of the previous Dumbledore's Army stuck up on the wall, a couch, and a fireplace.

I stood quietly, leaned against the walls of the room. James was just looking about the room. We stayed in silence for awhile.

"When were you gonna tell us?"

I was completely taken aback. What the bloody hell was he talking about!

"W-what?" I spluttered.

"About you're condition, Liz." He said calmly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He turned to look at me, straight in the eyes. "Don't hide it, Lizzie. I already know. And so does Rose. Now tell me, when were you going to tell us? " He asked as he walked to me.

I slid down the wall, and landed onto the ground. I shuted my eyes tightly. I didn't want to be in this situation right now. So this is why he was so protective and careful of me. I shook my head. "I wasn't."

The whole conversation was just completely depressing. I swear, James wanted to cry. But trying to be manly, he held it in. What a wuss.

Apparently, he found out when Madame Bones and Rose were talking about my condition. He confronted Rose, and she explained. He promised not to say anything about it.

To be honest, it was the most serious and deep talk James and I had shared. I think that's about how deep he gets. It was nice seeing it as it lasted.

Weird.

James never does deep. The deepest he got was when that one girl, Charlotte, I think her name was, dumped him back a few years ago.

**Al's POV**

I walked away after James and my Izzie walked away. I wanted to apologize to her so much. I almost wanted to beg. I wanted my Izzie back. And we're all in this stupid situation because I made one mistake.

One stupid mistake, of going out with Maci.

I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have dated Maci.

When I saw her walk through the doors of the Great Hall during lunch, I couldn't help but freeze, and lose my breath. She was okay, and I was glad.

What sucked was that she didn't even notice me. She didn't even acknowledge me.

What was weird was that I couldn't help but notice that James held a little longer onto her than necessary.

What the bloody hell was that all about!

I couldn't stop the scene of Liz almost dying in my mind. None of us hadn't even noticed her stop playing the game until she was already falling. I should've been the one to save her. She should've been in my arms. But I froze. It was Fred who saved her.

When we found out she didn't have a pulse. I couldn't move. To everyone else, they thought I was cold. But in the inside, I was breaking. I wanted to go mental. Needless to say, I was miserable. I didn't get much sleep when we brought her to the hospital. I didn't eat as much. And I didn't much attention to Maci, which was why she wasn't by me at the table earlier at lunch. Apparently, I've been neglecting her and that I was being selfish.

Rubbish. She's being selfish. She didn't even care when she heard that Liz was in the hospital.

I even cried, out of frustration, at the Room of Requirement. I even slept there. I knew I wasn't wanted in my dorm. If I went to my dorm, I probably would've been kicked out anyway. Everyone's mad at me for what happened. They didn't even speak to me.

Her words kept on repeating me on the day I chose Maci over Liz, the very same day of her accident.

_Fuck you, Potter. _Her words rand though my head. The memory stung, and it bothered me. Her expression was so empty, flat, upsetting, and disturbed.

Why! Why did I choose Maci over Liz? I was pretty gutted that everyone hated me, especially Lizzie. I'm so stupid. Some best mate I turn out to be. I hurt her, and I choose some girl I'm known for less than a year, over someone I've known since forever.

During potions, I sat away from her and Rose. I wanted to observe her from afar. I knew she didn't want to be near me, so I kept my distance.

Lizzie's noticed me today for sure, but she wasn't harsh or mean. She didn't glare. She was just so…

Cold.

But today I was annoyed. Completely annoyed. I wanted to talk to Iz, but we just had to be interrupted by James.

Why was he being so clingy to Lizzie today? _My_ Lizzie. It was all to suspicious. He hugged her a bit too long that needed earlier, he walked her to class, carried her stuff, protected her, was careful around her, he even defended her when I wanted to talk to her! He even looked more miserable about the whole Lizzie almost dying thing than I was! That was usually my job!

He and Rose practically had matching expressions. They were both depressed! What the bloody hell was going on!

I was frustrated to be honest. I'll admit.

What? Did he fancy Liz now?

I groaned. This wasn't the best week.

Everything was just so complicated.

So frustrating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, that's kinda sad. I'm sorry I don't have much emotion in this whole story. Do I? I don't know...XD I'm trying to have the ability to write emotionally. How do I make you guys cry! Ugh. I feel so cold, and insensitive. Anyway, REVIEWWWW :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

**A/N: Now, this might be a tad shorter compared to my other chapters. I have school, which probably will be the reason why I'll sometimes won't update the next day or whatever. I procrastinate, and I get lazy. High schools crazy and tiring. ANYWAY...IDK if this chapter is good. So lemme know? K? BETTER. Anyway, once again, in just a a couple chapters, AL will finally know about her..."Condition"... I'll leave you hanging and won't tell you what chapter. But he will find out soon, and it'll be dramatic. :O **

**BTW: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I only posted this story on the 15th, and I got like..40+ reviews. You guys make me one happy cookie! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Confrontation<strong>

**Lizzie's POV**

Today was the big quidditch game between the eagles and the lions. If this was a real animal fight event, who'd you think would win?

Some bird, or an animal that's the king of jungle that can rip and eat your head off?

Yup. I made us Gryffindors sound more appealing. But it's true though! A bird vs. a lion. What the heck is a bird suppose to do! Scratch the lion's eyes out? Ha! Our lion's still crazy.

The Ravenclaws were dead meat.

Everyone of us on the team were all sitting together, eating lunch. We always sat together for a meal, before a game. We usually used the time to energize ourselves, and to go over some last minute strategies.

"You lot ready for the game?" Alice asked. Most of us nodded.

"Well, most of us..." Dom said, nodding towards James. We all looked at him, and I sighed sadly. He was beginning to look like Rose. This is what I was afraid of. I didn't want anyone to know about my condition. If they did, they'd end up like Rose and James. They were exhibit A, and exhibit B. They'd been lacking sleep, and it was obvious. Wood was scolding James for not getting enough sleep earlier. "I mean look at him! He practically resembles Rose now! Is there some kind of flu going around that I don't know about! I mean, first Rose gets all moody and depressive, then she has issues sleeping, then sometimes hardly ever touches her food. Now it's James! It's like the bloody plague around here! First, it was Rose and Liz. Then it just became Rose. Now, it's Rose and James! What is going on here!"

"Well, I don't know Dominique." Maci says sweetly, a couple seats away from the lot of me. She was sitting next to Al, as usual, stroking a strand of hair out of his face, and clinging to her arm. Ever since the accident, Maci she didn't even sneer at me anymore. She just refused to acknowledge me. And I'm glad she did. "I've noticed something though. Rose got upset when Elizabeth got upset. The James got depress after Elizabeth's accident. It seems to me that Elizabeth's a bit of bad lack. You shouldn't keep her around much. You know...Just to avoid any depressions going about the place. A sad life is contagious." Never mind what I said. She's obviously back to not ignoring me now. Now she was just going to rub it in on how a waste of space I was.

Next to me, I could feel Rose stiffen, her hands clenched into a fist.

"Why you, bit-" Rose began as to stand up.

"No." I told her, grabbing her arm, pulling her back down to her seat. "She's not worth it." I muttered.

"She's not even worth being a Gryffindor. She should be a bloody Slytherin for crying out loud!" She hissed quietly.

"Are you just going to let that _thing_ insult Liz, Al!" Lily demanded, standing up from her seat, glaring at her brother. She was obviously giving him a chance to prove himself as a worthy friend, but being the blithering idiot he is, he didn't even notice it.

"Babe, just leave them alone." Al sighed sadly as he told Maci.

"_Babe, just leave them alone." _Lily mimicked. "Seriously! That's all you can say!"

"Just stop it, alright!" I said. Just loud enough for our whole group to hear. Everyone in the team/group was silent, all listening in to Lily's rant. "Now look, we should head to the pitch already, and warm up. We can't afford to lose this game." And with that, I stood up and walked away, broom in hand.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Aiden Wood announced to us a few minutes before the game started. Here we go, the quidditch captain speech. Good lord. "Today, we're playing Ravenclaw! Now, we practiced hard! When we win this match, we get to against Slytherin for the cup…"<p>

Aiden trailed off with his speech, most of us paying attention. I couldn't help but look over to Al. He looked a bit more calm, and more focused, which was good. The last thing this team needs is drama and a bunch of distractions. It's been weird being around him. But I guess I had to work with him in quidditch, right? I had to push past all my emotions, and just focus on the game. After all, the team was counting on me. I was a chaser, and I played an important part. But then again, Al was a beater, meaning that he had to protect me from any bludgers.

Ignore it.

Just focus.

"Alright!" Wood said as he clapped his hand together. "So who are we!" He shouted.

"Gryffindor!" We shouted back.

"What team!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Mount your brooms!" He announced. Then he turned to me. "Hart, you alright playing today?"

I nodded my head. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well after what happened to you a few days ago…"

I help up my hand, silencing me. "That was a few days ago, Wood. Pain is just weakness leaving the body. I want to play, and you're not going to stop me." I told him firmly.

He broke out in a grin. "Good. I knew I could count on you. Good luck."

**No one's POV (Third Person)**

It was a breezy day at the quidditch pitch on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Screams and shouts came from each stand. Stands that were filled with students, teachers, and basically the whole population of Hogwarts.

"I'm Lily Potter, from Gryffindor- your commentator for today. Unfortunately, Miranda Jordan, from Gryffindor, is suffering from a hex, causing her to vomit slugs and is currently at the Hospital Wing." Lily Potter annonced enthusiascially. "Today's match is against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! Team captains are Aiden Wood, buff extrodinare, and keeper from Gryffindor, and Harvey Lewis, Mr. Geek Chic, and seeker from Ravenclaw! Personally, I hope Gryffindor wins."

"Lily, let's stay impartial please." Professor Longbottom said warningly.

"Just stating an opinion!" Lily exclaimed in defense. "And their off!" The crowd cheered as Madame Veranda threw the ball in the air, starting the game off. "Ravenclaw in possession of the quaffle! Come on Gryffindor, you know you can squash those birds! Oh, speaking of birds, that reminds me of the time Harvey Lewis got attacked by a mob of pigeons during Magical Care of Creatures. Hagrid told me. Heard it was a traumatic experience, Harvey my boy!" The audience laughed.

"Now, Lily…" Professor Longbottom started.

"Just providing some backround stories, Nevile! Got to keep the audience entertained!" Lily said, then turned back to the game. "Elizabeth Samantha Hart, chaser from Gryffindor, aka the Lizard has the quaffle."

"Don't call me by my full name, Lily Luna Potter!" Liz shouted as she flew past by Lily and the teachers.

"Oi! Over my dead body, Liz! Liz is currently the head chaser of the Gryffindor team. Say, everyone heard of the incident a few days ago? You did? Well you lot should shut your fat gobs about it. How'd you like it if we talked about you falling off a broom to everyone else!" A bunch of students gave her a weird look.

"Lily…" Professor Longbottom sighed.

"They've been talking trash, professor. They needed to be told off. Anyway, Lizzie flys past McHoran. Passes the quaffle to Dominique Weasley, 6th year Gryffindor. Surprisingly, she, her brother, and graduated sister, Victoire Weasley never inherited the ginger factor compared to the rest of us. She pasts Ethan Whaley, the blithering dunce. If you're a smart bloke you'd know what that word would mean! I looked it up in the dictionary! Don't give me that look professor, Aunt Hermione made me learn vocabulary during Summer Break for a week! Complete hell really. But honestly, I don't know how he got into Ravenclaw."

"If this was a contest of jeering, you'd win, Ms. Potter." Professor Longbottom told her.

"Thank you professor!" She thanked him greatfully, ignoring the fact that he was being sarcastic. "Ooh! Dom slips right past Ryan Smith. Pasts it to Nina Bolton, Gryffindor 4th year chaser. Note to all you fit blokes out there, she's available! If you're interested in fit long haired brunette girls, with blue eyes. I suggest my friend, Bolton here! PS, don't take her to Madame Puddifoot's, if you do, don't expect a second date…"

"Is this a dating service now?…" Professor Longbottom asked but was ignored.

"Bolton pasts the quaffle to Lizzie. And no, she's not available, gentlemen. She's single, but not to any of you! She's reserved!" Lily scoffed. "And the Lizard scored! 10-0, Gryffindor in the lead! Ravenclaw now in the possession in the ball. Stay awake Mclaggen, keeper of Ravenclaw! Honestly, some keeper he is! And he thinks he's all great. Major ego that one. Heard he inherited it from his Dad. Lewis, I hope to Merlin your reserve is better than McLaggen."

"Opinions to yourself, Lil." Professor Longbottom warned, but once again the middle aged man was ignored.

"…Ryan Smith is now in possession of the quaffle. Zips right past Liz and passes the ball to Whaley. Whaley moves as fast as how Professor Longbottom gets excited to see a Mimblus Mimbletonia-"

"Miss Potter, please.."

"What?" She asks with innocence. "It is true. I believe you might be even having an affair with so called plant. I'm worried for you, Neville. Must I inform your wife?" Most of the teachers exchanged a few amused looks, but Lily swore she could see him smirk as she turned around. "Both seekers have not yet sighted the snitch. Come on, James Potter, seeker, and _favorite brother_ of mine, who isn't Al Potter anymore. Mark Layne, hits a bludger, and misses Hart by just an inch! Oi! Leave my girl alone! Al, Fred! You idiots! You're suppose to deal with the bludgers! Protect Lizzie over there! I swear Al, if Liz gets whacked by a bludger, and doesn't make it out conscious after this game, I swear, I'm disinheriting you as my brother! And I'll tell Mum everything! Fred is currently in his 6th year at Hogwarts, with Al, the tosser, following in behind in his 5th year. Sorry ladies, but Al is currently in a relationship with psychopath Maci McLoughlin. But don't pity yourselves, pity him for dating that bint."

"Bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Miss Potter!"

"You already know about Maci, sir." Then she whispers. "Let is slide, Neville!"

The game continued on for a while. About 30 minutes to be exact. It was 120-90, Gryffindor in the lead.

"He sees something! The snitch is sighted! James Potter of Gryffindor sees the snitch! James is now on the trail of the snitch, with Lewis following closely behind. A Ravenclaw beater, tried to trail Potter off the snitch. Ma-Wait. Who're you? I forgot his name. What was his name again? He was never really noted to me. Heck, I just realized that he was on the Ravenclaw team until now! Is he new?" Lily looks at the professor in question, but the Professor Longbottom didn't reply. He simply was shaking his head, his hand covering his forehead. "Is it Smalls? No? Smith? No, that can't be it. Oh, I got it! Russell Greenwalsh, right!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Lily Potter!" Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, exclaimed. "His names Gerald Allen!"

"Ah, thank you professor." Lily said sweetly, completely obvious to the headmistresses frustration. "Come on, James! You're almost there! Go on! YES! THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT! GRYFFINDOR WINS! "

Roars of screams, shouts, and cheering came from all places at the pitch. There was a couple notable groans and disappointments from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But no one cared cared about them at the moment.

"GO GO, GRYFFINDOR! GO GO, GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone chanted. The Gryffindor team attacks James with hugs, and was greeted with a bunch of 'good job!'s'.

"Next match is Gryffindr against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup! Party in the Gryffindor Common room! Gryffindor's only!" Lily shouted happily.

"Party?" Neville asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

Lily gulped. "Kidding! I meant congratulatory greetings to the team! Then we go back to our homework, and to bed." She said nervously, then she slipped away, giving a quick good bye.

**Al's POV**

We had won the match, and I was glad. I was now sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, with a butterbeer in one hand. I managed to slip away from Maci, who was annoyingly fawning over me, and found myself sprawled over a single couch in a corner.

I was quite exhausted really. I was glad our team won the game today. Now, everyone was celebrating our victory in our common room.

This was a only Gryffindor's party, and I had no idea how Scorpius manage to get in. I guess he was invited. Everyone was having fun. Music was booming across the room. We had charmed the room, preventing outsiders from hearing the noise roaming about our common room. There were people dancing, those who just chatting, drinking, playing games (Like exploding snap, chess, etc.), then there were those victim who fell into Fred's trap, making them test subjects for his dad's new products. And then, there were a few people like me. Just sitting, quietly observing the scene whilst having a drink of butterbeer.

To be honest, I wasn't much of in a partying mood.

On the dance floor, it was crazy. My sister, Lily and her friends were dancing all funny. Lily always looked like a chicken when she danced. In fact, she looked like one when she ran.

Somehow, Scorpius manage to get Rose dancing with him. They looked really happy together. It was about time those two got along. Rose was never much of a dancer. I mean, the only type of dancing she knew was the more refined kind of dancing. Yup, that's right. Ballroom dancing.

Scorpius was pulling out some pretty crazy weird moves, making Rose laugh. I mentally rolled my eyes. What a charmer. Scorpius basically looked like a baboon, his shoulder sort of slumped over, his head bouncing up and down. He was a better dancer than that, I've seen him dance. He was just doing that to make my cousin laugh, or maybe to make her feel better that he was a 'bad' dancer.

But something caught my eye on the dance floor.

Lizzie.

She was changed out of her quidditch uniform, and was in a white sundress, with some kind of grey cardigan covering her shoulders and arms. As per usual, she was breath taking.

I'm a pansy, aren't I?

The woman makes me go mad.

She was laughing and smiling. Enjoying herself, and swaying along to the music with-…Wait. She was dancing with someone, and it wasn't any of her female friends.

I moved my head a bit to the left, trying to get a better look to who she was dancing with.

My smile from watching her be happy, faltered when I was who it was.

James.

He was holding her hands, occasionally letting go, and they were both at arms length apart from each other. They were swaying to the music, being silly, twirling her around a few times in process. They were both smiling and laughing, whilst making weird faces and doing weird dance moves. They were having fun, and were joking around.

I have to admit. I was jealous.

It was usually me who who did all that with her.

And more of all, I was furious. Or maybe, more confused.

What was he doing with Liz? He bloody well already knew that I fancied her. He said he didn't see her like that.

Liar.

The way he looked at Liz was all caring. Ever since she came out from the infirmary, he became more protective over her than he ever was. He always walked her to class, carried her bag, kisses her cheek, and he hugs her more often. Yesterday, they both went to the library together, arrived at dinner together, and during that same night, the two of them were one of the last people in the common room. They were both talking seriously and quietly. It was all too secretive, or even suspicious.

Did he fancy my girl? Now that I messed it up, he's going to just take her away!

I guess I couldn't really call Liz, _my_ girl. Because she's wasn't even my girlfriend to begin with.

I placed my butterbeer down and stormed out of the Common Room, and went to the astronomy tower. I don't know how long I was up there for. I was just standing by the edge, my arms crossed, leaning against the railing, looking out at the view. The sun was almost gone.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that someone arrived. "Al?" The person asked.

I looked to who called me and scowled. "What do you want?" I said flatly.

"I saw you leave." James said. "Usually you're quite the party animal. I saw you just sitting there earlier."

"I wasn't in the mood."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Saw something I didn't like." I said truthfully. But then I had to cut to the chase. "So when were you gonna tell me? Since when?"

"Tell you what?"

"I'm not thick, James" I tell him.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Al"

"I'm talking about since when have you started taking a fancy to Lizzie? I know you fancy her. "

He sighed and shook his head, looking somewhat relieved. At this, I got really confuse. "There's nothing between me and Liz, Al."

"I'm not blind! You don't think I've notice? And you said you only saw her as a sister, a best mate. So much for that, huh?"

"I really want to laugh right now, you know." He says dully. "Al, I completely do not fancy Lizzie."

"Then why are you doing everything that makes it all suspicious?" I demanded. To be honest, I didn't know whether to believe him or not. "You're walking her to her classes, hugging and then kissing her cheek. You're so protective of her, like she's yours. Then earlier you two were dancing and having fun. You made her smile. You were the most miserable out of all of us too, when Liz got into her accident. I've seen the way you look at her. It's all caring. You weren't like that before her accident."

My brother cocked an eyebrow and smirk. Egotistic arsehole. "You jealous, Albus?"

"Shut up."

"The way I look at Lizzie is the same way how I see Lily." He repeated. "I'm serious. She's been through a lot, Al. I mean, she almost _died. _How'd you feel if that was Lily? The same, right? Liz is like a little sister to me. I'd protect and care for her, just like how I do it with Lily, and the rest of our cousins. Aside from Rose, I'm one of the only people who she talks to. And you, of course…Well _use_ to."

I cringed at the thought that I was no longer a trusted friend of Liz. "She has Fred too."

"Fred?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You do realize who you're talking about, right? He just like his dad, and doesn't have an ounce of seriousness like his mum. But don't get me wrong, Aunt Angie's totally cool too. But anyway, the most serious talk he's ever gave was when he got upset at Rox for embarassing him in front of that bird he fancied back in 4th year." Eh, he's got a point there.

"But why now?" I said softly.

All of a sudden, his expression got more confusing to me. He looked as if he just thought of something. Something that sort of bothered him. But I guess it was because of our conversation. But this expression hardened a bit. "She really has been through a lot. I know she's got all of us with her, but you know that she's closer to Rose, you, me, and Fred. Since Fred doesn't do any of that seriousness, and aside from Rose…I'm all she's got. After your incredibly stupid mistake of making the girl you're in love with cry and hurt, she got physically hurt afterwards as well. She's not well. Since Rose can't support her all on her own, I have to be there for her. If you haven't already known, she hasn't had the most carefree, happy life you know. She doesn't have a mother, she barely sees her grandmother, as well her father. She's losing a lot on her plate you know. Then she lost you. She's broken about that. Did you see her smiling earlier? When we were dancing?…It's the first time since her accident, that I've seen her smile and laugh. She doesn't like to show it, but she's hurt."

I didn't know what to say about everything he said. I felt like the bad bloke in this story. The last thing I wanted to do in my life was hurt Liz. Somehow, I just manage to do the things I never intended to do. But I had to admit to myself. It's all my fault. I was stupid enough to ask out Maci. I was stupid for picking her over Liz. I was even more stupid to not read in between the lines. I was even more of an idiot to not tell Liz that she meant a whole lot to me.

My back slid down the pillar of the astronomy tower. I sat on the ground, just staring at nothing. I was completely enclosed into my thoughts.

"I wanted to say sorry, and take it all back. But then again, she said a few words she never said to me in her whole life. She really hates me now, and she won't forgive me, James. I know it." I replied sadly.

"You know, Lily gave you a chance to prove that you were a worthy friend back at lunch before the game earlier. And you missed it."

"What chance?"

"You really are an idiot, mate." James said with a chuckle. "You were suppose to stand up for your best friend, which you by the way, you didn't do."

I slammed my hands to my face, groaning. I really am an idiot. I messed up things badly. This whole situation is complicated. I didn't even understand half of it. "I've screwed up, haven't I?"

I didn't know what to say about everything he said. I felt like the bad bloke in this story. The last thing I wanted to do in my life was hurt Liz. Somehow, I just manage to do the things I never intended to do. But I had to admit to myself. It's all my fault. I was stupid enough to ask out Maci. I was stupid for picking her over Liz. I was even more stupid to not read in between the lines. I was even more of an idiot to not tell Liz that she meant a whole lot to me.

My back slid down the pillar of the astronomy tower. I sat on the ground, just staring at nothing. I was completely enclosed into my thoughts.

"I just thought of something. What I'll never understand though, is why Liz avoided me ever since I've started dating Maci. I've tried making time with her!"

My brother's expression hardened. "She's in a tough situation, Al. She didn't want to be near you while you snog off Maci's face. She got upset. You've had that feeling too when you thought Liz and I were a thing! That's what she felt when she saw you and Maci, Al. Everyone knows you both fancy each other. The problem is, both of you are too stubborn to admit it to each other. The other reason, well…that's not my place to say."

I blinked my eyes. I wanted to believe it. I really did. I wanted to tell my best friend that I fancied her. But it was all to impossible for me.

How was I suppose to tell her that I loved her, when I had Maci to worry about? But what did James mean about how there was another reason why she stayed away?

What were they keeping from me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Was it ok? I"M SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS!**

_**DO you guys even read my Author's Notes?**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dancing

**A/N: OMG FREAKING MERLIN! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! School has just been so hectic, Mom's making me do fuggin' chores, I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING! BTW I hope you like this chapter, I don't know if it's good or not. BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I ALWAYS MAKE ADJUSTMENTS ON MY CHAPTERS! :DD FORGIVE ME! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Dancing<strong>

**Lizzie's POV**

A week and a half passed by, and I was getting closer and closer, day by day, to my deathbed. I was beginning to doubt my situation of whether I should tell my friends or not. I didn't want them to be upset, but at the same time, I didn't want them pissed at me for not telling them.

To be honest, this entire situation was confusing. Even I was confusing myself now. I wasn't as mad as I was with Al as before. I mainly just wanted to be his best friend again, even if we didn't end up together. I know I shouldn't forgive him, for everything he's done. But I was willing to talk to him again. But I wasn't willing to be close as how we were before.

I wasn't sure if I hated Al anymore. Did I hate him? or do I want my best friend back. Or further more, do I want him more than a best friend?

I still remembered that stupid dream I had of Al back when I was in the infirmary. Well, erm, technically, it was of me talking to my conscience, however it was in the form of Al…

Weird.

ANYWAY, I still needed Maci to keep her fat gob shut. If my friends were gonna find out, they had to hear it from me. Not from that cotton headed ninny strumpet.

Yes, I was referring to Maci.

And no, her head wasn't cotten, or even cottony looking.

Actually, I think that was a compliment. Cottons are soft, and I'd just be saying that she has soft hair.

You know what? I take it back! To me, and probably ever other girl, she's just a strumpet.

I knew I was hurting myself for not fighting for Al, but if I came in between her and Al, she'd open her mouth just as how she would open her legs.

Oh that's gross.

But anyway, Rose and I were walking to this big unused classroom McGonnagal and Professor Longbottom told all the 5th year Gryffindors to go to after lunch. We didn't know what it was about, but I didn't complain.

I got the excuse to ditch Herbology.

Hell yeah.

Herbology was alright, I guess. But it was such a pain in the butt. I didn't mind working with plants. The only thing I pretty much hated was all the hand written work. I was more of a hands on type of girl. Which is why I like potions.

"What do you think this whole things about?" Rose asked curiously as we made our way to A307.

I simply shrugged. It was odd though, how McGonnagal wanted to see us. "You think we're all in trouble? I mean she only called in the 5th year Gryffindors. You think we got caught from that victory party we had a week ago!" I asked.

"I highly doubt it. I mean, every year in Gryffindor was there at the party. If it was about that, then she would've called in the entire house." She explained. "But I hope we're not in troubleI hope not! I haven't done anything! But you think they wanted to talk to us about drama? Or the problems that's going around lately?"

"The only drama that's happening right now mainly surrounds me, Al, and the Queen of Slytherin." I rolled my eyes. We nicknamed Maci the Queen of Slythering, because…Well, she practically belonged in Slytherin! "So, hows Scorpius?" I asked cooly, wanting to change the subject.

She snapped her head to me, her eyes widening. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly, then looking down, a small blush creeping up on her face. I didn't know why she bothered trying to covering it up.

She's pale for crying out loud! I think it would be pretty obvious whether she was blushing or not.

She wasn't named Rose for nothing.

"Don't try and deny things with me, Weasley. You first name's finally defining you. You and your rosy cheeks." I told her. "Now, tell me about Scorp."

She sighed. "Fine." She began. "I'll be honest, I like Scorpius. There. I said it."

I grinned happily. "Finally, you've admitted it! I could tell since from the beginning, really. And by the way you two got along at the victory party last week, you two were practically shouting it to the world that you fancied each other."

"We were not!" She exclaimed.

"Well not literally. But he does fancy you back. I can obviously see that."

"He doesn't fancy me." She says in a small voice.

"Everyone's not blind, Rose. But apparently, you are. Merlin, you're turning into me." I groaned. "For the past weeks, he's been trying to cheer you up. At the victory party, he danced with you and made himself look bad just to make you smile. He sneaks a look at you during potions, and tries to be close with you. When he noticed you got all depressed, he was actually concerned. He fancies you, Rose."

Once again the oblivious woman stared at me wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say from what I can tell. "I-erm…No..eh." She stuttered, for the first time ever, Rose Weasley was completely speechless.

About time.

I smirked in victory of this banter. Ha, my witty-ness totally trumped her stutteringness.

Yeah, "stutteringness" is a word…

In _my _world.

We eventually arrived after a minute. The classroom was big, spacious, but mostly empty. The entire room basically consisted of a bunch of chairs grouped lined up together on both sides of the room. There was a large gap in the middle, completely empty. Then in the corner was some type of old school record player.

Oh god, I don't even know why our school still has that. It's 2021 for Merlin's beard! Record players was so… 30 years ago.

"Yeah, I'm really confuse now." I tell Rose, surveying the room.

"Girls on the left side, boys on the other." Professor Longbottom told me and a bunch of people who walked in the same time as we did. There was a couple people already sitting down, Al and Maci being one of them. I manage to avoid Al's gaze, and Rose and I sat as far away we could from Maci.

As soon as all the seats were filled up, Professor Longbottom spoke. "Welcome, 5th years." He began. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing here. I'll leave Professor McGonnagal to explain that."

"Thank you Professor." The old woman said. "Now, this year, the teachers and I have decided to have the Spring Ball. Which is, in other words, a dance."

Everyone in the room erupted in murmurs. All the girls were speaking excitedly, the boys however, were a bit more hushed about it.

Professor Longbottom shushed everyone, letting the headmistress continue. "Now, I know that this is 2012, and I have already noted that you prefer jumping around, listening and dancing to music that is otherwise, not classical, but every dance (aside from the Yule Ball, of course) that has been hosted at Hogwarts has had at least one traditional dance. For every dance that was hosted, one house is selected to perform the traditional dance. For this dance, the House of Godric Gryffindor was chosen, meaning all of you must do the traditional ball room dance." I looked across the room, looking at all the boys, having a distressed look upon their face. They didn't mind dances, but ballroom? Ha, they hated it. "The 6th and 7th years are also doing it as well. I have been working which each grade separately. Now, when a girl dances, a beautiful swan is about to escape, but for the boy who chooses to capture the swan. Mr. Potter?" She turns to Al, who had murmured something to one of his friends.

"Uh, what?" He asked nervously.

"Maybe you would like to join me?" She asked. Stretching her hand out to him.

"M-me?"

She nodded. "Why yes, according to your mother and your father, you and everyone in your family have been taught how to dance, due to attending formal functions. Now, come here. You'll be my first example." He stood up slowly, then as he made his way towards her, she instructed Neville to play the song off the record player. When the song ended, everyone clapped, but held back the urge to laugh.

The headmistress started going on, on how to hold the girl, and the steps to be made. As they danced to no music, I tried to held back my laughter, but failed miserably. My laugh came out more of a choke and a chuckle, and a failed attempt at laughing.

"Is there a problem, Miss Hart?" She asked me.

I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

I hated it when people called me out.

"U-uh, no. I just, choked on something. Sorry." I said, looking at the ground.

"Well, since I have your attention, why don't you come up here and be an example and dance with Potter here." She said. My head snapped up as she said this

Oh, hell no.

I don't want to dance with him!

"Uh, I don't know how to dance ballroom. How about Rose? She's a fantastic ballroom dancer." I suggested, pointing hopefully towards my friend.

"Me! What do you mean you don't know how to dance? Everyone who's seen you dance ballroom knows you're quite great at it. You're better than me, even! You were doing quite amazingly last year at the ministries' Christmas gathering! Your grandmother taught you when you were eleven, remember?" Rose said, not even realizing that she was gonna make me go up there. I glared at my best friend, hoping that she'd burst into flames at anymoment. But unfortunately, no such luck. First, she blabs to James, and now…She tells the whole world I know how to ballroom dance.

I looked towards McGonnagal, who raised a suggestive eyebrow at me. I mentally groaned. But sighed out heavily, then got up from my seat, then muttered "Thanks alot, Rose." as I made my way towards Al and the headmistress.

"Now, position yourselves. Potter, place your hand on her waist." She instructed, but gained a few wolf whistles as Al grabbed ahold of my waist. I glared at the guys who did it. His hand was held in mine, and it was sort of sweaty. He was nervous. I could tell. "Now, Miss Hart, place your free hand on his shoulder, like that. Good." The professor trailed on how we should be positioned, where our hands should and should not be.

As I stood in the same position, and ever since I approached to be McGonnagal's example, I avoided Al's eyes. I didn't even look at his face. Anything above his neck, I didn't look at. But the whole entire time I was with him, I could feel his stare burn right through my face. I was looking left and right, at McGonnagal, at the ground, the ceiling. Basically, anywhere that didn't have Al in it.

I knew that if I looked into those bright green eyes of his, I'd pity him, and eventually take him back. But I knew I couldn't.

McGonnagal eventually made us dance, and to be honest, I sort of found it fun to dance with him. He was a fairly decent dancer. He didn't step on my feet, or anything like that. I found myself smiling a few times, but when I was tempted to look at him, I had to snap out of everything.

"Well done!" Neville said when we finished dancing. We both took a small bow as everyone clapped. As soon as the song and our dance was done, I took a step back away from Al. "Now, Al and Lizzie both are excellent dancers. They know their moves, and the steps, and their positions. However, they're missing one thing." We both looked at him, confused as he spoke to the crowd. "Eye contact. Always look at your partner when you dance." I mentally scowled. It would be rude if I actually did. But I didn't want to look at Al. I haven't looked him in the eye since the incident. It was all weird for me. I just didn't have the guts. I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. "Go ahead you two. Make eye contact- No, Miss Hart, that's Mr. Potter's chin you're looking a- no, that's his forehead- There you go! Miss Hart, try not and give your partner a cold stare."

I almost cracked when I saw his eyes. There it was, his bright green eyes. Although, his wasn't as bright as before. I could make out that he had a hurt look in his eyes…Confusion, pain, and sadness. I tried my best to give him an empty look.

"Now everyone please get up and find yourself a partner. A girl and a boy." The headmistress said. I released myself from Al and was about to find another partner, but Professor McGonnagal spoke, "Ah, where are you going, Miss Hart?"

I jerked a thumb over my shoulder. "Going to find a partner." I said. As I looked between her and Al, who looked slightly hurt that I didn't want to be near him.

"You already have one. Go on, return to your positions with Potter." She instructed. I was about to argue, but kept my mouth shut. I didn't want detention for complaining, or smart mouthing to her. Minny (We only called her that to annoy her) wasn't very keen on whining and complaining, especially at her age. She's like what? 80? I dunno.

Everyone eventually found a partner and we all began the lesson. An hour later, we were done. To be honest, Al and I did a good job. Throughout the whole dance thing, Al kept his eyes glued to me, hoping to make some kind of connection to me. But before I could run off to find Rose, Professor Longbottom made an announcement.

"Well done everyone. Make sure your practice your steps, so you don't look ridiculous. Now, as the headmistress and I were watching, we have also been testing you. We were testing you to see who was the best pair when it came to dancing. The chosen pair, will be the ones to lead the Gryffindor house in dance. And we have also already tested the 6th and 7th years, and we came to a decision to who was the best pair our of the 5th, 6th and 7th years. Now, the pair that will be chosen will be your partner for this number." Nevill said. A lot of people was murmuring around us. To be honest, I didn't really care about it that much and I wasn't into ballroom as much as I was before. But it would've been nice to lead everyone in dance. The only thing that's bothering was the face that if I was chosen, I'd have to dance with Al at the Spring Ball, and I didn't want that at all.

"Now, the pair Professor Longbottom and I had chosen is in your year." Professor McGonnagal said. "The pair that we have chosen is….."

"Miss Hart and Mr. Potter!"

Mostly everyone was clapping. There was also a couple cheers too. People were glad that that 5th years were better at dancing than the grades above us.

Caught up in the moment, and surprisingly, Al and I hugged each other for the first time in excitement. It had been the first time Al and I had shared a hug since Christmas. It was nice hugging him. I still felt safe and comforted when I was in his arms. But then, pushing out all the excitement for being chosen, I bursted back into reality. Our excited hug, softened.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear, still hugging.

My eyes widened and I froze. Everything just seemed to tune out.

I've wanted to hug him tighter and tell him that I've missed him too. But I couldn't. It would all be just way to different. Everything in my world would just be shifted if he knew anything. My condition. How I fancied him. Everything.

'Sides, Maci was a couple meters away, glaring at us. I quickly pulled away, took one last look in his eyes, turned, hurried away from the guy I cared for to find Rose.

I bit back my tears, which threatened to pour out. I was just so confuse. I missed my best friend, yet I wanted to make up all over again. But then I couldn't, because of Maci.

Everything just happens to come down to Maci and my condition.

* * *

><p>"Rose, I'm so confused! I don't know if I'm mad at him or not! I miss him, that's for sure. But I kinda hate him for doing what he did!" I exclaim, as Rose and I were shopping in Gladrags Wizardwear for our Spring Ball dress, during a Hogsmeade weekend. So far, both of us hasn't found a dress yet. The ball was still a couple weeks away, March 15. And it was still late February. But Rose and I decided to shop early, so we got to choose from a bunch of dresses, before they all disappeared as the ball drew nearer.<p>

"You're confused." Rose pointed out.

"Obviously." I say. "I mean, did you see us? We were just hugging because we were just in the moment, and I wasn't thinking. Then he goes and whispers that he misses me!" Rose snapped her head in my direction, from the rack of dresses and widened her eyes.

"What? He did!"

"It was so unexpected! And you know what I do? I pull away, look at him one last time, and do the most dumbest thing ever."

Rose raised her hands to her mouth. "You didn't slap him, did you!"

I scoff. "As if. I ran away! That's what I did." Rose sighed in relief. "It was a coward thing of me to do. But nice suggestion though, I think I might just slap him."

Rose widened her eyes. "Don't do that! Violence is never the answer!" I rolled my eyes at her. She's caused violence. Mostly verbal violence. She doesn't believe in physical violence.

"But we hugged." I said, as I sat in a chair nearby, slumping in my seat. "I haven't hugged him since Christmas."

"You pushed past all your feelings, Sam." Rose said quietly. "That's why it seemed fine at the time."

"It just hurts you know?" I whined. "I don't want it to hurt. I miss my best friend. I miss him, in general."

"Well you need to forget for awhile now." She said sternly. "Focus on the ball right now. You are leading the dance after all."

I groaned. "And I have to dance with him too!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Stop moping around and quite your whining." Rose said. "Now tell me, have you got a date yet? Oh wait, no. You got Al."

I widened me eyes. "Roe, it's only been 2 days since the announcement of the ball. I can't get a date that fast! and no! I don't, Al's just my partner for when we dance. I can have a completely different date though. 'Sides, he has McLoughlin." I protested. "How about you? When is Malfoy going to ask you to the ball?"

Rose blushed. "Oh, I don't think he'll ask me."

"We're not gonna go through this again, are we?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, Liz. I want him to ask me, I just don't know when, or if he'll ask me."

"Well, you always have Jones!" I announced. Dustin Jones was who asked Rose to be his partner for the dance. Dustin Jones was a fairly handsome boy. Blonde hair, dark eyes, built body. Nice bloke.

All in all, he was pretty smoking (As the Americans say). He fancied Rose back in 3rd year, but never had the guts to ask her out. He was still a good friend to everyone.

"Jones fancies a girl in Ravenclaw. Told me himself in Charms. He's only partnered with me because he's my friend, and former potions partner." She hissed. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who're you going with?"

"Oh, I don't know." I say as I got up from my seat, and headed for the racks, continuing my journey to find a suitable dress.

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Not really." I say truthfully. I haven't really taken a fancy to many boys.

"Well, Aiden's going to ask you for sure."

"And I'd say no."

"Why not? He's a nice bloke, aside from the fact that he has a massive crush on you."

"I'm just not into it." I tell her.

"How about Charlie Wells?"

"Charlie! Are you kidding me? I'd be going with a loon."

"MIchael Bolton."

"Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Rose protested.

"They're seriously clingy. I wouldn't be able to squeeze a dance from anyone else aside from him."

"James."

"Potter?

She shook her head. "Wendley"

"It'd be awkward for sure."

"He's fit!"

"Yeah, but also and incredibly hard to be with. He's not a good laugh. He's too serious, he scares me sometimes. No wonder he's in Slytherin."

"He's nice though. You know, for a Slytherin." She tells me.

I nod my head. "Yeah, but I just don't want him." I tell her. "I might just go with one of your cousins or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're fun to be with. At least I'll have a good night."

"Yeah, I guess they're alright. I just though you would want a nice date, that's all." Rose said.

"They are nice. I just don't take a much of a fancy to many blokes in our school. I don't know a lot of them very well. Sure, I know them, or of them, and some may be cute. But It'd be weird, you know?" I explained. Rose nodded, understanding.

Ugh. I got 4 problems now.

1. Maci

2. Al

3. My Condition

and

4. Find a date for the Spring Ball

* * *

><p><strong><span>An: Was it alright. Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner! But since school started, check at least ONCE or more times a week for an update. **


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations

**A/N: HOLA! School has just been so distracting lately, not to mention the things I've got to do at home. I've got Loads of homework, especially since it's 4th quarter here. And my mom and I are trying to fix up the house, because my cousin and aunt from outside the US are coming here next month, so it's a bit of a rush. Another reason why I'm taking a lonngggg time, is because I've been trying to find out what to write next on this fanfic! I hope you guys haven't lost hope in me yet! This chapter may not be too interesting, but I promise you the next will. ;)**

**HOW'D I DO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Preperations<strong>

**Lizzie's POV**

"LIZ! LIZ! LIZ!" An enthusiastic voice screeched as it entered my dorm room.

What. The. Hell.

The voice continued on to yell as it neared my bed. Even though it woke me up, I continued on to pretend that I was asleep. Maybe it would leave me be and then I could fall asleep again.

"THERE'S A DAMN FIRE, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" The person yelled as it nudged me. At that moment, I quickly shot up from my bed and got out.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHERE'S MY WAND! DID WE LEAVE ANYTHING ELSE! OH GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I yelled out, "WHAT'S ON FIRE! OH GOD!"

"Oi! Stop banging our ear drums!" Someone yelled as they swung the door open. It was Dom. "What the heck is going on in here! And what fire? There's no bloody fire! It's 6 in the morning, for Merlin's sake! It's Saturday!" And with that, Dom slammed the door shut, and I could hear her stomping away.

I froze. What?

Wow, Dom was not the most gorgeous person in the morning, I'll tell you that.

I turned around to the person who had woken me up.

Rose.

"So there's no fire?" I ask her.

She simply nodded as I sighed in relief. "I needed some way of waking you up." I rolled my eyes at her.

"This better be good, Ro. Now what is it?"

Rose broke out in a wide grin and started squealing. It was a good thing our room mates weren't in the room, well except for Quinn. She's a heavy sleeper during the weekends. She could sleep through an entire war, for crying out loud! But the other's however, Charlye and Sarah were early risers and usually woke up around 5 in the morning. We weren't close to the three of them, but we were all on good terms. "SCORPIUS ASKED ME TO THE BALL THIS MORNING!"

My mouth hung open.

She. Woke. Me. Up. For. This!

I mean, don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, but seriously, it couldn't wait till later!

"You screamed a bloody fire was going on and woke me up screaming, resulting Dom to come here and yell for that!" I exclaim.

Rose stared at me, giving me an expression saying that what she did was nothing. "Yes." She simply said. I mentally palm smacked my forehead.

I stared at her. "You're mad. You know it could've waited!"

"But I was sooo excited to tell you, Liz!" She exclaims. "Now, do you want to know what happened or not?"

I sigh. "I'm already up. Why not. Fancy on going out to the courtyards?" Rose nodded. I quickly brushed my teeth grabbed jacket, UGG boots and went down. It was still pretty early, and usually around this time during the weekends, the castle seemed pretty deserted. Usually people woke up or came out of their dorms around 9 or 10. I wasn't even bothered with that fact that I was still in my pajamas. I mean, it wasn't too bad or anything. I was wearing a pink fitted tank and my baggy grey sweats. Plus, there wasn't a lot of people up at this time anyway. And I was wearing a jacket, so who cares?

As we came down from the dorms, we past through the common room. There wasn't a lot of people in the common room. Around people. It was James, Al, and one of James' friends.

"Morning, beauties!" James yelled as we past them. We both smiled at him, waved and continued on to where we were going. I couldn't help but look over to Al as Rose and I both climbed out of the portal to the common room. He was looking at us. Mostly, me. Our eyes connected for a moment, but I quickly broke our contact away as I continued to climb out of the portal.

We decided to go out by the lake, our favorite spot to talk, instead rather than going to the courtyards.

"So, what happened?" I asked as I leaned up against a tree, as I sat on the ground.

"Alright," Rose began. "As you know, for the past weeks, Scorp and I have been hanging around a lot lately. Studying together in the library, eating next to each other in the Great Hall when he comes over and sits next to us at our table, walking around the castle and talking, teaching me how to fly, and all that." I smiled. She was really happy about it. "Anyway, we got to know each other. And it's nice knowing him. So this morning, I woke up early to the sound of something tapping my window. So I went over to the window and found his owl there, with a letter. The letter was from, who told me to come meet him at the pitch. So I got ready a bit, and met him down there. We just talked and talked, walking in circles on the grounds of the inside of the pitch. Then he stopped and went..."

**_*Flashback*_**

_*No One's Point of View*_

_"Rose," Scorpius began as he stopped her. She stopped and turned to look at him with curiousity._

_"Yeah?" She said, somewhat eager. But Scorpius didn't notice._

_Scorpius shifted uncomfortably as he stood, looking nervous. "I-I...It's nothing. Nevermind." He spoke out, as he started to walk again, past her. It's been quite a time Scorpius had taken a fancy to Rose. He always loved to annoy her, but purely because he just wanted her attention, even if it wasn't all that positive. He'd always find her quite interesting, or let's say...Fascinating. He loved how she knew a lot, and how she was eager in learning more. He just liked her. _

_A lot._

_ He was nervous in asking her to the Ball. But he thought that she'd reject him, or even laugh at his face. She was out of his league. She was smart, a Gryffindor, and a gorgeous girl. _

_All in all, he was screwed. _

_"No, tell me." She told him, as she took ahold of his hand, pulling him back._

_Scorpius looked at her hand in his. He had an enjoyable feeling as her hand was in his. He sighed heavily._

_It was now or never. "Rose," He said after a deep sigh. "I've liked you, for quite a while. Long time, actually. I know I've been a pain in the arse, but I only did it for your attention. But I really like you, and lately, you've been sort of depressed, and I gutted me that I couldn't see you happy again. Oh god, I sould like a sop. Screw it. Rose, I like you, and well, will you be my date to the Spring Ball?" His eyes full of hope. _

**_*End of Flashback* _**

**Back to Lizzie's POV**

"And!" I exclaim. "What did you say!" I gotta be honest, I was hella excited for Rose. She was too. I mean, all the teasing, just so he can get her attention? Aww! It's sweet!

Rose smiled happily and sqeualed. "I said YES!" We both giggled and squealed out of excitement like a bunch of giggling little first years...Or a bunch of baby pigs.

"I'm so happy for you!" I told her. I was officially glad. Rose was completely happy. She deserved to be after finding out about my Hexheartonia.

"Now, all we do is to have to find you a fate." She said with a smile. And I did.

* * *

><p>It was a week later after Rose told me about her and Scorp going together, and it was already the day of the Spring Ball. It was friday.<p>

Ever since Scorp got the balls to ask Ro to the Ball, they've been happy together. They weren't officially dating...YET. But Scorpius came to me a few days later, asking me how he should ask Rose to be his girlfriend. I told him, and now tonight, he's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend. He's either gonna ask her at the end of the night when they dance, or if they ditch the Ball and walk around by the lake at night, or something. I can't remember, but he's trying to see which moment would fit in and be perfect.

And as Rose said, that I had to find a date, I eventually did find one.

Fred.

Yes, as in Freddy Weasley.

He asked me a few days before the Ball after his first choice shot him down. I was his second choice so I went with him instead.

I was glad that I was gong with Fred. At least I could have fun tonight. I wouldn't have to worry about letting a bit loose. I was comfortable around him since I knew him so damn well.

Hell yeah, I pulled the 'Go With Your BFF Guy to the dance' thing.

I mean, a lot of guys asked me to the Ball before Freddy had. Some of them I knew (That means Aiden), others I wasn't close with, and other's I just plainly didn't know. About 4 to 6 guys, I think. To some girls, being a friend with the Potter-Weasley clan has it's perks.

But I rejected all of the guys who asked me. It wasn't that I didn't know them, or for the fact that I thought that some of them were mean or anything similar to that. It was mostly just because I simply didn't want to go out with them. I mean, they were all decent or good looking. Most of them were pretty fit. Most of them were nice as well, but I just didn't want to be their date.

So I was going with Freddy, Dom's going with this Ravenclaw named Michael, Rose is going with Malfoy, Alice is going solo and wants to work the crowd (As in, getting to do whatever she wants without being attached to someone else), Al's forced with Maci, James is going with this girl he fancies named Helena (Hell-Ay-Nah), Louis may have been a year younger than us but he was invited as well by this Gryffindor girl in my year. I think her name's Dakota.

OOH, BTW.

Condition Update.

Well, I haven't been having a lot of pains recently, which is alright, I suppose. However, I guess the big blow'll cover over in the end. Sucks for me. I still get the once a month pains though, and James and Rose has been totally supportive of me. They've been helping me, which is good, and I was glad. They were alway looking after me, and on the day I have my pains, they're there comforting me, giving me draught to calm my heart down.

But anyway,

Class ended a few hours ago, and Dom and Rose are forcing me to get ready already. Seriously, they forced me. I mean its only 4 PM, I'm right in the middle of reading a good book, and here they come and interrupt me once again...

Why must the Potter-Weasley clan ALWAYS disrupt my book reading time. ALWAYS.

First Al, my roommates, and now Dom and Rose.

"Liz! Why aren't you getting ready!" Dom exclaimed as she and Rose entered me and Rose's dorm.

"We've been trying to get her ready, but she claims that she's reading!" Charlye says from her vanity. She was as well was going to the dance. Quinn and Sarah was going too. Charlye just recently came out of the bath and is now trying to make her face perfect, Sarah's in the bathroom now, and Quinn's trying to calm her long brown hair down a bit.

Dom and Rose were hysterical. They both had green face masks on their face, Rose still had cucumbers on her eyes (Don't ask me how their still on with her standing, when they should be falling off), Dom's hair were in pink rollers, Rose's hair was in a towel, and both of them had big and fluffy robes on.

It's seriously funny on how they're all serious about it.

"Liz!" Dom shrieked.

Ow. My eardrums.

"What!" I threw my hands up in the air, putting my book down.

"Go take a long bath!" Rose exclaimed. "You have until 8, which means 4 hours to get ready! Make sure you shave, and cleanse/clean/fix your face, moisturize..." and she went on and on. Did I really have to do all this?

"Then we're gonna have to pluck your eyebrows a bit." Dom carried on.

"Whoa!" I stood up, "My eyebrows!"

"Yes."Dom said. "Now before we even start _anything_, go take a bath! And make sure you shave, and wash your hair twice! Better yet, condition it thoroughly with a deep condition hair potion!" She yelled as I grabbed my towel, wand and left the room for the loo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Tonight was the Spring Ball, and I was sort of excited. Not because I had to go with Maci, but it was mostly because I get to dance with my Izzie and have her in my arms once more. When Liz and I were picked as partners to dance, Maci threw a fit.

_"So," Maci said, after the Spring Ball dance lesson ended. It was the same day Lizzie and I first made eye contact. "i saw you dancing with Elizabeth." She said hotly._

_"Yeah." I said as we both went to the Gryffindor Common Room. _

_"Well? What was that all about!" She exclaimed._

_Whoa. Why's she mad? "Why're you mad?"_

_"You two were dancing with each other, and she was all over you!" She said. Wow, she was being really over exaggerated here. Liz wouldn't even look me in the eyes earlier. She even ran away from me after we hugged at the end. "Then that hug. Babe, you know I don't like it when you have girls all over you."_

_Liz wasn't even all over me. She didn't even want to be near me, let alone even touch me. I was like a plague. A disease that couldn't be cured. _

_"It wasn't even like that, alright? We were forced to dance with each other. SHe didn't even want to dance with me. It was pretty obvious. Now, just calm down, Mace." I assured her. "Now, I'm gonna be needing a date, and I know it's not gonna be Lizzie, because she doesn't even want to speak to me and you're my grilfriend. We're just dance partners, that's all."_

_"Really?" Maci said quietly._

_"Yeah. So...Be my date?" I asked her. She smiled as she nodded, then pecked me on the lips. To be honest, I didn't want to go with her. But anything to shut her up, right? _

_Okay, I just sound downright cruel. But I'm being honest here, I didn't want to go with Maci to the Ball, but I had to. I really did. I didn't want to upset her. She might blame someone else and do something regrettable. _

_Maci wasn't always annoying though, to be honest. Just defensive, protective, feels threatened, and insecure. She's been a decent girlfriend. Just a bit clingy, and can be sort of a bitch. But she was formed that way because she dealt with some situations badly, making her the person who she is now. _

_I pitied her. _

_But I wanted to ask Lizzie to the Ball, but I knew she'd say no. Plus, Maci would throw a bit of a fit, telling me I'm not loyal and can't commit to my own girlfriend. Ugh...Complications life gives me._

_Yup, I'm completely sure now. _

_Merlin hates me and decided to give me a crap load of suck. _

James, Freddy, Louis, and Scorpius were all walking back from the quidditch pitch. It was around 6, and it was almost starting to get dark. We decided to head back to the dorms to get ready for the ball.

I was glad that my family and I were mostly on decent talking terms. They still have a bit of a grudge, but were on good terms now. Lily managed to calm down and restrain herself from punching me in the arm every time she saw me. And the rest of the girls in my family managed to not yell at me every time they saw me as well. The only one who hadn't changed was Liz. She wasn't mean or anything like that. She just didn't talk to me, avoided me, and didn't even acknowledge me. She only spoke to me when it was completely necessary and was forced to. But otherwise than that, it was like I wasn't even there in her life anymore. We were like strangers. We'd catch each other staring at each other sometimes. But her stares didn't mean anything. They were purely out of curiosity or expressionless.

But even though my family started talking to me, they all still gave looks and still hated Maci.

"So, who you lot going with?" I asked the lot of the as we made our way off the pitch, my broom in tow. "You lot already know who I'm going with. And she's making me wear a red tie. Said that we should match." Maci told me that she was wearing some red dress, and said that I should wear some kind of red tie to match her.

"The spawn of Voldemort's past, yes. Yes, I'm aware." Scorpius said. Everyone's practically convinced that Maci's a distant relative of Tom Riddle. I think I caught Izzie laughing at that one.

Okay, fine. Fine. I'll admit, I found that one sort of funny as well.

"Well, I'm going with Helena." James announced happily. Oh, I remember now! She's that bird he fancied a year ago. "I asked her out a week after the Ball was announced. Good thing too. Asked her to be my date right before Johnny Logans could snag her." He finished with a grin.

"i've been asked out by a 5th year Gryffindor. She's in your year, Al. You know her? Names Dakota." Louis told me.

I know Dakota. She fancied me in 1st year, but got over it after I accidentally spilled this potion all over her during class one day. But Dakota's a pretty girl. Pale skin, dark medium length brown hair. Nice girl.

"You're taking my cousin, right Scorp?" I asked him. At the moment his eyes lit up and blushed. Who knew a Slytherin could blush. SOP.

I'm being a hypocrite here.

Don't rub it in.

If I'm a sop, I have the right to call others a sop as well.

SOP.

SOP.

SOP.

SOP.

SOP.

SOPPY.

I'm done.

"Uhm, yeah." He said.

We all congratualted him. "Finally! Well done, mate!" I said. "So are you gonna ask her to be your girl?"

"Well Liz has been helping me decide on what I should do." He said. I cringed when I heard him say Liz's name. He was lucky. He actually got to talk to her. "We've got a few options. I just got to pick when the time feels right."

"Well, you're alright with us, Malfoy. But you hurt her. I'm still obligated to hurt you." James and Louis say with a smile.

Scorpius looked a bit worried. "Uhm...Thanks?"

"No problem, Malfoy." Louis says, giving him a big pat on the shoulder.

"How 'bout you Freddy?" I asked him.

"Eh, just on of my best girl mates. Nothing much." He said nonchalantly.

"So you finally got with Ellie Parks, eh?" James grinned.

"Ehrm, no not exactly, she shot me down. Said she already got a date. So, I asked my second choice. I'm sorta glad I'm going with my second choice. I don't have to worry about anything. I'm not into her like that or anything, she feels the same, but at least we'll have fun at the Ball." Fred answered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You never answered our question, who're you going with?"

"Uhm...I'll surprise you lot. You'll see later." He smirked.

"Aw, come on Freddy!" Louis exclaimed.

"But do tell us this though, she's not in Slytherin, right?" Scorp asked.

Fredy shook his head, "Course not."

"Good." Scorp said. "Their major bores and terrible dates. But some are alright though. Though their a bit quiet."

I was sort of keen on seeing Iz at the Ball tonight. Curious to see who's her date, what she's going to look like and all. I was just so...Curious.

* * *

><p>When I looked into the mirror, I softly gasped. I did not rsemble my usual self. I almost looked like Dom, and <em>that <em>was saying something. Since she is part veela, giving her an advantage to physical beauty.

My dirty blonde hair became flowy, silky, and slightly wavy. My skin felt soft and nice. I didn't have a lot of make up on, which was nice, my purple eyes were glowing nicely, and the dress that was on me, complimented me in every way.

I almost felt like a godess.

Okay, I'm done. I'm gonna end up like Louis. Egotistic.

My dress was a beige-creamy color, the floor-length dress was flowy and all nice. There was this small chunky strap that went over my right shoulder. It was just...Pretty.

And my shoes...*Heaven Calling Noise* 3 inch tall beige pumps. It was seriously comfortable, so I was glad for that.

The other girls were gorgeous as well. Rose's bushy red hair was tamed in sliky waves. Her red hair popped out with her green strapless, floor-length dress.

Rose had a nice form...Who knew? XP

But Dom on the other hand was practically a goddess in hiding.

She was wearing a white floor-length flowy dress. It was gorgeous. It had a thin sash of small silver flowers starting from her left shoulder, crossing down over to her waist. While her hair was straight, flowing around.

Alice eventually came over to see how I was doing, and she was already ready. She looked like Alice in Wonderland. She had a aquamarine baby blue strapless, but floor-length dress. It was simple but it suited her. Her blonde hair was slightly curled.

Everyone was gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey you guys! SO SORRY I"M SUCH A SLOW UPDATER! LOVE YOU LOT! KEEP REVIEWING! You make me want to update faster :D Anyway, I'm currently getting on with the next chapter, and I think you guys might find the next chapter somewhat interesting. **

**Want a SPOILER alert?**

**Al finds out REALLY SOON.**

**BTW**

**How'd you like Al? Should I change something? Have any suggestions for me? For anything? The plot? Characters?**

**LEMME KNOW**


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy

**A/N: WOO! HERE IT IS! I got a little surprise for you at the end ;) REVIEW PEOPLE! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: Jealousy<span>**

**Lizze's POV**

"Darling, ready to go?" Rose asked me, grabbing a small purse in her hands. I took one last look in the mirror, then nodded.

"I'll have to leave this room sooner or later." I told her, rolling my eyes.

Before we could go down the stairs, I told Rose to go down without me, telling her I forgot something in my room. All in all, I wanted her to have her dramatic entrance and I didn't want to impose. 'Sides, I sorta did kind of wanted to go solo myself, anyway. I pretended to go halfway to my room, but when she was almost down the stairs, I hurried at the top of the staircase, peeking around the corner, seeing how her entrance went.

She actually manage to get down there without tripping.

Cue applause.

Down there were a couple Gryffindor students, but all I could recognize was Al, Fred, and Scorpius (Not surprised on how he got in here). Scorpius was standing nervously, while Al and Fred were lounging on the couch waiting.

The look on Scorpius's face when Rose made her entrance was priceless. He looked like he died and went to heaven. As if he couldn't almost believe it. Rose did look beautiful tonight. One day, those two are gonna get married, and have blonde or red-headed babies.

WOO!

I GET TO BE A GOD-MOTHER!

Heck yeah.

Malfoy-Weasley Hybrids...Wow, who knew? Malfoys and the Weasleys...Ha! Ron would _die_.

The face on Al and Fred's face wasn't as shocking as Scorp's face though. They merely looked proud of their cousin, giving her a kiss on the cheek, saying she looked gorgeous.

"Liz!" Rose shouted. "You done yet? Hurry up! You are leading the first dance, you know."

"Coming!" I shouted back from the hallways.

Yup. Here we go. Cue dramatic entrance.

Gosh, I'm so dramatic. That's what Dad always said.

I picked up my dress a bit, so that I wouldn't step on it and trip and crash at the end of the stairs. And I managed to glide gracefully down the stairs.

I should totally have a nice wind going through my hair, and have my dress flow behind me cooly, and then I should have some kind of theme music going in the backround. It was cheesy and cliche, but it's awesome.

As I approached them, I almost laughed at their reactions. This was just all too much. Scorpius looked somewhat impressed, Fred lit up like a bulb, Al looked like he wasn't breathing? Or he looked stricken. However Rose on the other hand looked like she wanted to wet herself. She looked like she wanted to cry. She's always been the over emotional one.

And they say _I'm_ dramatic.

But I did like how the boys were all cleaned up. All the boys were wearing their black tuxedo dress robes. Scorp had a green bow tie, matching Rose's dress, Fred had a black bow tie and to be honest, looked pretty good. And I have to be even more honest, but Al looked quite dashing as well. He was wearing a bright Gryffindor red tie (Guess he wasn't a bow person).

"AAAH!" She shrieked. Dear Merlin, womanQ My ear drums! Everyone grimaced at her shriek/squeal. "I'm sorry! It's just that, you look so beautiful!" Oh god, she resembled a mother who was excited to see her daughter off for her first dance. I hope to Merlin, _and_ to God, _and_ to my dear mother who's in heaven that Rose doesn't have a camera with her.

Please, heavens. If you have any pity on me, please let Rose not have a camera.

"Pity though, I don't have a camera." Rose sighed. OMG, HALLELUJAH! PRAISE THE LORD, MERLIN, AND MY MOTHER! Cue heaven angel calls. I mentally did a happy dance. I guess I'll do it when we're actually dancing on the dance floor later.

"Such a shame." I said it sympathetically. But any deaf person could tell that my words were thickly covered with sarcasm. Oh screw it.

Fred rose from his seat and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He then sighed. "Pity, and here I was, hoping that i'd be the beautiful looking one tonight. Merlin, Liz! Save some beauty for the rest of us! You make me look like a troll here! Everyone's gonna think my date's way out of my league now!"

"Awww, Freddy. Don't worry, you look pretty good yourself." I say, pinching his cheeks. "At least, I make you look good."

He raised an eyebrow, scoffing, but smiling at the same time. "A bit confident, are you?"

I shrugged, "I only learn from the best." I said cheekily, nudging him in the arm in process.

"I take it back then, Rose is the pretty one here tonight." He said. I pouted, and he eventually gave in. Ha, the pout always works. He then placed an arm around me, kissing the side of my head, on my temple. "I'm just joking, love. You look like a goddess, but don't let it get to your head. Otherwise, I'd have to mess that pretty head of hair of yours."

I smacked him in the chest, my jaw dropping. "You wouldn't! Dom and Rose tied me to a chair earlier, doing whatever they did to my hair, for over an hour! _Worst. Hour. Of. My. Life_. I am so not going back there again!" I was serious. They really did tie me down.

Everyone chuckled. "It was pretty hilarious seeing you struggle against those ropes." Rose pointed out.

"Well, _somebody_, forgot to mention the ropes only get tighter the more I struggle." I say, narrowing my eyes to her. But everyone just laughed. Seriously, people have no pity for me.

"Darling, you're hilarious." Fred said. "Don't worry, we'll have fun night. At least I get to spend it with a best mate."

I smiled. "So, we ready to go?"

"Well, the spawn of Voldemort, or shall I say: Satan's love child hasn't come down yet." Scorpius pointed out, nodding towards Al. Satan's love child. I mentally cracked up. I came up with that one. Props to me! I. Lizzie. Found a funny/so true nickname! Okay, I'm done praising thy self.

Yes, I just said Thy! Deal with it!

But anyway, I couldn't help but look at AL as Scorp nodded towards him. He looked a bit uneasy, and deep in thought.

"No, you lot head down without me. I'll be alright. 'Sides, I don't want Maci to ruin your lot's night before you even get down there." We all nodded.

Oh, how considerate you are, Al.

I found myself speaking to him voluntarily out of nowhere for the first time. I haven't spoke to him since forever. "You sure?" I asked. He looked a bit taken aback at the fact I was speaking to him, and took a moment to collect himself. But all he did was just nod. "Well tell her to hurry up a bit, and get down to the Great Hall. We are leading the opening dance after all." After a few looks exchanged between me and everyone else, I took Fred's arm and the rest of us left, leaving Al to wait for the demon.

But as we left the common room, I couldn't help but look back to Al.

He still looked a bit nervous, uneasy. I have to admit, I missed him. A lot. He's been on my mind a lot lately, and I wouldn't even admit that Rose.

I couldn't help but feel some pity for him. He didn't look to happy, and I was upset for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

When I saw her descend the staircase, I gotta be honest here, but I froze.

I'm gonna go in sap mode right nw.

She looked beautiful. No, not beuatiful. She looked like a freakin' goddess. Her dress was all flowy, and so was her hair. I don't sound like a guy that much, do I?

Believe it or not, we have dramatic sappy thoughts too. This sounds seriously cheesy but she did, alright?

Okay, she looks hot.

I sound more like a guy right now, don't I? Well she may look pretty fit, but she's still beautiful. Kind of breath taking. I envied the bloke who was her date. I mean, who wouldn't? She looked absolutely gorgeous, and any bloke going with her would have a fun time. She's a great girl. She's fun. Hilarious even. Not to mention completely brilliant. I'm surprised she's not in Ravenclaw sometimes. But then again, Ravenclaws are all about studying though.

Okay, enough obsessing.

But it's true though.

She looked like some sort of angel, descending down from the staircase to heaven, to share her beauty with us.

Okay, you're probably wondering who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Liz. Who'd you think I was talking about?

Oh, god that's worst than my usual sap. I knew Aunt Hermione reading shakespeare to me when I was little was a bad idea. When the godd- uh, i mean, Izzie came over to us, smiling. Her entrance, resulted my dear cousin, Rose, to start squealing like a pig. I swear, that woman's too over emotional.

After a moment, Fred got up, probably to greet her. He kissed her on the cheek, then gave her a hug. He sighed after a moment, before saying, "Pity, and here I was, hoping that i'd be the beautiful looking one tonight. Merlin, Liz! Save some beauty for the rest of us! You make me look like a troll here! Everyone's gonna think my date's way out of my league now!"

Wait, what? I'm confuse.

"Awww, Freddy. Don't worry, you look pretty good yourself." She replies, pinching his cheeks. "At least, I make you look good."

"A bit confident, are you?"

I shrugged, "I only learn from the best." I said cheekily, nudging him in the arm in process.

HOLD UP! Freddy's date is _Liz_! _My Izzie_!

And the guy I'm suppose to be jealous of is my _cousin_!

But wait, Fred said their only going as friends. So that helps...I guess.

After a few words of banter was exchanged, he placed an arm around her. That's what I use to do with her. Now...She wouldn't even talk to me, let alone even look at me.

"So, we ready to go?" I hear her ask.

"Well, the spawn of Voldemort, or shall I say: Satan's love child hasn't come down yet." Scorpius said. Ever since the incident, the same day I chose Maci over Liz, *cough* I'm not proud of it. Don't look at me like that! Well, anyway, they've been giving her more nicknames.

Spawn/Daughter of Voldemort

Satan's Love Child (My favorite, although I feel bad for liking the nicknames they give her. I know, I'm a jerk.)

Peter Pettigrew's Secretary (I don't even get it, I think Molly made that one up...She was always the one in the family who had a weird sense of humor. Well, she's Uncle Percy's child. Uncle Percy never was the funny one in the family.)

There were a bunch too, but that's all I can remember right now.

"No, you lot head down without me. I'll be alright. 'Sides, I don't want Maci to ruin you lot's night before you even get down there." I found myself talking.

"You sure?" I hear her voice. I didn't look up for a moment, but then I realize she's talking to me. I gotta admit. I was pretty shocked, surprised, taken aback. She never had spoken to me voluntarily for a while. It was just so...Weird. I couldn't say anything though. So all I did was just nod. "Well tell her to hurry up a bit, and get down to the Great Hall. We are leading the opening dance after all." After a few moments, they lot of them left and I was left by myself to wait for Maci.

Five minutes later, she eventually came down to the common room She was wearing this fit floor-length dress. And it was red...So that's why she wanted me to wear a red tie.

"Hi." She said, smiling up at me. I grinned back. She did look nice, to be honest.

"Hi. You look nice." I toll her.

She grinned. "Thanks. You look nice too." Okay, this is sort of awkward. I've actually never seen her like this before. In a way where she seems like people would actually like her. Like she's got a sense of humanity in her. I mean, sure, she's human, but...Oh, nevermind.

"So, you ready to go?" I ask, holding my arm out.

Because I AM AN AWESOME GENTLEMAN.

Yeah, I totally ruined the moment.

She giggled. "Yeah, let's go." She said, as she took my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzie's POV<strong>

I had to admit, the teachers did an outstanding job in decorating the Great Hall. For a moment, when we all walked in, I thought we were in the wrong place. Since it was a Spring Ball, the place resembled a forest. Not like the forbidden forest, where it was all dark and gloomy, and freakishly scary where it had spiders and creepy things there, but there were vines decorated all over the walls, enchanted flowers (It didn't have a smell to it, becasue we do have people in this place who're allergic) The whole place was just...Green and so...Spring. There were birds who were whistling along with the music playing, there were even butterflies flying around, there was even a small water fall over by where the teacher's high table use to be. There were even a couple trees around us. And it didn't even look as if it were night. The entire place was just so...Bright. It was beyond amazing. There were big round tables scattered everywhere to the sides, leaving room in the middle for the dance floor.

The four of us eventually found a table, which was at James, Louis and their dates' table. They left two more seats open for Maci and Al. Even though none of us wanted Maci around, we still had to keep Al in the loop.

"This place looks amazing, doesn't it?" Rose said.

We all nodded, still admiring the Great Hall's transformation.

I was looking around the Great Hall and spotted a bunch of people I knew. I even saw Aiden. He looked pretty good, really. Clinging to his arm was this brunette girl with very curly hair. She was pretty, sure.

A lot of people looked pretty pleased with their dates. A bunch of people even came solo too. I think they settled together in one big group too. Alice was even among them. She may have been dateless, but she didn't care. She looked like she was having fun. She was smiling and laughing.

After a few minutes the Great Hall opened once again, to find Al and Maci looking around. They took a moment to admire the place before looking for us.

Maci was in some sort of fitted silky, floor-length dress. It was strapless, but it had this 3 inch sparkly silver strap that started from her shoulder down to her waist (Similar to Dom's). Not to mention, it was red. Like, bit to bright of a red. I swear, she looks like a candy apple.

Okay, I'm just being mean now. Fine I'll be nice.

Okay, she did look nice to be honest. It sort of suited her. It made her pop, rather than just blend in with the crowd.

"There you lot are!" Maci said cheerfully. Wow, she was in a good mood. She wasn't even glaring at us. Eh, I guess cheerful Maci was better than bitch Maci. Excuse my language.

But Maci hasn't been bothering me lately, just the usual sneers and the 'looks' as she's been giving everyone else. It's suspicious sometimes, but oh well.

After sometime, McGonnagall instructed all the Gryffindors to go outside of the doors of the Great Hall and told us to line up with out partners and to wait. She especially specifically told me and Al to be the first in line.

I stood by on Al's left, breathing in. I was sort of nervous.

"Nervous?" He asked. I breathed out and nodded. "Don't be. Pretend it's just you and me."

I almost laughed at his attempt to assure me. That wasn't even at least a bit assuring!

It was weird...Speaking to him, looking at him, being near him for that matter. We haven't spoken to each other without feeling weirdly in forever. We couldn't just start now. It was all too...Weird. Ugh, I didn't know how to describe it!

"Get ready!" McGonnagall said as she rushed through he doors.

Al held out his arm, and I took it, breathing in once more.

After the we head the headmistress make her announcement through the thick doors to the Great Hall, the doors slowly opened. When they were finally opened wide, we all walked in gracefully, taking our places, and then...The music started.

The music was perky, and we all moved in swift movements. I couldn't help but smile as Al and I danced. I ignored everyone around us, and focused on the dancing. Both of us were smiling. We were having fun together for the first time. It felt like there wasn't a care in the world.

We both moved to the beat, and we knew all the steps. I was actually enjoying myself. When I looked around, everyone was having fun as well. It almost felt like I had my Al back. I do missed him, and I was getting over the fact that he chose Maci over me. Maybe he had his reasons, and I knew I couldn't change his reasons. I had to accept the fact that he didn't see me that way. Even though I could've kept him as a mate, I still had to keep my distance though. i still didn't want the whole world knowing about my curse.

The music finally ended, and so did the quality time spent with Al.

"Uh, I had fun." He said awkwardly, and I nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah. Same." And with that, I walked off to find Fred.

After several announcements from the headmistress and Professor Longbottom, we finally began to eat.

It was hilarious the night was so far. It was just too...Funny. Fred and James kept on making loads of jokes. They couldn't stop making me laugh. I was glad I had went with Fred, otherwise, the night would've been force to be surrounded with a romantic type of mood. And those kind of moods made it awkward for me. Especially if it's with someone I'm not so comfortable around with.

Which is like...No one. Because every guy I'm close is apart of the Potter-Weasly Clan...You know, from the many times I keep mentioning their clan's name..It's just so darn long! 'Sides, they sound like a vampire clan. You know what? Let's abbreviate.

PWC

Oh yeah. Kinda looks like pac-man (Some muggle arcade game that the Potter's have in their living room, but oh well!)

I wonder if you can combine Al and Maci's name together...

Hmmm. Malbus? Alci? God, they sound like plants (Referring to Malbus).

After we ate, we all decided to dance our butts off. There were a fair amount of slow dances, and a lot of fast paste, fun songs from our time. There were a lot of old muggle music from back in 2010-12. But I guess, those songs were pretty fun to dance along to.

Me and the group of my friends danced our arse's off. I was already tired. There wasn't a lot of bumping and grinding, since that was incredibly sexually derogatory, overrated, and old. Plus, the teachers wouldn't allow it. But the jumping up and down and acting all peppy seemed to be in still. Bumping and grinding was out, yet babooning was still in.

Well I'm all for it!

After a couple songs, Fred and I decided to skip out on the next fast-paced song and decided to get a couple drinks together. If you were wondering if people spiked the punch bowl here at dances and balls, they don't. Professor Longbottom invented some sort of spell a couple years back, terminating any toxic elements like alcohol or firewhisky when it's mixed in with the punch. I heard that something bad went down a couple years ago in this Winter Ball. No one spoke of it apparently. None of us younger years knew, since it happened in this 6th and 7th year ball.

"Oh, I'm beat." I tell Fred as we both sat down on a chair.

"Tell me about it." Fred said, looking incredibly exhausted. "I think I almost died when that big 7th year bloke, Virgil Lennings bumped into me." I laughed.

"So, I saw that girl you wanted to go with a few minutes ago." He looked to me as I spoke, then I pointed over to a girl sitting not to far away from us. She was that girl who he asked to the ball before me. Forgot her name "Looked a bit lonely sitting over there. I think her date ditched her for Emma Hawes. Why don't you go over there and ask her to dance?" I say, giving him a suggested look, and a nudge.

"Really?" His face lighting up, and I nodded. "You gonna be alright here? I don't want to leave you alone."

"What am I? You're wife? No! Go dance with her." I said, chuckling, pushing him in her direction in process. He flashed me one last grin before he approached her. I observed him as he approached the girl nervously. The girl looked at him surprisingly and smiled as he said something that I couldn't overhear through the music. After a few moments, he said something inaudible, then I saw her nod in return. He held his hand out, pulling her out of her seat, then they headed off to the dance floor, disappearing through the crowd. I smiled. He got his little happily ever after at the dance.

"That was nice of you." I heard a voice say up next to me. I look up to find James standing next to me, smiling. I didn't even realize that he was next to me.

I smiled. "Yeah, he deserved at least to dance with the girl he wanted to be with here tonight."

"How're you holding up?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm alright. Not too happy, yet not too sad." I answered truthfully. At that moment, the fast-pace song switched to a slow type of song.

James stood up, and stood in front of me, then held a hand out. "Miss Hart, would you care to have this dance with your beloved brother?"

"We're not even related, James." I pointed out.

"Then, would you care to have this dance with your beloved best mate?" He asked.

I nodded, giggling at his attempt to be so gentlemanly. I took his hand and we headed for the dance floor.

I placed my arms around James neck, and he placed his hands on my waist. As we slow danced, I couldn't help but look around the Great Hall. By this time, the place was darker, and the ceiling turned into a midnight blue sky. I mean, there was still some light, but it the place was a bit more dim. With the fake midnight sky ceiling, came bright shining stars, which sparkled the entire room. The ceiling was almost like a disco ball. A better and cooler replacement for disco balls anyway.

As I stared around the room, I couldn't help but look at the couples who were dancing close. I couldn't help but feel a pang of slight jealousy. I may have not wanted to live my life completely surrounding romance, but I did want to have my moments. I usually had my moments with Al before...But now...They were gone. When I looked over to my right, and saw Al and Maci slow dancing together. His arms were around her, and hers were around his neck and they were close.

I sort of felt really upset. I wanted Al, for sure. But I couldn't have that one thing in my life because I have this stupid condition.

"You okay?" I heard James ask. I look up to his eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah." I say, looking down. But when I peeked a look at him, his gaze was pointed towards Maci and Al, them slow dancing.

"Hey." He said, trying to get my attention. "Hey. Look at me." I sighed, then finally looked at him. "Talk to me. "

"It's just...A bit depressing." I tell him.

"How?"

"I can't have this one thing I want, all because I have this stupid disease. I'm a freak, James." I felt like I wanted to tear up a little. But I didn't. I didn't want to make a scene.

"No." She said softly, shushing me. "Don't say that."

"I have pains practically almost all the time. No one gets that. Especially at my age."

"You're pain is weakness leaving the body." He points out, trying to make me feel better.

"And my eyes-" I attempted to say.

"Are fascinating." He interjected. "No one has eyes like yours, Liz."

I gave a small smile. "It's just that, I hate seeing him sad about the whole thing. And I just hate..No, despise Maci. I want to be with him. I want to be his friend, at least. But you know I can't. Maci will just...I don't know. Ruin everything. People with conditions like me aren't meant to have a happy ending, James." I spoke sadly.

"Just ignore it tonight, Liz." He murmured in my ear, his hand moved up to my head, then laid my head to his shoulder, as he placed a protective arm around me as we slow danced. He was always the brother I never had. Lily and Al were lucky to have someone like him.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm in love with the wrong brother.

WHOA NOW.

Okay, I'm just kidding. James and I are like siblings. We'd never be romantically involved. I just wish Al was like James sometimes. SOMETIMES. As in RARELY.

As my head rested on his shoulder, I couldn't help but get more sadder. I mean, I had a perfect view of Maci and Al from how my head was positioned. It was just...All too much for me.

I missed him. I hated her. I hated my condition. I hated how she knew. I just hated all the complications. I hated everything! Sometimes, I wonder how'd it be like if I hadn't made friends with them. I'd probably save them from heartbreak. I'd save _me _from heartbreak. I'd save everyone from disappointment. Yet, if I hadn't become friends with them, I wouldn't have had a pretty happy life. They made me happy. I made _them_ happy. They took me in as a friend, and a family member when I barely had friends, and barely had a complete family. They filled up a hole in me. And seeing them sad just breaks my heart. When they find out...they'd be devastated. I guess my happiness came with a price. In the end, I'd just be a disappointment.

Life handed me a crap load of suck since from the day I was born.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't.

You know those times people have when they contemplate about the sad/negative thing in their life and they just feel like crying? Yeah, I'm having one of those moments now. Usually people have them in bed (when their about to fall asleep, or just lying there) or when they're alone somewhere and just sitting in a random place to thing. But this time, I'm having these moments when I'm slow dancing with my un-biological brother at a Ball.

I suddenly pull away from James, who gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head. "I-I can't do this. I erm, I need some air."

"You okay?" He asked, giving me a concerned look.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just need a bit of alone time, right now. I-I'll be right back. Don't worry about me. And James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And with a small smile, I turned around and hurryied out the Great Hall's door. At first, I didn't know where I was going. Then I thought, what's my favorite place for me to think?

The Quidditch Pitch.

It was a place for where I can scream, take my anger out, cry, and be alone. Plus, no one was there anyway.

I hurried over to the pitch, and went to the center of the fields, and sat down on the grass. I stared up in the sky, watching the stars. Envying the fact that they didn't need to deal with all this. The only thing that could possibly happen to them is just fall out of the sky, and turn into big black holes, according to Muggle Astronomy anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

As Maci and I slow danced, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Liz dancing closely with James. I couldn't help but get jealous. But I knew that James didn't feel anything for her like that. It's just that James got to hold Liz close and I couldn't. The whole entire time Maci and I were slow dancing, I stared at Liz. She looked so sad as she and James talked.

After a minute into the song, I saw her back away from James. She looked even more upset. She started shaking her head, then giving him a small smile. James on the other hand looked concerned. After a moment, she walked away from him and walked out the Great Hall.

I looked at James, who was watching her leave. He was just standing there, looking deep in his thoughts. For a moment he just shook his head and sighed heavily.

At that moment, I just wanted to hurry off and talk to Liz. Maybe she and I could finally make up.

"Potter" I turn to see Dylan Smith, 6th year Slytherin, standing next to Maci and I. He was Maci's cousin. "Mind if I cut in?"

Perfect timing, my friend. "No, no problem. 'Sides, I kind of need air, anyway. It's a bit crowded and hot here." I say. I stepped away from Maci, them gave her a small smile, then left her with her cousin, then hurried out of the Great Hall in search for Liz. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Ahh, Albus Potter!" It was Sir Nicholas, the ghost of the House of Gryffindor. "How are you doing on this fine night? Is the Spring Ball going well for you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty fun."

"Ah, I can still recall when your father went to his first Ball. He was around your age. Only 14 though. It was the Yule Ball, for the Triwizard Tournament. I believe he went with Pavarti Patil? I believe she's the Divination professor, is she not?"

"Yeah, she's the professor for Divination. Sometimes it's kind of hard to believe he went with her."

"Well," Nick began, "She was more sane back when she was 14. I believe being the biggest gossip, and the war had some sort of affect on her. So, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I'm looking for a friend of mine, actually. Elizabeth Hart? We call her Lizzie, or Liz." I tell him.

"Ah!" He said. "Yes, I know her. Lovely girl, helps me shut Peeves up. Does a better handling Peeves than the Bloody Baron, really. Wonderful girl. Wonderful girl. Yet a sad fate awaits her." I looked at him, confused. What did he mean by that?

"What...Sad fate?" I asked slowly.

"You don't know? I'm surprised you don't know already. I mean, doesn't that red-head cousin of yours (the girly one) and your brother know? I've overheard htem talking about it several times. They're all so devestated about it. I guess that's why she hasn't been the most happiest girl around lately. But aren't you two close? She is usually the female who's always with you, is she not?"

"Yes, we're close- Was." I corrected myself. "But, what? What are talking about? About what James and Rose know."

"Oh! So that's her name. I'll have to remember that sometime. But, I'm sorry, if you do not know, then I am not in the position to tell you so. Only she, her family, the teachers, ghosts, Rose and your brother know. I'm sorry that I can't be of help." He apollogizes, then turns to float away.

"Wait!" I shouted, then he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Where can I find her? Liz? I saw her leave the Great Hall, and I need to sort out some problems with her."

"Well, I saw her head straight for the quidditch pitch. Took her a moment to figure out where she wanted to go, the girl." I nodded in thanks then hurried off to the quidditch pitch. I was determined to sort things out.

When I finally arrived, it didn't take me too long to find where she was. She was just sitting in the middle of the field in the Quidditch Pitch. She was looking up at the stars, thinking to herself. She was sitting, but curled up. She was hugging her knees as she stared up into the sky. I approached her slowly, from behind, but kept some distance.

"Iz." I said, loud enough for her to hear me. She body jerked a little as I spoke, scaring her. Her gaze went from the stars, to me as she turned around, her eyes slightly widened. She looked like she had been crying a bit. But I finally spoke. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUM. DUM. DUMMMMM. CLIFFHANGER! And there you have it! Dang, this took me awhile to write. I would've gotten this done sooner, because I had actually finished the beginning part early, and had accidentally deleted it, so I had to rewrite a whole scene again :P But did you like it? I hope you did. Well, things are about to go DOWN! **

**So, what do you thinks gonna happen? **

**You think he'll find out, about you know what?**

**Will they make up? **

**Will it be the end! :O **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND KEEP IT COMING PEOPLE! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Gone

**A/N: And here it is! The main event of what you all been waiting for! Sorry if it took long, I had to make sure it was at least a bit dramatic. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Gone<strong>

**Lizzie's POV**

I don't know how long I sat there on the pitch. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even pay attention to anything that went around me.

"Iz." A very familiar voice called out softly. I slightly jumped. What's with people creeping up on people! But I knew that voice.

I knew that voice anywhere. Al.

I turned around, and my head snapped over to him. I could feel my eyes slightly widening. What was he doing here? What did he want? "I need to talk to you." He spoke softly, as his eyes met mine.

I almost panicked. I wanted to get out of here. I couldn't face him. I sometimes hated confrontation. I couldn't think straight, think clearly, speak right, or act right. It was situations like this that got me nervous. But if it was a situation where we would start dueling with our wands (or our fists) I would've done just fine.

ONly I don't think I want to fight a guy. Plus, AL would be too much of a girl to even throw a punch my way. But if I were to fight Maci now...Oh-ho, well I'd probably go all ninja and kick her arse.

"Oh." I simply said, getting up, dusting my dress off a bit. "Uhm, what are you doing here?"

"Saw you left. Thought we'd talk about...Everything." He said softly, but loud enough for me to hear. I almost shook my head. I didn't want to deal with this now. I just couldn't. [**A/N: Hey, if you wanted some music to enter the mood while you read from here during their conversation, listen to "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. I listened to the song as I wrote this. Don't read their conversation too fast BTW. Try to get in the mood.]**

"I-I was just getting some air." I tell him, refusing to look in his eyes. "I was just leaving." I start to hurry off, heading straight for the exit of the pitch, but something pulled me back as I passed him. I looked to my wrist, and saw Al's hand, who had a firm grip around it.

For the first time, since he said that he wanted to talk, I looked at him and even though it may have been a bit dark, the moon still gave out light. He was looking at me, his eyes darkening a bit. "No." He said as his voice cracked, shaking his head. "Not this time. Every time I try to approach or even talk to you, you run away. You avoid me. You're not gonna run away this time, Izzie."

I looked back at my wrist, where his hand took a grip upon of. "Let go." I say. But he didn't let go.

"No. You'll just run away again. The last time, I let you go. This time...I'm holding on." He said seriously.

I was even more upset. "You let me go more than once, Al. I don't know if I can attach myself to you anymore." I said, almost angry. He's made too many mistakes.

"What do you mean?" His eyes searching mine for answers.

"I-I can't do this." I spluttered, trying to get myself away from Al, but he placed his free arm around me, and pulled my arms to him, holding me close.

"You need to listen for once. Don't run away from me. Don't be a coward-"

"I'm not!" I interjected.

"You are. You can't face me. You won't talk to me. You pull away all the time. It's like I'm some sort of plague that you keep on running away from."

"I, had my reasons, Al." I said in frustration.

"Yeah." He said pausing for a moment, his face softening. "I know."

This was my turn to be confuse. "W-What do you mean?" I stuttered nervously.

He was quiet for a moment. He didn't say anything. "I meant what I said...Back at the Hospital Wing a while ago." He said softly. Okay, hold up. What did he mean! I was getting anxious. Nervous even. I haven't even seen him visit while I was awake. He only appeared in my...dream.

Oh god. So it wasn't a dream.

That meant he knew. He knew about what I felt about him. That meant he knew about Maci. He knew everything. Was that why he didn't ask me why I avoided him? Wait. 'Dream' Al told me about what he felt. Could he really have meant it?

"W-what?"

"I visited every night you were in the hospital wing. Stayed there watching you for a couple hours, then left. I did mean everything what I said. You really are amazing." He said the last part slowly, his arm and hand loosening it's grip. Then he raised one hand and started stroking the side of my face. "You and I both know that we fancy each other, how we feel about each other. I'm painfully sorry about choosing Maci over you."

I almost tried to deny it, but he cut me off. "N-"

"Don't deny it." He said, cutting me off my unspoken word. "You were there. It wasn't a dream. I'm up all night thinking about what you said that night. Actually, I'm up all night...Because of you." He place his forehead upon mine, but I didn't pull away. Al wasn't smiling, and so was I. We just stared into each other's eyes, tension building between us.

You could say that I got caught up in the moment. But for a moment, as he and I stared into each other's eyes, I almost forgot everything. Our heads started to move in, and our faces got closer. Our faces were so close, that I could already feel his breath against my lips. Our lips, barely touching. He caressed my cheek as our lips lingered near each other for a few moments. Just as about we were about to go for it, I pulled away. Our lips slightly grazing each other as I pulled away. It just wasn't right. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I would have went for it. But in situations like this, especially now, it wasn't the right time. The whole situation discouraged me from kissing him. I knew Al cared about me, and kissing him would make him even more attached. If he had found out about my current situation, he'd be crushed., and I didn't want that for him, or anyone.

We both stood there for a bit, our bodies still close to each other, a painful silence cutting through us. But I finally got the courage to speak up. Then acted like our 'almost kiss' never happened. "Does that mean you know about-"

"Maci?" He breathed out, as he finished my sentence. "Yeah, I know about Maci. But that didn't stop me from fancying you, Liz. In the beginning, I didn't accept the fact that I could possibly be fancying my best friend. I didn't want to ruin our close friendship. But then, you were worth it. So I said, 'Screw it'. For Maci, why do you think I didn't leave her yet? She may not be too bad, occasionally. But I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. I knew that if I left her, she'd take it out on you. She has something against you. Something you never told me about before, but apparently have spoke to James and Rose about it."

I started to panic, I didn't want him to know. He'd be upset. I didn't want to see that. I shook my head, trying to push myself away from me, but he kept himself close. I was afraid, and he was right. I was a downright coward. I couldn't face disappointment. 'No, no-"

"That's what's confusing me. I'm suppose to know you the best. I know practically everything about you. What possibly could be so bad that you didn't want anyone to know about? Something that's so bad that you do what Maci tells you to do. Something that you wanted to keep away from me."

I kept on shaking my head frantically. Then I pushed, with all my might, away from Al. "I had to protect you!" I half shouted.

He looked at me with confusion, and as if I was almost crazy. I couldn't blame him. I'd think the same if I was in his position. "What could you possibly protect me from?"

But I just couldn't answer. I was almost hysterical. I was on the verge of tears. It hurt so much. "I can't be with you, Al. I just can't. It's best that I should stay away from you."

He looked like he was getting frustrated. "But why? What is it! Tell me, Iz."

"YOU AND EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT WERE GONNA GET HURT. BE DISAPPOINTED! THEN-" I shouted. I was hysterical by now. He seemed surprised by my outburst. But I was crying by now. I wasn't thinking clearly anymore. In this situation, I couldn't even think about my situation without crying my eyes out. This was all just too much. We were a few feet apart, and he tried to approach me, but I backed away.

"THEN WHAT? WHAT COULD BE SO BAD! TELL ME!" He shouted in a frustrated tone. He wasn't getting answers anymore. I was still crying, not hard, but you could see my tears fall down my cheers like a waterfall.

And in a split second of not thinking, I blurted out something that I regretted and wanted to take back desperately. "I'M DYING!" I bellowed. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I gasped, then covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide. But it was too late. The words were out there.

It took a moment to process what I said to Al's brain. He seemed speechless. Not in the good kind of way, the bad kind of way. The type of being speechless when you find out something bad, and you can't find the words to describe what you're feeling. But I looked into Al's green eyes, and I got my answers there.

He was shocked. Sad. Surprised. Devestated. And that one feeling I wished people didn't feel: Disappointment.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, hoping he hadn't heard what I blurted out a moment ago. But the chances were slim.

"Iz, tell me." He said straight-fowardly.

"I'm d-dying, Al." I choked out as my tears came out, inaudibly. "Hexheartonia. That's why Rose and James' have been so depressed. That's why James is with me almost everywhere I go. That's why my eyes are like this, and that's why I fell off my broom that day." I spoke firmly.

"No." He said softly, shaking his head. "Can't be."

"I'm good as dead." I told him. "So you see? That's why I never wanted anyone to find out. You'd just get disappointed. Upset. I didn't want that for any of you."

"And what? Wait for one day that when you're gone, we'd know then?" Al almost shouted.

"You think I chose this for me!" I shouted at him. My tears slowly started to dry, and my sadness turned into frustration and anger. "I was born with this, Al! You can't change the fact that I'm gonna die one day. And I don't want you to be in sore pain just because I'll be gone one day. We weren't meant for each other. I wasn't meant for anyone." And with that, I turn away from him, walking off, heading towards the exit.

The wind started to pick up at that moment as I walked away from the pain.

"NO!" He shouted from a distance, as I was half way from the exit. I suddenly feel his hands reaching for my shoulder. I could hear him panting, and breathing heavily when he stopped to catch up with me. "I. Said. That I wasn't going to let you go, Iz. I've let you out of my grasp probably hundreds of times by now. I'm not going to do that anymore. I care for you too much to not at least have you. Even if you'll be leaving us months, or years from now, at least I've got to be with you."

I started crying again, my tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I wasn't crying hysterically. I was quiet. It hurt to know that he cared a lot for me. It meant that my death would affect him a lot. It hurt me even more that he expected me to die in months, or years, when in reality...We had less time than that. He was so naive about it. "Why're you crying?" He asked.

"Y-You'd be willing to stay with me for a _month_? 31 days?" He looked almost horrified at what I said. He was surprised on how soon it was. He was quiet for a moment, and I didn't dare to look in his eyes. But I had my answer. His silence was my answer. I spoke again after a few moments. "I thought so." And with that, I ran back to the castle, finally getting away, and ignoring the shouts and calls Al was calling from behind.

As I ran, that was when I broke down. I just kept on running though. I sobbed hard, my tears unleashing itself from my eyes. It just hurt too much. I was bawling my eyes out. By this time, you could hear me cry than just see me do it. I felt somewhat broken.

To Al and his family, I was just going to be that girl they were once close to, who died.

I finally ran back to my room, and luckily, no one had seen me cry yet. Everyone was still down at the Great Hall, still dancing the night away.

But I was up in my room, my face buried in my pillow as I cried my eyes out in pain and frustration.

I was going to die soon.

I had learned to accept it, yet even though I had, I was still upset about it.

I was just good as gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Sorry it was so short! The next one'll be longer :D I promise! I just had a feeling that it should end right here that's why. I'm saving Al's thoughts for later. **

**So that was the big bang you lot have been waiting for. D'you like it? Was it okay? Was it how you expected it? I could make it more dramatic if you guys want me to. If there's something wrong with it, let me know! I'll be sure to make some revisions! But heads up! The story doesn't end here yet! This isn't the only drama in the story, just FYI. **

**But heads up: The next chapter might take a bit of awhile, so check after a few days. **

_**SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Out

**A/N: *Heaven angel calls* I"M SO SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! School is horrid. I hate 4th quarter. Screw it. It's been quite body during my weekend, so I couldn't write. I had to do homework and entertain candaians, and also deal with my friends drama (It's entertaining, so it's distracting) XP, But anyway! I hope you guys aren't mad! I hope ya'll still review this thing!   
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Out<strong>

**Al's POV**

I don't know how long I was standing there at the middle of the quidditch pitch, still looking off at the exit where Lizzie ran out from. I didn't know how long I stayed at the pitch.

Probably for an hour.

I was still shocked. Stricken. I was just so...Speechless. I hadn't expected that to have come out of Iz's mouth. I knew the secret she kept was bad, but I didn't know it was that bad. I had to admit though, when I heard her say that she was dying, I wanted to punch something, yell, and even cry.

I mean, the girl I'm practically falling for is dying. I mean who wouldn't.

You would say that I seem to be taking this very well, and very lightly. You would think my tone of voice right now would be blunt, and hollow. But I guess that's how I am after I've screamed out at no one, kicked the ground, and cried like a girl.

Yes, I did all that. I guess I was expressing teenage angst and pain. I guess this is how girls feel all the time when their on their...er, time of the month.

I pity the female population. No wonder Mum's a tyrant. Or maybe that's just how she is.

Yeah, I'll never understand what Dad saw in Mum sometimes, but I guess it's love, right? I mean, Dad fell in love with his bestfriend's little sister, Uncle Ron fell in love with his bestfriend, and I was just doing the same as how Uncle Ron did.

Sometimes I wonder if Liz and I would end up getting married. I knew that I was too young to even be thinking about this sort of stuff. I was only 15...But hey, I wouldn't mind ending up with Liz forever. But that thoughts been pushed out due to the fact that Liz is dying.

Damn, I still can't get use to the fact that Liz is dying. It was just so hard seeing her...gone.

I told Liz that I'd be with her, even if we had a couple months, or a few years left. But my heart dropped, and I felt queasy when she said she only had a month left. _A month_.

***Flashback***

_"Y-You'd be willing to stay with me for a month? 31 days?" She had said. The thought of her being gone in a month froze me. Shocked me. The thought couldn't even be processed in my mind. I was surprised. It was too soon. We'd only started talking. I didn't know what to say. I just didn't know. I just kept on looking at her. At how upset she was. She looked at the ground. She didn't even look at me. "I thought so." She muttered. _

_No. No. I couldn't lose her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her last month on this planet to be the best. But for some reason, the words couldn't fumble out of my mouth._

_But she ran. She ran away from me, trying to get away from me. For the hundredth time, she ran. I knew that this time, it would be hard to get her back. When she was already a few meters away, only then I striked up the nerve to speak, "LIZ! IZZIE! IZ!" I shouted after her, but she kept on running. She just ignored my call, and just kept on running. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I didn't want her to go. I didn't even know if I could even last with her gone. I wanted her to live...But I didn't know how to cure her. We've learned about Hexheartonia...but most of the cures were basic myths.

It was only 10:37 PM, and the Spring Ball was still going. Balls like these usually lasted until 12. I manage to clear off my face, and made it seem like I hadn't been crying. I returned to the ball, even if I didn't want to go, but I had to tell Maci that I didn't feel well at all. I just couldn't even be dancing when I had to deal with the fact that my best mate was dying.

"Mace." I said, as I approached her. She was taking a break from the dancing by standing over by one of the tables, and talking to a bunch of Ravenclaw girls.

"Where were you!" She exclaimed. "I was looking everywhere for you! You were gone half an hour at least!"-Then her eyes suddenly grew wide-"You weren't with Elizabeth, were you?"

"No, I wasn't." I lied flatly. "I didn't feel well. I was out for a walk, then went to the loo after 10 minutes or so. I need to rest. Alright if I turn in early? I know you don't want to go early."

She bit her lip. "Yeah. I don't really want to leave, actually."

"You can stay. I just really feel uneasy. Headache really. So it's alright with you, yeah?"

She thought for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. I'll have my cousin escort me back to the common room." She looked annoyed as she said this, and a bit irritated, but I shrugged it off, for I didn't care.

I was still trying to process the thought of Liz dying, so I didn't really give a bloody hell of what she thought. I didn't feel right. I felt like every in my world just flipped over. I was devestated. I felt overwhelmed by the emotion that was running course through me. 'Sides, I wasn't in the mood to party. Nothing as devastating could top the news of what I just found out.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened!" James he growled as he, Rose, and Fred approached me. I was sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, my back leaning against the seat of the sofa. I had been sitting there for at least an hour, and I didn't even notice anyone coming in and out of the common room's door. I hadn't been paying attention.<p>

I kept a straight face as I stared into the fire, still engulfed into my thoughts. I was still in basic shock. "Are you deaf!"I heard Rose hiss.

No, I am not. Are you trying to question my ability to hear, and are saying that I am incapable of processing your yelling through my ears?

Well sorry to disappoint you, Rose. My hearing is very much working.

"It's been 2 hours and my date's been missing. I searched for Liz at the ball, asked the ghosts, took a look outside, and even checked the girls bathroom and the quidditch pitch. And there's no way Liz would go into the Forbidden Forest at this time of night." Fred said. "But then Rose comes to me, saying she's found Liz crying her eyes out in her dorm."

And once again...I make the girl I love cry. Just bloody great.

"I go back up to the dorms to get something, and I find her in her bed, crying and upset." Rose had now taken over and started scolding me. "And we all know she barely does any of that unless it's something that has to do with _you_. You're the only person who could ever made her cry. 'Sides, I saw you leave the Ball after Liz left to go for a walk. When I asked your_ dear lover_, she said you went to go for a walk. And you two never came back. Now. Spill."

"Nothing." I tell her, not even looking up from the fire. I didn't want to explain anything, especially in front of Fred, who didn't know anything.

After I spoke, I was sudden hoisted up in the air, Fred's hands grabbing onto my shirt, pulling me up. "Listen! Liz is one of my closest friends that I've got. I know we're related, but I'm gonna push that aside and act like a mate who cares about Liz. I don't want you around her if you keep on hurting her. It's bad enough you started hurting her when you started dating McLoughlin. Then it became even worst that you still picked McLoughlin over Liz. Now, you're just pushing it by making her cry even more. When is it going to end!" Fred yelled as he shoke me. He had that angry look in his eye. This was probably the most I've seen from Fred's emotional side. He was never usually like this. "You stay away from her, if you're going to keep acting like this."

But I couldn't answer him back though. I just started at him. After a few moments of glaring at me, he let me go, dropping me to the couch, then stormed off to his room.

"There." Rose raised her hands. "You've gotten 3 people upset now, counting Maci, whom you left by the way at the ball, still downstairs."

I didn't look up at her though.

I should be mad, shouldn't I? I had already gotten enough people mad at me, and they're not even going to help me. They didn't even tell me about Liz's condition!

"We talked." I said flatly.

"About what? How you said your terribly sorry that you're dating Maci? Have you even told her that you loved her?" James demanded.

Rose scoffed. "I highly bet that he didn't even have the dragon balls to do so." She was giving me attitude, they both were and I was almost fuming. I was agitated, frustrated.

"You're not even gonna at least let her know you fancy her. You didn't even say anything meaningful!" James spoke as he scoffed, "Pathetic." And that was it. I was mad.

"So," I began, "You're wondering when I'm gonna tell Liz I love her, well I'm wondering when you two were even gonna tell me that she's dying and that you both knew all along." I spat.

Their eyes widened, and looked taken aback. They were pretty much shocked that I knew. But I glared at them. "W-what?" Rose spluttered.

"I said, when were you two going to care to tell me when the girl I love is going to _die_." I snapped.

"You know?" She asked softly, and after I curtly nodded, all of a sudden she just bursted into tears. "I-I'm s-s-sorr-ry! I wanted t-to t-t-ell you, but she sw-wore that we w-w-wouldn't tell!" After a few minutes of silence, and Rose collecting herself from the crying, Rose spoke again. "So you know now, huh?" By this time, the three of us were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, slouching.

I nod, then go in the whole explanation on what happened at the pitch (just giving them the general idea, and not everything). Rose and James sighed heavily. "...and here I am. And Liz is up there, as you lot say, crying. I don't even know what to do now."

"You need to break it with Maci." Rose said firmly.

"You mad! She'd tell everyone in a split moment after I've broken up with her! If you hadn't already noticed, word travels fast around here. This place isn't even a school anymore! It's more like being in the office of that old gossip bat, Rita Skeeter!" I exclaimed. "That's the only reason why I'm still with Maci anyway. If I break up with Maci, she'll automatically assume it's because of Liz, then she'll go off and announce to everyone about Lizzie's Hexheartonia. I don't want that for her. She's suffered enough."

"But Al," James said, "you have to realize that it's worth the risk. The only reason why she kept it a secret was because she didn't want us to know, especially _you_. But now that the three of us know, it wouldn't matter as much I suppose. We can't have everyone find out about her Hexheartonia at her deathbed."

"I suppose you're right," I said after a couple moments, thinking about what he said. "She only cares about us and what we'll think. She doesn't care about everyone else. She''s strong like that."

They both nodded, "She really is strong, eh?" James spoke with a small smile. "We've only seen her cried about 5 times in the past years we've known her. And for the fact that she's been bottling up her condition for the past 15 years of her life, I'm surprised she hasn't exploded yet. That's just too much to feel for one person."

He was right. It was too much for her to handle, yet she somehow managed to get by without saying anything to anyone about her condition.

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up, "So what are we going to do about Maci?"

"Oh!" Rose suddenly says loudly. "That reminds me! I forgot to tell you! I know how you can break it off with Maci."

"How" James and I both asked in unison.

"I can't believe this even slipped my mind! I was getting so off topic about it, and I lost concentration on the gos-"

I hold up my hand to her. "Rose, get to the point."

"Right," She began. "Well, er...How should I put this?" She says, fiddling with her fingers.

"Spit it out, Roe." James says impatiently.

"Maci's cheating on you." She says quickly.

My reaction? I blink. I was not expecting that...Well, I guess I was. Somehow, knowing Maci had cheated on me with another bloke didn't bother me at all, actually. The only thing that it did was bruise my ego. "Oh." I manage to say.

Rose looks at me weirdly. "Al, say something."

"No, no. It's actually...alright. I don't seem to care, actually." I say, shrugging. "I guess, Maci and I weren't exactly compatible. She wasn't always the best girlfriend anyway."

"So who was the bloke?" James asked.

"Leo Finnegan. Tosser that one, really. Ditched his date. The girl he ditched, names Trisha Finley. Poor girl is in tears. Saw her crying her eyes out in the girls bathroom. I'm surprised Maci didn't go for Chuck Zabini. He seems more her type."

"Well, at least Al has a reason to break up with Maci anyway." James said.

Once again we fell into a silence, not knowing what to talk about, but I decided to bring up something. "You know, I may haven't told her that I loved her, but we did come across saying that I fancied her."

Rose sat up, and said, "Really? What did she say?"

"Calm down, Rosie. She wasn't too excited about it, she was a bit...I dunno: shocked?"

"...You know, she fancies you too, Al." James said.

Rose slapped him on the arm. "James! You weren't suppose to tell him that! She was suppose to tell him!" She glares at him.

"No, it's alright. I know." The two of them snapped their heads in my direction. But I smiled.

"What, how?" Rose exclaimed.

I went into the whole story on what went down in the hospital wing, the night Liz woke up. I told her about how I told Liz I was her conscience, how I found out she and I both fancied each other, and all that.

"So that's why you kept on getting up at night." James thought out loud.

"Yeah...Too bad I only have a month left with Liz. Doubt she'll talk to me after what happened tonight." I said sullenly.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry, Al." Rose whispered.

Yeah, I was sorry too.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzie's POV<strong>

I felt something hit my head.

"WAKE UP! ELIZABETH SAMANTHA HART!" Rose shouted, after kindly hitting my head with a pillow.

Ugh, she did just not pull the full namer on me.

Bitch, I'm a lion, and you're disrupting my sleep. Hear me roar.

"Roar." I croaked out softly. I wasn't even in the mood to go all ninja and kick her arse. Especially when all I've been doing last night was cry. My curtains were drawn, and I had a spell that silenced my cries. When the girls came back from the ball, they tried to approach my bed, but I casted some of shield spell all over my bed. I was depressed, to be honest. Curse you, Al Potter. Because of you and my newfound sensitivity to crying, I am now currently not in the mood to go all Gryffindor on this red head.

Yes, I blame Al. Full responsibility goes to him. Send him to McGonnagall's office. It's for the greater good.

Yes, let us all lock up Al Potter and his ways. Forget the headmistress' office, send him to Azkaban!

Okay, I'm being dramatic now.

I guess I'm just moody.

Eh, at least I've got reason.

"What?" I see her through my blurry vision. I rub my eyes, then my sight finally settles to it's normal view. I can see her giving me a weird look on my little side roar, but I brush it off. "...and how'd you get past my shield charm?" I said groggily.

"Your shield charm ended last night after you fell asleep. Shield charms usually die when the person's not putting any energy towards it." She said in a matter-of-fact tone."

"Well, I'm half awake. Tell me what you want or I slap you."

"Calm your arse! I just couldn't wait to tell you! I've got to tell you. It's about Scorpius!" She said giddily. I swear, the last time I saw this girl this giddy was the first time when she had her first kiss. Oh, god. Is that what happened?

"What! Details!" I demand, pushing my thoughts away about what happened between me and Al last night. My mood seemed to have slightly lifted. I guess I'm gonna be bi-polar now.

"So as you know, he and I went to the ball together, we danced-"

But I cut her off, "Errrr!" I announce, trying to mimic a buzzer. "I don't care about that! Tell me the juicy stuff! Get to it!"

"Alright! Calm your arse down. So Scorpius and I decided to go to the astronomy tower, and the stars were beautiful, by the way. Then he starts to hold my hand, then I look at him and he starts flattering me. Kept on saying that I looked beautiful, then he started going on how he's liked me for a while now, and I smiled. Then…"

"Then what!" I said excitedly.

"We…Kissed." Rose squeals, and soon enough, I'm doing the same. This is like first year all over again.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! How was it! How long did it last? Was he any good?" I bombarded her with questions.

"It was amazing. I swear there could've been fireworks exploding in the backround. And i think it lasted about…20 seconds, I think. And Merlin, he's great at it!"

"What happened after that?"

"Well," She began, a secretive smile appearing on her face.

"Woman! Tell me, or so I will go to Scorpius and hang him by his toes until he spills!"

Her jaw dropped, but she was still smiling. "Don't do that to my boyfriend!" She protested.

Now it was my turn for my jaw to drop open. _Boyfriend_?

"Boyfriend?" I said, giggling. Rose frantically nodded her head as we both bounced up and down on my bed. "Oh my god, Rose! I'm so happy for you!" I really was beyond glad for Rose. She got the man she wanted, and she gets to l've happily ever after with him. Then they'll have babies, and I get to be a godmother…That is if I live. And those chances are to ZERO.

I stopped bouncing after that, and memories of what happened last night returned. Just when I finally had forgotten on what happened last night, they just had to come back.

Damn it.

Rose must've noticed my smile falter, for she stopped bouncing and looked at me with concern. "Liz? You alright?" I shook my head truthfully. I didn't bother denying it, only Rose could see right through it. I buried my face in my pillow as I felt tears coming on. It just hurt, and I just felt like crying. "Liz, tell me."

I sat up, and wiped the tears streaming down my cheeks. I sighed heavily, and spoke, "H-H found out."

Somehow Rose didn't look affected as I spoke. She sighed and said, "I know."

"How?"

"Fred, James, and I went to go yell at him when we found you crying up here. After Fred left, James and I kept on yelling, then he told us what happened. Everything, actually. Especially on what happened at the Hospital Wing. He's pretty gutted you know."

I sighed, "I don't even know what to say now that he knows. He said he wanted to be with me, turns out he didn't after all."

Rose shook her head, "No. No, you got it all wrong. He does, he was just so..surprised on how much little time there is. He wants to stay with you, but since you ran away...he doesn't know how to approach you."

I waved it off. "I shouldn't even be crying right now...I need to...figure things out, and leave life with some happiness in me. I just need to get up from bed, and go think or do something...on my own for once."

Rose and I shared a long hug before I got up from my bed, and getting dressed. I had to get my mind off of everything. I decided that since I slept in a bit, and skipped breakfast, I was getting a bit hungry, and decided to go to the kitchens for some brunch.

I hoped down the stairs and descended in the common room. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of people down here. A few of them were 7th years, and then there was just Fred. He sitting on a love seat near the corner, reading the daily prophet. I felt sort of guilty, ditching him like that last night.

I crept up behind him, and placed my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I said in a deep voice.

"Liz." He said in a sure voice.

I frowned when he laughed as I took my hands off his eyes. "But my voice was different!" I whined as I sat next to him. "You weren't suppose to know it was me."

"Love, it's always so obvious that it's you. We've been doing this since you were eleven, I know all your tones of voice."

I groaned, "We need to find a new game."

Fred chuckled, "It got a bit obviously. So what did you need?"

I bit my lip, "Well, I came to apologize, for ditching you last night. I forgot to tell you, but I wasn't feeling very well last night."

His facial expression then changed to a serious expression. "I know it was about Al. I don't him near you, if he keeps on hurting you."

"I know." I say. At that moment the door swung open, revealing an arguing couple: Al and Maci. The last two people I wanted to see today.

"What do you mean!" Maci screeched.

"We're done, Maci. We're over." Al said firmly. My eyes sort of widened.

No, no, Al couldn't do this. If he broke up with Maci, she'd tell everyone about my condition. I couldn't have it happen. I just couldn't. My whole life would turn upside down.

"WHY! Is it because of _her_!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this, Maci. It's your fault, I'm breaking up with you. You brought it on yourself."

"Me! What did _I_ do?" She protested.

A billion things that girlfriends aren't suppose to do, _duh_.

"You're irritating, clingy, you hate quidditch, you're mean- especially to my family, everyone hates you, and I caught you snogging Leo Finnegan last night! You didn't think I saw? I'm surprised you didn't go for Chuck Zabini! You're a cheater as well. Just because I didn't fulfill your needs it doesn't mean you could go off like that." He argued back.

Maci looked completely frozen. No one bloke has even been straight with her. Most guys are usually afraid of a girls wrath. "I-I can explain, Al-" He held up his hand. I seriously wanted to cheer, and have a celebration. But Al breaking up with Maci was probably a big mistake. Yay for Al, hell for me.

"No, don't even try to explain. Just because your insecure and in need for attention, it doesn't mean you go around looking desperate for it. I mean, seriously? You could try to be nice every once in a while. You weren't even a bit nice to my family, especially Lizzie, my best mate. I've had enough of you! So we're _done_, Maci McLoughlin." And with that, he heads for the dormitory.

Well then...That was entertaining. Dude, where was the popcorn and the candy when I needed it?

All of a sudden, she screams. Whoa, she was so not in a good mood. I give a quick bye to Fred, and try to sneak off out of the common room, but just to make my day even better: Maci caught me sneaking off.

"You!" She half scream and growled.

Me. Greaaaat. Just peachy.

"You." She repeated, pointing her finger at me.

"Yes, I'm me." I replied bluntly.

"Don't smart talk with me, you bitch!"

"What the heck did I do now!" I exclaim.

"You took Al away from me!"

"Uhhhh, no. Correction, you _pushed_ Al away from _you_. You cheated on him, you looney! I, on the other hand, haven't even talked to him."

"It's all our fault he's been having doubts about me! I told you to _stay_ away, but no. You couldn't _die_ early!" She screamed.

"I stayed away from Al." I said in a warning tone.

"Well it wasn't enough! You really want everyone to know, don't you!"

"About what?" Fred asked, who seemed to have gotten off his seat and neared me when Maci approached me.

"Start ordering in some wreaths, Weasley. Someone's gonna lose a friend quite soon." Maci snarled.

At that exact moment, the portrait to the common room sung open, and Lilly, Molly, James, Dom, Hugo, and Alice piled in. As if on cue, even Rose came down form the dormitory...And they all heard what Maci said.

"I'd be careful at what you're getting at, McLoughlin." Rose warned.

"Oh, protecting your best mate? How sweet." Maci said venomously. "But it's time your family should know." Shut up, Maci...

"What rubbish are you on about, McLoughlin?" Dom snapped.

No, don't sat it Maci...

"May 15th. I'd mark your calendars if I were you. A few early funeral arrangements wouldn't hurt." No!

Alice spoke up, angrily. "Are you threatening her?" Please, don't sa-

But it was too late for even me to speak out loud for her to stop. Not even my thoughts could prevent this.

Maci scoffed. "As if I need to. It's all set in stone, dearies. Hexheartonia! Your dear friends headed straight for the grave!" Maci said hysterically. For a moment, I stood there frozen. I wanted to punch the living daylights out of her. I wouldn't have cared if I got expelled. I'd feed Maci to the dementors, and I'd enjoyed the sight of it.

She had no right of spilling my secret to the people I cared about. She had no absolute right. It's bad enough that James, Rose, and Al know about. But the thought of Fred, or even Lily finding out broke my heart.

I looked at my friends reactions, and they all looked speechless, like as if they saw a ghost.

Which is what they'll probably see in less than a month.

I took a look at Fred, who looked upset, shocked, and even angry. He felt lied to. He knew me so well, but just not enough. Now he did.

But I let him get mad at me. He had the right to. I've been his friend ever since I started at Hogwarts. I could tell him my secrets, and confide in him. To be honest, he had those genuine moments where he can get serious. He was an option to confide into. I just usually didn't because he wasn't always so serious. He always had to input in a joke or two.

But I lied to him. Kept something from him. Only now he knows my deepest and darkest secret, and he had to hear that from Maci.

For Rose and James reactions however, they were both just as shocked and upset, even though they already knew about my situation. Just hearing someone who isn't a friend of mine say it out loud surprised them. But I could tell that they were also pretty mad at Maci. They both had the same expressions on their face. Rose and They wanted to drown Maci in the black lake, feeding her to the giant squid.

And that was just light punishment. The Giant Squid is actually _nice_. But Maci doesn't know that.

Anger started boiling in myself, and I was fuming.

Yup, definitely PMS-ing today.

Just after Maci passed me, and before she could walk up the stairs, I called her out. "Hey, Maci?" I say, turning around. Behind her, I saw Al, who was standing at the end of the last step of the staircase, watching the whole thing. No wonder she decided to spill.

As she turns around, she gave me a dismissive look. "What?" She snapped.

I smiled sweetly at her, as I took a couple steps, then stood right in front of her.

Then I raised my hand, and swung.

SLAP!

My hand collided with her face...Hard.

I had slapped Maci McLoughlin right across the face.

And it felt good.

Maci clutched her brightly red cheek with her hand, giving me a speechless expression. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly agape. She was obviously not expecting that to happen.

Though, what surprised me even more was the fact that she didn't retaliate and hit me back. She just stayed frozen, looking helpless. She almost looked like the victim here, rather than the bad guy

I gave her a cold stare, then turned on my heel and walked out the common room, not looking back. But as I walked out, I heard a familiar voice speak, "What's even more pathetic, is that you told everyone her secret, hoping to affect us, when in reality, with you blindly didn't even know that we already knew…" The voice trailed off.

Al.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't give me that look. I know, I know, the beginning of this chapter, and the middle was pretty crappy...I'm sorry. I just ran out of ideas on what to do next! T_T I promise that I'll do better next time!**

**REVIEW! TO HELP ME UPDATE FASTER! LETS GET THIS TO 100 REVIEWS PEOPLE! 3 I'LL INSTANTLY LOVE YOU GUYS AND CONTINUE TO WRITE FASTER :D**

**Make sure you favorite this story, so you can get a email of whether I updated or not. CHECK AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK!**


	16. Chapter 16: Cry

**A/N: asdfghjkl;'' O.M.G. YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 100+ FREAKIN' REVEIEWS! asdfghjkl;' I CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND! :O**

**I AM SERIOUSLY THANKFUL AND I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! :D You guys made me want to update more and faster, making me look forward to all your reviews, which I DO read by the way. I actually have read ALL your reviews. When some of you told me that you guys teared up, usually a person should feel sympathy, but your emotions towards my story totally warmed me up. I can't believe that I actually make you guys emotional! That means I've been writing decently! I'm even more glad I haven't gotten any hate yet! You lot rule! But I am SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AN FASTER. :O I know. I suck at that. But I got sick..Still kinda am, actually. Fml. **

**ANYWAY,**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Cry<strong>

**Al's POV**

As I watched Maci scream out, "YOU!" I instantly knew that she was speaking to Liz, who I hadn't notice who was in the common room before. I stopped dead in my tracks up the stairs, and slowly turned and walked a few steps down, giving me a view of what was happening. I was slightly worried at what Maci was going to do. I knew what I had done was probably wrong, and that Maci would've found someone to blame. But I think that with all the Maci drama blowing over, everything could get back on track, and I could somehow end up with Lizzie.

Stupid thought right?

But how could I be so naive?

So stupid?

I'm a deep thinker, and I usually think things through. But I knew that a whole lot of rockiness was going to blow around before Liz and I and everyone else would settle a bit. Things weren't going to be normal anymore. I'm known to be the deep one in the family...Kinda like Dad. Mum said he was always the solidarity type. But how could I have not expected this?

Liz and Maci exchanged words back and forth a few times, a minute later my family came in, and even Rose pushed pass me as she went down to the common room.

At this point, Maci was already hysterical. "As if I need to. It's all set in stone, dearies. Hexheartonia! Your dear friends headed straight for the grave!" She said.

and it was just like that.

Her secret was out.

The words were out and said, and they couldn't be taken back. Liz couldn't be the lizard, just like how she was out on the field. She couldn't get by this one. By the end of the day, I'm betting at least half the school heard about what went down here.

After a few moments, Maci started walking towards me, or at least going to the stairs, but Liz called her out.

"What?" Maci snapped at Liz.

Liz just walked towards her, and the next thing that I remember...

SLAP!

Liz slapped Maci McLoughlin right across the face. I couldn't see Maci's reaction, since her back was facing me. I looked at Liz, who had a somewhat satisfied, but angry look on her face. She my mum for a moment during that one time me and James played quidditch inside the house...How was playing in the house? Well, let's just say that we both never even thought of playing quidditch in the ball ever again.

Liz left the common room after that.

What was my reaction to the whole thing? To be honest, I was speechless. I really was. But I was pretty much mad at Maci. She didn't have the right to blurt someone's deepest and darkest secret like that. She really didn't.

But I couldn't help but smirk when Liz pulled off that inner violent side of hers by slapping Maci. I was almost proud.

After Liz left the room, Maci was still standing there. Everyone in the common room erupted into murmurs. A couple people were even cheering at the fact that Maci got slapped. I looked at my family, who seemed confused, and upset. Mostly speechless, like me. Somehow, they weren't sure at what to believe. They heard Liz's secret from Maci, and not Liz herself. They were torn between believing the truth and hoping that what Maci said was all a lie.

Mace looked around in humiliation, and decided to hurry back up to her room, but I stopped her.

"What's even more pathetic, is that you told everyone her secret, hoping to affect us, when in reality, you blindly didn't even know that we already knew. Did you really think that we were gonna give up on Liz? Because everyone won't. We care for her to much." I told her as she walked up the staircase, passing me. But she stopped to listen on what I had to say. "You had no right to tell everyone her secret, Maci. She's never done anything bad to you? Does she threaten you? Are you jealous of her? Or were you already mad the fact that she already had me since from the beginning? Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

She cringed. "I-I..." But she never finished her sentence, she just ran up the stairs and hid in the girls' dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's POV<strong>

When I exited the Gryffindor common room, I broke out into a sprint, earning a few looks from people who I passed. I felt like I wanted to cry, but somehow, I didn't. I think I finished up all my tears. Great, I'm broken-hearted, deadly, emotionless _and _dehydrated.

I took a quick stop at the kitchens, tickling the pear in process. Why the entrance process to get into the kitchens includes people having to tickle a pear, I have no idea. People are just weird like that. I'm guessing Helga Hufflepuff placed that in...The ghosts told me on how she likes her food.

and yes, I talk to the ghosts. Is it a damn crime! No. You actually learn a few things from them. Like for example, from Peeves, he taught me how to aim a water balloon properly. When I die, I'm going to haunt Hogwarts and prank people.

*Sighs* My life is worth living for in the after life.

Sarcasm intended.

After my grab and go from the kitchens (Got a pint of coffee ice-cream!) -it tastes amazing by the way, I wandered around the halls for a bit, then decided to head to the lake. Maybe, I'll even share my ice cream with the Giant Squid, and then vent to him, drowning my sorrows. Then maybe, he and I will form a depressed group/league. Then we'll meet every tuesday and talk about how our life sucks. He can talk about being teased and mistaken for a monster, and I'll talk about my boy troubles and my death sentence. Yup, I think I'm about to get a best friend here.

When I got to the lake, and sat on a big root of the tree, I started devouring my sorrows. I'll be like those girls from that one muggle movie: Mean Girls. I'll be those girls who eat their feelings.

The squid eventually showed up and of course I start to babble on as the squid stares at me pityingly.

"...and I don't know what to do, really. Everyone knows now and now I'm probably going hysterical. I can't even cry! I'm glad I slapped Maci, and that's probably the only good thing that came out of my situatio- HEY!"

That dang squid took my ice cream.

He took it. Gobbled it down (Including the tub) and swam back to the bottom of the lake...

"FINE!" I shouted at the lake. "TAKE MY ICE CREAM AND LEAVE ME BE! WE'RE NO LONGER FRIENDS! NADA! ZILCH! END. OF. FRIENDSHIP!" I plopped back down on the tree root, with my arms crossed, and I let out a huff.

So the squid wasn't looking at my pityingly...It was looking at me with _hope_. Hoping to get _my_ ice cream!

People/squids are just so mean. I feel so used.

"Liz?" I heard someone say from behind. I turned my head to find Rose, Fred, James, Alice, Dom, Hugo, Lily, and Molly standing behind me.

Their expressions? Part of it was screaming that I was crazy for screaming at a squid, the other half wasn't too sure about how their gonna deal with my situation.

One person that's important and not included in the group? Come on, take a guess. Can't guess? It's Al.

Surprise, surprise. Not.

"Hi." I said flatly, then turned back around to face the lake. I sensed them move and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them seat themselves on a log to the side of me.

It felt like forever just sitting there, until finally someone spoke up.

"Is it true?" Lily asked.

I looked at her, then nodded.

Bad move, because the next thing I know, everyone is crying their eyes out. 'cept the boys of course. I mentally roll my eyes. I hate it when their trying to be all macho. But boys will be boys.

Okay, double take right here. I take back my words. I see Fred and Hugo tearing up a bit over in the corner. James on the other hand didn't cry, since he already knew, and wasted all his tears before...So, pretty much, he can't cry in this current situation right now like the rest of his family.

Rose on the other hand, knew the longest...Yet she's the one crying the hardest out of them all.

Glad I'm so important to her. But then again, I feel bad since I'm the one causing her pain.

After a good full 20 minutes, they all stopped crying hysterically, like I'm already dead. They eventually start sobering up, and I start to go into the whole explanation about my drastic life story about my Hexheartonia.

I swear, it's starting to become like a routine for me.

I should really start a book, and become some best-selling author. Who knows? I'm not too bad at writing, actually.

"...and here we are." I finished.

"So that's why Al's all depressed?" Fred asked as he looked down at his shoes. "I feel gutted I yelled at him like that."

"It's alright, Freddy." I tell him soothingly, "You just didn't know."

"Well, I should've! I'm one of your closest mates! You should've told us! Or me! Why did Rose, James, and Al get to know?"

"They weren't _suppose_ to know, Fred." I tell him. "Rose found out through a book, James overheard the conversation between Madame Bones and Rose, and the only reason why I told Al is because I just had to tell him. 'Sides, I just pretty much blurted it out to him and I wasn't thinking. We were in a heated argument."

"But you still should've told us!" Fred nearly shouted, as he shot up, walking to the edge of the lake. "When were we suppose to find out, huh? When you were already at your deathbed?"

"I know. You're right." I tell him as I stood up next to him.

"You should've said so- wait, what?" Fred said, cutting off his own sentence.

"You have every reason to hate me. All of you do. To hate me, to be angry. I know I dealt with this badly, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. What was I suppose to say when I met you lot? 'Oh, hi, I'm Elizabeth Hart and I have Hexheartonia, and I'm gonna die one day'? I wanted real friends. Friends who didn't have to think I was such a burden or a problem. I wanted to live a normal life. But I still didn't. I had to go behind your backs to take some draught for my heart, I had monthly check ups at St. Mungos, which was where I was during the day every time you guys couldn't find me at all. I had my eyes reminding me of what I had every single time I look in a mirror or reflection. I had to _lie _to your faces almost every time. I'm basically a troubled freak who shouldn't even be bothering you at all!" By this time, I had silent tears streaming down my cheeks. "I couldn't even bring myself to tell you guys even after we had known each other. All j-just because...because I didn't want you to treat me like I'm some broken doll, and I didn't want to see you lot hurt. By knowing that I'll be dying...I didn't want you lot to have to remember about my fate every single damn time you guys looked at me. I couldn't even tell Al, because seeing his hurt reaction would just crush me. I-I just...I just..."

And I broke down crying.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me, and judging by the smell. I could tell it was Rose, but I didn't raise up my head to look at her. But I could tell she was crying with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AL's POV<strong>

I watched as she broke down crying. She thinks we all hate her, pity her. But we don't. I watched as Rose approached her, and held Lix in her arms, crying along. Then after a minute, James joined the two, followed by Lily. I watched as one by one, all of them joined the group for comfort. I heard their entire conversation from the beginning. After the whole Maci went down in the common room, everyone decided to find Lizzie, to clear things up on what happened. Of course, I followed closely behind.

So here I am. Hiding behind a tree. _Almost_: Crying my eyes out.

I wanted to talk to Liz so badly. But I didn't know what I would say when I talked to her.

I don't know how long I hid behind that tree, watching them all cry out in emotional pain. I wanted to leave...But I couldn't. After half an hour, they all dispersed from the group, and sat themselves on the ground, or on a log near by. They were all just...talking. They were all talking the memories they had together, the fun times. Almost as if she was about to die on the spot. But just in 30 days though...30 days.

I shifted my weight from the left side of my bod to the right, but somehow, I managed to step on a twig, which broke in half quite loudly.

"Who's out there!" James half yelled. All of their heads were snapped in my direction.

"Show yourself, I know someone's there!" Rose says, pulling out her wand.

Whoa. Now you know it's serious if Rose starts pulling out her wand. She goes crazy with that thing.

"Hey, now. Don't need to pull out the wand, Rosie." I say, holding my hands up as I stepped out of the shadows of the tree.

To my relief, Rose puts her wand down. "How long you've been hiding there?" She asks.

"Since you lot arrived. I followed you here." I inform them. I stood there awkwardly for a minute, not sure of what to do next. I looked at all their faces, getting a clearer view compared to what I got from behind that tree. They looked worn out, and utterly upset. Their eyes puffy from all the crying. I looked to Liz, but she looked away.

"Well, it's getting a bit chilly." Liz spoke up after a minute of silence. "Don't want to catch a cold." She starts to walk, but I stopped her._  
><em>

"Actually," I spoke up, somehow summoning up the courage I didn't have a moment ago. "I want to talk to Lizzie, actually. Alone, if you don't mind." I say, shooting looks at my family.

"Alright." Rose answers. "Come on." When she starts to walk, the others don't. "Oh, come on!" She says tugging on a few shirts before they start budging.

"Alright, you lot. Let's get back to our knitting. Give them some time to talk..." James announced as they walked off.

After they left, I looked towards Liz. She looked cold, and nervous. I knew for a fact that she didn't want to be here, talking to me. But I didn't care. I was too determined to speak with her.

If only I could find the right words to begin what I wanted to say.

If only I _knew _what I wanted to talk to her about. Dear Merlin, this is too complicated for me to handle.

"Liz..." I began. Great, I got her attention...

Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope to Merlin you guys liked this chapter. May not be the most exciting chapter, but all fanfics tend to have that one chapter that's just the most boring one. **

**Anyway, since you guys gave me 100+ reviews...Do me a favor and review more on? I wanna get to 200...Only if this story goes on longer than of what I had expected. But I think it's most likely to get around the 150's or so. **

**But do me another HUGE favor? **

**-Read my other Harry Potter Fanfiction. It's not a Next-Generation Fanfic, but it's back in the time where Harry Potter was still in school. I currently have 52 reviews on there, and I'm currently going through a revision and did most of the chapters so far. **

**It's caled, "The Girl Who Went Missing"**

**It's mostly about the lost sister of Harry Potter, Solaine Potter. She then finds out something peculiar about her.**

**^ That's like the shortest summary of what the story is mainly about. It's completely vague. But if you're interested, or know anyone who is...recommend it or read it, then review? ARIGATO. **


	17. Chapter 17: Friends

**A/N: WOO! Next chapter! Hey you guys, well thanks for the greetings and telling me to get well soon! Aw, I love it when you guys care :') Well, I end school in LESS THAN 2 WEEKS :D You know what that means...ACTING LIKE A BUM, EATING, HANGING WITH FRIENDS, AND OF COURSE: UPDATING! :D When I finish this story, I might go back to my "The Girl Who Went Missing" Fanfiction and try to finish that up. So, check that out now...but don't read the last chapter I posted a while ago (Because I need to revise that!) Well, make sure you review! Because the more you do, you're helping me motivate myself to review a lot more often. I'm looking towards all of your reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Flipped<strong>

**Liz's POV**

Crap-a-doodle-doo.

He wants to talk.

This is just freakin'bloodyfantastic.

Yay me. (Sarcasm and flat tone intended.)

"Liz..." He spoke and I froze. Even if it was his voice, it sent shivers down my spine. It made me jump or attentive. I didn't want to speak to him right now. I wanted alone time. To think things through. So far, I've only come to the chosen thought of him not becoming mine. Even though I feel like I want and need my other half, and because of my Hexheartonia...I had to live with my other half in the non-romantic sense...and it'll continue on till' I die.

I wanted to talk to him...sort of. Then again, I didn't want to talk to him as well. I wanted things to be like how they were back before he'd found out about my condition, and my feelings towards him. If I didn't have Hexheartonia, would things would've been different? Would I be worrying whether about how I looked like to him, rather than be concerned with my death at such a young age?

I mean, Al's dad (Harry Potter), has been worrying about his life since he was a baby. But at least he didn't have the of his death set into the ground. He could cheat, and dodge death. I, however, still had an expiration date tattooed on my body (Not literally).

"Izzie..." He spoke again, using his little nickname for me and once again, his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for _everything. _I-I..really messed up, didn't I? I'm suppose to be your best friend. The one who knows you the best. I'm suppose to be there to comfort you when you break down, to support you when your in pain. But no. I just managed to do everything what I'm not suppose to do."

I heard his footsteps approach me from behind, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him standing right next to me. But I didn't look over to him, but just stared out onto the lake instead.

I was pretty much scared at what he was going to say next. Ha. Some Gryffindor I am. But seriously, I didn't know what was going to happen now. Rejection? Acceptance? Friendship? Relationship? _Hate-_ship?

"Liz...Say something." He pleaded. But I didn't know what to say next, to be honest. I wasn't sure if I was going to answer, or even run away again. I could feel his eyes burning onto my face. "Look at me."

And somehow, I managed to. I stared back into his green eyes, those eyes that use to glow, and to twinkle as it lit up.

My stare back at him wasn't empty, or even cold. Somehow, I felt that it was filled with confusion and a pang of emotional pain.

"What am I suppose to say?" I ask in almost a whisper. I turned around and sat down on a log, my arms resting on my knees. "Everything is just so...different now. Now that everyone knows that I'm gonna die. Everything just seems so...different...worthless."

"So you're just going to give up?" He asked, seating himself next to me.

"No. Not really, even though I can't get past this. It's a curse, Albus. Not a bloody disease or a flu that you can cure." I shook my head, "The whole school's gonna find out about me now. How bloody fantastic. Think of all the pity I'm gonna get. Think of all the rumors. Sometimes I wish I was already gone before everyone found out. Saves myself from suffering any longer."

"Don't think like that." She demanded. "You're not dying now. You should value your time here as much as you can. 'Sides, you're needed here. Everyone needs you. My family, our friends, you're father and grandmother...and mostly me._ I need you_. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, after everything that's happene-"

"You're right." I say emotionlessly.

"What?"

"You don't deserve my forgiveness. Yet, I still think much of you. I want to...forgive you."

"Liz-"

But I cut him off. "-Al, why do you like me?"

"We've been through this before, Liz. I've told you practically a thousand times, since we were 11. You're you, you'r-"

"A freak." I say flatly. "But why me?"

"You're _my_ freak." I rolled my eyes. "Plus, you're you. I know you. And come on, aside from the fact that you have a curse, and purple eyes, you've always been a classic weirdo to me."

I almost snorted, "Thanks." I spoke sarcastically.

We both sat there for a few minutes, trying to think about what to say next.

"I'm serious, thought. Truly, I am. I really am sorry." He spoke softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, we've been mates for years. I don't want to put that all down the loo. Think of the times we had! The pranks, the snowball fights in the winter, the sleepovers, the way you could floo to my place at any time you wanted without notice."

I chuckled. "Oi, you're mum was fine with it. She loves me."

"She does. So does Dad, and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and practically everyone else in the family." He smiled as he nudged me. I sat there with a small smile playing on my face, as I stared at the ground, while my memories with the Potters and the Weasleys flooded my mind. "Be a pity if that was all spent for nothing, yeah?"

"It would. I do love your family. Their all complete gems. Live life to the fullest, your Uncle George always told me."

"You were always Uncle George's favorite from all my mates. Always said that you were one of those rare mates that I could never come across ever again, and that I should value your friendship. I took his advice, and I'm practically begging to have you back as my best mate."

"You still value my friendship even if I'm dying?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "You're important to me, you know that, right?"

I shrug, "I suppose."

"Well you are. " She said firmly.

I'm weak. I couldn't really stay mad at him anymore. The only reason why I kept my distance was because I didn't want him to know about my idiotic condition. But he knows now...I'm thankful that he still values my friendship and that he cares. But I only have 30 days left till' I'm gone, and I'd rather have him as a mate rather than have him as a person who I'd be in awkward waters in.

"Fine."

"I forgive you. I miss my best mate, and I'd rather have my best mate for 30 days, than have him as nothing at all." And that's what it took.

That's what it all took to just get a a big smile on his face. To get his eyes glowing and twinkling. To start looking like him again. He jumped up from his seat and cheered. I laughed at his silliness, but he was happy and so was I. All of a sudden, I was hoisted up in the air by him, then was engulfed into a hug as he twirled me around in the air.

We laughed at our hug, but then when we finally stopped spinning, and then we were just both steadying ourselves by holding onto each other's arms.

Then I realized. We were both holding each other in each other's arms, just like how it use to be before we found out about each other's...feelings. I sort of missed him holding me, whether I was crying or not. He looked down at my face, and into my eyes. We didn't say anything, because there was nothing for us to say.

But he had something to say, obviously.

"I never got to answer your question last night, by the way. The one I never got to answer, since you ran away." He said softly, brushing aside a strand of my hair away from my face. "I _do _want to be with you. I really do. Even if it's just for days. Or even just a month."

I stared a him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he said, and trying to figure out what to say. I was happy that he wanted to be with me, because I did. Yet again, I wasn't.

Why? I was gonna be gone in 30 days. Being that close to him would affect him even more when I die. I don't want him to suffer when I'm gone.

With mates, a mate's death wouldn't be much pain. A lover's pain is more emotional and powerful...He'd crumble.

I bit my lip, trying to make a decision.

And after a minute, my answer came clear.

"I-I..." I struttuered in the beginning. Then I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. It was a hard decision to make. But it would be best. "Al, I want to...I really do. But it's best that we stayed mates instead. Please trust me...I don't want you to suffer. I just want to protect you. Please understand...I'm _sorry_."

The sacrifices I do for this world.

I swear, I should be crowned a martyr or something. I died for a cause in this life! I had to proect people!

I couldn't bare to look into his eyes, but I had to. From what he tried to hide, hurt and disappointment kept on peeking through.

He sighed, "I understand. It's better to be mates than nothing at all." I nodded.

We both hugged each other for quite some time. and I tried to enjoy and treasure every moment of it.

He _was_ the heartbreaker...Now I am.

I went through life, with other people giving me disappointments and unhappiness. But in the end, I'm the one who does it all in a great affect.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Friends.

That's all we were now. After everything what happened, we're just mates now.

I was happy, yet really upset.

I was happy that I had my best mate back. But then again, I was upset that even though I _needed _her; love her...I didn't get her the way I wanted to.

Liz and I were on our way to the Great Hall to get some lunch. We were practically starving, and with Liz's eating habits, she goes crazy without any food. Completely mental actually.

I remember that one time she cried because she wanted food so much...It was a few years ago, 2nd year, back at my place, and I held her hostage in my room, because she wouldn't tell me her secret crush she had back then. Gran almost hexed me. And when Liz tasted Gran's food, that was the day Gran fully accepted her in the family.

As was walked in the crowded Great Hall, the place suddenly turned silent. Everyone was looking in our direction. At Lizzie.

I could feel that she tensed. A lot of people didn't really know, but she hated being a disappointment. Only now I realize what was the real meaning to why she made a big deal about it every time she disappointed someone.

Causing disappointment was her big fear.

Liz and I found an empty section at the end of the Gryffindor tables. Our family wasn't here, so we sat by ourselves.

_Think of all the rumors. Think of all the pity I'm gonna get._

Her words kept on echoing in my head. I felt bad though. It's only been a few hours, and the whole school already knows...About the situation with Maci, or Lizzie's Hexheartonia.

But Iz didn't show any sign of her afraid...She really was a true Gryffindor.

"Uhm, Liz?" I looked up to find Jigya Patil Sarin, a 6th year gossip from Ravenclaw, standing at Liz's side . If you wanted to spread a rumor, a secret, or the truth...It was usually through her.

"Yes?" Liz spoke, not looking up from her food.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." She answered in an empty, cold voice. Jigya's eyes widened a bit, and I wasn't surprised. Lizzie's a nice person, and rarely got irritated and mad. But when she did, she usually looked..demonic. In her opinion, she thinks opposite. She thinks her tempers is...small. When in all reality, it's not. When she slapped Maci earlier, I swear, I could see some irritated dark aura around her.

Which is why it was no surprise that Maci didn't really react to Liz's slap.

When Liz got mad. It wasn't that sort of explosion of anger. It was usually those silent, dark, eery kind of anger. Like she could kill you in any moment. Somehow, people found her intimidating at times.

How Liz finds her own temper minor and can't sense her own demonic aura will always remain a mystery to me. I never bothered to mention it to her, because I know I'll end up in some sort of banter in the end. Trust me, a banter about something stupid is pretty frustrating to go through with Liz. She's stubborn, and can keep any type of conversation going. Even bantering. She could go on for hours.

"Uhm..Well, er-"

"I'd spit it out if I were you." She spoke flatly before Jigya gained some frightened body language. I swear, by now: There should be little demons coming from Liz's portal of the dark and cold voice tones.

"Well, er...I heard what happened."

"And which _what _in particular, are you talking about?" She asked as she buttered a piece of her bread.

"Well, about the whole situation with McLoughin."

"I was blackmailed and harassed. I think she well deserved that slap." She spoke in a flatly.

"Well, s-she deserved it. No one really did like her. I'm glad you did."

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Are you two talking again?" She pointed between me and Liz.

Lizzie nodded. "Yes. We're mates again."

"Oh, that's good! I missed you two talking together."

"Is there anything else you wanted to say, Jigya?" Liz asked impatiently.

"I-I, well, I also heard..." Jigya trailed off.

"Heard?"

"About your disease." I widened my eyes. That was so not the term used to describe Hexheartonia.

"Hexheartonia is not a disease. It's a genetic curse. Nor is it contagious, for your information, before you go off telling everyone to avoid me. It's simply a wizard genetic curse that kills my heart instantly at a certain time." By now, Liz looked a bit more irritated than before, yet she kept calm. She placed the butter knife and her bread down, folded her hands, then finally looked up to Jigya. "I thought you were a Ravenclaw. 6th year too. Says so on your robes. Shouldn't you by now already know the difference between a disease and a curse? And what Hexheartonia is? You should know. Especially since I've heard that you're studying to become a healer."

By now, I swear Jigya could go hysterical. She had a panicked look on her face. As if she woken up the lion in it's den. "I am so, so sorry, Lizzie. I-I didn't mean to make you feel offended. I'm so sorry that you have this cur-"

"I don't need your pity." Liz replied back, with a cold, but empty stare. "But do go ahead and give your respects at my funeral." She finished with a sarcastic small smile.

I mentally rolled my eyes. This girl could so intimidate Voldemort with her attitude.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything that I could do?" Jigya asked quickly.

"Actually, there is. Clear all rumors. Tell them what I told you. I don't want to hear some sort of rumor flying around. Something like my heart going to explode, or having it rip out of my chest. You've got connections. Use them."

And with that, the 6th year ran off somewhere out of the Great Hall.

"Ugh." Liz groaned. "Is it gonna be like this until I die?"

"Don't worry." I assured her. "It'll die down."

"Bunch of hobknockers." She spoke madly as she crazily stabbed her fork in her chicken.

"I'm sort of curious though." I thought aloud.

She scoffed. "At what?"

"What kind of rumors the lot of them'll come up with." I said with a smirk.

She rolled her mesmerizing violet eyes, "Probably some shitload of crap. And don't give me that look about my swearing! I don't care. I'm expressing teenage angst and people are talking about me dying. I have an exception!"

I chuckled. "Always the optimist, yeah?"

"Bloody hell yeah." she murmured. "I'm gonna beat up anyone who talks a load of crap about me."

"Not unless me and my family can get to 'em first."

"Buzzkill."

"Just saying. But how bloody hilarious it would be though? All those mental ideas of your situation!"

"Very hilarious." She remarks sarcastically.

"Come on, think about this whole thing positively at least. You can't live life so down. Just like what my Uncle George says: 'Live life to the fullest!'"

"I suppose." She shrugs.

"Come on, let's go prank Peeves on our way out of the Great Hall. A little cheering up will do you better."

"Good. I was wondering if your pranking skills slipped up." She said with a smile.

"Never." I replied, with a smile back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**1. YAYYY! THEIR FRIENDS AGAIN! Now how was it? Feedback People!**

**2. Got any ideas/suggestions for new stories for me to write after this one?**

**3. Be sure to check out my other stories! (COUGH...The Girl Who Went Missing)**

**4. Since all of you crave for updates on how my chapters are coming along...I was wondering if I should link my Fanfiction Twitter on here for you guys! Just so you guys can all get quick updates and all that jazz. Thoughts on it? **

**5. REVIEW REVIEW! Come on, you guys. I got only around 5 reviews coming around (Yet I'm still grateful) You guys use to give me at least 10 or more reviews! X) I always need some motivation coming around! **


	18. Chapter 18: Counting

**A/N: ATTENTION! **

**Good, I got it X) Well, Sorry for the delay. I had no idea what to write next. You lot have any suggestions? Hope so. YOU BETTER PM OR REVIEW IT! **

**Anyway, some of you guys say that I should share a Fanfiction Twitter account with you lot! I think I should, ****because there is no way, I'll be PM'ing you all at once with the same message. There's like way too many of you to notify. Plus, I don't wanto burden you lot with checking if I have any new chapters every single damn day. And I don't wanna make up some sort of excuse of why I haven't updated lately and have myself post a fake chapter that's all about Author notes. **

**So check the Twitter to find out if I'm at least close to done or whatevers.**

**So if you want the Twitter updates, go to my profile to get the link...Since you can't post links within Fanfic stories. **

**ANYWAY! BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG NEWS! (I just had to add all those bigs to get your attention.) Anyway, I MADE A DAMN FANFICTION TRAILER FOR ALL OF YOU TO SEE! IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, GO TO MY PROFILE, BECAUSE IT'S LINKED THERE! :D **

**So enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18 - Hard<span>**

Lizzie's POV

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_It's you're father. If you even still remember. Where have you been lately? Well obviously you're at Hogwarts, studying well, I hope. But what I meant was that why haven't you been writing these days? Last time I heard from you was during late February. You're Nana's been worried about you as well (She's your grandmother if you had forgotten her). She's a bit upset that you haven't been writing. _

_We do like to keep up with your life, if you must know. _

_So how is everything? Hows life? How are your friends? How is Al by the way? And Rosie? I hope Rosie's keeping you in line, and helping you up with your schoolwork. You may be a smart child, but you do get quite distracted easily. _

_Hows Katie, by the way? I hope she's been giving you the draught. I'm so thankful that she's there for you. She was such a great friend to your mother and I._

_That does remind me, by the way. How has your condition been coming along? I really do hope you've been taking draught every month, or when your pains start to act up at least. Please don't go dying on me, darling. _

_But anyways,_

_I heard about the Spring Ball. Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear from Katie in a letter. I heard you and Al had been chosen to lead the traditional dance. I'm so proud of you my dear. I hope you took pictures that night. I would like to see how you looked like. Of course, I'm betting that you looked beautiful. Just like how your mother looked like. _

_I miss you a lot, my dear Elizabeth. I've been missing your mum as well. I remember when she was so excited for you to go to Hogwarts. She'd always talk about it. I wish she could see you and how you turned out. But I suppose she'd watching you from heaven. She'll always be in our hearts, dear. _

_Well, if you were wondering how I was (I hope you were), I haven't been at home lately. I've been over in Washington for a few weeks, actually. The Ministry over here has been having a bit of trouble with the Ministry over in Asia, and they needed a few hands to help sort out the mess. Apparently, there's been a few misunderstandings, due to the language barrier. But I'll be able to go home in about a week. _

_Reply soon, alright?_

_Love, _

_Dad_

_P.S. I'd send a letter to your grandmother if I were you. She's absolutely worried, and can't stop pestering me about it. Plus, she's been quite crabby these days, and I'm hoping that a letter from you will ease her up. _

I read the letter silently in the Great Hall as I munched down on my breakfast. I mentally rolled my eyes as I read the letter. My dad was such a worrier. But I did feel bad. I haven't told him about anything that I've been through these days. I didn't tell him about Maci, about Al, how Scorpius and Roe were together, and how practically everyone knew about my condition. I didn't even tell him the day I was going to die. I just didn't want him to worry.

It's been five days, and I have about 25 days left of my life left to live.

To be honest, it hasn't been that bad, really. I mean, sure people are talking, but not as bad as I thought they would. I've been getting special treatment a lot, but I've been rejecting most of it. By now, everyone got the full and correct story about what happened between me and Maci, and my Genetic Curse.

Plus, all my friends are threatening to hex off people's hands if they didn't shut their gobs my condition and how they talked about me behind their backs.

Rose was actually serious.

Ah, gotta love my friends.

They've been trying to get use to the idea, and cope with it. But they still get a bit uneasy every time something about my condition comes up. Even Wood's having issues. He's been acting like a pansy, making me do less laps. Giving me special treatment and all.

What did I do, since I don't like special treatment? Trapped him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom stall.

Trust me, it's hell. I've seen how she is towards the male population. She's the most mental ghost I've ever seen. I swear, she still thinks that James is actually Harry! I think we should all blow her up at the end of our 7th year. I've heard that's how you get rid of ghosts...Is it true? Muggles say the way to get rid of 'em is to do some sort of ceremony or to pray or do something religious of some sort. In the wizarding world, I dunno if casting a damn spell will keep myrtle off our backs. So I suppose blowing them up will do 'em good. Maybe we'll do the same to Peeves as well. I fear for the upcoming generation.

So that's it then. Let's all blow up Moaning Myrtle and Peeves at the end of our 7th year. Fun.

Wait.

I'll be dead by then. If anything, they'll be blowing me up.

Well bloody-freakin-fantastic!

Eh, at least I'll be replacing ol' Peeves. Instead of calling me Lizzie, they'll be calling The Lizard. Since I'll be practically invisible when I do all my pranks. Yep, my future's definately looking bright.

Then 15 years later, everyone comes back for a reunion and I see Rose and Scorp married. Awwww!

And then I'll see Al...

With a wife...

and kids...

That good for nothing _slag_!

Poo.

I'm suppose to be his slag!

Wait..That didn't come out right. I mean that I'm suppose to be _his _girl. You know? 'Cuz- OH WHATEVER!

Yup, my life officially sucks. Just staple 'FAD' Across my head.

Hi, I'm Elizabeth Samantha Hart, and I'm a ghost that'll act like a student, walking around the school forever.

Greeeaat. Isn't my afterlife gonna be just exciting. No wonder Peeves' a lunatic. I reckon I won't be sane.

Anyways...You're all wondering about Maci, I bet.

No? Eh, can't blame you there.

Well, Maci's not exactly been having the best time ever. Most guys don't really like her as much anymore. Only the desperate ones were the ones who actually agreed to hooking up with her. She didn't have much friends either. She only hung out with that 6th year Hufflepuff, Lena Lambert.

Lena Lambert's probably the most nicest, and most loyal Hufflepuff I know. Yet she's the most idiotic, oblivious one ever. Because she's so damn nice, and oblivious, she doesn't care who she's friends with.

Everyone's already convinced that she should be related to the Scamander twins.

But every time someone says that, they get offended. Mostly because they think their intelligence is being compared to an idiotic girl. A nice idiotic girl.

But anyways, practically all my friends are giving Maci the cold shoulder. I'm sort of surprised she hasn't tried anything on me yet. I'm even more surprised that she hasn't even spoken to me yet.

She's still vile as ever though. She gives me these..._looks. _Can't blame her really. I did ruin her social life.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice greet me from behind. I turned around and was greeted with his bright emerald eyes. eyes started getting back the color and the shine that he lacked awhile ago. But then again, it was still lacking. He was still sad. I hated to have reminded him that I had a death sentence hanging above my head every time he looked at me. "What's that?" He hand, motioning towards my dad's letter as he sat in the seat next to me.

"Letter from Dad. He's been complaining on how I haven't written him in a bit."

"How long since it's been?"

"Since February." I muttered.

"February!" He looked at me incredulously. I wasn't usually the type who wouldn't write to her father, or to her gran. I always wrote at least 3 times a month. But lately, I haven't been doing so. "Don't you think it's time you wrote to your Dad and to your gran?"

I sighed. "With everything that's been happening, I don't want them to worry or anything."

"Do they even know about...what's been happening lately?" I shook my head as he asked. Then he asked in a soft voice, "Iz, did you even tell them the day your suppose to...you know?" He couldn't even say it.

"Die? No, I didn't tell them. And you shouldn't treat me like I'm so damn fragile, Al. I'm not gonna burst into tears any moment, you know." I snapped. I know shouldn't have snapped at him like that, but I was irritated. I was fed up with people treating me differently. I've just been the same for the past years they've all known me. Only now they treat me differently. My friends has been supportive so far, but I know...That in their eyes, I'm a different Liz.

I stood, grabbing all my stuff, deciding to make my way to the Room of Requirement (Since I had a free period). I've spent a few good amount of time in that place. I did a lot of hiding in there, and that was where me, Al and his family would play quidditch during the winter. I also did some studying in there as well.

I didn't bother to look at Al as I left. He could apologize later.

Once I got to the ROR, I had the place morph into some sort lounging place. Needless to say, it was looking hella comfortable. On the plus side, on one side of the wall, was this mini kitchen type of thing. There were built in cabinets, a fridge that should be stocked up with food, while the counters had loads of food on it.

I was in heaven. To make things ever better the ceiling was enchanted, so it looked like the blue sky mimicking the one outside.

I sat down happily in one of the seats after I took a bowl of grapes from the kitchen. As, I sunk into the seat, I took out a piece of parchment and got to writing my letters to both my Dad and gran.

_Dear Nana,_

_I'm utterly, and completely sorry! I know, worst granddaughter ever. But you can't hate me forever, since I am your only granddaughter. Dad says you've been worrying about me. Don't. _

_I'm alright. I suppose..._

I stopped writing and stared ahead. I couldn't continue on writing to my nana. I didn't have the guts to tell her about what's been happening. What if she freaks out? What if she has some sort of heart attack and dies? There were tons of ways on how nana would react. None of them positive, of course.

I balled up the paper in my hands and threw it against the wall in frustration. I grabbed another grape and tossed it into my mouth as I readjusted myself in my seat. After I found another piece of parchment, I picked up my pen again and began writing.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm preparing for my death on May 15th. Please bring flowers. Tell Nana that I'm sorry that I took a couple cookies form her cookie jar when I was 9. Also, everyone knows I'm dying soon, so it'll be a big funeral. _

_Love You Daughter,_

_Liz._

Well isn't that just cheerful.

Well no duh I'm not gonna send that letter. That's just cruel. I wish life was easy enough for me to say it like that. But I couldn't. I didn't have the guts to even tell Dad, or Nana. I didn't know how to break the news to them.

* * *

><p>"Liz, come on. I'm sorry." Al said as the lunch bell rang, while we finished cleaning up the ingredients from our usage in potions class. Al and I were partners in potions now. But we didn't speak the entire class today since of what happened earlier this morning. But I couldn't help but notice for the fact that he kept on looking at me, giving me hopeful, concerned, and pleading looks. I wasn't really mad at him really. I just didn't like how he had to point out that I was fragile, when I wasn't. "I really am. I didn't mean to say that you were weak or anything. I just didn't want to remind you. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. Liz, come on. Lizzie." He spoke my name sternly when I wasn't listening. He grabbed my shoulders and made me face him, then he tilted my chin up (Giving me the chills as he did so), making me look at him. "Look at me."<p>

"Fine." I muttered as I looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, alright. I don't want you mad at me. I really didn't mean it in that way. Forgive me, please?" He pleaded. Of course I gave in. I didn't want anymore problem arising between us again. 'Sides, I like the bloke. It's hard to not forgive him. Plus with those Green eyes staring in my purple ones were just...ugh, making me al jelloid.

"Give me all your Chocoballs that I know you have hidden in your trunk, and your forgiven." I said with a straight face. Oh yeah. Badass-Little-Business-Woman right here. I should totally be working in a store, at Gringotts, or at the Ministry one day.

But nahhh, I wanna do something with potions.

"Deal." He replied with a grin, then engulfed me in a hug. Mmmm, I missed his hugs. It was always comfortable being in his arms. So safe. I remember back before this year started, I was always cuddled in his arms. I was either sleeping, he was comforting me, or we were just hanging. After we pulled apart, he spoke "You drive a hard bargain, Miss Hart."

I shrugged with a smile on my face. "What can I say? I've got a sweet tooth."

"More like an obsession." He spoke with a scoff as I tried to shove my books in my bag. "So how _did_ you know I had those Chocoballs in my trunk?"

"James."I simply stated.

I heard him scoff, "Figures." Shaking his head. "But can I at least have a few of 'em? I got those last week, and barely touched them. At least give me a handful since I do have about 50 of them."

"Tell you what." I said, turning around. "I'll split you the Chocoballs, as long as you give me a handful of Droobles and a couple Fizzing Whizbee balls that you got hidden in your trunk under your quidditch gloves."

"How-"

"Come on, AL. I'm your best mate. I know you well enough to know where you hide things. I know where you hide the Map, the cloak, _and _your fantasies of Chlow Fox." I sighed. "Seriously? I mean, ew."

He pointed at me as he had that joking-hilarious panicked guilty look on his face. "You weren't suppose to know about that!" He exclaimed hysterically. I laughed. "That's not funny! How'd you know about that? Can you suddenly read minds now?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Because I think you'll be reading about yourself for quite a bit."

I rolled my eyes, but yet still felt that excited feeling in the pit of my stomach. "No, silly. You talk in your sleep. Frankly, quite a lot."

"And you failed to mention this because?..."

I shrugged. "Thought I'd be able to hear something useful to use against you one day."

"What! Why! Evil child!" He said. I chuckled at his hilarious expression. He's always trying to make me feel better. "So, uh...What else did I, uh...Mumble in my sleep?"

"Not much." I lied. Ha, ALOT actually. I could still recall the memories of him laughing out of nowhere because spiders were tickling him. Then there was that time he was enjoying his time with Chloe Fox. Saying all sorts of things. He kept on talking about how nice her hair was and how soft it was. That was the first time I heard of his Chloe Moments. It was during the summer before 4th year. I left the room after he became even more of a sap and started making kissing sounds. "Anyways, back to the how I how you have candy hidden under your gloves in your trunk. You're terrible at hiding things, Al. Even at a game of hide and seek you failed at. You think you were the only one who was looking when you were packing your trunk? _I was there, you idiot._"

"Still! No Whizbees! Last time you had some, you almost flew away! All of us had to fly up to get you before my mum and dad saw."

"That was first year, Mr. Forgetful. It was my first time trying it. Plus, no one told me that I had to eat 'em _inside. And, _I was only 30 feet in the sky. I really like the sherbert flavor, and that levitating feeling you get!"

Alright then, I sounded just about high or drunk as I said that last part. Great. But no seriously though, Fizzing Whizbees are amazingly good. I love the sherbert flavor. Plus, when you levitate in the sky, it feels like your flying. Although I can fly on a broomstick, it does feel nice for a change that I get to fly on my own without the broomstick. It really gives you that magical feeling.

_"_The Whizbees were for pranks. Hence why I brought them, and didn't tell anyone. Not for any of us to eat. You can have all my Drooble's if you want, but no Whizbees." He finalized, giving me the 'don't push it' look.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

As we were almost out the door, Professor Bell called me. "Lizzie? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Al and I exchanged confused looks. What did she want? She normally didn't call me in unless she had some draught for me. But she usually gave me draught after dinner. "You go on ahead and get me my candy. I'll meet you for lunch." I told him, motioning him to the door. After Al left, I strode over to the professor, who sorting through the books stacked up on her desk.

"Hey, Katie." I said nonchalantly, as I dropped my bags to the ground as I sat on the stool in front of her desk.

"How's everything going?" She asked, setting a book down and looking towards me. That's what she wanted? To see how I was. Don't get me wrong, I love Katie and all, but couldn't this wait! I mean, come on! I was about to get candy here, people! "I haven't been asking you what's going on lately, and I'm starting to get a bit more curious since I keep hearing _of _you in my classes. The teachers gossips as much as you lot, you know. Especially with Patil around. She's been our year's gossip back before, and she's still even more of a gossip until now. So what's been up lately?" Then she added, "And don't tell me, it's your broom that's been up."

I chuckled. I really was a smart-mouth at times.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well, about that...Well, this girl that I hate, knew about my condition."

"Wait, how'd she find out?" She interrupted.

"Apparently, she was looking for her book on the ground in Professor Patil's classroom during the time the professor was telling me the date of my death. She used it against me by blackmailing me, saying that I gotta stay away from Al. Hence why he and I barely talked for months, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed alright. You two would be sitting at opposite ends of the room. He looked so sad. You as well." She added.

"I stayed away from him, even if I did really fancy him. But I didn't want anyone to know. I don't like disappointment. 'Sides, it was all for the better that I stayed away, I suppose."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I fancied by best mate, for Merlin's sake! That's not suppose to happen. It was hard for me to be around him, knowing I'd be dying and he wouldn't have known." I shook my head, "I don't know. It was just all too complicated."

"Then what happened?"

"We just didn't talk. In the beginning, when I started to avoid him, he tried to talk to me. But when he always got me alone, I'd run away, or made up some pathetic excuse to leave. Before all this, Rose found out. She was the one who persuaded me to go to Patil. James found out afterwards after my accident. The one of me falling off my broomstick."

"Yeah, I visited."

"Well, he overheard Madame Bones' and Rose's conversation about my condition, then confronted Roe about it. Al eventually found out my secret."

Katie's eyes widened. "Oh, god. _When?"_

"Night of the Spring Ball." I muttered. "I went to go for a walk, then he followed me out to the qudditich pitch. We talked, a lot. Then he went on how he fancied me. Then one thing led to another an-"

"You kissed!" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

I gave her a weird look, then shook my head, causing her shoulders to slump in disappointment. "No. I accidentally told him about my Hexheartonia." I spoke sadly. "He wanted to be together, but we couldn't. I only had a month left. So the next day, this girl that hates me, started yelling at me after Al dumped her. She thought it was my fault, when it wasn't. Then the crazy bint told everyone. _Announced_, actually. Half of Al's family was there, and so were a few 6th and 7th years. And you know how news spreads in this school. Everyone knew after about an hour or two."

"She had no right to just go out and blurt to everyone your dying! Bint." Ah, reasons why I love Katie Bell. (In a non-homo way. And before you jump to any conclusions, I have nothing against gay people.) "What did you do when she told everyone?"

"Slapped her across the face...hard." I said like it was nothing. I wasn't even ashamed that I was telling a teacher this. Any type of assault usually results in immediate detention, but who the fudge cares. The nosey parker deserved it.

Kati thought for a moment, then gave that 'oh well' look, then shrugged. "Yeah, guess she deserved it." I always loved talking to Katie. Even though she was a teacher, I could always use vulgar words in front of her, and she wouldn't care. She was always like an older sister to me. I swear, it's like she's not even a teacher at all. She's almost like teddy when she's not in teaching mode. "Then what happened?"

"Stormed away, ate something, went to the lake, Al's family followed me, we talked, cried. Then Al came later, and everyone left us both to talk. Awkward it was in the beginning. Then we both talked, and then we made up. We're not an item or anything, but we're friends at least. That's all that matters, I suppose."

"Does your father know about all this?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't even know the date of my death. I haven't written in about forever."

Katie gave me a serious look, "Liz, you have to tell him. You have to. He's your father."

"But I can't! It's so hard to just go on and say, 'Oh Hi Dad, I'm gonna die on May 15th. In about 25 days to be exact. Sorry I haven't told you or Nana. Yeah, bye! bring flowers!' Oh, that'll be just dandy!"

Katie rolled her eyes at my hysterical sarcasm. "When do you plan on telling him?"

"Tried writing back today, but then...I just froze. I just crumpled it up and threw it at the wall. I don't even know where to start."

"If you want...I can tell him. He'd understand."

I looked up to her face in hope, "Really? You'd do that?" She nodded. I suddenly then threw my arms around her in thanks, then sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I'll owl him during lunch. Now, you go and on up to the Great Hall and get some of that candy." I slung my bag on my shoulder as I chuckled. But before I stepped out of the room, Katie called me out to me again. "Oh, and Lizzie? I forgot to mention, I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. The Professor's Cauldron Convention is coming around. Teddy's going to sub while I'm away."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Bye, dear." She said with a smile. After I gave a small wave, I left, heading on up from the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"Liz! Liz!" Gryffindor's 6th year, Arleigh McKenna exclaimed as he emerged from under the table.<p>

Yes, he came out from under the table, and no one was really concerned.

Although I pity the guy. He came out from under a table without having anyone being concerned with his sanity.

Lovely.

I sighed. "What is it Arleigh?" I asked the brown shaggy haired boy.

"You're just the person I wanted to see." He said, grabbing my wrist as he pulled me along to a seat at the table.

"Alright?"

"I'm wondering. Is...Dominique Weasley...You know...er..How do I ask-"

"Just say it or I'll bloody hit you on the head."

"-Available." He said quickly. "Is Dom available? As in...Single?"

"Yeah...?" I asked skeptically. Ooh, look at me using big words. Dad should totally be proud at my intelligence. I should be in Ravenclaw! Well, actually no. I take that back. The Claws are nice, but some of them are annoying.

"Great! Help me win her over!" He said with a hopeful smile. Arleigh wasn't bad looking or anything, and could be the type for Dom. He had brown shaggy hair, light-skinned, toned body, green eyes. He was handsome. Not to mention smart, although a bit odd.

Although I couldn't help but give him that 'Are you serious' look.

"W-what! Me!" I exclaimed. "Why!"

"_You_ know her. Plus, you're a girl."

I snorted. I know right? How attractive. "Well nice of you to notice, Arleigh."

"Just help me?"

Ii hung my head, "I'm shit at setting people up." I said flatly.

"It's alright! As long as you know her."

I shook my head, and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Arleigh. I really would help, but I'm dealing with my own problems right now. I'm terrible when it comes to playing cupid. Why don't you ask Lily? Or even Roxy! They're more boy crazy than I am." I said.

He gave me a small smile. "Alright. Thanks though. And good luck with all your dealing with. It must be pretty hard with people reminding you that you're gonna die."

"It's annoying, but I cope." I placed my hand on his shoulder in thanks. "Thanks. You'll be good for Dom." and after giving him a small smile, I got up and walked over to James and Freddy who were both speaking intently at each other. I was surprised to find that Al wasn't here yet.

"Hey." I greeted lamely as I dropped my bag to the ground.

"Hey." They both said simultaneously.

"Freddy and I were talking about an upcoming prank that we want to do at the library. People are so serious now that Finals are just in about a couple weeks." James said. "They need to loosen up a bit."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Have you seen the library these day? It's packed!"

"Well it's finals. Last test taking of the year. Of course it'll be hard. What'd you expect?" I told him as I started gathering food on my plate.

"It's not just Ravenclaws in there. All the other houses are in there as well. 'Cept the Gryffindors. Only about a couple are there really. Rose being one of them lot. Most of us don't study weeks before finals. We usually stud-" Freddy replied.

"A week before finals starts. I know." I interrupted flatly.

"You seem bothered." Fred pointed out.

I shrugged. "What's that suppose to mean?" James asked, questioning my little shrug.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Just been thinking about everything. I hadn't even told my dad about what's been happening."

"You mean you haven't even told your dad about the date of your death?" Freddy asked incredulously. "Liz, you gotta tell him!"

"I know!" I whined. "But It's just so hard to go 'Hey Dad, I'm dying on May 15th! Yeah, you're only daughter is dying! Okay, bye! Bring flowers!'" I groaned.

"Well, you gotta tell 'em soon. 'Specially your Nana. I don't think she'd appreciate it if she found out on the day of your death that your dying in just about any moment." James spoke. I sighed. Great, now I gotta deal with Nana as well. Poo. I looked around the Great Hall, in search for Al. Maybe he was already here. I finally spotted him after a minute, and found him sitting next to Scorpius, and both were talking. Here's another thing I have to deal with. Not having Al. I want Al, yet I can't. I don't want to ruin the friendship and I certainly didn't want my death to be harder for him if I were to be with him. After a few moments of looking at him, I stared back down at my food. When I looked up, I found James and Freddy both staring at me intently.

"What?"

"Something else is bothering you." Fred anwered. Since when the hell has this boy been observant!

James nodded. I sighed then nodded my head towards Al's direction over at the Slytherin table. Both boys turned around to see who I was nodding towards at.

"What about Al?" James asked.

I slumped in my seat, then planted my elbow on the table, having the palm of my hand supporting my hanging head. "I just...Oh, I don't know. I just wish I didn't had a death sentence hanging over me. Everything would've been so much simpler. So easier. But I guess even without the death sentence, I still wouldn't be able to be with Al."

"How so?" Fred asked.

"He's myt bestest mate, Fred. I don't want to ruin in. Plus, he'd have a greater chance of hurting me if we'd ever break up. He just means so much to me, and he knows pretty much everything about me. Just like I know everything about him. Including his little dreams about Chloe Fox!"

At the mention of Al's dreams caused the boys to snicker. "He told you about that?"

I smirked. "Nah, I heard him in his sleep."

"So you're scared?" James asked after both boys were finished with their snickering.

"I guess. I mean, why couldn't everything be easier! Why couldn't I fancy someone else? Why couldn't I fancy you, James? Or Freddy? You boys are good looking enough. And nice. And good to be with!"

"If you're trying to say something here, Lizzie, you should just start confessing your love for me." Freddy spoke with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. I scoffed.

"As if." I told him. "James if my favorite of the two of you."

"Yes!" James cheered with a triumphed grin, as he fist pumped the air. Leaving Fred with a pout on his face. I chuckled at the sight of it. "And there we have it, Fred. _I'm _the favorite. I love you too, Lizzie. And I would date you, if I didn't see you as a sister and all."

Fred nodded along with James. "Same. You're a great girl, Liz. Even though Maci was even more fit, we still like you better. Because you're you!"

"Thanks." I replied flatly. Geez, he makes me sound as if I'm so un-interesting, and ugly!

I saw James nudge him in the gut. Causing Fred to look at my grim expression. "I didn't mean it like that! You're gorgeous, Lizzie! We love your personality, and it's hard for everyone to not like you! You're not hideous at all! Remember all those guys who fancied and still fancies you? See? Complete proof. If I didn't see you only as just a friend, I'd totally fall to your feet! I mean, you were my date to the Ball and all. And I only do take the best. You're like a goddes-"

"Fred!" James interrupted loudly, getting his cousin's attention.

"Yeah, what?"Acting as if he said nothing.

"Shut up. You're word vomiting."

"Oh, sorry." He apologized as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

I shook my head with a smile. "It's alright, Fred. You were just trying to cheer me up. Thanks."

"Anytime." He replied with a grin.

"Hey!" Al greeted as he approached the three of us, plopping himself down on the open seat next to me. "Sorry for taking so long. Scorp wanted some ideas on what to do for him and Rosie's first date."

"Well why didn't he ask me!" I ask. "I'm a girl. I'm Rosie's best friend."

"Yeah, but he didn't want to trouble you." He answered.

I suddenly stood up, pointing my body in Scorpious' direction. And being the Gryffindor I am, and being lazy to walk over there as well, I shouted, "OI! MALFOY! GIVE HER LILLIES! ROSE THINKS IT'S UTTERLY CHEESY WHEN BOYS GIVES HER ROSES FOR A ROSE!" and with that I smiled back over at him and sat down in my seat, continuing to eat my lunch. Leaving Scorpius gaping like an idiot, making him think I'm an utter lunatic.

Well, I don't care. I'm dying soon.

So...

YOLO.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Now how was that? BTW, good job on the reviews with the last chapter, people! In no time, the reviews could go up around the 170's. I'd love you lot if that happened. I'd love you guys even more if you got me up to 200 :DD **

**I'd love you guys even more and give you guys a shout out on the next chapter if you guys gave me a super long review! Because I love long reviews!**

**SO WATCH THE TRAILER FOR THIS FANFIC!**

**Title: A Harrt Potter: Next Generation Fanfic - Who Knew (OFFICIAL TRAILER) **

**Youtube Channel: OriginallyMeGurl**

**If you have a Youtube, SUB ME!**


	19. Chapter 19: Disappointment

**A/N: Here it is! SOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'VE BEEN NETFLIXING! Hope you guys checked out the trailer! And come on you guys! REVIEW! If I don't feedback, how do I know I'm doing alright? Anyway, **

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

_**GeekUnderHP'sInvisibilityCloak! **_

**I loved your review! You and _BlindAsCrud_ got into a close call, but you had more words! Totally long! :D I love how your getting into this! Dedicated fans like you is what makes me want to update more! Thanks! **

**And thanks to the other Reviewers who have reviewed and read this story from the start! **

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

It was a Saturday and it's been since yesterday that I've gotten a letter from Dad. Once again sitting at the table at breakfast, I was chewing on a piece of bacon frustratingly, as I stabbed by eggs with my fork.

"Jesus, Liz!" Lily spoke up. "You might as well use the killing curse on those eggs."

"Sorry." I muttered. It was around 8 AM, and somehow I managed to wake up early. I tried going back to sleep but my body thought otherwise. When I got to the Great Hall earlier, there weren't a lot of people at our table. When I got there, and from the people who I knew, I only saw Lily, Hugo, Dom, and surprisingly Fred at the table.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Fred asked from my right side as he nudged my right arm.

"I'm just...I dunno." I sighed. "I wondered if Professor Bell told Dad yet. Most likely she did. But, I'm just wondering what Dad thinks."

"Don't worry." He assured. "Your Dad loves you. Don't let it get to your head."

I gave out a small smile. "Thanks."

"It's a Hogsmeade day today." Fred said. "You could use a little cheering up. Be my date and I'll treat you to a pound of candy over at Honeydukes? We'll even go over to Zonko's so we could stock up on more supplies for pranks."

I smiled. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Then it's settled!" He said enthusiastically.

After an hour of sitting there, eating, it finally hit 9 AM. It was around the time a bit more people filed into the Great Hall for breakfast. But usually around 11 would be the time the Great Hall would be filled. But since it was a Hogsmeade day today, no one wanted to waste any time.

"Morning!" Al greeted me, Rose, Fred, James, and Dom as he sat into the empty seat next to me. Lily and Hugo already left earlier to get an early start at the villiage. Both of them didn't really like it when it was crowded.

"Morning, Mr. Fox." I snickered into my drink as I spoke. "Seen your wife, Chloe lately?"

Al's eyes widened. "You told her!" he accused James. "She's not suppose to know about that!"

James held his hands up. "Why you accusing me! I never told her. Neither has Fred, if you wondering. I'm surprised that she even knows. "

"Who's Chloe?" Rose and Dom asked, raising an eyebrow. But Al ignored them.

"How do _you _know anyway?" Al asked.

"You should really learn how to not talk in your sleep, Al." I said as I rolled my eyes as Al gaped at me.

"So who's Chloe?" Dom piped.

"She's this girl tha-mmmmmm" That git covered his hand over my mouth.

"Nothing." Al said, whilst giving me a glare. "What the hell, Lizzie?" He hissed at me, loud enough for just me to hear. Then I bit his hand hard so he would let go of me. "OW! Oi! She bit me!"

"Serves you right. That's what you get for not giving me that candy yesterday, you arse. Give me, or buy me a pound of candy later."

"Don't." Rose warned Al. "Freddy's already buying her a pound. Last thing we need to have to Liz is Diabetes."

I crossed my arms, letting out a hmph.

"Here." Al says as he hands me a Drooble. "You get one for now. That's all I have with me right now. I'll get the rest for you later."

"Yay!" I said happily as I grabbed the gum from him.

A couple minutes later my owl, Snowy flew into the Great Hall, holding a letter in her beak. After a few moments, she landed swiftly on the table in front of me.

"Hi, Baby." I greeted my owl affectionately. I took the letter out of her beak, then handed her a treat in return before I stroked the side of her head.

"Who's the letter from?" James asked. I shrugged before turning the letter over. And when I saw who it was from, my breath hitched.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Well?" My friends asked.

I sighed. "It's from Dad." I told them.

Then Al spoke up. "You should open it, Iz."

"But I don't want to." I whined.

"Iz." He sighed. "You really should. You should hear what he has to say. Please? For me."

I sighed heavily then nodded slowly. "Alright." After a few moments, and with shaky hands, I opened the letter and read it silently.

_**Dear Elizabeth,**_

_**I hear it's a Hogsmeade day today. Meet at The Three Broomsticks at Noon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your father**_

I hung my head. What. The. Hell. That's it! I was sort of surprised on how short the note was. I expected him to know by now. But I was sort of nervous and curious on why he wanted to see me. I mean, sure, I miss my dad. I was also glad that he took the time to come all the way over by Hogwarts from America just to see me. But he would never skip out on his job unless it was important. So now, I'm settling myself on the fact that he knew. Now I get to see his reaction in person, which made it harder for me.

I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well? What did the note say?" Al asked, still munching away on his piece of bacon.

Pig.

I still had that bewildered look stitched on my face after I finished reading the letter.

"Uhm. He said that he wanted to meet me over at the Three Broomsticks at noon." I say oddly.

"That's it! That's all he said?" James asked incredulously.

"He's coming here?" Rose asked, using a surprised tone as she spoke. In response, I simply nodded. "But he never comes around here unless it's important."

I nodded again, "That's why I'm worried. I assume he already knows. I'm curious, but scared at what he's going to think." I say nervously.

"You going to see him?" Fred asked.

"I guess I have to. It's my dad. I have to talk about it with him." I said.

"Don't worry. It's not gonna be bad." Rose assured.

"Oh, it's gonna be bad." I told her. "Try going up to your father and tell him the date of your death sentence." Rose flinched as I said 'Death'. Rose was still pretty touchy on the subject of my dying. She didn't really like talking about it much, and tried not to have it brought up.

Al rubbed my back, "It's alright, Iz." He said soothingly. "Try not to worry. You have a few hours till you have to meet your dad. How 'bout you be my date to Hogsmeade and I'll try and cheer you up, yeah?"

I looked at him, then at Fred. I really wanted to be Al's date, but I was already going with Fred. I couldn't do that to Fred. "Oh, no no. I'm already Fred's da-"

"It's alright, Liz." Fred spoke up. I looked at him in confusion and with a hint of being surprised. "Go with Al instead."

I shook my head at him. "No, Fred. I'm your date already. You asked me earlier." I told him. "I'm sorry Al, but I'-"

"No, you go with Al." Fred interrupted. I looked at his face, and somehow...I couldn't read it. In my senses, and by my knowledge or face/eye reading, he wanted me to go...But then I was sort of detecting some sort of disappointment and hesitation. Like he didn't want me to go.

Eh, he's probably just worried. He was always such a worrier. I guess he got a bit winded up about me and my dad's meeting. He didn't like to see me all nervous or upset.

"Mate, you sure?" Al asked his cousin. Fred nodded in response.

"Go ahead. She's all yours. I have to go somewhere first anyway." Fred said. "I'll see you lot later, I have to go do that thing." Fred spoke as he stood up to leave.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon, and Al and I were walking around the villiage. Aside from the fact that I was with the guy who I pretty much fancied, but I couldn't be bothered with my feelings right now. I was too bothered with my meeting with my father. But at least I was with Al, which soothed me a bit. So far he and I spent most of our time over at Zonko's Joke Shop. I didn't get a lot, but it's not like I needed them. I still had a box full of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that Fred's Dad and Mum had sent me during Christmas.<p>

But I still cant believe what Al got me.

"Are you serious! I still can't believe it." I exclaimed happily as he and I walked out of Zonko's, while carrying my new and _purple pygmy puff. _

HELL YES, I GOT A PYGMY PUFF!

"I thought it would cheer you up, Liz." He spoke with a smile as I cuddled my little puff to my cheek.

"I love it." I said as I threw my arms around his neck, engulfing him into a hug. I always wanted a pygmy puff, but I never really got the chance to own one. Plus the little puffs were only sold over at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Ally. However, a couple months ago, Fred's dad got some of his products selling over at Zonko's. But anyway, now that I'm dying I guess I sort of do have the time to get one of 'em. But you know, YOLO. You only live once. I might was well get the things I wanted to get, and try to live life to the fullest. "Thank you." I said happily, beaming back up at him.

He smiled warmly at me. "It's no problem. Anything to make you happy. I don't want to see you sad." He said, looking at me. "So what are you gonna name it?" Changing the topic quickly.

"Luna." I said, after a minute of thinking.

Al raised his eyebrows. "Luna? As in Lysander and Lorcan's mum? Aunt Luna?"

"I dunno." I spoke with a shrug "Luna seems to fit this little fur ball. It's so...magical and got that mesmerizing look to it. Like the twin's mum." I chuckled as Luna laughed as I tickled it.

Mrs. Scamander was always such an interesting person. I met her loads of times when I hung out around the Potter Manor, The Burrow, and over at Rose's place. When I first met her, which was at this christmas party back at the Potter's home in my second year. It was also the first time I stayed over at Al's place. I was quite intrigued with everything she had to say. Though most of the things she said were sort of weird and hard to believe, I enjoyed the things she said. It felt like she was telling stories and I was enjoying every moment of it. She was so animated when she spoke, which made everything she said so interesting. Plus, Luna's pretty gorgeous for her age.

She was by far the coolest person ever, aside from Ginny, of course.

"Yeah, Luna does seem perfect." Al agreed, whilst stroking the puff.

"But I'm not sure if your aunt'll take it as a compliment or an insult." I said.

Al laughed. "I'm pretty sure she'd take it as a compliment, Liz." We kept on walking around the villiage, ocassionally looking through the windows of the shops to see if there was anything interesting on display. But most of the time we didn't speak. "So," Al began, while he checked his watch. "it's almost noon. Want to start going up to the pub to meet your dad?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think it's about time." I said nervously. And we began to walk from the end of the village.

"So how you feeling about meeting up with your dad?" He asked, trying to lift up the tension in the air. I swear, you cut it with a knife...Or Voldemort's finger nails. I swear, those were some pretty sharp and long nails. I'm serious, Voldemort's pretty...odd looking. I mean, where the hell is his nose! Harry said that Bellatrix had some sort of..._infatuation _with the Dark Lord. I don't even know why. That creature that was once human (Voldemort) has got barely any looks. The rest of the old Death Eater's got more of a chance for a date that that old bald-y-mort.

But I've seen the memories of Harry. He had shown me, Al, Rose, and James for some kind of history lesson. I was making comments all along the entire time I was watching. I even brought candy with me for the show. Although James told Harry not to bring me into those memories anymore. Said that I couldn't shut up.

Hmph.

But getting off topic as well, ever since me and Al's little make up. It's still been hard being around him. We weren't as close as we once were, for I knew that we'd get up in our little moments. Plus, I didn't want him so...attached to me. He didn't deserve the pain that I was going to cause him with my absence.

But even though we tried being the best friends we once were, our feelings for each other still got in the way. Like those times we kept on glancing at each other. I've even noticed the times where he'd get distracted by looking at me.

Lily thinks we're having secretly seducing each other with out eyes. Eye-sex, basically.

My reaction to her theory? Well, I was drinking a glass of water during dinner, and I did a spit-take. All of it, going onto James. Luckily, Al wasn't there Thank the heavens.

I mean, where the hell does this girl get her potty mouth from! Where is she learning _this_! Where is the justice! What happened to the ruled! Where are her influences!

Oh yeah, she was corrupted by her brothers. I'm blaming James from heaven, then I'll invisibly curse him if his sister gets pregnant in the future. Why I choose James? Because James is a git who likes and fancies to date girls. He's a cheeky git. Plus, with his occasional potty mouth, Lily's learning off of him.

But then again...

Everyone, including me says loads of rubbish. So I guess I'm being a hypocrite here.

Oh well.

But anyway, I couldn't help but look at Al as well sometimes. I was always trying to read him, yet he was still so hard to read. I wanted to read his mind, but I couldn't.

Every time he looked at me, I couldn't help but get self-conscious about myself. Now that all the feelings are out and about, and all those glances and stares...It was hard to be comfortable. But even though I had those tensed moments, I still liked being around Al. He made me feel so...so...

Happy.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just curious on what'll happen, but then again...I don't want to know. I don't want to see him upset." I replied to his question.

"I understand. Just don't worry. Your dad loves you, so don't be afraid. No matter what happens, we're all here for you. Me, Rose, Fred, James, Lily, Alice...Everyone. And, if your dad says anything that makes you sad, in case the ever happens...Remember, he loves you, no matter what may come out wrong." After a few minutes of walking, we were right out in front of the Three Broomsticks. "You want me to go in with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'd like you to, but don't. I need to do this on my own." I noticed him furrow his eyebrows, looking concerned. "Don't worry about me."

"Here, lemme take Luna. She'd be a little distraction." He said, taking Luna away from me.

I gave him an appreciated smile. "Thanks."

"It's noon. You sure you don't need me in there?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll do this on my own."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be over at Spintwitches. I lost a bet with Freddy and I gotta buy him a sport shirt." I rolled my eyes. "Well, go on. Bet your dad's been waiting."

I said my goodbyes then headed into the pub. The place wasn't all crowded. I only spotted a couple students from school, but most of the people in there were adults.

I looked around for a bit, then finally spotted by dad sitting over by in a secluded corner. "Dad!" I spoke loud enough to catch his attention.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed as I hurried over to him, engulfing him into a hug. "How are you?" He asked as we both sat down, telling the waiter our orders or two butterbeers.

But I didn't answer his question. For the first time, a simple and easy: 'How Are You?' of a question was hard for me to answer. This time, my answer couldn't be a short and simple: 'Fine'. To anyone, I was able to say such a thing. But to my family and close friends, an answer like that would be...unacceptable. Because they would know I'd be lying. But right now, I can't even face what my dad has to say about my honesty, about my condition, and about everything.

"Here you two go." The waiter said as he laid down the butterbeers. I smiled in thanks.

"So-" My dad began but I cut him off.

"How you've been?" I asked.

He bit his lip. "I'm not sure, actually." He said with a sigh. "I got a letter from Katie." I slumped in my seat. Yup, here it comes.

I sighed, "Dad," I began.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lizzie?" He asked. "You've been keeping all of this from me. You've been keeping me from the knowing the date of your death. I'm your father. I have the right to know! May 15th! That's not even a month. Your gran and I are the only ones who just found out all about the day of your death a couple weeks before you die. When everyone else already knew since you found out months ago. Katie knew. Rose knew. All the teachers knew. And according to Katie, so does Al, and the rest of the entire school knows. You know who just found out yesterday? Me and your gran. Your lucky she didn't have a heart attack."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, trying to cut off his frustration. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Look, it was hard to bring it up to you. Especially what's been going on when I found out. I've been blackmailed, my friendship with Al's been tainted, a vicious girl told everyone my secret, I got sent to the hospital since I had an attack and fell off my broom. Luckily, Fred was there to catch me."

"You could've at least said something." He said, trying to be calm.

"And say what! Say: 'Oh Dad, remember that heart condition I had? Well my death sentence if at May 15th. Bring flowers!'" I exclaimed. "I couldn't say that! Everything hasn't been easy for me dad." I was upset. Out of everyone who I knew, I thought my dad would at least be the most understanding.

Dad sighed frustratedly. "You could've at least said something, Lizzie. When were you gonna tell your gran and I? Huh? When we find out that you dropped dead? If I knew months before, I would've made an effort to have spent a bit more time with you, Liz. I would've maybe even found a cure. But it's not like I haven't tried. I tried. Me and Katie, and your gran did research. I'm just disappointed that you didn't say anything sooner. I'm disappointed in you Liz. I'm sorry all of that stuff happened to you. But along the way, you should've at least considered on what me and your gran are going through. It's not easy to know that another person in your life is going to go."

At this point I was on the verge of tears. My dad's voice kept on ringing through my head. _Disappointment. _

That's all I was right now. I was being a disappointment. My worst fear, comign through.

Disappointment.

It was the one thing I hated the most. When I went through life, it was always others disappointing me. But now it's me doing all the wrong things, I feel like I mucked up really bad. Other people have the chance and a lifetime to make it all up. I, however, don't. My life is cut short.

Disappointment made me feel useless, unworthy, a waste of space. It was bad enough I came into this life in such in odd, yet cruel way. My eyes are purple, I've been mistaken as a freak at times, and I have a heart condition/curse that ends my life. I try to not pay much attention to how I am most of the time. Sometimes, I forget that I even have a condition and that I have purple eyes. But one look in a reflection, and everything just keeps coming back to me.

I was always trying to live a dream of normalcy. My mind was on hiatus from reality. But every couple minutes, I'm reminded, and I have to push back into the world that is cursed.

Though I may be seeing this a bit harshly, it's true. I may have lived most of life normal, but I hated to be reminded of my fate.

"You're disappointed in me." I said slowly. Then I looked at my dad, whose face loosened up from frustration. "_I'm _a disappointment. I shouldn't even be here."

"Honey, I didn't mean it that wa-" But I didn't pay attention.

"I'm useless. I'm a disappointment to everyone." I spoke. I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be here. I slowly stood up, looking at the ground, repeating my dad's words in my head.

"Darling?" I heard Dad speak, but ignored. He thinks I'm a disappointment. I was upset. I was low on confidence at this point. So...

I ran.

I hurried out the pub, ignored the calls from my Dad, and went out into the open of Hogsmeade, where students and the residents of the village were walking around. I stopped for a moment out of the pub's door, looking left and right, trying to figure out where I planned to go.

Truth be told, I didn't know where I wanted to go. All I knew was that I had to get away from Dad. From reality. I hurried to my right and headed up to the upper end of the village, near the forest and the shrieking shack.

As I ran, I didn't noticed who I passed. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I just didn't.

I remembered what Al said to me. He said that he'd be there if anything was wrong. And at this moment,

_Everything_ was wrong.

Yet I didn't want him to be here right now. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to cry out.

If I could choose when I could die, I'd pick this very moment.

My head was pounding, I felt weird, and I felt the need to cry.

I hated the fact that I was useless, misunderstood, worthless, a burden to my friends and family. Sometimes, I wondered what was the point of my life if I was just going to die at any moment. I wasn't going to have the chance to live my life to the very fullest till I age to my 90's. I was sometimes beyond mad.

I didn't know what I was thinking, but decided to hide out in the Shrieking Shack. I didn't really hung out over by there, since I was always pretty creeped out. I've only been in there once, which was back in my 1st year. It was a Halloween night, and Al, James, Fred, and I decided to go up to the shack during midnight. Of course, when we tried to sneak back in, we got caught. James and Fred were the only ones who didn't get caught, for unknown reasons, which I eventually found out that they used the invisibility cloak.

Thought it wasn't all that bad. Aside from the creaking doors, heavy scratches on the furniture, drag marks, dirt, dust, bugs, and a few blood stains. But other than all that, it was perfectly fine.

I'm surprised people haven't torn the place down yet. It's been there for at least a decade or more.

But the shack wasn't all bad after Harry explained what went on in that house. Teddy's dad, Remus Lupin, used the place to confine himself when the full moon came. Teddy's dad was a werewolf, which I found quite interesting, yet sort of scary as well.

Harry said he experienced Remus' transformation first hand and said that it wasn't the best experience, since Ted's dad started to attack Harry's godfather, then tried to chase Harry and Hermione.

But I never bothered to visit the shack ever again. It wasn't that I was scared out of my mind, it was just that I didn't have anything to do over there. I had no business at that place.

Though Fred and James do spend an awful lot of time over there, planning pranks. I told them that place was going to crash over their heads pretty soon. But they said they managed to fix up most of the parts in the inside, and that they had set up a wall trying to hold up the place from crumbling down. They even mentioned that they tried to clean up the place a bit with some cleaning spells, and hopefully, I wouldn't have to inhale all the dust and dirt when I went in.

I eventually got to the front of the old house. Though it may look unruly on the outside, let's just hope Freddy and James kept their word and managed to maintain the place.

I opened the door slowly, and was surprised to find that the door didn't fall out of it's hinges. When I walked in the hallway, it looked almost about the same as how it did back when I came to this place during my first year. I went up the stairs, then noticed a small and _clean _sign that hung on a door that said 'KEEP OUT'. Rolling my eyes, I find that this was the boys' doing. When I opened the door, I was somewhat surprised to the find the room _very, very different _from how the rest of the house looked like.

The room looked clean, bright, and so _new. _The furniture was replaced with new ones, there were lights instead of candles, the windows looked fixed, and the room looked so...modern. The floors weren't breakable, but different. The place was packed with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products, there was a desk over in the corner that had loads of paperwork. A potions table was set up in the other corner, and then there were was an office table, and a two sets of sofas in the room. I was sort of surprised on how big the room was.

Adjusting to the area for a moment, I sat on the sofa, then did what I wanted to do from the start.

Cry.

Pushing thoughts and memories of happiness away, I remembered reality. _My _reality.

A lot of people had it easy. Their reality was getting back to homework and responsibility. My reality was a death sentence that hung over my head. Add homework and responsibility my equation, and it's twice the trouble.

I just kept on letting out all my emotions as I cried out.

"I'm just another disappointment." I said to myself. "Always have been." I was sitting on the sofa, curled up in a fetal position. I was trying to comfort myself, by hugging myself with my arms. Yet, it didn't work.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a faint voice call me. "Lizzie?" And the next thing you know, that person lifted me up gently and held me in their arms, rubbing my back, trying to sooth me and my emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who do you guys think it is? And how are you guys feeling about this entire story so far? Don't just say it's good or great! Be more specific! :D I love the detailed reviews you guys leave me!**

**And if you hadn't checked out the trailer for this, you best have might as well do it now and watch it! :D**

**Sorry for the late UPDATE! **


	20. Chapter 20: Tired

**Chapter 20: Tired**

**LIZZIE**

The next thing I knew was that someone propped me up on their lap and had engulfed me into their arms, trying to comfort me. I was sort of startled, but then I was also comforted as well. I couldn't really tell who it was, since I didn't bother looking up to them. I could tell it was a guy, and not a girl.

For all we know it could be Al, but somehow, I knew it wasn't. It didn't feel like Al's touch, as I've been wrapped up in his arms loads of times before.

But as he propped me up onto his lap, and as I buried my face into the person's chest, I got a glimpse of who it was.

Fred.

Frankly, I was quite surprised at the moment. I was surprised to see him here, comforting me. When it was usually Al or Rose who was the one who did so. But I was even more surprised that I was seeing an entire deep side of Fred that I haven't experienced much before.

As he rubbed my back, I just kept on sobbing out. I was crying for what felt like hours. And during the time he's been here, we both haven't spoken a word. My weeping eventually calmed down, as the current of my tears started to dry up.

"Fred?" I said softly.

"Mm?" He replied, as he stroked my hair while my head was resting on the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" I choked out.

"I saw you run out of The Three Broomsticks. Then saw your dad trailing out after you. I stopped him and asked him what happened." He answered back softly.

"And what he did say?"

"Said that he upset you. He wanted to chase after you, but I told him to leave it and that I'll go instead. I told him to leave."

"You didn't really answer my question." I said.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but eventually spoke. "I'm here to comfort you." He says.

After a couple moments, I said, "Thank you."

"So what did he say that upset you so much?"

"We were talking...Then he said of how disappointed he is. He said he had the right to know, and I know that...It's just that, it's hard to tell someone you've known your whole life that your going to die really soon." I said. " But when he mentioned that he was disappointed in me. I know he means that I'm a disappointment, Fred." My conversation with my dad replayed in my head, and my tears started to cloud my vision once again. "I feel worthless. A waste of space, useless. I don't belong in this life, Fred." I said. Without even noticing, I didn't even notice the tears that started to soak Fred's shirt.

I was beyond upset. I couldn't help the tears. I didn't want to cry right now, having Fred see such a vulnerable state that I'm in. But it just let out. Everything was a bit complicated in my life.

Screw it, everything was complicated in my life.

For being a pure-blood, mines sure did feel dirty with that cursed heart of mine sharing space in my body. Ugh, I hated my life at the moment. It's always the end that has to be hard.

Usually, I'd crack a joke in my mind to stop me from taking this too seriously, but no humor or sarcasm popped up in my mind. I was stuck on how much of a disappointment that I am.

"No." Fred said sternly, but then his voice transitioned back to a soft tone. "You're not worthless. You're useful as well. And you do not take up space. You're father loves you Liz. He didn't mean it in that way. He just wished that you could've told him sooner rather than last minute. He's just...frustrated."

"Yeah, with me!" I exclaimed.

"No, just the idea of how you didn't tell him that's all. He still loves you Liz." He said.

"I just don't want to talk to him right now." Was all I said.

"But you will, right? For me?" Fred asked. I nodded. "Good." Then he kissed the top of my head. "Now, do you still feel like you're not wanted?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well think of everyone around you. Everyone cares about you, in different ways. You got me, Fred, Rose, James, Al, Lily, and I could keep going on. You even got that lot of admirers pinning after you." He pointed out.

I looked at him in confusion. "What admirers?"

"Aside from Aiden and Al, I'm talking about the ones that you were too busy to notice while you were pinning after Al." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only ever around AL, James and you all the time." I said. "And it's not like you and James fancy me..."

"Actually..." He began to say. And with that...My eyes widened.

What!

I looked at him with a bit of panic on my face. I really wanted to face palm myself right now. I didn't need another love interest. Well technically, I wasn't interested in Fred like that. He was just a mate to me. Almost like a brother. But the last thing I needed was another person barging in between me and Al. Plus, I'm assuming Al wouldn't like it as much either.

He laughed at my expression. What the hell was he laughing at? How is this funny!

Well screw you, mate. You've got crap for humor.

"By that, I meant was that I fancied you. As in past tense." He explained.

I nodded my head in understanding. "Ohhh...WAIT. What! When? And why I didin't know about it?"

Fred shrugged. "I just harbored a small crush. Nothing much. I didn't tell anyone, since it didn't matter as much. It was back when you were a third year anyway."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It's not like it would've done any good, would it?" He said. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And it was just a small crush, nothing big. You're practically like my sister right now, and I don't want to change that. 'Sides, since from the start, everyone knew that you were Al's girl. He got first dibs on you."

"You guys called _dibs?" _I asked in disbelief. Seriously, my friends a morons. What am I! A trophy?

No bloody way.

They can go have Maci for all I care.

Well actually, for Al...I actually would care. But if it was for James, Louis, Hugo or Freddy...Then I'd say they've got cheap taste.

"Well not exactly. We didn't say anything or anything like that. He met you first, and you were closer to him. So, already sort of had a claim on you. Plus, everyone knew he fancied you back then before, he just never really taken a notice to those feelings. I don't fancy you, but sometimes I get sort of jealous of Al's care for you. I dunno why. He really cares about you, you know."

"I've noticed." I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for telling me all this, I suppose."

"It's no problem." He said with a smile. "So where's your date?"

"What?"

"You're date. Al, I mean. Where is he? Isn't he usually trailing after you like a lost puppy, or attached to you at the hip?" He asked. "I'm surprised he hasn't barged through the doors yet."

I shrugged. "Dunno. Said he went over to that quidditch goods shop. He said that he was going to be here with me if something happened. But he doesn't know...So I can't blame him. I guess it's best that he's not here right now. He'll only get closer to me, and I don't want to hurt him. He means a lot to me and I don't want him to be gutted."

"You really do like him, don't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I do. I've probably liked him since forever, I just haven't noticed it till a while back ago. Or...I was too busy not believing it."

"You were two busy trying not to believe it." He said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Why was he over at that shop anyway?"

"He went to go buy you that shirt he lost a bet at."

"Ahh, good." He said. "I've been wanting that shirt for a bit. He knows exactly what I want."

"What was the bet about anyway?"

"To see who could levitate the the highest from them Fizzing Whizbees." He said with a cheeky smile.

I scoffed, "You two gits get them Whizbees and _I _don't! That's unfair." I huffed.

"At least we were inside, and not floating off like a bubble, like how you were!" Fred retorted with a laugh.

"It was _one _bloody time!" I exclaimed.

"Pfft, details." He said, trying to brush it off. I knew it was no use to banter with him, so I just simply rolled my eyes.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked, pointing over to a small sack by the table as I eyed it curiously.

"Ah. Actually, it's for you." He said, standing up a bit to grab the bag. "Try not to get diabetes while you're at it."

When I opened the bag, I smiled like as if it was Christmas. What was in the bag you may ask?

Candy.

Loads of it.

And I absolutely love Freddy right now.

"Ah, there's the smile I wanted to see." He said, nudging my elbow. "I got you some droobles, pumkin pastries, a small box of every flavour beans, a couple chocolate frogs, chocoballs, and a sugar quill. I even got you a few Pepper Imps, but don't go setting fire to things if you're gonna have some. And I got you a few Fizzing Whizbee's. Just don't tell Al. And don't take too many at once! You took about 5 back when you first tried it. We don't want you floating away."

I smiled, "GAH! Thank you!...So, why were you in a bit of a hurry this morning anyway?"

Fred gave a nervous look, then scratched the back of his head. "Well, er...You see, about that. I sort of kind of wanted to get a glimpse of this particular girl in Hufflepuff." He said nervously.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Dana (_**Pronounced as: Day-nah)**_. Dana Sanders." I smiled, as I popped in a chocoball in my mouth.

I furrowed my eyesbrows. "What happened to Ellie Parks?"

She shrugged. "Turns out that bloke she went to the Spring Ball with was her boyfriend. At the end of the ball, she kissed me. I was flattered she'd choose me over that bloke she went with...But, I dunno. I don't like cheaters. Dana on the other hand is just...wow. She's not bad, she's...sort of amazing."

"Aw, that's nice." I said with a big smile. "You going to ask Dana out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe."

"Well go on! Ask her out on the next Hosmeade date." I told him.

"What if she rejects me though?" He whined.

"With your looks and your personality, Weasley, you're hard to pass up." I said with a smirk. After a moment, Fred engulfed into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He said as I hugged him back.

"Thank _you._" I said.

"For the candy? You're welcome, not problem. Got more where that come from."

"No," I said softly, still hugging him. "For everything. For being there, talking to me, comforting me, giving me candy, for being part of my life. Everything." Before I pulled away, I gave him a kiss on he cheek and dived back in my sack of candy.

I suppose I did feel a bit better. I was glad that I had at least someone to help me through my emotional state. Adding candy to the equation of my life made me a bit more happier than how I was minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS<strong>

"Where is she!" Rose exclaimed as she paced the floor at the Common Room, waiting for Liz to return. "And you!" She pointed at me. "She went out with you! You're suppose to be back with her! Why isn't she with you!" After I left Lizzie, I went straight to the shop to get a shirt for the Bulgarian team for Fred. I was there for about 30 minutes, and when I was done, I stood outside the shop waiting for Liz. An hour past later, I decided to check up on Lizzie and her Dad at the pub.

When I got there, there was no sign of Liz or her dad. At the time, I didn't worry, since I assumed that she and her dad probably walked off somewhere. So, I left the pub and hung out with Louis at Honeydukes.

A couple hours passed by and soon it was 4 PM, I decided not to wait up for Liz and headed back to the castle instead.

I was taking a nap on the sofa for about a couple minutes when Rose, Louis, Lily, Alice, and James appeared, demanding to know where Liz was.

They eventually told me that they saw Lizzie's dad apparate out of Hogsmeade hours ago and that they've been looking for Liz after they've found out that she wasn't in her room.

That was when all the worrying and the pacing began.

"I thought she was with her dad!" I told the lot of them. "When I checked up on them at the pub, they weren't there. Assuming that they wandered off somewhere, I went over to Louis."

"Well you assumed wrong! What if something bad happened to her!" Rose exclaimed. "We looked for her all around the village and she wasn't there. Alice was up at the dorms the whole day, and said that Liz hasn't been up there."

"Merlin, Roe." Lily spoke up. "Stop pacing or you'll burn a hole in the carpet. The last time Fred paced out for his date with that Ravenclaw girl, he actually did burn a whole in the carpet."

"Yeah, by the way, where is Fred?" Alice asked. "Isn't he usually here with us? He's not to go off on his own much. He's not much of a loner."

"'Cept for this morning, he was quite in a rush to leave." I said.

"He just wanted a glimpse of that Sander's girl." James replied with a smirk. "She was leaving the Great Hall the same time he did."

"Heard he gave up on Parks after she went on and kissed him. Don't know what he's complaining about though." I said.

"Yeah, but Parks had a boyfriend during that time and she cheated." Louis said.

"Really? Well, knowing Freddy, he doesn't like involving himself with girls that are just gonna cheat on him." I replied.

"Can you lot stop talking about Fred's love life and start worrying about Liz?" Rose interrupted.

"Roe, calm down." James said.

"Calm down, my arse!" He shrieked.

"Really, do calm down. For all we know, she could just be wandering around." Alice said.

"I heard she had a meeting with her dad?" Lily spoke.

"Oh no." Rose said in realization. "The meeting must've been bad, and knowing her, she'd go off somewhere and hide out. What if she's gone! Or.. or.."

"Or what?" Louis said.

"Shut up. I'm just worried about Liz. As you lot probably forgot, she does have a condition and a way for disappearing 'round places." Rose snapped.

"She's right." I spoke up. "Everytime she's upset or had run off somehwere, it was always hard to find her. We don't call her The Lizard for nothing."

"Well, is Fred with her? They are both missing." Lily asked.

We all shrugged. "Let's just hope he is." Rose said, still pacing. "But it's most unlikely. What you think they could be doing for so long? And why hang out with Fred? She's usually attached to me, James or Al."

I felt a bit guilty and upset that something might've happened to Liz. What if she and her dad got into a fight and she ran off somewhere. I was suppose to be taking care of her. I even told her that I'd be there if something went wrong. What is something did. Somehow, I failed in doing so.

"Dunno," James said bluntly as he flipped through a quidditch magazine. "Maybe their shagging." All of our heads snapped over in James direction and I gave him a death glare. The mental idea of my cousin and Lizzie shagging is just...scarring. And...disgusting. If anyone from my family is gonna get with her like that it's gonna have to be m-!

Uh...Scratch that awkward, hormonal, heat-of-the-moment and gross statement I was about to make.

REWIND!

REWIND!

REWIND!

ASDFGHJKL;'

DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!

But the idea of Fred and Liz engaging into anything over friendship made me bolt with madness in me. If it was true, I'd pummel Fred's face, then make him explode into little pieces like Voldemort. I might as well add James to my death list for even mentioning the idea! "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" James exclaimed panicky in defense when he noticed my telepathic death wish to him.

Half an hour later, Fred came in the Common Room...Carrying Liz in his arms. She cuddled up into his neck, passed out. She looked worn out, and a mess as well. All of us perked up in our seats as Rose rushed over to Fred and Liz. "What happened!" Rose exclaimed, but Fred shushed her.

I sort of felt that pang of jealousy when Fred was carrying Liz. She's been with him all this time! What happened?

But forget that for _now. _What the hell happened with Lizzie?

"Shush." Our cousin said as he laid her down on the sofa, placing a small pillow under her head. "God, that was a long walk. Think I should've levitated her instead."

"Stop whining and tell us what happened, you twat!" Lily exclaimed to Fred as he sat down, groaning.

"Woman, don't get your knickers in a twist. Do you have any idea how long a walk is, carrying Liz, from the Shrieking Shack all the way up back to the bloody castle! It's a long walk!"

At that moment, the scarring and horrific idea of what James mentioned a few moments ago popped up in my head.

Could they? Nah...But they could...No...They couldn't have done anything so...intimate.

Mental shudder.

"What in Merlin's name were you two doing up there!" Rose exclaimed.

"AHA! SO YOU TWO WERE SHAGGING!" James, half-nearly shouted, motioning towards her state but was kicked in the shin by our little sister, Lily.

I knew she was my favorite sibling.

We looked at Fred who had a horrified expression on his face.

Well, at least that answers my thoughts. They haven't done anything.

And I was _glad they didn't. _

"God, no." Fred said. "I'd never! No, no. You lot got it all wrong. Don't get me wrong, Liz is fit, but Merlin no! God, you lot actually thoug-"

"Just get to the point, Fred." I snapped at him.

"I chased her all the way to the Shrieking Shack, and she hid in me and James' prank headquarters. Found her bawling her eyes out. It was terribly seeing her in such a low and vulnerable state. I felt so bad about what happened to her."

"Well what happened to her?" Alice asked.

"You weren't there with us this morning, but Liz had to meet up with her dad, who found out from Professor Bell the date of her death sentence."

Rose covered her gaping mouth. "Dear god, what happened during their meeting."

"Apparently, not well. They got in a bit of a argument. Her dad was pretty gutted on how she didn't tell him when everyone else knew. He mentioned that he was disappointed that she didn't tell him. I s'pose it triggered something in her mind." Fred said.

"What do you mean by trigger?" I asked.

"She thinks that she's a disappointment, since tha's all she's been doing according to her. She feels useless, a waste of space, or worthless. because of how she is. I think the topic of her condition's starting to affect her. Before everyone knew, she was fine. Before she knew about May 15th, she was fine. Now...it's just getting to her. She's really gutted. She kept on crying and crying. Poor girl's passed out 'cause of that." He motioned towards her.

I was pretty upset on what happened to Liz. She was such in a vulnerable state and I wasn't there to help her through it. I've seen many of her depressed times, and I was the one aside from Rose who comforted her in times of need.

"So, how did you come into the picture?" Louis asked.

"Oh, I was walking out on the street when I saw her run out of The Three Broomsticks. She ran like mad out of there, and she looked pretty gutted. I was gonna chase after her when I saw her dad come out, calling her out. I asked him what happened, he said he upset her and I told him to leave. Knowing her, she didn't want to face people after arguments. So I spoke to her dad, I chased her down the street all the way to the Shrieking Shack. I could tell she really was upset since she went into the shack willingly. She must've really wanted to get away from everything. So when I got to her, I comforted her like how any friend would do so, we talked, ate candy, then she fell asleep. I eventually fell asleep to the exhaustion for a bit. Then I woke up after an hour and had to carry her all the way back up here."

It must be hard for Lizzie. Everything that's going on in her mind was hurting her.

Everyone was quiet for a bit, looking over at the Liz, who was sound asleep on the couch. She must be pretty knocked out if she hasn't woken up from our so called_ hushed_ conversation me and everyone had just now.

Her eyes were puffy, her face was drained, messy hair, and a pink nose. Though she looked like a mess, she was still her pretty little self.

I looked back over at Fred, who was sitting next to James, looking exhausted and concerned. I couldn't help but get jealous, and a little mad though. He was with her the whole time. And I wasn't. He's seen her in a vulnerable state, and got to comfort her. While I was laughing around with Louis as we walked about the shops.

How pathetic was I?

I'm Lizzie's main best mate, and everyone knows it. I was suppose to be there, but I wasn't.

Aren't I a crap best friend or what?

"I think I should bring her up back to her room." Rose said quietly. "Let her get a good night's rest."

"It's only around 4!" James stated.

"Well she needs the rest." Rose replied.

"What about dinner?" I asked.

"She doesn't need it." Fred butted in. "While we were at the Shrieking Shack, she sort of devoured a whole lot of food. Mostly sweets. But it's enough to keep her full till the next day."

Rose nodded, then stood up, approaching Liz.

"Don't wake her up!" Alice spoke up.

"I'm not."

"Sorry to say this, Rosie. But, you're not exactly strong enough to carry 108 pounds up the stairs and down to your dorm." Says James. "She can come and stay with us."

"I wasn't going to carry her up there, moron." She said. "I was going to levitate her upstairs. Plus, she can't stay with you guys tonight. She's upset, and I don't think you need an emotional girl to deal with in the morning. 'Sides, you lot don't have extra beds. And no, she's not going to share with Al, or any of you. She needs room when she toss and turn on the bed at night."

"Toss and turn?" Fred asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"She tosses?" I asked. "When she slept with me, she barely did any of that."

"I'm not even going to say how wrong your last statement sounded." Lily stated.

As James, Louis and Fred snickered, I ignored Lily's comment. "She doesn't. But lately for a couple weeks, she's been tossing and turning on the bed. It's choke annoying, when I'm trying to sleep and I see her moving about. But me and the girls deal with it. I just feel bad for her, you know?"

"Come on," Alice said as stood up, making her way towards Lizzie. "Let's bring her up. She's going to be a lot to handle, Roe."

"You got that right." Rose said, sighing. "Wish she would just be okay."

"_Wingardium leviosa." _Alice spoke, levitating Lizzie's sleeping body off the sofa. "Let's go, Roe. Lil, you can come with. See you boys at dinner." With a small wave, she and the girls moved Liz's body up to the dorms, trying to avoid all objects that could hit Liz.

I looked at the clock and it read 4:58 PM. Dinner began at 6, and people usually piled in the Great Hall around 5:30.

"I think I'll go wash my hair" James said. "Lola Van der Woodsen threw chocolate at my head. I didn't get it out in time before it started melting. It feels a bit sticky." James spoke as he felt his hair. "See you lot later." He got up and left for the dorms.

"I'll come with!" Louis said, jumping up form his seat.

Now it was just me...and Fred.

We both sat there, experiencing a very, and I mean _very _long silence. You could cut it through with a knife.

For the first time, Fred didn't have anything to say. And that's saying something since he was pretty much a talker, aside from James.

"You don't have to worry, Al. Everyone knows she's your girl." Fred spoke up before he sighed out heavily. I looked over at him, and a smirk was splattered across his face. "And everyone knows that you're the only guy she's pinning after."

"What?"

"Oh don't play stupid. We all know what happened at the pit. We all know that she confessed that she fancies you. But be careful yeah?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's at a low state. With everything she's feeling right now, she's torn between being with you and protecting you." He said. "Mate, I know you love her. But be careful around yourself and her. I don't either of you getting hurt when she has to go." And with that, he stood up and headed for the dorms.

"Fred?" I called out to him before he went up the staircase.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning around.

"The shirt I got you is on your bed." I told him with a small smile.

"The Bulgarian one?" He asked, with hope. I nodded. "Ahh! Thanks, mate!" He said excitedly, hurrying up the stairs to see the gift.

I chuckled at his giddy self.

I sat there in my seat a bit longer before, thinking of everything that was going to happen. I was upset that she was gonna have to leave life. And Liz says I should stay away from her, to protect myself so that it wouldn't be too hard when she parts.

And she's right. She'll mean too much to me.

_I'm sorry but...It's already too late, Liz_

_I'm already in love with you. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it was alright! Well, looks like this story is gonna be a bit longer! Love the reviews I'm getting, BTW! I'm already knowing the regulars! Love you lot!**

**Okay, so I recently updated, and I already finished this chapter the next day after I posted chapter 19. I wanted the reviews to come and sink in before I update a bit more. **

**PS! Have you guys ever watched that Korean show: Boys over Flowers?**

**It's addicting to me right now! I'm never one of those Korean Drama people, but I like this show! Despite the fact that it's a 1 hour and 4 minutes every episode -_- It's hilarious. I'll stop rambling now! X) **


	21. Chapter 21: Live

**Chapter 21 - Live**

**ALBUS**

The next day after Liz met up with her dad during the Hogsmeade trip, I felt like something was off. And I sure was right. To all of our surprise, Lizzie wasn't at breakfast today and then not at lunch.

_That _was really a huge surprise. She never missed a meal before. Let alone twice in one day. Like Fred, she was quite a pig when it came to eating. But I didn't care. I like girls who don't starve themselves. But hey, at least she still had table manners.

She was a pig with _class. _

"Rosie, where the bloody hell is Liz?" James asked impatiently as the three of us walked out of the Great Hall, as we just finished up lunch. We were one of the last people there actually, and lunch stopped serving at 1:3O PM. It was about 1:35 and Liz didn't even show up.

"I really don't know." Rose said. "This morning, I told her to get up, but she told me she'd catch up instead. Guess she wanted some sleep. I came to get her for lunch and she was gone. I don't know where she went."

"Reckon something bad happened?" I asked.

"Highly doubt it." Rosie said. "She's just, worn out from yesterday."

"Worn out?" James asked incredulously as he snorted. "That's an understatement. Her emotions should be everywhere after what she's been through yesterday. She felt _rejected _from her own father."

"Which she _wasn't_, for your information." Rose said as her eyes narrowed to my brother. "She's in pain about everything around her, James."

"Her emotions are as if it got hit by the night bus!" James exemplified.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Now you're just exaggerating."

"Thank you, James Potter the II for giving us some wonderful examples." Rose said in a flat voice, clearly annoyed by James and his stupid comments.

"You're welcome." James beamed, unfazed by Rose's sarcastic and flat thanks. I swear, my brother's an idiot sometimes. "But I'm serious though. The boys and I were talking last night. He reckons that he's never seen her so upset." I nodded in agreement. Last night me, James, Louis, Hugo and Freddy's been talking about what happened earlier that day.

We were all walking back over to the Common Room. After a few minutes of silence, Rose spoke, "Reckon anyone else seen her today?" James and I shrugged. "You think that we should go search for her?"

Knowing her so well, she wouldn't want that. I shook my head at them and said, "Don't. She wouldn't want us to bother her. Plus she doesn't want us to get worried."

"Bu-" Rose started to protest.

"No buts. We don't want her thinking that she needs to be helpless. It's bad enough she thinks she's a burden." I say.

Both of them sighed, but eventually agreed.

* * *

><p>It was quiet at the table. Too quiet.<p>

It was finally dinner. A time where we dug in and happily ate to our heart's content without any worries.

Hakuna Matata.

But right now, the last thing there was right now were no worries.

I was pleased to say that Liz managed to show up to dinner. However, she said nothing. We didn't say anything when she came down, expecting her to say anything, but she didn't. She showed up as if missing practically a whole day was nothing.

None of us could eat fully without being bothered with Liz's current way of acting.

She wasn't doing anything bad, like shouting or hexing spells at us. But what bothered us was that she said nothing.

As in, _nothing. _

Somehow, it was if she wasn't there. She was almost fading away. When she arrived at dinner about 10 minutes ago, we were all taken aback by how she was.

Her skin was pale, her eyes were unreadable and it lacked the shine it usually carried, and her bright happy smile was gone.

She was almost like Helena Ravenclaw. That ghost never wore a smile on her face. She always just had that depressed blank look on her face. The same expression which Lizzie was harboring now.

It was a bit surprising that only now the topic of her condition started to bother her. I think the idea of her dying so soon must've caught up to her since each day was passing without hesitation. My family and I were all sneaking looks at her with concern.

But I couldn't help but notice, though she looked light, she seemed to be heavy in thought. She always paused when she ate, then carried on after a minute or two. Then I would sometimes see her close her eyes shut, just for them to open back up again.

I then heard my sister, Lily, clear her throat. "So," She began, "How've you been, Lizziebear?" She asks cheerfully, using her nickname for Lizzie that she made up a few years back. Obviously, she was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Just fine."' Liz spoke, her words light, but empty and emotionless.

Liar.

She may have been able to say she was before, but now...She was so down that she couldn't even convince anyone of her lies. Lizzie was never much of a liar, and only lied to protect everyone from the truth. All the past lies she told once before were usually white and tiny little liars. Her biggest lie was probably telling everyone that she was fine when she completely wasn't.

"So where were you all day?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, we were gonna get you for lunch, but you were gone." Alice asked. "You did eat lunch, right?"

"I was in the library. Homework." Lizzie said, still using the same tone with us all. She didn't even bother to look at us when she talked. She kept her head down to her plate. "I ate breakfast and lunch in the kitchens."

Yeah, I was expecting that. Even upset, she couldn't resist the beautiful temptations of food.

"So what else did you do today?" Freddy asked as he took a sip of his drink. "I finally gotten up the courage to talk to that girl I told you about." Freddy spoke up.

"That's good." She simply replied, ignoring his question.

We all stared at her and her use for blunt words. Lizzie was always a talker, but now, I think the topic of her condition pretty much sucked the life out of her.

What the hell were we gonna do?

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

When I woke up this morning, I felt light, almost invisible. Memories of my talk with my Dad returned and I felt odd. I didn't feel depressed enough to cry as how I was yesterday. But today I just felt empty. I wanted to be alone today. I didn't feel like speaking to anyone, or felt like communicating with others. To me, I was a reminder to them that I was just a disappointment that couldn't live life long enough. I was a disappointment for my life being so short, and hardly well spent.

Today, I was going to live up to my quidditch name: The Lizard.

I was gonna be light and invisible. No emotion to show. Making everyone guess what I'm about to do next.

Rose tried to pull me out of bed earlier this morning, but I refused. After she left, an hour or few later, I got ready and left the room as well. But I didn't go to where they were. When I first left the common room, I simply wandered around. I didn't know where I wanted to go. I felt lost.

I decided to go over to the girl's bathroom, the one where the annoying ghost, Moaning Myrtle, lived at. Me and and the girls always tried to avoid the bathroom. Myrtle wasn't very nice and was rather quite rude. In particular, hated Lily, whom she confuses with Lily's Mum, Ginny, who married Harry, whom Myrtle harbored a crush on back when Harry was still back at school here. She wasn't also very keen on Rose as well. According to Hermione, she and Ron never got along with Myrtle back when they were in school.

Me? Myrtle didn't think much of me. She mostly paid attention to the other girls, which I was happy with. Last thing I needed was some sort of ghost who wanted me dead.

I didn't know why I went there. But I suppose that she understood my situation more than anyone else when I think about it. Now that I really think about it, I understand why she's bloody annoying. She fears being a disappointment as well. Though we've had different social backgrounds, in a way, we sort of had that same situation of where we didn't want to die. We were both situated in not wanting to be a disappointment. She was, after all, around my age when she died.

And somehow, I sort of wanted to ask her questions. About death. About life. Surely, after being dead all these years, she would've contemplated about all this while she was in her bathroom stall.

"Hello?" I said into the empty bathroom.

"There's no one in here." Myrtle's voice rung out in the bathroom. I look over to the source of the voice. Up above sitting by the window, was myrtle. "But me. But why would you want to talk about lonely, annoying, moaning Myrtle." She half snarled.

"A-Actually I-"

But she cut me off. "You're that Hart girl who hangs around with the Potters and the Weasleys. Elizabeth."

"Lizzie, actually. Or Liz. Elizabeth can get a bit long." I said.

"Well you can go now, there's no one in here. Leave." She said.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, before she faded completely away.

She paused, then looked over to me. "Come to make fun of me?" Though Myrtle used to have anger management problems, back when I first met her in my first year, she learned to get a bit calmer as the years passed.

"No! Actually, I'm came to talk to you." I told her as I crossed my arms and leaned on my side against the tiled wall.

"About."

"Death."

"Ahhh, I remember now. You're that girl who's gonna die." I winced at when she said 'die'. "Such a waste of life too."

"I know why you're so mad at the world." I bluntly stated. Myrtle was obviously taken aback.

"Oh, really?" She harshly and sarcastically.

"You feel like a disappointment, don't you?" I asked. Having what I said, I found Myrtle dumbfounded. "You feel worthless because you can't live life the way you want. People teased you of how you looked. In a way, you felt like you didn't deserve a life. As if you were cursed."

"How would you know about that. I don't see an awkward looking girl standing in front of me." She snapped.

"I'm not awkward. But nor do I look normal." I told her. "Everyday, I walk around acting as if life is so easy for me. Like I've still got a chance to live till' I'm 90. But every time I look in the mirror, I have to be reminded that all of this is going gone shortly. My eyes aren't normal. My life isn't normal. Every time someone mentions my eyes, or I see them. I can't help but remember. I'm going to die young. I'm never going to live life to the fullest, Myrtle. I'm practically a waste. So we both have the same situation. You couldn't change your situation since you died early. Me? I can't change a _thing_ since I'm already dead."

"You understand." I heard her whisper. and I nodded. My back slid down the wall, as I decided to sit down on the ground. It was hard to process that Myrtle and I actually came to an understanding. She always never took her death seriously when she talked about it before. She'g grin like a snarky cat, talk in a ridiculous voice when she spoke of her death. But now, it was odd seeing this side of Myrtle. "Its not that bad you know." I heard her say. I looked over to my right and a few meters away, she was leaning against the wall, sitting on the ground as well. "Death, I mean."

"How?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"When I died, I didn't feel anything. At all." She said. "Your cursed heart won't feel anything as well. The best part of being a ghost is that you don't feel emotion at all. It's all projected through memories. No real emotion. Sure, we can walk through walls, fly around, and taunt people for fun. But with death, you don't have to worry about _anything."_

_"Anything?" _I asked.

"Anything." She confirmed along with a short and firm nod.

"And the downside to death?"

"Regret." She whispered. "I was always weak when I was alive. Never stood up for myself against that _Olive Hornby_. I always blamed her for my death. I even haunted her still the day she got married. I'm stuck here now because of her. But sometimes, I know it's my fualt as well. I didn't live life the way I wanted. I just let fate do it for me. I was awkward, which was given to me. But I didn't change it to prevent how I look now. I died miserable and will still be remembered that way. At least, you still have a chance to fix things."

"Have you not heard anything I said? Your death was something that wasn't planned. Mine is. It's impossible to find the cure!" I exclaimed.

"At least you have options."

"What options?" I asked in a mumble.

"Even though it's set in stone, and you're going to die. At least you're living life while you can. You should enjoy it. Be happy and live life happy enough for people to remember that even though you were destined to die, you left with a bang, giving people happy memories. But instead, you're pushing people away, wanting not to hurt them. You're sulking around because your emotions are mental. And your worrying everyone."

"So I'm being a burden then." I partially snapped.

"I'm _saying _that change your perspective a little, and you might find it easier to leave the world when it's time for you to go. Give people a little relief." She said.

"I don't want people in pain when I die." I say softly.

"They'll be upset either way. At least they'll get over it in time. Memories of you will last forever." She replied.

I thought about what she said, and she was right. I shouldn't push people away because I know their gonna get hurt. When I die, I don't want people to remember me as their friend who sulked till dawn because she was going to die. No. I didn't want upsetting memories of me.

I wanted people to remember me as their friend who lived a majority of her life happily. I took Myrtle's words to heart and decided to think about them. I stood up from my place then gave her a warm smile. "Thank you."

I started to walk to the entrance but was stopped at Myrtle's words. "When you die, I don't mind sharing a bathroom." She squeaked.

I chuckled then said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." She said, "Now get out." She pointed towards the door.

I laughed. With a small smile, I left for the library.

* * *

><p>Though I kept my answers short and precise, and boring, a majority of what I said was true.<p>

It was dinner and it was just...quiet. No mini food fights between Fred and James. Rose wasn't even scolding anyone on their bad table manners. Lily and Hugo weren't talking about the things they've heard about. Dom and Roxanne wasn't gossiping about. Despite his lack of control to eat quickly, Louis ate surprisingly slow and quietly. And Al, well, he seemed tense. He said nothing as well.

Me? I kept to myself and didn't talk unless was asked a question or spoken too. And when I did talk I kept my answers short. I was still thinking about what Myrtle had said from earlier and I was still lost in thought.

I wasn't lying to Hugo when he asked me where I was. After I left the bathroom, I went over to the library and summoned my books, parchments, quills, and ink. I managed to finish my homework, which kept my mind of things. But I finished it all within a good 3O minutes.

But then, Myrtle's words rang through my head again. Then I remembered my talk with my Dad. I was pushing him away again.

Moreover, I remember promosing Fred to talk to my dad. I had to mend things over. Though I didn't feel ready to talk to him, or anyone for that matter, I decided to write to him. Compared to the amount of time I had spent on my homework, writing a letter to my dad was harder and took a bit more time to complete. Who knows how long I was there over at the library.

When my stomach began to rumble, I stumbled upon the kitchens and had my lunch there, where there was less chatter and better food. There, I finished my letter to my father.

_Dear Dad, _

_I've got to say that this is the first letter that I've struggled to write for you. This time, there's no Katie to tell you what's going on in my life. She hasn't been over at the school these days, so I can't talk to anyone older than myself on how to deal with things. _

_Oddly, I've gained comfort and advice from that ghost in the girl's bathroom, Moaning Myrtle. Odd, I know. But she was good company. We're in a way similar. She told me about death and how it's easier rather than dealing with life. She says how they feel no true emotion. How there's no worries. __But even being dead has it's downsides, as she says. The dead regrets. They still have memories. They can still remember those memories and regret something, wishing that they could've changed something in their past. _

_She reckons that I shouldn't push people away and that I should live my life to the fullest before I die. She says that I don't want to have people remembering me as a girl who died in sorrow. She says that I should be remembered fondly and happily._

_Surprisingly, she's right. _

_You're my father, and I don't want you gone. I don't want to leave this life, having our last words to each other being an argument from yesterday at Hogsmeade. You're my dad and you've been there since Mum died. I want you to remember me as the daughter you love. I'm trying not to push people away. But I can't help it when I remember hurting them when I die. _

_Dad, I love you and you know that. You and Nana have always been there in times of great need. The same goes for my friends. They were there when you were busy and when I dealt with those teenage problems. It'll be hard for me to leave you, Nana, and them. Especially my friends, since I've been through so much with them. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry for not telling you about the date of my death. I was too scared of letting you be disappointed and upset. I don't want that. I'm sorry for overreacting about you being disappointed. I'm just afraid of being one. I'm sorry for a lot of things, and you being my father, I want you here with me when I die. I want Nana with us as well. By now, you probably have told her. _

_I'm afraid of what she thinks as well. I fear the pain that'll come. But what I fear the most is that her love for me will make it harder for her to let go. _

_Tell her I'm sorry. And if I see you and Nana on the day I die, I don't want you lot to cry._

_Love,_

_Lizzie_

It was a deep letter, sure. But it was better than how I would've said it all in person. It was an easier step to face my father with. Better than speaking to each other through fireplace. I had sent my letter off at the owlry after I ate my lunch. The rest of the day, I spent part of my time wandering around Hogwarts, then flew around a bit. But for most of it, I spent time on the lake near the boathouse. rowed myself 10 meters away from the boathouse then just in the boat, transfiguring flowers into birds.

During dinner, it was obvious that everyone was sneaking concerned looks at me. Al was staring the most compared to the others. But I didn't speak after I had answered Fred. To be honest, I was glad that he got to talk to that girl he fancied. I wanted to congratulate them. But for some reason, I didn't have an ounce of energy to join a conversation, when I've already been so lost in thought. Especially when I've had a lot of things bothering me.

I was simply not in the mood.

But then again, starting tomorrow, I had to make the effort to stop pushing people away.

They'd get over my death. But their memories of me? It'll last forever, just like diamonds, _and_ that stupid Whomping Willow thats still somehow alive after a century.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it bad? IDK, It was so hard to figure things out especially since I've been busy with my other Fanfiction story: The Girl Who Went Missing! I deleted it, then opened up a new story and started revising. I've got the first chapter up and now all I have to do is revise the next chapter and so on. <strong>

**Yup, I lose 52 reviews for deleting that story, and now I have to revise 16 more chapters XD Watch the trailer to that story btw! Link is on my profile! **

**PLEASE READ THAT STORY AND REVIEW! I WANNA AVENGE THOSE DELETED REVIEWS! X)**

* * *

><p><strong>MAJOR THANKS TO:<strong>

** ImposedWriter!**

**For making the cover art work to Who Knew and The Girl Who Went Missing!**

* * *

><p><strong>I am posting this story on my harrypotterfanfiction site acount. Both stories. <strong>

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE THE BANNERS (2 BANNERS TOTAL. ONE FOR WK AND TGWWM). PLEASE PM ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Tease

**Chapter 22: Tease**

**ALBUS**

It's been about a couple days and she's been in that blank state since.

And I was upset to see her so upset. It made me mad.

I stomped down hall, earning scared looks from the people whom I passed.

They must think I'm mad. But I don't give a damn right now. I want to fix what's with Lizzie, and I'm gonna fix it now. I knew where she was. She wasn't on the map, so it was obvious to where she was.

As I made my way to the Room of Requirement, I wished the door would appear and bring me over to Lizzie. And it did.

I pulled the door open, my eyes gazing around the room before it settled on a Liz, who had her back facing me. She was sitting down on the sofa. I was going to call her name out, but as I approached her, she was fast asleep, with a bowl of candy and a heap load of crumpled up parchment surrounding her.

My face softened up as I looked at her.

Oh, so alright, fine. I was _staring_ at her! But not in a creepy way. More like in a I-love-you-but-right-now-I'm-going-to-watch-you-sleep-because-you're-so-damn-beautiful-and-peaceful-when-you're-asleep sort of way.

Nothing wrong with that.

As I stared at her her sleeping form, I stole a pumpkin pastry from her side.

Ha. I'm so bad, I could be in Slytherin for stealing candy from the candy queen!

You disagree? Okay, eh...so maybe I'm not that big of a big bad wolf. Fine. Ruin my moment.

'Eff you too then as well.

I picked up one of the crumpled up balls of parchment, and un-cruumpled it enough for me to read.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm glad you're not upset or whatever.- _The note ended quickly with a bunch of scribbles around the paper to a point where I thought the piece of parchment was going to tear.

I picked up another letter, and this time it was longer than the first. But it was sort of hard to read since she tried to scribble out all the words.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm glad you're not upset at me. I miss you as well. You and nana. I'm glad you understand by the way, on why I try to keep people away from me._

_I just don't want to die, Dad. But I have to, and it's hard to see the people I care about have pain on the fact that I'll be gone. I don't want to push people away, but I'm trying not to. I don't want people's memories of me to be sad. I want them happy Just like how I want my last memories of them to be good as well. _

_It won't be hard to keep others close, but the hardest person to keep with me is Al. _

And that was all I could read. I stared long and hard at the letter. Mostly at the last part of where I could read.

Part of me was happy that she cared about me, yet the sad part was that she pushed me away so that she wouldn't hurt me or herself. But what if I wanted to be hurt? What if I sacrifice my pain so just that I could spend more time with Lizzie?

I'd do that.

I eventually cleared off all the crumpled up balls of paper, and vanished it, along with the candy. I sat on the sofa and moved her onto my lap, cradling her as she curled up into me. I stared at her peaceful face as my arms held her close. I rubbed her back, comforting her.

We use to do this before. Whenever she'd get sad and gutted about something, I'd just cradle her in my arms and let her cuddle in with me as I comforted her.

As I looked down at her face, I couldn't help but smile. I liked watching her when she slept, I always have. I know that sounds creepy, but hey. If you were a bloke like me who took a liking to your best mate who happens to be quite pretty, you'd be addicted as well.

But then I couldn't help but feel sad for her. She must be feeling pretty gutted, or frustrated with everything. She was living a complicated life, and she hated it.

I looked down at her wrist and saw something shiny.

I smiled. It was the charm bracelet I got for her during Christmas. I was glad she was wearing it.

A few moments later, I see her eyes flutter open, she rubbed her eyes and looked up, her eyes widening. She tried to squirm out of my grasp, but I kept her firmly in my arms.

"Al..." She began but I cut her off.

"No." I whispered. "Stay. Stay in my arms."

"We can't..." She pulled away, and this time I let her. But I couldn't help but mentally smile when she didn't get up, and decided to remain on my lap.

"Can't what?" I asked, a bit frustrated. "Can't be in my arms, can't cuddle, can't be near me, can't talk to me? Can't what, Lizzie?"

She didn't answer but asked, "What are you doing here?" She looked down, avoiding my gaze.

"I was worried about you. For about a week you've been so...cold, blank, and expressionless. You barely spoke a word to anyone." I said.

"And for a good reason to, Al." She said, her eyes snapping back at mine.

"I know you don't want to hurt people, Lizzie. But you're only hurting everyone else even more by pushing yourself away." I told her, looking dead serious in her eyes. "I understand, Liz. I do. But what if we want to be hurt. What if we want to spend time with you? Don't be selfish, Lizzie."

"I'm not being selfish." She protested. "I'm doing it to protect everyone. It's better that way."

"Protecting everyone, or protecting _you_?" I had a good point. She was scared, and I knew it.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

"You're not selfish, Lizzie. Just scared. But just because you're scared, don't push us away. Because we don't want to be. We care about you. _I care _about _you. _Please, don't push us away."

I saw a few tear drops drop down from her eyes, and the next thing I knew when she threw her arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder. "I-I'm s-sorry, Al. I-I-I'm tryin-g-g."

"Shhh, it's okay, Lizzie. Just accept the fact that we're going to get hurt either way. We all are. But one day, we'll all move on, but we'll remember you." I felt her nod as I spoke, her cling to my neck, tightened a bit and she pulled me closer to her. "Just let us in." I whispered.

It was upsetting to always see her this sad. It's all she's ever been like these past few weeks. Sad.

Half an hour later, she stopped crying. "Where did all the paper go? And my _candy!" _

I shook my head, then gave out a chuckle. Her and her candy. "I vanished the paper, and the candy along with it."

"You vanished my precious candy!" She said in a small voice, giving me a about-to-cry-puppy-dog-face.

Okay, so that was cute. I'll admit.

I rolled my eyes. "You still have a sack from Freddy." I told her.

"But I finished it half a week ago!"

I shrugged, "I have a small pound for you in my room."

"Yay!" She cheered. I laughed as I saw her happy expression. I liked it when she was happy.

"How about we have an Al and Lizzie sleepover tonight back over in my room?" I suggested, and was glad to see her nodding her head happily. "I'll even give you your candy then."

"Thanks." She said.

We were quite for a bit, and I was debating in my head on what to talk with her about.

"So, erm...I sort of looked at one of the crumpled up parchments that I found on the ground." I said. She raised an eyebrow, then hit my shoulder. "Oi! What was that for!"

"It's not good to snoop." She stated.

"So talked to your Dad?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments, but then nodded. "I did. We're good now."

"That's good, I don't want to see your pretty little face run down in tears." I joked, tapping the tip of her nose. She scrunched her nose and laughed.

I didn't know what else to say after that, and I'm guessing she was thinking the same.

But somehow, I found my face growing closer to hers. As I was, I kept on looking in her eyes, then down to her lips.

I've always wondered to how it felt like, kissing my best mate. I've always seen those lips of hers, and wondered how it felt like against mine.

It sort of reminded me of what this one bloke said back in our 3rd year. Me, Lizzie, and whole lot of us Gryffindors were playing an old game of Spin the Bottle. Obviously, Lizzie got to kiss some good looking bloke. I think the bloke's name was Sage. But anyway, the next day, he was bragging to everyone about it.

Kept saying it was the greatest snog ever, even though it was only for about 15 seconds.

So I suppose she was a good snog, and sometimes I even got curious.

But that Sage bloke kept on bragging about the snog to the extent where all the blokes in our school wanted to give a go at Lizzie's lips, making her sound like some sort of slag, or what.

Well, that resulted in James and I hexing the guts out of the poor bloke.

He's still mad at us.

Oh well.

What's funny was that Lizzie wasn't even aware of the whole situation. She never even noticed all the extra friendliness she was getting from all the boys in our year, and in James' year.

Reasons why James wanted to side along with the hexing. He couldn't stand hearing the boys in his year talk about Liz like she was some piece of meat.

But getting back to the moment Liz and I are sharing..

It was weird, but perfect at the same time. Here I was, sitting under Liz, holding her in my arms. And here she was, sitting on my lap, cozied up to me.

Her eyes darted from mine, to my lips. Her eyes widened a bit as our faces got closer. She was probably surprised at all of this, but I disregarded this.

I found my hand, sliding up her back, placing itself at the back of her neck, pulling her slightly closer to me. Then my hand came to caress her cheek. I stroked her cheek fondly with my thumb as we got closer.

Then surprisingly, her hands started to drag up my chest, then to my neck, and then I felt her hands run through my hair as we both closed the space between each other.

We haven't kissed, no. But we were lingering.

Our bodies were about as close as it could get. One arm of mine was pulling her to me, while the other was raised up to caressing her cheek. Both of her arms on the other hand, were wrapped around my neck. We stared into each other's eyes as both of our foreheads were pressed together.

I could hear her breathing, and I far bet that she could as well hear my breaths as well.

I didn't know what was stopping me from kissing her, but I guess I was sort of trying to make up my mind. Should I kiss her? Do I feel like I'm taking advantage of her, since she's such in a sad state? Should I even be kissing my best mate, whom I've fallen in love with?

But nevertheless, this moment was perfect.

Both of our foreheads and our noses were touching, we're both wrapped up together, we're touching, she's a gorgeous girl, I'm a pretty handsome lad (Don't judge), and I was turned on right now.

Oh, shut up.

I mean, how could you not get excited about the girl you like, touching you. I mean, come on. Every time Lizzie touches me, or brushes past me, I always feel so...tingly.

I hate it sometimes.

She has _no idea _what she does to me.

I longed to snog Lizzie.

Both of our eyes were closed, as both of our lips lingered near each other. I was inhaling her, and she was inhaling me. To me, she smel quite nice. I couldn't tell what she smelled like _exactly. _But all I could say is that she smelt nice.

But anyways...

Basically, we were in a heated moment. And _nothing _was happening.

"You know we're lingering, right?" I breathed. I felt her nod, as she pressed against me even more. "You're a tease." I heard a chuckle escape from her lips.

Right now, I just wanted her. _Right now._

Fuck it. Let's do this.

As I was about to kiss her, and in just that one small second, I felt her jump off of me.

Wait, what?

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Lizzie standing in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I- uh, just remembered!" She said quickly as she stashed her notebook inside her bag.

"Where?"

"Uhm, Nargle hunting! With the Scamander twins!" She said as slung her bag on her shoulder.

Nargles! She's mental.

"Lizzie, I think we should talk about what was about to happen." I said.

"And what was going to happen?"

"Well, we were going to snog."

"Hmmm, really?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe not right now." She said, looking disinterested, then headed for the exit.

"What? So you're going to leave me while I'm all aroused?" But then I blushed, realizing what I had just admitted.

She smirked. "I arouse you, do I?" She said, walking back to me. She leaned forward against the arm of the sofa, right at the area where I was sitting at. As she leaned close to me, she gazed into my eyes, reeling me in closer to her.

Her hand reached out to my cheek and guided me closer to her lips, which I gladly and excitedly followed. Once again, we found ourselves in the same situation we were in moments ago.

Just as my lips were about to press up against hers, she pulled away.

_Again. _

"That got you happy?" She asked, smirking as she walked away, opening the door of the room.

I scowled. "Tease!" I shouted as she disappeared from the room.

As the door began to shut, I swear I heard her laugh.

I slumped in my seat, crossing my arms, and then gave out a huff.

Merlin, that girl should've been in Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Hours later, dinner finally came.<p>

Disregarding the fact that Lizzie got me excited, but then left me alone to deal with daydreaming on what would've happened after our almost snog session, about right now, I was far to busy admiring the now happy Lizzie.

Compared to the days before, she was a bit more happy looking right now.

She was actually conversing with other people instead of keeping to herself this time.

I was genuinely glad.

I managed to detach myself from her and let her sit with the girls this time. So, she was sitting on the end of group, where she sat with all of my female cousins, and a few of her room mates. While she was talking and looking like how she looked before everything started to go complicated, I was sitting on the other half of the end, where me, my brother, and my cousins were at.

"So," James said, nudging my arm, "I see Lizzie's gone back to normal." He motioned towards Liz, who was laughing along at something she had told all the girls about.

"Yeah!" Louis piped, "For the past week, she's been avoiding most people like a plague."

I nodded, "Yeah." I spoke, looking at all of them, "She and I talked."

Technically, it was a bit more of that. There was a possible snog session, but Iz had to go and decide that she wanted to play around with me instead.

Tease.

"And? What else? Tell us everything." Fred spoke up.

I began to tell them everything on what went on, excluding the heated moment we had. I told them about her sleeping, the scattered crumpled up letters, the crying, what we talked about, and so on.

As I took a sip of my drink, James said, "There's something more, isn't there?"

I gave him a weird look, trying to cover up my knowledge of me and Lizzie's heated moment. "What makes you say that?"

God, I shouldn't have said that.

"Well for one, you look like you're hiding something." James replied.

"Two, you give out that look that shows that your remembering something." Fred piped.

"Three, you're blushing." Louis added in.

"And four, your lying skills are about as low as though you've been drinking veritaserum. And everyone knows you can't lie once you've a sip of it." Hugo implied, "So, we know it has to do with Lizzie over there since you've been darting your eyes over there ever since we've brought up the subject of the two of you in the Room of Requirement. So what happened?"

I blinked at the 3rd year. Since when has this kid been so observant?

I blame his lack of social skills, and his success in observing others. I also blame the fact that he's Hermione Granger's son. And we all know Aunt Hermione's brilliant.

And here I thought all the smarts went to Rose.

Huh, who knew?

"Nothing!" I say, a little to defensively, I might add.

"Something so did happen!" James said, "Come on! Tell us!"

"I bet it's nothing bad. I assume it's not _about_ Lizzie in _general_. I think it's _with _her that he's nervous to tell us about. So mate, what you to do?" Hugo spoke up.

I glared at the third year.

What a tosser.

He on the other hand, looked at me as if he said nothing. But all he said just resulted in my brother and the rest of our male cousins to nag me about what happened.

Thanks a lot, Hugo. You're heavily appreciated right now.

"Did you shag!" Fred said.

I widened my eyes and shook my head.

Step too far, mate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, shaking my head. "We did not at all shag. We're only 15! I shouldn't even be in love at this young of age, yet I am!" I hissed the last three sentences loud enough for only the blokes to hear. And _only _them.

"Awww, our little Alby is in love!" James cooed as he pinched my cheeks.

"Shut up," I retorted, swatting his hand away.

"But come on, tell us." Louis said.

"No way! Hugo's right in front of me, and there's no bloody way I'm going to start opening my mouth in front of him."

"Well why not? I've got a maturity level that surpasses both Fred _and_ James." Hugo protested.

"Right!" Fred spoke, "So, wh- Hey!" I mentally face palmed when only then Freddy realized what Hugo just said.

Hugo's right, his maturity level _does _surpass Fred's. What's even more sad is that Hugo's 3 years lower than Fred.

"I take that offensive! For your information, Weasley." James spoke towards Hugo. "I do have my mature moments. Aging isn't an option, but becoming mature is."

"How wise." Hugo spoke in a flat voice.

"Never mind that, tell us, Alby!" Fred exclaimed, slapping me on my back.

"You lot sound like a group of giggling school girls." I replied lamely.

"So? We're curious! Tell us!" Louis said.

"It's nothing, really." I said, "We didn't even snog. We just got into a...compromising situation. A heated one. Nothing bad. We were just pressed up against each other, and our lips lingered a centimeter away from each other. That's it."

"That's it?" James said, "Oh, come on. There's gotta be more than that."

"Well, we were about to kiss, but then she hopped off my lap and said she had to go nargle hunting or something. Then I told her she was a tease. Then she started to sort of challenge me a bit by leaning towards me. But then she pulled back again, then left."

All four of them started to laugh after a moment. "Oh, devious that one." James said through his laughs.

Oh, devious she is.

As the rest of them made fun of me, I went on and finished my dinner. As I ate, I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy on the fact that Liz didn't have a lot of time left. She had about a week and a half left. That wasn't too good for her, or any of us.

Don't even tell us to go and find some sort of cure. Because we have tried.

Don't even get me started. Because we've already tried that. James, Rose, and I all went to the library and did extensive research. We even asked teachers, and looked in the restricted section. We even went to _Professor Patil_ for crying out loud! And that was sign for desperation already.

We would go an ask Professor Bell, but she hasn't been in school for a bit. The headmistress claims she's gone on some sort of convention or business. Contacting her wasn't even an option, so we've resorted to what we had at or hands.

The thing was, we did find all the things we needed to find. But after each and every other book said one thing or another, it was hard to believe which was the real cure.

Each cure that was stated in each book that we've found was complex. Most of them were potions, and all the ingredients. were hard to find. I bet some of the didn't even exist. It would take months or weeks in order to find it.

And I highly doubt that Professor Bell would have any in the ingredients cupboard.

I looked at Liz as I ate, sort of creeping on her. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she looked happy right now. It was how I was going to remember her when she's gone later.

Even though I want to at least get a kiss from her before she's gone, I knew why she refused to kiss me. I understood.

She didn't want me attached, and I knew that I would be if we both shared something as simple as a kiss.

It was unfair, but it was true.

But all that mattered right now, was that she wasn't pushing any of us away anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you lot like it! BTW, I've been so sad about all the reviews, you lot. You guys barely reviewed! Are you guys not excited about this story anymore? This story will be finishing up soon! Just about 2 or 3 more chapters and we're done! Come on you guys! You lot took SO long to review! ='( You guys were always so fast about the reviewing! Sorry if it's always been so sad the chapters lately. That''s why I decided to add in that teased up frustration for the end XD<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Flashbacks

**AN: Few more chapters left people! Glad to see you lot reviewing! Get me to 200 reviews people! MAJOR accomplishment right there! LISTEN TO "Don't Let Me Fall" By Lenka as you read this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Flashbacks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

_Just in 2 days_.

Just in 2 days, I would be_ dying_.

Who knew it would ever come this? Who knew, that I'd be saying goodbye to the 15 years of memories that I've carried in my mind. The 15 years of friendships and relationships that I've built. Who knew, that I'd fall in love with my best friend at this age.

It was all to...weird. Normal 15 year olds were out worrying about crushes, and schoolwork. Me? I worried about death.

I mean, sure, there's those kids who has cancer or has some sort of death threatening disease, and they go through much more outward physical pain than I do.

But my disease was a bit more...bizzare. I didn't lose hair, or had gotten abnormally skinny, or even had some disability. Me? I had purple eyes and every once a month, I gained some real heart ache. Not the me-and-my-boyfriend-just-broke-up-and-I'm-crying sort of heart ache. No.

The heart ache I felt sort of felt like someone took ahold of my heart and took a squeeze. That's what it felt like.

Pain.

I know that these past weeks have been hectic and depressing for me since I know and expect that I'm gonna die soon. But gradually as the days passed, I've learn to come and accept my death.

Sure, saying goodbye to everything in my life at such a young age was _not at all _on my bucket list. But I had to accept my death sooner or later.

I had two option.

1. Accept my death and think positively, and try to remember the good things that happened in life.

or

2. Don't accept your death and live in hate and doubt. Get frustrated. Become a person that pushed everyone away, only gaining depressed memories of me.

Obviously I chose option one.

When life first gave me lemons, I first chucked it back and demanded for a refund. Now? I said sorry and reconciled with the lemons.

And with them, I gave them to Peeves to throw at annoying Slytherin second years.

It was worth it.

And in reality, I really did get lemons from the kitchens and gave to to Peeves to throw at second years.

It was hilarious.

I got detention though, but I happily took it since it would be my last.

So here I sat on ground, at the top of the Astronomy Tower. My legs were crossed Indian style as a pack of vials sat in front of me. What was I doing, you may ask?

I was drawing out a bunch of memorable memories from the past 15 years of my life, and placing them into the small viles for me to give to my mates to remember me by.

A few were to go to my Dad, while the rest had been for Al, Rose, James, and Fred. A bunch were duplicates, but it was alright. I wanted to share them with everyone of them.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Flashback: End of First Year<strong>_

_**Platform 9 3/4**_

_I finally had completed my first year at Hogwarts. _

_And let's just say that it was amazing, not to mention eventful._

_As I leaned down to grab my trunk, a voice spoke up. "Let me help you with that." I looked up and smiled when I found Al looking down at me. _

_"Think you can handle it." I said with a cheeky smile._

_"Handle it? Love, I'm Superman. I can carry anything." He said, pulling his arm trying to show his non-existent muscles. Being both raised in where we mixed the Muggle World in with our Magical on, Al and I were full on aware of who Superman was._

_I laughed as I straightened up, "Be my guest." I gestured to the trunk. _

_Pulling his trunk along with him, Al took managed to take mine up with a bit of a struggle. "Merlin, woman! What in Moaning Myrtle's name do you put in here? Mines not nearly as heavy as yours."_

_"It's called joke products, clothes, books, shoes, candy, and quidditch goods." I replied._

_"I think it's the books that giving the weight. You don't need as many, you know. But, anyway, where'd you gain some joke products? I thought we're not allowed to be around Hogsmeade till our third year?"_

_"Got it all from James and Fred. They lost a bet with me and they had to get me a pack of joke products." I shrugged._

_"Wait, they're just a year above us though.__"_

_"It's called sneaking, Al." He rolled his eyes._

_"And the quidditch goods?" _

_"Victoire." I said, with a surprised tone. "You know, she always seems so high class and a bit reserved for everyone, but for some reason, she likes me enough to buy heaps of quidditch stuff from this shop over in Hogsmeade."_

_"And the candy? Oh, let me guess? Dom? Rox? Or did you sneak in this time?" He said sarcastically._

_I scoffed, "Course not. I don't trust their sneaky hands when it comes to candy. Last month, they were suppose to get me some candy. About a pound, but when they gave it to me, it felt lighter than a pound."_

_"So? You snuck down yourself over there?"_

_"Course not. I scored it from the elves." I smirked, tossing over a wink at Al who was shaking his head, smiling. _

_"So have you seen your Dad around? Or your gran?" He asked. I looked around a bit more, and shook my head as we walked forward. _

_"Where are we going by the way?"_

_"To my parents." He said, "You're meeting them of course."_

_"You're parents? But why?"_

_"Any best mate of mine is practically a daughter or son to my parents." He said as he looked forward, "MUM! DAD!" I looked over to where he waved over at. And just a couple meters away was his parents, along with Rose's parents, and the rest of the kids of the PWC. _

_Whoa. Huge. Group. _

_As Mr. Potter pulled away from the hug he was giving James, he opened his arms to Al, who dropped both of our trunks before running into his dad's arms._

_Aw. Cute family moment._

_And...here I am, an awkward standby. _

_Greaaat._

_Plus, he left me with BOTH of our trunks. Thanks a lot, Al. Best mate of the year goes to you. _

_I picked up my trunk with ease, as I tried to pick up his. Which, by the way, was far more heavier than mine. His mental state must be altered. _

_I should recommend his parents to get his mind checked at St. Mungos. _

_As I tried to rolled our trunks over by the Potter's, I dropped the trunks by me when I got near them and let out a breath. "Whew." I said, looking at Al, who had finished his hug with his dad. _

_"Heavy work?" Al said, raising an eyebrow._

_"You leave me alone to deal with BOTH of trunks to haul over. Best friend of the year, you are, Al."_

_"Told you yours were heavy!"_

_"Oh, I'm not talking about mine. I pulled mine with ease. Yours on the other hand, weighs about as heavy as a boulder!" I said animatedly. We heard a laugh come from the side of us. I looked over to find the entire PWC looking over at us. _

_Awkward._

_"So..." A blue haired boy who was in his late teens had said. "Are you the girlfriend of Al's that we always hear about?"_

_Al and I exchanged looks and started to get all defensive. _

_"No! No...no, no." Al said._

_Al shook his head furiously as I said, at the same time, "No! I'm not his girlfriend. We're just mates." _

_But all of attempts resulted in everyone laughing. "Well aren't you two defensive." The blue headed boy said._

_"Shut up, Teddy!" Al exclaimed, clearly annoyed._

_"Mum, Dad, and Family!" James announced happily as he walked over next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders. "This is Lizzie, Al's girlfriend." He teased, earning him an elbow in his gut from me. Everyone laughed as I recovered from elbowing him by smiling sweetly._

_"Stop being such an idiot, James." Rose said, stepping away from her family. She walked over and hooked her arm with mine. "Lizzie is Al's best mate. Same goes for me_. She's also n_ot Al's girlfriend." She added, glaring at both the blue haired boy and James. _

_"Well it's nice to meet you, Lizzie! I'm Al and James' mother. Call me Ginny!" She greeted happily as she engulfed me in a hug. I smiled, saying a quick and shy greeting before hugging her. _

_"And I'm Harry." Mr. Potter greeted with a smile before pulling me into a hug. __After he pulled away, he shook my hand and said, "It's so nice to finally meet you. We've all heard so much about you. Good things, of course."_

And the rest of the memory zoomed through meeting everyone in the family. From the parents, to the kids, to the cousins, and to the uncles, aunts and grandparents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Summer Before 3rd Year<strong>  
><em>

_**The Burrow**_

_"I'm betting a few weeks." Hermione said. "5 quid."_

_I heard a scoff, "They're too young to realize. Give them a few years! At least around when they're 15 or 16, they'll realize. 10 pounds." I heard Ginny say._

_"You mother's are betting? Tsk, tsk." I said as I laughed, "So what's the best?" I ask as I walked in the kitchen. I was fairly comfortable with everyone in the family. It was if I was one of them. _

_"How long it will take you and Al to realize your feelings for each other and when you'll get together." Lily said lamely, rolling her eyes._

_My eyes widened as the all three of them giggled. "You're betting on that? Why! That's- thats...Preposterous!"_

_"Actually, it's quite funny." Lily said._

_"Well, you've got a terrible sense of humor." I exclaimed. "I'm sorry to burst all of your bubbles, but I do not posses any romantic feelings for my best friend. Same for Al. We're just mates."_

_"More like soul mates." Lily said with a snicker. I scowled. _

_"You two may not know it now, but you will eventually." Ginny said as she stirred the food in the pot. She was cooking lunch for all of us. I swear, Ginny should be a professional chef. She's got the same cooking skills as her mum, Grandmas Weasley. _

_"But he's my best mate." I stated._

_"And so were Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." Lily spoke up. _

_"True." Hermione spoke up, "I didn't dare think about Ron like that till about around my 5th year. Around then is when I started harboring feelings for him. I think he started fancying me around then too. We were just best mates, along with Harry. But look at him and I now. Married and we've got 2 beautiful children."_

_"Are you trying to say that we're gonna get married and have babies!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed and in surprised, but only got a chuckle from all three of them as I made a gagging sound._

_"Why not?" Lily said, "You two already act like a couple. Your close, and you two bicker like an old married couple."_

_I face-palmed. "Oh, god."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: 4th Year<strong>  
><em>

_**Hogsmeade Village - The Three Broomsticks**_

_"Do you know which table Al's in?" I asked James as he and I pulled ourselves into The Three Broomsticks. James and I just came from this quidditch shop, where I bought a few team shirts from the Harpies and Finches, and Ireland. Al had told us to meet him and Rose over at the pub, and said that the four of us would get a drink._

_"Dunno. Wanna order a drink before we got sit?" I asked him, and he nodded. As he and I told our orders, our eyes darted around the room before we both saw Rose, Al, and a girl sitting with them in a corner booth. Al was sitting at the end of the booth while the other girl was at the other end._

_"Who's the girl with them?" James asked. Rose eventually saw us and widened her eyes a bit before she excused herself from them and rushed over to us._

_"You've got to help us. Al in particular." She pleaded, "That girl, Annalise Fitzgerald, she's in our year, but in Ravenclaw. She's been trying to make a move over at Al ever since she saw him in here, but he's taking none of it and acting completely oblivious. She's already darted daggers at me, wanting me to leave. But Al held my wrist down. He doesn't want her there and he's been trying to avoid her for 2 days already. Help us. She's so annoying. And her flirting? Merlin...It's repulsive on how obvious it is."_

_Ah, so it's another one. _

__Ever since Al hit puberty, a few girls started to notice him even more. Al's a fairly pretty good looking bloke, and because of that, and the fact that he was on the quidditch team, and also because he was Harry Potter's son, he had quite a handful of admirers.__

_James and I exchanged looks before sniggering. "Awww, poor Al." James teased._

_"Come on, Lizzie!" Rose pleaded again, "Just get rid of her. Please? I'll buy you a pound of candy."_

_"Make it joke products, instead." I told her._

_"Even better. I'll give you a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."_

_"Deal." And with that Rose returned back into her seat, into the booth. _

_I rolled my eyes and looked over to James, "Think I should help him?" I asked him._

_He cocked his head to the side as he looked over at the scene. "I suppose. I mean, look at him! He looks like he wants to die." I chuckled. _

_"Get the drinks?" I asked, and he nodded. _

_I sighed, "Well, here I got then." When I approached the booth, I tried to take no notice to the brunette sitting at the other far end of the table as I kissed Al on the cheek and sat on his lap, legs crossed, and my body faced inwards towards Rose and the girl. "Hi, love."_

_For a split second he was a bit startled, but quickly caught on. He kissed my cheek back and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as he stared into my eyes. "Well hello there." He said with a smirk. I giggled._

_Do we look like a cute couple? Eh, maybe. We were pretty convincing._

_I swear we should be actors._

_Now, when people who didn't know us well saw us, they'd mistake us for a couple. _

_In reality, we're not. _

_The kisses on the cheeks? Totally normal for us since he and everyone else in his family about does it all the time. And me sitting on his lap? It was an occasional thing, but it was normal. Sometimes I'd sit on his lap, and there were times where he'd sit on mine. _

__It wasn't weird for us to be like this close, and we were always comfortable with each other. We both understood that we were just best mates and nothing more. So it was never weird.__

_Then I turned my attention to the girl who was staring at us in surprise. She was surprised at the situation, but looked irritated at me._

_Ooh, someone's jealous. I swear, it was hilarious on how girls are so hung up over Al._

_I mean, come on! It's just Alby!_

_"Hi," I said as I subconsciously placed my arms around his neck before he leaned his head in my neck as he looked over to the girl. "I'm Lizzie, Al's girlfriend. Are you a friend of his?" I asked sweetly to her, giving her a kind smile._

_"U-uh, I'm Anna. And not really. I have Charms with him." She stammered in the beginning, clearly taken aback at my kindness. "You're his girlfriend?"_

_I smiled before looking at a happily smiling Al, "Yeah. Been a while. He says he's too hung up on me to give me up for anyone else." I said with a chuckle._

_"And I am." He confirmed before kissing me on the nose. While looking at Al, I tried my hardest not to laugh. I swear, this situation was always too hilarious. We've done this about 2 times before to these other girls, and you should've seen their faces. Priceless._

_Since my face was a bit faced away from Anna, Al could clearly see that I tried to stifle a laugh. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Anna girl glaring daggers right in me. I could even feel her glare running down my back._

_Great, another person unnecessarily hating me. Mental sigh._

_The things I do for Al._

_"I think I should go." Anna said abruptly as she stood up, gathering her things. _

_"Aw. Really?" I said innocently._

_"Yes." She said in an irritated tone. "I have to meet someone." And with that she left us without another word being said. When she finally left the pub, all three of us sighed in relief. Al sighed in relief as he rested his forehead against my shoulder while Rose sat there in her seat, shaking her head as she snickered._

_"Thank Lizzie, she's gone!" She exclaimed before I laughed at her outburst. "I swear, all that flirting!" She groaned._

_Then we heard a laugh coming from James as he approached us, carrying our drinks. "Where were you?" I asked, "How long does it take to get a drink?"_

_"I already had them once you left. I just wanted to see the whole thing from back there." He says, setting the mugs of butterbear on the table for both of us. As he sat in Anna's old seat, he started clapping while he laughed. "And might I say, you two really are the greatest actors ever. You two really did look like a happy couple. Oh Merlin, and when that girl looked like she wanted to kill Liz. Oh, classic." He laughed._

_I groaned, "You owe me." I told Al, who raised his forehead off of my shoulder. _

_"Candy?" He asked._

_I grinned, "You know me so well."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback: Summer Before 3rd Year<em>**

**_Rose's Bedroom_**

_I was changing my clothes after Rose and I tended to garden, which Rose made me help out in._

_I swear, no matter how nice gardens could be, they're seriously messy to deal with. _

_After I changed in another pair of shorts, I stripped of my shirt, leaving me in my bra. I looked in the mirror and looked at my chest. Merlin, I was so flat chested. I was about only an A at this age._

_Maybe I'll hit puberty even more later and I'll grow. Eh._

_I tossed my muddy T-Shirt over in Rose's hamper and went through my luggage I had brought with me (I was sleeping over for the next few weeks), and pulled out this green tank top. _

_But before I could put it on, I was interrupted by someone calling out my name as they bursted through the door, "LIZZ- Oh." It was Al. Who bursted through the door. Who's now seen me partially naked. _

_"GET OUT!" I looked at him in horror and shock as I screamed at the wide-eyed Al after a moment in shock. I tried my best to shield myself with the tank top, but it was doing no help at all. Al quickly reacted by covering his eyes with his hands as he quickly turned around, running out the door."WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T JUST BUST INTO ROOMS WITHOUT KNOCKING! I COULD'VE BEEN FULLY NAKED!" I yelled as he ran out the door. As I heard him run down the stairs, I quickly shut the door, whilst locking it._

_I stared at the closed door for a moment, comprehending everything that just happened. Shaking my head, I took one small look at the tank top in my hands and tossed it back into my bag before pulling out a rather baggy t-shirt._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback: Third Year<em>**

**_Gryffindor's Common Room_**

_"I hate that git!" Rose exclaimed as she paced._

_"He's not that bad, Roe." I said, trying to calm her down._

_"Yeah, to you and Al, and James and everyone else! Why's he such a git to only me!" She paced more._

_"My god, this is like a Granger-Malfoy feud." I said with a groan._

_"Granger-Malfoy feud?" She asked in confusion as she stopped pacing._

_"You know, a Granger-Malfoy feud! Your mum use to fight with Scorp's dad all the time." I say. "Don't you remember? Even your Dad told us about it at one point."_

_"Yes, I remember." She said, "Old habits die hard, don't they?"_

_I nodded, "Passed on to another generation as well. Or maybe, it's different this time!" I say in realization._

_Rose scrunched up her eyes brows in confusion. "What?"_

_"Maybe, this time, Malfoy fancies you! Instead of hate, hate. How about love, love!" I exclaimed._

_Rose gave out a dead-panned look. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_"it's possible. Maybe he's only denying the fact that he's taken an interest in you, so he treats you like crap to forget his interest."_

_"You're crazy." She replied, "You're absolutely crazy."_

_"Maybe."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: 5th Year - A Few Days After Spring Ball Announcement<strong>  
><em>

_**Hogwart's Hallways**_

_"You're an idiot, Scorp." I told him. "Just ask her!" Scorpius and I were both on our way to Potions. We tried to go early, since I wanted to partner up with Scorp for the day, and also because I didn't want to deal with Al. Plus, I wanted to have a word with him about Rose. _

_"Why do you keep pressuring me to do things I don't want to do, Hart!" He exclaims._

_I glared, "I'm not stupid, Malfoy. It's obvious you fancy her. I know you want to take her to the Ball. I'm also not blind, you know. I can see when a guy likes a girl."_

_"You should bite you're tongue, Liz." He said, "If you can't obviously notice Al, then you've really got bad judgement."_

_"What about Albus?" I snarl. I still wasn't getting too friendly with him._

_"See what I mean? Terrible Judgment. You don't even know about his feelings towards you. He fancies you, Liz."_

_"Well he sure has a great way of showing it." I reply sarcastically. "I have nothing to say about Albus. Besides, don't change the subject, Blondie!"_

_"Oi!-" He protested, but I cut him off by shoving him slightly to the wall. "What the bloody hell, Liz?"_

_"You. Fancy. Rose. Weasley." I tell him. "Give it up."_

_"Fine! Fine! I fancy the girl, alright!" He exclaimed in response before I let my grip loosen from him before we started walking back. "You're nuts. You're absolutely mental. I don't even know why Al fancies you. I don't even know why we're mates!"_

_"Love you too, Malfoy."_

_"Love you too, Hart."_

_Despite our petty arguments. Sometimes I wonder if we're related distantly. He's always been a good friend to me, no matter. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback: Early Into The Summer After My 4th Year<em>**

**_Cemetery - Mum's Grave_**

_Every year during the first week of my summer vacation, I always visit Mum's grave over at the Muggle Cemetery. And every year, I haven't missed a visit ever since Dad and I came back._

_Talulah Marlow Farrington_

_April 15, 1984 - Octobber 30, 2006_

_Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother_

_"Hi, Mum." I said, dropping my bag as I kneeled down at her gravestone, whilst giving her bouquet of tulips. "It's me. I miss you so much...It's weird, isn't it? I miss someone who I haven't truly met. How've I been? The same. I've gotten closer to the Potter-Weasley Clan. They're wonderful people, Mum. I wish you could meet them. They treat me as if I was their own. Except for Al. He's just my best mate. It's hard to see him as my brother" __I chuckled._

_Every year, I always wished there would be a time where I could hear my mother's voice. At least in my head. I wanted to have a legit conversation with her. But I knew it wouldn't happen._

_Knowing that I wouldn't get I response, I continued to talk. "James dated another girl this year. Such a womanizer." I gave out a laugh, "Though he claims that he just haven't found the right one. I went on a date too. Only one though. His name's Aaron. I kept it from the boys though, since I knew they'd get all protective and possesive. Especially Al, Fred and James in particular. How was it? It was good up until James, Fred, and Al came and ruined it. The date ended up getting cut short. And I had to get a lecture on how boys will take advantage of me from all three of them." _

_I scoffed, "Idiots. And they're boys themselves. Hypocrites. But aside from that, life's been good. Dad and Nana misses you a lot. A whole lot. I wish you didn't have to go. I wish I could've met you. I wish for a lot of things, but wishes never come true. They always have to be set up. You have to make your wish come true. But bringing you back to life would just be impossible. Maybe one day, since I've the same situation as you. Maybe one day I'll get to meet you up where you are in heaven."_

_I sighed before I got up from my knees. "I've got to go. Gran's making me pie, and you know I love food." With one last smile and a stroke given to the gravestone, I said my goodbyes and left._

* * *

><p>And those were just a couple of memories of which I had preserved. I still had about a box of viles to go. I pulled out the memorable memories. Both sad and happy memories.<p>

I pulled out memories of my first quidditch game (Which we both won), my first kiss, the pranks I've pulled, the famous Al and Lizzie sleepovers, and memorable moments with Al, Rose, Fred, James and the rest of them.

Then there were those sad moments, like that conversation I had with Myrtle, and me and Al's heated confession on the night of the Spring Ball.

Then there were those moments when I first came to Hogwarts, childhood memories with Nana and Dad, and there was a bunch more. I've lived a pretty good life over the years, and I don't regret most of the things I did. I've even stored my embarrassing moments, so that when I give these to my Dad, Nana, and Al, they at least get to laugh at my blunders. Of course I'm not giving the memory of Al seeing me in my bra before third year to my dad and to my grandmother. Noooo way.

And of course, I've labeled each and every vile.

The perks of being magical was that there were ways to do things you couldn't necessarily do in the Muggle World. Unlike the Muggle World, you could use a pensieve to look back into your memories. And I managed to accomplish to literally treasure my memories.

Luckily, at Hogwarts and at the Potter's, they all had a pensieve installed into the place. And one day, or just in any day, I was hoping that everyone would eventually look back at my memories and remember me and the things I've went through.

Even though I wouldn't be alive anymore, at least I'd still live on in everyone's memories.

And hopefully, even though I've had those sad and occasional moments with everyone, at least they'd smile when they remember the good things that's happened.

I smiled as I placed the last memory in the last vile. Even though I didn't want to leave, I had to prepare myself. But on the bright side on all of this (Yes, there is a bright side), I could be with my mother.

And that was what I was counting for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I've gotten a review saying that it was getting a bit slow, almost as if it was stuck on the same thing as always. <strong>

**I agree. It was getting a bit boring. Is this chapter a bit better? A bit more of something different than sadness. I didn't want you lot to get disappointed!**

**WOO! Next chapter you guys, is the day o.O You guys ready? **


	24. Chapter 24: Inevitable

**AN: HERE WE ARE YOU GUYS! EXCITED? No? Oh fineeee, then. Anyway...**

**Want to get in the mood when reading this? Play these HP Sountrack Choices: (*Repeat them some of the songs if you have to. But these are the soundtracks I listened to while writing this. You can continue to play whichever one you want. Whatever makes it more dramatic for you guys. I'll be putting songs of which where I started to play each different song, and you can follow that if you want.)**

_**Dumbledore's Army** (Only up until 1:07) - HP & The Order of Pheonix _

_**Lily's Theme** - HP & The Deathly Hallows Part 2_

_**When Ginny Kissed Harry** - HP & The Half-Blood Prince_

_**Harry and Ginny** - HP & The Half-Blood Prince_

_**The Kiss** - HP & The Order of Phoenix_

_**Dumbledore's Farewell** - HP & The Half-Blood Prince_

_YOU DON"T HAVE TO THOUGH. Totally optional. But if wanted to read it on how I wrote it, go on ahead. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Inevitable<strong>

**LIZZIE**

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>Play Dumbledore's Army until 1:07 and keep repeating till next announced song)<strong>_

Today was the day. May 15th. The day I was dreading to near.

It was hard to believe so, but I had to face the fact that today, I was gonna _die_.

I didn't know exactly when.

It could've been at almost any moment right about now. It could be within the next few minutes, or for the next few hours.

By already now, the whole school knew. They knew what going down today.

Luckily, today was a Sunday, which meant that everyone was just lounging about. Most people slept in, or they had just kept themselves locked up somewhere. No one really wandered around.

Around 9 AM is about when I started to roll out of bed. I couldn't sleep last night, and throughout the whole night, I laid in bed wide awake. Just thinking about death in general.

I didn't want to die since I had quite a lot to live for. So I laid in bed, thinking about the day that was about to come. And throughout the whole night, I could hear Rose sniffing up, holding back a sob up on the bed next to me.

It pained me to even hear her in such distress. I knew she wanted to let it out, but I knew she was trying to be strong for the _both_ of us.

Dad and Nana were going to come here at the school today, in probably about in an hour or so to see me before I go. But, as much as I would love to say goodbye, I couldn't.

When I rolled out of bed this morning, the only person in the room was Rose, who was making her bed.

"Oh, you're awake." Rose said as she noticed me getting up. She tried putting up a weak smile, "That's good...Did you sleep well?"

I shook my head, returning her the same weak and awkward smile. "I didn't want to die in my sleep." I chuckled before I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a pair of these Muggle branded boots called UGGS.

When I grabbed my wand, Rose asked, "Where are you going?"

I looked down meaningfully to the ground before looking at her, "I'll be out for a walk, and say goodbye to this old castle." When I looked into Rose's eyes, they were glassy and I knew then that she wanted to cry out. I walked to the door, and before I disappeared through it I said, "I'll be back..." Rose on the other hand, didn't look too convinced. "But in case I don't, Roe..."

And with that, Rose rushed over to me, engulfing me into a bone-crushing hug as she let out a sob. I hugged her back after a moment. The tears in my eyes started to build up before I allowed a small tear run down my cheek. "R-rose?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I'll miss you t-t-too-o." She struggled to say through her cries. "Sooo much, Liz. _So much._"

"Do me a favor?" I asked, pulling away. She nodded. "Look after everyone. All of them for me. And now that you're dating Scorp, stay happy together. Even maybe one day, get married, if you two last." I cracked a smile. Rose let out a laugh before she pulled me in for another hug. When I pulled away, "I know that one of them'll try and find me. But don't let them. I want to leave this place with my mind at ease. I don't want any of you to see me die in front of you."

Rose nodded in understanding and smiled, "I'm glad that I met you. And I'm glad that I got to be so close to you." She said as she held my hand in comfort.

"And one more thing?" I said, "There's 2 shoe boxes under my bed. When I'm gone...Give one to my Dad, and the other to Al. They're labeled. They're memories. There's a pensieve in the Room of Requirement, he can look at them there."

She nodded, "I'll pass it on."

I gave her a small smile and said, "Thank you." It was barely even a whisper when I spoke.

Before I could get even more emotional, with one last smile, I walked out the door and went down the stairs into the common room. (_**Start playing Lily's Theme**)_

The room was surprisingly loud and a bit crowded. But as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the whole room went into an unbearable silence. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. Mostly in pity, pain, or sadness.

As I froze at the bottom of the stairs, looking at them, I gave them all a small smile. They, however, returned it with nervous and sad ones.

When my eyes scanned the room, I found Alice, Rox, Dom, Al, Fred, James, Hugo, and Lily in a corner of the room. I sincerely looked at all of them in the eye. I wasn't hoping for anything, but they didn't approach me. They were too hurt.

I didn't blame them, though.

My eyes then settled to Lily, who hung her head in sadness as she stared at the ground.

She must've felt my stare and her eyes quickly snapped up to mine. When I looked at her eyes, they were glossy and sad. I always had a close relationship with Lily. She's always have been like a little sister to me. Every time I spent my time over at the Potter's, I made time for Lily as well. I could still even remember the day she told me that I was her favorite out of all of Al's friends.

I gave her a weak smile before I decided to get leave the common room, out of everyone's upsetting states. I couldn't be bear to be looked at like this.

But after a few steps towards the portrait, Lily rushed to me, forcing her arms around me in a hug. The entire room remained quiet, and the only thing you could hear were Lily's loud cries.

I didn't hug her for a few moments, but then I found my arms working again, letting me pull her closer to me in a much tighter hug.

"P-p-please, don't g-g-go." She sobbed.

"I'm just going for a walk, love." I spoke calmly, rubbing her back.

"No! Y-you'll die and we w-w-won't see you a-anymore." She choked out.

"But I have to." I whispered back to her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll always be with you though. I promise." I felt a few other pair of arms wrap around me, and I soon found them to be Alice, Dom, Hugo and Rox.

After they all whispered that they'll miss me, and made their goodbyes. Hugo tried to pry Lily's arms off of me, pulling her away, ignoring her screams and protests.

I shut my eyes hard for a second before opening them again. And before I could make this any harder for me, I forced myself to not look at Fred, James, and Al, for they were the hardest to say goodbye to aside from Rose.

I walked through the portal, only hearing Lily's wails as I left. Just hearing her pain, made me want to break down and just cry.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. (Start playing: _**When Ginny Kissed Harry**_)

I didn't know where I was going at first, but then I somehow knew as I walked the halls of the school. I passed a few teachers as I walked around, earning smiles and looks of pity from them.

But I didn't need pity right now. I just had to get over everything.

After roaming the school for about half an hour, I found myself near the lake, where I sat on a small hill covered with grass and flowers.

As I picked at the grass next to me, I looked out onto the lake, wondering what I was doing.

Was I seriously waiting for myself to just go and die here?

I mean, I wasn't complaining on the location. I'm here at Hogwarts, for crying out loud. It was my home, even if I still had my dad and my gran. Plus, I'm on top of a hill, in a meadow near the lake.

I couldn't have asked for a better place.

I suppose waiting isn't only other reason why I was here. Maybe I just didn't want anyone to be around when I colappsed to the ground. Or maybe I just wanted to be at ease. I didn't want my last memory is to be of someone's sad face.

"Think you were just gonna get away that easy, eh!" James voice shouted a couple meters behind me. I turned my head in his voice's direction and found James, Fred and Al approaching me. I stood up and dusted myself off, before the three of them got any closer.

"What are you three doing here!" I told them. As much as I love the lot of them, I wanted to be alone. I didn't want them here. "Didn't Rose tell you to leave me be?"

"Yeah," James replied, "But since when have we ever listened to _her_?" I shook my head.

The idiot. Why did they have to make it hard for me. Here I was, planning to stay away and make it easier for everyone else. But no, that had to be ruined.

"Just go away." I pleaded in a whisper.

"No." Fred spoke firmly.

The three of them. Everything that I've been through with them. It meant so much to me. They were part of the incomplete family that I had. One was my best mate, while the other two were like my brothers.

They were always there no matter what. Even up until now they're still here, much to my dismay.

"You're doing it again, Lizzie." Al spoke up for the first time. I looked over to him, and my heart dropped. He, in particular, was the only one who I'll have the most trouble saying goodbye to. His eyes were dead and upset, and I had to looked away. "You're pushing us away."

"It's easier." I said, my voice cracking.

"Yeah, but no matter how much you push us away. We just keep coming back." James replied. "We want to at least say goodbye. We don't know when you'll be gone. For all we know it could be hours from now. All we wanted to do, is to just say goodbye."

"You three can just never leave me alone, eh?" I ask.

"Nope." Fred piped. I forced a warm smile at them, but it hurt to do so.

We all stood there on the hill, looking at each other.

Fred was the first to approach me. He looked me in the eyes before he pulled me in for a tight hug. "I'll never forget you." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll miss you, Fred." I replied as I buried my face in his chest, my arms wrapping around him. I could already feel the tears coming. I heard him sniff, meaning he was gonna tear up as well. I pulled away and took a long look at his face, since I knew that it would be my last. His usual friendly face was dropped down in sadness. A few tears dropped down his cheek, and I swiftly wiped them off.

"I'll miss _you_." He said. Giving me one last smile before he stormed off, passing the boys and making his way back to the castle. I looked as he stormed away, knowing that it was going to be hard for him. We couldn't even say goodbye.

If it was going to be hard saying goodbye to Fred, it would probably be harder to say goodbye to James. And I knew it would kill me when it comes to Al's turn to say goodbye.

"Think you were gonna get away that easy without saying goodbye?" James raised an eyebrow as he smirked. I didn't even notice him approach me. I looked up at the boy that's always cared for me like a sister.

"Thought it was going to be hard. It still is." I told him. I looked down at the ground before looking back up at him. "I'm _really _going to miss you, James. You were always the brother I never had. You've always cared for me. I'm-"

But he cut me off with a hug. "Just shut up and hug me, Liz." He said. I gave out a small smile as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Promise me something." I whispered. James didn't reply, but I knew he was listening. "Take care of him for me. No matter what."

I felt him nod, "I promise."

"Thank you." My voice, hardly above a whisper, "For everything."

We eventually pulled away, then he placed his hand against my cheek as he stroked it. My tears were threatening to spill, but I couldn't let it. After a few moments, James leaned in and kissed my forehead. After he kissed my forehead, he lingered a little longer before whispering, "I love you."

When he pulled away, I mouthed, "_I love you, too." _to him before giving him a small smile, which he returned. And with that, he let go of my hand and walked away with his head down.

After he was a few meters away from me, it was only Al who was left for me to say goodbye to. (_**Play: Harry and Ginny)**_

I looked at him, and my heart broke. This was going to be the last time that I'd see him. Our last moment.

We didn't at all moved from our places, and he was only 2 meters away. We stood there, just staring at each other. But then I couldn't help it anymore. That's when I let my tears fall. I looked at him meaningfully, but my face made no other expression. The only change were my tears sliding down my face.

Then I notice, that he too, was also crying. He started to walk slowly, towards me as he stared me down. But I didn't look at him as he started to get closer. I just stared at the ground.

It was hard saying goodbye to Fred and James, and we didn't bother to say goodbye, since we knew that we couldn't even form the words in our mouths. It was that difficult.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALBUS<strong>_

* * *

><p>And here I stood, close to the only girl I ever truly cared about that wasn't a part of my family. She was a part of my heart.<p>

Though I'm young, I really do love her. She was the only mate I had that allowed me to be 100% me. Aside from how we were so comfortable around each other, we cared about each other. She understood me. We were also always together. We were always attached at the hip.

Since first year, she always to both Rose and I. But soon, she became closer to me instead.

She was truly my other half.

I can't say that she's _the one, _since I am just a 15 year old wizard. Besides, won't _the one _always be there? Forever?

But forever didn't cut for Liz. Forever never gave her a chance.

And she was slightly slipping away from my fingers as time passed. She was loosing me, as how I'm going to loose her.

She didn't look at me when I approached her. She couldn't look at me since I knew that it would be too hard for her. But on the bright side, she wasn't breaking down like how she did the weeks before.

Liz got stronger.

But she knew I was crying. She saw my face before I started walking over here.

When I saw a tear slip down her face and to the ground, my heart dropped. She was hurt. This was _too hard _for her.

I felt my hand reach out to her as I took her chin, tilting her face up. "Look at me." I told her, and her eyes instantly shot up to mine.

"I don't know what to say." I truthfully said. I didn't know where to start, or how I was suppose to say goodbye.

She pulled her head from my chin and shook her head. "Just go, Al. Just go away." She said before my heart dropped, "You're only making it harder for me." She tried pushing me away, put I held her wrist.

"I don't know _how _to say goodbye." I said slowly. _  
><em>

Her eyes slowly reached back up to mine. "I'm going to miss you, Al." She whispered. "So, _so _much. I'm sorry, for pushing you away. I really am." More tears started to fall down her cheeks, and I wiped them off.

"Don't say you're sorry. I was an idiot for not knowing any sooner. _I _should be the one saying sorry, not you. I dated that annoying girl and I really shouldn't have done so. It was one of the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it. But _the _biggest mistake I've ever made is not accepting my feelings for you sooner. I've _always _cared about you. More than ever. And I can't say goodbye to you. I just can't."

"But we have to." She answered slowly, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to lose you." I told her. "You're my other half. It be off if we weren't around each other."

"Al...It's inevitable. We can't avoid it." She choked out, before a few tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't care if I was crying in front of her. It just showed how much I cared about her. "How about...it's not a goodbye. But a '_See you later' _instead."

"See you later?"

"See you later." She confirmed, "While I'm gone, I'lll be watching you down here. Andvby the next time I see you, you'll be old along with Rose and the rest of them. And when it's your turn to go, I'll be up wherever dead people go and I'll be there to greet you." She let out a small laugh along with a small smile.

"it's going to be weird, not having you around anymore. You mean a lot to me." I responded sincerely.

"Promise me something?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded in response, "Live life happy. Don't muck around and get all upset because of me." It took me a minute to respond, because I knew that what she was asking of me was hard to promise. I knew that around maybe the first month or year, I'd be hung up over it. I mean, who wouldn't? She's my best mate, and at anytime, I could lose her. "Please, Al." She pleaded. I sighed, but then nodded in agreement. "Thank you. For _everything._"

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Liz. It's gonna be hard without you around." I might as well just say it, and tell her. I've already got nothing to lose. "It's especially gonna be harder for me since I l-"

"-Al." She cut me off, shaking her head. "Don't say it. Don't say you like me. Don't tell me you fancy me. You're just making it harder for both you _and _me." She starts to back away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. She was tense, and I could feel it.

My face was just inches away from hers. "I don't _like _you." I told her calmly.

I watched as her face dropped in disappointment, confusion and disbelief. "What?" She choked out in disbelief. "I th-" (_**Play: The Kiss)**_

"I can't just _like _you when _loving _you is what I feel more." I told her before her expression started to lift back up.

Her eyes, that were filled with disappointment moments ago, were now filled with something she had barely shown to others the past days.

Happiness.

And that was when her eyes did something that she didn't normally do before this year.

Glow.

She was happy, and I was genuinely proud that I could do that for her.

"You love me?" She breathed out.

I nodded, "I love you." I confirmed. With that, I cupped her face, leaned in, and kissed her with all I had.

She froze for a second, before she finally obliged and kissed me back.

I finally did it. I finally got to kiss the girl I loved, my other half, my best mate (As odd as that may sound).

I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. While she wrapped her short arms around my neck as our lips both moved in-sync. Her pink lips were soft and nice against mine and I felt her smile into the kiss, making me smile back as well.

There wasn't any space between us, and I was pulling her so close to me, as if my sanity depended upon it. I didn't want to lose her.

Before, we've always had those untaken chances to kiss. Like that one afternoon in the Room of Requirement, where she teased me. Before, I wanted to get that chance to kiss her, and I've wanted to for a while now. But now, I finally get that chance.

But I didn't care that it took a while to get this kiss, because _this_ was well worth the wait.

I liked this feeling, this happy feeling that I got when we kissed, or when we touched. There were sparks, and I felt somewhat complete, as sappy as that moment was just perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

(_**Play: Dumbledore's Farewell)** _After what felt like forever, our faces finally pulled apart (though our arms were still entangled around each other).

We looked into each other's eyes for a while before she started to speak. "Al." She finally began, "I-I I Lo-"

But she never finished.

Instead, her body started to tense, her eyes started flicking up, and her breathing was starting to hitch. I started to shake my head, repeating to myself that this wasn't happening. But it was.

And just in a matter of seconds.

Just like that. She was gone.

And the inevitable happened, just like what she had said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You probably hate me right now.<em>**

**_**_*Hides from angry fan readers*_**_**

**_ Aside from the fact that she just died...Was it at least a good chapter? I felt off about it. Was it alright at least? I can always fix it up if you let me know what I did wrong. _**

**_This isn't the last of it, people! CALM YO BUTTS DOWN :D _**

**_Oh trust me, you'll praise me later in the end ;) But hey, I'm not implying that she'll stay dead or not. _**

**_WINK WINK. _**

**_Ohhhh, I love messing with your guys' heads. _**

**_FUN. :DD_**

**_REVIEWWWW! :DDDDD_**


	25. Chapter 25: Options

**AN: Let's all take a moment for...ME TO CHERISH YOU ALL! OMFG! YOUR GUYS' REVIEWS MADE ME FIST PUMP AND CHEER! Which made my parents think I'm crazy. But whatever, they gave birth to me. I blame them. **

**Anyways, MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ALL! I was incredibly surprised that I actually got you all into tears! Were you guys serious! That's so touching ^_^ And for the fact that I'm up around the 230's for reviews is just AWESOME. I thought the last chapter was gonna be a bust, but apparently a lot of you thought it was beautiful. Now THAT, made my day even more. I wish I got up around 300 views, but since this story might end soon...I'm don't know about that X) **

**BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY THY CHAPTER UPDATE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Since You All Liked The Music Addition So Much. I just thought that I should add it in once again! If you don't like it and hate the fact that it always comes in between with the writing, you LET ME KNOW! I can always take it out! And not incorporate it in the next chapter<span>  
><strong>

**MUSIC:**

**Farewell to Dobby**

**Harry and Ginny**

**The Resurrection Stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Choices<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLAY: Farewell to Dobby Harry and Hermione<em>**

* * *

><p>Blackness.<p>

That's all I saw once my vision started to die slowly.

So this how death feels like.

You know how once your heart dies, everything eventually dies as well? Well for me, when my chest tensed up and by breath hitched, I felt like I was drowning and I just couldn't get out of it. Everything just started to feel like it wasn't working. I felt almost...numb.

So this is death, eh? No heaven? Just all pure darkness, leaving me to swallow myself up with my thoughts, making me go mental. There was no heaven, was there? Just pure darkness. A place where I couldn't even see _myself. _

So this is what I get? This is the afterlife? This-

Wait.

I could finally see myself. My body, which I was still in. But what was this? I soon found myself in a place that was no longer dark. The unknown place I stood in started to transition into a much lighter room. And before I knew it, everything around me became white, giving out some sort of light.

As I looked down at my body, checking my arms and legs. It felt the same, as if nothing had happened. I was also in the same clothes I had died in as well

I suppose my physical body in the living life is just the same as my spiritual one. I don't know. I'm not some sort of afterlife genius.

I looked around the place where I was and started walking.

Where was I?

I saw tall pillars, and arches. I even saw a bench, and from what it looked like, I was standing on a platform.

Assuming things, it almost looked like King's Cross Station. Only here, everything was purely white. Purely serene. There were no newspapers or the occasional trash flying around. There wasn't even a single soul here. Just me and me alone.

This place was completely simple and deserted. Not even a single sound was to be heard.

"What is this place?" I found myself saying out loud. It wasn't life, unless I'd been transferred over to an unknown place from which the world didn't know of. But I highly doubt it, since I felt myself die.

"You, my dear, are in a place of where the living can't reach, but also where the dead cannot stay." A voice suddenly spoke. I froze before turning around slowly to see the source of the voice. When I turned around, I found an old man who quite resembled a public figure to the Muggle world. Santa Claus, I believe. But this man was peculiar. Though I must say, in some sort of odd way, why does he look so familiar? It's not only because he resembled Santa Claus, it wasn't only that.

"Who are you?" I asked him out of curiosity. He was standing a few feet away from me, observing me intently.

"Surely you must know whom I am, since I was formally known as the previous headmaster before Minerva had taken my place." He said. "And your young companion is named after me, is he not?"

"Albus..." I whispered, thinking. Before anymore thoughts of Al rang through my head, I looked back up at the old man. "You're Albus Dumbledore. The previous headmaster. We learned about you in history class. And you have a portrait in Minnie's office."

The old man smiled. "Well done. You are . . .Elizabeth Hart, am I right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Ah."

"Sir, where am I?" I found myself asking again.

"You are, in the in-between." He said. "You are not living, yet you are not fully ready to go." Well then, thanks for clearing that up. Sarcasm intended.

"You say the dead can't come here. And I don't mean to be rude, but then why are you here? Are you not ready to leave as well? I mean, it has been more than 20 years since you've died, sir."

"In this world, time is something that is no longer at our side. You are also correct, if I may say. It has been more over 20 years since I've part the living world. But then again for my presence here, I could still simply be waiting. But then again, maybe I have made it here for a visit to a special being, but then once again...I found just be a figment of your imagination." He says. "Come, walk with me." I raise an eyebrow, but followed him anyway. I'm already dead, so I've got nothing to lose. "Dear, do you remember anything from what happened before you died?"

I pondered for a moment, having my last memories return to me in an instant. What mostly stung was the fact that they were all goodbyes. There weren't fun memories for me to recall. They were sad ones that made me tear up.

I never even got to say goodbye to my dad and gran. But I suppose it was for the best, since I didn't want my last memory to be of them crying their hearts out.

The saddest goodbye was from Al, whom I've cared for the longest time. But then again, I remembered myself smiling at the fact he had confessed that he loved me. That was something I could live in death to remember.

I was even gonna say it back as well, but life beat me to the punch and took me away.

And that kiss? Was it weird that I could still remember the touch of his lips? I guess not, seeing as it was the most memorable memories that I've got.

And so now, Al was never gonna know. Never. Unless i'm miraculously have been brought back to life! Which I know I would have a pretty slim chance at.

"Yeah." I quivered a bit. "I remember _everything_."

We continued on to walk forward in silence, but it soon ended as he spoke back up. "You see, life is a repeating cycle. We are born, we live, and then everything comes to an end when we die. Most people cannot accept death, for many people fear it or they simply cannot handle the fact that they have too much to live for. We are given time, you see. I was to."

"You got to live past 100 years of life, sir. I only got 16." I pointed out.

"Ah, right. Right. So it was unjust."

"Well of course it was! I mean, I haven't even graduated yet! Nor did I even get my apparition license. Let alone even complete _puberty_! Everything just came to a halt when I found out when I had to die." I shook my head in disappointment. "But I knew it was gonna happen one day. It was inevitable. I just wish I could've left a bit later than around my teenage years."

He nodded, understanding."Yes. It's tragic to leave one's life at such a young age." He tutted.

Minutes passed and I asked, "Sir, what is this place _exactly. _I mean, sure, as you said, this was the in-between? But what is this? A train station? It sort of looks like King's Cross Station."

"King's Cross Station?" He asked in somewhat of an amused tone. "I've heard of that once before."

"Before, sir?"

"Harry Potter. He's been here once. A very, very long time ago."

"So, you're like the welcome committee?" I joked. But he didn't laugh. He simply just gave me a smile.

"Harry's quite grown up now. He has kids as well."

"Yeah, Harry's around his late thirties now." I said. "He's died once, hasn't he?"

He nodded, "Yes, but he had something destined for him. He did everything out of love, which is what brought him back."

"What can't I be destined?" I ask out loud, "I mean, there's just so much that I had to live for. I had to graduate, I have to take care or my dad and gran, and whole lot of other peopl. And I'm still so loved by everyone. _I _still love the people whom I love. I mean, I suppose it's hard to let go of your life at first. I am only 16 years old, and I still have a lot of things to live for. _People _to live for." I sighed.

"Death is something that we cannot just yet avoid. Though it is something that well must learn to accept in due time. Everything happens for a reason, Elizabeth. I had to accept my death. I couldn't do anything quite much about it before then." He answered. I nodded.

"I guess I'll have start accepting all this. I loved and lived my life. Even if it was just for a short time. I guess I can't really do anything now. I'm already left, much to my dismay, people that love me, and I already left the people I love. But I think I'll have to start using past tense since my corpse can't exactly harbor emotion." I shrugged. We continued on to walk for a bit more longer until I had asked, "Sir, where are we going?"

"Elizabeth dear, we are going to meet with someone who has missed you very much." With a wink, he carried on to walk, with me following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Play: Harry and Ginny<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Lizzie?" I spoke out after she collapsed limp in my arms. "Liz!" My voice got louder "Lizzie! Don't do this to me! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_But she didn't. She just stayed in my arms with no plan on moving anytime soon. _

_My hand nervously neared her neck to feel a pulse, but alas, there was none. _

_No heartbeat._

_No life._

_No Lizzie. _

_And just like that, I broke down crying. I probably looked like a downright wuss and a total girl. But I don't give a damn if I do. My best friend and the girl I love just died in my arms. I had the right._

_Truth be told, I've never cried this hard before. I've never even cried on the death anniversary of Dad's friends. Sure it was sad, but it wasn't sad enough for me to drop down on my knees and cry. I hadn't known any of them personally, so technically, I didn't have any relationship with them to which I had valued._

_ But I knew Liz. I knew her so bloody well that I could even identify the sort of smiles that she gave out._

_ My tears were streaming down my cheeks and my knees had already gave in. I was kneeling on heavily down on the ground with a lifeless Liz in my arms._

_**End of**_** Flashback**

You know how some people say that could practically kiss the life out of someone?

Well I think I just did about that.

I mean, okay, I'm probably overreacting. But if you look it the way I'm looking at it, it seems like it's my fault. I mean, before we kissed, I finally told her that I love her. So that could've caused her heartbeat to speed up, causing her some sort of heart attack.

That seems logical, doesn't it?

Or maybe it was just her time to go?

Somehow, I knew I was just trying to convince myself that it wasn't true. After she died in my arms, I didn't know how long I was there on the ground with her, bawling my eyes out and yelling out profanities. It was just so unfair!

She was barely even 16 for a year! She only got to live 16 years. Only _16 damn years. _

My dad got to live twice, and _he's_ around his late 30's. It just seemed like everything was _unfair._

After when seemed like forever, everyone eventually found us and were fazed by the whole scene. And by everyone, I mean _everyone. _

Fine, I'm exaggerating.

_Almost_ everyone.

The only people who found us weremy siblings, cousins, a couple of our friends (Including Scorp and Alice), the teachers, and all of our parents along with Liz's family.

And when everyone saw us, they all froze. And all the tears that were held back earlier...Were released.

But basically, everyone cried. I really do mean _everyone. _Lizzie has always been one of those kind of people who has always been a part of your life. A person whom you enjoyed the company of.

After everyone stood there forever, they all decided to bring her body in. They eventually pried my arms off of her and brought her to the hospital wing for under surveilance. I didn't know why they bothered, she was already dead.

Though I still cringed at even admitting that.

They say that they want to take some tests, to see if her other organs are still working. We didn't bother to send her over to St. Mungos, since our hospital wing here at Hogwarts were just as good. Over the years, they've managed to get some pretty good equiptment. Ones that were just as similar to the ones over at St. Mungos.

So here I am now, sitting at Lizzie's bedside. I wasn't crying that much as I was earlier, and I'd began to calm down much more. To calm me down, I just thought of the most recent and memorable moment that I had with her.

Meaning, I was thinking about the kiss we shared.

Basically it was amazing, and I couldn't help but smile when I kissed her. I mean, we've had moments where I just wanted to kiss her and I'd get frustrated with it. But I was glad that I finally got my lips to touch hers. It was well worth the wait.

Lizzie's dad and her gran are outside in the hall. Lizzie's dad threw a bit of a fit, but he's trying to calm down now. Lily, on the other hand, had to be taken away back to her dorm since she was such a mess. She loved Liz just as much as I did. James loved her as well. He even stormed out after we brought her in the hospital wing, since he couldn't take the sight of her dead body.

I as well couldn't bare to take in the sight of her lifeless body. But I had to stay with her._ I had to. _Even though it hurt to see her this way.

As I sat at the bedside of Liz, I was holding her hand. On the other side of her was Rose. There weren't a lot of people here, since Madame Bones had to kick out a bunch of people and had only let in a handful. So right now, there was me, Rose, Fred, Mum and Lizzie's Dad.

"I'm so sorry about Lizzie, Jake." Mum said, was she rubbed Lizzie's dad's back in comfort. "She's always been like a second daughter to me. But we're lucky that she's in a better place now. She's with Lulu. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet her mother. If there's anything that we can do for you and your mother, my family will be here for you." Mum knew Lizzie's dad back when they were in school. His names Jacobson, but Mum calls him Jake for short. Dad and Jake were in the same year, but were only in different houses. Dad didn't know Jake very well, since he was more of Mum's friend rather than Dads. Apparently he was the best mate tot he bloke that Mum dated back then.

Jake nodded as he exhaled. "Thank you, Gin." He said, before Mum engulfed him with a tight hug. "Come on, we can talk outside. We'll leave the kids alone with Liz." And with that, they both left.

Once they left, Fred kicked a neighboring bed out of frustration before shouting, "Arrgh! WHY! Why does it have to be Liz!" I wasn't startled, and neither was Rose since we had been already expecting it since James had the first blow. Rose sighed deeply as she placed her hands to her face as her elbows were propped up on the side of Lizzie's death bed.

_Death be_d.

Even saying the word was all too wrong.

"I still can't believe she left." Rose muttered, but I heard. "One minute she's here, and the next..."-She shook her head, "...And then she's gone. It's going to be different without her, you know?"

I still didn't say anything. I haven't spoken since they pulled be off of Liz. I haven't said a word. I was still too upset, frustrated, sad, shocked, and a bit angry.

"I can't stand it anymore. I-I- I need air." Fred said abruptly, storming out of the Hospital Wing.

Rose and I stayed silent for a few minutes for I found myself whispering, "Is it my fault?"

"What?" Rose asked, looking up to me realizing that I had just spoken for the first time.

"Is it my fault that she d-"

"Don't even say that Albus Potter!" She spoke angrily. "Don't go around thinking it's your fault that she's gone."

And just like that, I stood up suddenly, "But it's my fault! I'm the one who kissed her! I'm the one who told her that I loved her! Her heart raced and I know that! What if her heart rate is the reason why she's gone!"

Rose stared at me before saying, "You're ridiculous if you think that. A person with Hexheratonia can't die with a racing heart._ Nothing but_ the curse itself can do that to her. You _take_ what you said back. Don't even assume things, Al."

I shut my eyes and sighed in relief. I stared back at her narrowed glare, before nodding slowly. "I'm sorry. I take it back."

I was relieved that her death wasn't my fault. I couldn't bare to live with the idea that I killed her. But nevertheless, she was still _gone. _My fault or not, she's_ gone. _

Instead of sitting back down on the stool I once occupied before, I sat on the bed at Lizzie's side. I stared longly at her face, wishing that she'd come back. I felt myself tracing her face with my fingers, which traced down from her forehead to her lips. "So...You finally kissed her, huh?" Rose said after a long period of silence.

I smiled at the memory, taking a moment before answering and nodded. "Yeah. I did." Our voices were soft and low, as if Liz was asleep rather than lifeless.

"Did she kiss back?"

"Yes, she did kiss back. It was one bloody hell of a kiss." I murmured the last part.

"And you told her that you loved her?"

I nodded again, "Yeah."

I found it odd that at this sort of time and situation that was given, we managed to lift up the downing air that surrounded everyone. It was just like what Lizzie wanted. She wanted our minds to be off of her death at least for a little bit. She didn't want us dead upset.

"Well finally." She exasperated, but her voice still soft and croaky from all her crying earlier. "Took your arse long enough. Did she say it back? I'm sure she did."

And here was the_ worst_ part to our last moments together, "She died." I say, "She died before she could even start her second word." I bit my lip and looked back down at Liz. How I wish that her lips would just move once and mouth the words of an _I Love You. _

_But that wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon._

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Though it was odd to kiss a corpse, I barely cared. It still felt like she was here when I looked at her body. It still looked alive, and it felt like that she was simply asleep or just merely in a coma.

"I'm sorry, Al." Rose sniffed. Her voice still remained low and croaky. But pretty much everyone's voices were just as the same from all the crying that we've done. I've never seen such an upsetting reaction to a person's death before. "Uh- I almost forgot."- I looked at Rose who had bent down as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a medium sized shoe box and held it in her hands- "There were two of these. But this one is for you. Before Liz came down from the dorm earlier, she told me to give one to her dad and this one to you. I've already given the one to her dad though. Technically, it's for all of us to share and look back at. But I'm sure she wanted you to keep ahold of it."

She reached out her arm across Lizzie's body as she handed the box to me. Taking it, I placed it in my lap and stared at in with curiosity. "What's in it?"

"Open it." She replied. I pulled off the white lid and found a bunch of small glowing viles. There were many of them in the box. I couldn't count exactly. But there many. "Memories. They're memories all from her point of view. I'm sure they have narration with them and her thoughts during those scenes. Some may not have some though."

These were Lizzie's treasured memories. Memories that I could always look back on.

"For the pensieve?" I asked.

Rose nodded, "Yes. I guess it's just some way for her to live on in our memories." I smiled down at the box. "There's one in the Room of Requirement, remember? Maybe you'd like to look at some now, and maybe get a bit of a break."

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Play: The Resurrection Stone<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You say we're meeting someone. Who is it exactly?" I ask the old man next to me. The platform seemed to go on forever. A never ending walkway.<p>

"Someone that misses you quite terribly." He explains.

I sighed, it could have been anyone. Dad didn't really keep in touch with most of our relatives. I haven't even met any of them to be quite honest. I've only ever known my dad, gran, and partially, my mum. "Well thanks for the descriptive piece of information" I said flatlly. But Dumbledore decided to ignore my little remark.

"We are here." He said. I looked around to find no one. It felt like we were in the same place. It was like walking up on a muggle escalator that was going the opposite way.

"Here where? It's practically the same place! There's no one here aside from me and you." I say.

"Lizziebear, you've grown so much." A sweet but sheer voice spoke from behind me. I froze. There was only 1 other person who I knew _dead_ that called me that.

It wasn't a mate, nor an enemy. She was a person that I've never truly met, but instead had heard stories of.

It was my _mum_.

I looked at Albus Dumbledore, who gave me an encouraging smile. For a moment, I didn't turn around. But then deciding to face the situation, I finally did.

My eyes settled upon a pair of brilliantly bright green eyes. They were terribly hard to miss, and they incredibly drew me in. Though they did remind me. They reminded me of Al.

I mentally shook my head, trying to focus on the woman in front of me.

Her skin was fair, and her face was soft and happy. Her strawberry-blonde hair hit right at her shoulder, and she was nearly Dad's height. Give of take a few inches. And her lips, were curled up into a warm and welcoming smile. She was even wearing a long white dress.

All in all, and by looks, she resembled _me_.

She didn't come close to looking dead. She looked so...Alive. She looked perfectly healthy. It was as if she hadn't been diagnosed with Hexheartonia.

After so many years of wanting to see her, I've always planned on what I would do if I ever died and met her. I planned on running into her arms and start to cry my eyes out. A perfectly cliche moment.

But now that I actually had the chance, I didn't. I didn't start to cry, nor did I run into her arms. I just froze.

I bloody wreckin' froze.

It was all too...surreal for me. Hard to comprehend.

I gulped, slightly confused and nervous. "Mum?" I breathed out.

Her smile grew wider and she hurried over to me, engulfing me into a hug. I didn't hug back for a moment, but I eventually did. I still didn't know what to think of it. After 16 years, I finally met her. I finally met my Mum.

We eventually pulled away and she kept her hands on my shoulders, taking my image in. I quickly glanced over to look at the old headmaster, but he wasn't there. He was simply gone.

I gave out a small smile at her, which she gladly returned. "It's me." She said, before pulling me back into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Lizzie. So much."

"I-I can't believe that it's actually you." I said, my voice still sheer and soft. Comprehending that she was actually here with me, I pulled her in another hug, which she happily returned.

"You've grown so much." She pulled away before she took ahold of my wrist, pulling me along to a bench that was off to the side. She sat down, pulling me down to sit next to her as she looked at me excitedly. I, however, just simply stared back. "How've you been?"

"Dead." I said flat out, my voice at a normal audio level. She gave out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"You're just like how I was back then. So flat out, so...sarcastic." She chuckled the last part. "But humorous as well."

I grinned, "Thanks. How have you been?" I asked.

"Dead." She mocked before giving out a laugh. I laughed along with her, enjoying the mother-daughter moment that I never had the opportunity to experience. "I've been alright, love. It's been so long since I've seen you in person. You were just a baby and only a few days old."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, "But then you died." She looked at me, giving me a guilted and pained look. "But wasn't your fault, Mum. It's not your fault you had this."

My mother's small frown turned back right up, "I'm sorry darling."

"What for?"

"It's my fault that genetics passed this on to you. I'm terribly sorry." A small droplet of a tear fell down the side of her face. But before it could drop down her cheek any further, I wiped it away.

"It's alright, Mum." I said. "It's not your fault genetics passed off to me."

"I'm sorry I left, dear. But darling, I never once left your side. I've always been there when you needed me. I even had Myrtle watch up on you every now and then."

"Myrtle?" I asked in surprise. "As in _Moaning_ _Myrtle_?"

Mum nodded, "I wasn't _always _there." She admitted, "But I did have another set of eyes to help me out."

We talked for quite some time. She went on telling stories about Dad and her back then, and how she coped with Hexheartonia. We also spoke of me and my time back when I was living. We talked about many things and we learned so much from each other.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her after a long period of time talking.

"Sure."

"Why haven't you shown up to me?" Mum sighed, "I mean, you are dead, just like me. So you're suppose to be a ghost. Can't you roam around like the other ghosts like Myrtle? Or Nearly Headless Nick?"

"Once you've moved on, you cannot roam the world of the living. Those who aren't ready and choose to stay at the border between the living and the dead can. Just like Myrtle. Though we are from different sides, we're still allowed to communicate and every once in a while, are allowed to visit here. Though The Passed may visit, we do not get the same privileges as those at the border."

"Is it better here? Being dead?"

"It is easier here. No worries and no annoying responsibilities. Just happiness."

"Should I accept my death?"

She nodded, "You should. And when you do, you get to be with me." She said, grinning. I smiled back right at her. For the rest of my soul being, I get to spend it with my mum. I've missed her so much, and I've always wanted to know more about her.

"I'm a bit scared. This place is so...Unknown to me." I say.

"It always is in the beginning. You'll eventually learn to ease into it."

"Will I still get to see everyone? Watch over them?"

"You may. Though you cannot roam when you pass on along with me. But you get to watch _anyone_ in the World of the Living. When you pass, dear, everything will be much better for you. We become stronger, not weak. You can't be judged there and there is simply no negativity at the Land of The Passed. Being a disappointment can't even overshadow you."

I refocused back on my Mum as she said that there was no disappointment.

"No disappointment?" I ask. She nodded in response.

"No disappointment." She confirmed. "Though the world below us will disappoint

"It seems nice to one of The Passed."

"It really is, Lizzie. You cannot associate with The Living, but can only see them from afar. But you can also help them in times of need. That is the only upside to all of this."

"I-I sometimes wondered if you were ever watching over me. But I'm glad that you were. Mum, I've missed you so much. It's been hard without you in the family. it's been so hard for Dad as well. We've moved...He always works, but-"

"-But he's been a good father, nonetheless." She finished. "I've watched over your father for so many years, dear. I know that it had been hard for him to raise a daughter, even along with Nana, but I'm_ so_ proud of him, nana, and so proud of _you_. Though you father is hardly ever there, I am proud on how you turned out."

"Thank you." I said as she stroked my cheek. "I just wish that the last time I saw him wasn't of us in an argument."

"I saw that." She replied, "It was incredibly upsetting, my dear. But I'm sure you've resolved it, right?" I nodded.

"Fred, Rose and Al helped me out." I generally explained.

Mum grinned, "I've always been so thankful for your friends. They've practically raised you since you were eleven. I grateful for Ginny and Hermione as well, for being the mothers you've never really had. Katie too."

"You still are my mother, Mum. My spiritual mother."

She chuckled and sighed, "The life you've had has been such an interesting one, dear. Especially the epic love story Elizabeth Hart and Al Potter." She teased.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, looking at her incredulously. "You saw all that?"

"Well dear, like I said. I've always been there when you were upset and in times of need." She said, "Plus, Myrtle likes to gossip, if you hadn't known already."

I sighed, "It got complicated. He's my best mate."

"He's also the one you love, sweetheart." She replied, "It's incredibly unfortunate that you never got to tell him so. He was devastated when you died."

I looked down at the spotless white ground. "I shouldn't have pushed him away before."

"Yes dear, you probably shouldn't have pushed him away. In fact, he was always there for you." I sighed at her response.

"I wish I could just...Repeat everything again sometimes. I wish I took the risk and told him that I liked him before he went out with that _bimbo_." I spat at the end.

Mum laughed, "She was rather quite annoying. But don't mind her anymore."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm _gone." _I looked sadly down at the ground once again. After a few moments, I looked back up at my mother's face. She looking at me quite curiously as she bit her lip. She looked like she was thinking. But I brushed it all off. "What was his reaction when I died?" I asked quietly.

She snapped out of her thoughtful look and regained her focus back on me with a sad expression. "He's devastated, dear. He was upset. He shouted, he cried, and he still held you in his arms until someone found him and had to pull him off. Everyone's upset. You're friends and their family as well. They all cried. Even the boys, as well. The girls...They all cried _so _hard."

"How about Dad and nana?"

"Of course your grandmother bawled her eyes out. They even had to give her oxygen since she got too overwhelmed." I looked at her worriedly, but something in her expression said that I should be at all.

"And Dad?"

She sighed, "He threw a fit, dear. It was so heartbreaking." I shut my eyes at her response and took a deep breath before I even let the tears start to fill up my eyes.

I swallowed before speaking. "And the boys?"

"Aside from Albus, the boys are mad." But then she added, "Not at you. But at the fact that you're gone. Everyone really is devastated, dear. They all care for you so much. Everyone placed you up in the hospital wing for the meantime. But James left after he got a bit mental. He broke down dear, and Fred as well." Mum rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

But before I knew it, the tears were now spilling out. It was upsetting to see how upset a person can get about you. How much they could rage. Though I didn't have a physical working heart anymore, I still felt pain within it. Emotional heart pain.

Mum wrapped her arms around me as I leaned into her as she continued to rub my back. "I miss them, Mum. I miss them so, _so _much."

"I know, dear. I know. They really do love you, dear. They all care for you _so much_."

"I love them too, Mum. They were always there. _Always. _I've always had the best memories with them and they've always been my base. They complete me, Mum. I value them so much."

We stayed in a long silence for quite sometime, and my tears reduced to small sniffs. None of us saying a word. But that was when she spoke. "If you would choose, would choose to move on to the past, or to live once more?" I leaned off of my mum and looked at her with a confused expression plastered on my face.

"But I'm dead." I replied flatly.

"Yes...Bu-"

"I'm dead." I repeated. "I can't go back, Mum. I'm not like Uncle Harry, who has a special reason to go back. I mean, he was_ The Chosen One_ who had to kill off the bad guys, but I don't have a reason as close to that. The only thing that I have to go back to are those people I value in my formerly-known-living-self-life."

She looked at me a bit seriously. "And that's what you can return to, Lizzie. That's what's keeping you out from the side of those who Passed. _That _is what's trying to save you."

"I-I don't understand." I was confused. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. What was her point?

"_Love,_ Lizzie. _Love. _Hexheartonia is based off of the heart. And your heart was cursed. But you can break it, if you choose to."

"And what's the most powerful type of magic?" Albus Dumbledore's voice piped up from nowhere. I looked up to my side to find the old man here once again. "Love." He answered himself.

"For years, those with Hexheartonia die in dismay and sorrow. Hardly enough love to keep them living. They lose hope in all and give in. They roam around the world, or they pass. But what they don't know, is that their cursed heart can be resolved. It can be solved with _love._ It's the only thing that can break the curse." Mum explained.

"What are you trying to say here?"

"You have an option, my dear." Albus Dumbledore spoke, "You may choose to pass on with your mother. To rest in happiness. Or, you can choose to live once more, to live through the ups and downs of life. Because, Elizabeth my dear, you are not officially deceased to the world just yet. You have a _choice_. It is a choice that not many other people can make or take notice of. So choose wisely."

"If you stay and pass over with me, you'll be with me for eternity. You'll be able to be with me and make up time for the 16 years of not being together. You won't have to worry. You won't have to worry about fear, about being a disappointment." Mum explained. I snapped my head up to meet her eyes as she mentioned disappointment.

My fear.

Ever since, I've always hated to be a disappointment. I wasn't like any other person in the world who feared heights, death, spiders, or spiders. I had a unique types of fear. I feared disappointment. Disappointment was something that I could never stand. Being one gives everyone low expectations for you. As if you're no hope. Everyone taking some sort of dislike to you. And I basically hated it.

"But don't be like _me, _Elizabeth. When I died, I didn't have the option. Of course there was love, but with love comes value. _Value _was something I lacked. As I got closer to my death, I lost value in everything because I knew that I was going to die. I gave up too easily. But you, you have so much to live for. There's always the chance to go through the up and downs of life. But that's life, dear. That's life. Live it." She pleaded. "But it's your choice."_  
><em>

I stared at my mother blankly, completely confused. Still trying to comprehend everything she had said.

If I choose to live, I get to feel life. If that makes any sense. I get to eat, I get to prank, and I get to do a whole lot of other stuff. More importantly, I get to be with everyone again. Especially Dad, Nana, Rose, Fred, James...Even Al.

But...There's fear, misery, sadness, and a whole lot of other stuff I hate.

Then again, if I stay...I get none of that. I still get to see everyone. I just don't get to associate with them. Plus, I get to be with my mum.

There's just so much to have, yet so much to miss up on.

Which one am I gonna choose? Happiness and Death? Or Life and possible pain?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys love me, don't you? <strong>

**But then again, you're torn between hating me all over again and loving me XD So 1 or 2 more chapters left PEEPS!**

**So what did you all think! Which will she choose? To pass on? or to live?**

**BTW,_ any next story suggestions? That you'd like me to write?_ Once I get at least HALF WAY through my "The Girl Who Went Missing" Fanfic, I'll start posting another one. **


	26. Chapter 26: End

**I cannot actually believe how far this story has come! You guys are purely amazing. I have read EVERY SINGLE review that I have gotten since the beginning! And I am completely and utterly thankful for everything you all have done for me. So thank you. **

**I didn't do the music this time, because I wanted you lot somewhat HAPPY! =D BTW, I"M SORRY if the chapter sucks. I mean, I just wanted to get the update through to you guys. I got lazy to go through it and make any more changes XD So I'll just edit it after I see your lot's feed back. **

**BTW, any new story suggestions? PM me! And SUB me on Youtube and FOLLOW me on Twitter! (Links are on my Profile) That would mean a lot! =D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat, feeling exhausted from todays events. My face felt puffy from all the crying that I've done in the past couple of hours, and I could tell that I looked absolutely disheveled right now.<p>

Basically, I was a mess who looked like hell.

Ugh, major turn off to Scorpius, I bet.

I sighed as I leaned back into my seat, staring at my best friend's dead body. I was contemplating on whether I should leave the hospital wing. But I chose to stay here. Though the sight of her dead made me want to go mental, I held it in. For some reason, I felt like I just had to stay here.

It wasn't obligation, no. It was more of something that you simply had to do for one of your fellow companions. She's still my friend, dead or not. Lizzie's my best mate, even though I am just second to Al in Lizzie's friends list. I always had known that I was just second in line, but for some reason, I hadn't mind at all. I've always felt like Al and I were in a tie for first. But with Al being Al all the time, of course he was a shoo in.

He just knew her quite better than I had. They both had an undeniably close relationship, even just as friends. They're practically connected to one another.

I know they both love each other, even if they're only both so young. However, sometimes, people just find that _one _person who you're connected to. But I had always felt there was so much more connection in their relationship than they could see. They had something...special, even if it didn't just pass the friendship zone. They had one heck of a friendship and I admired it. It was something I just couldn't have.

Al had left to go look at the memories at a pensieve, finally detaching himself from her side. I was personally relieved that he had. He's been at her side ever since she...died. It took three people to pull his arms away from her body earlier. I've never seen him so broken.

He really did deserve a break.

I mean, he just had the girl he loved and his _best mate_ die in his arms. That's already traumatizing. It made me think on how he would be like after today. What was the aftermath to this whole situation?

Would he be one in denial? Or would he be one of those people who raged? Who wasn't like themselves, or would he return to how he was like when he was younger? Quiet, but worst.

I should admit this, now that I think about it. Lizzie _changed _Al, for the better. Before Hogwarts, Al was a lot more quieter than he is now. Sure, he talked...But he wasn't almost as happy or spontaneous as James. He still harbors the habit for being slightly a bit more reserved. However, he's a bit more out of his shell compared to how he was when we were kids.

Before, James and Al use to be completely and utterly total opposites. But now, they're practically _the same_ (Okay, I'm being slightly melodramatic. They'r_e almost _the same_.)._ Only Al's a bit more controlled and responsible than James. It wasn't the fact that Al had started at Hogwarts, then he had started to speak. No.

But ever since he met Liz, he seemed less troubled. Somehow she influenced him to be more...outgoing and optimistic towards living life. And we were all thankful.

By _we,_ I mean everyone in my family. Especially James, Lilly, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny.

So _thank you, _Lizzie. Wherever you are.

I miss you and I wish you would just come back. But...you can't.

I wondered on how long it would take for everyone to recover from Lizzie's death. Everything wouldn't be the same now. Lizzie's family was devasted, as well as mine. Lily was really taking it hard since Liz was practically like an older sister to her. The other girls aren't taking her death as well. However, the boys are just the same.

They were always the closest to Liz. Especially James, Fred, and Al. Though Scorpius wasn't as close to Liz like Al, they were still good mates. He had mentioned before that Liz grew on him as the years passed. They were somewhat close and he considered her as a sister. It's even hard for him as well.

I held back a sob, trying to be the Gryffindor that I am. I had to be strong for Liz, for _everyone._ Moments later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found Lizzie's gran, shooting me a weak comforting smile.

"It's alright, _liebling_." She said. Lizzie's gran was part German and grew up in Germany for a few years when she was a kid. Well that's what Liz told me. _Liebling_ meant 'Darling' or 'Honey' in German. The language was odd to me, but I didn't care. "She's in a better place."

I looked up, surprised that she wasn't shedding tears like the rest of the people outside the Hospital Wing. But then I could see it. I saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. She too, was trying to be strong for all of us. Especially Lizzie's dad.

I nodded. "She is. She should be happy there. She's been put out of her misery, and she gets to see her mother." I smiled back up at her.

Lizzie's gran rubbed my back, "Try not to be too sad, _liebling_." She said, "She wouldn't want you to be that way."

"But it's just _so hard_. I just lost my best friend." I said exasperated. "It's just..._too_ hard."

At that moment the doors blasted open and in came a disheveled Professor Bell. Her clothes and hair was fine. But the look on her face was troubled, worried, sad, and full of hope. "Tell me it isn't true!" She shouted as she stormed to Lizzie's death bed. Her steps and what seemed like her breathing, slowed down as she got closer to Lizzie's body. Following behind her was Lizzie's dad, Uncle Jake.

Professor Katie Bell stood there as she took in the sight of her. Her face, completely in shock.

"N-no. I-I-It can't be. She can't be dead!" Her voice rose towards the end. Professor Bell gripped the steel bars of the footboard at the end of Lizzie's bed as tears streamed down her cheeks, her face crunched up in anger.

"Shhhh, Katie. It'll be okay." Jake said, trying to calm Katie down.

"I-I-I never e-even got to s-say goodbye!" She exclaimed through her sobs as she broke down crying hysterically. Seeing this woman that was almost like a mother to Liz break down, broke my heart. It was if Professor Bell had lost her own child. After what seemed like forever, her sobs finally decreased. "I'm too late. I w-was just too late." She muttered as she slowly pulled out a small vile in her hands.

I eyed the vile curiously as she looked longly at it, shaking her head. "Professor Bell," I spoke up, my voice still croaky. "What is that you're holding?"

The young middle-aged woman looked at it before she gave out a weak smile towards me. "The cure." She finally said.

All of our heads snapped in her direction. "Thats _what_?" Lizzie's father's voice was hardly above a whisper, but we had heard it. His voice was filled with disbelief; shock. The silence throughout the school was definitely so thick that you'd need a chainsaw to cut through it.

Deaths of a person of whom you knew were hard in this school. Not many students died here at Hogwarts around these days. It was a new generation, and there wasn't any Dark Lord to tear us all apart. Heaps of people knew Lizzie, and not just for the fact that she hung around Potters and Weasleys.

Everyone loved her for her, and then there were those people who simply got jealous.

Professor Bell cleared her throat. "The cure." She said a bit more loudly. "That's why I've been gone for weeks. Practically past a month. I've already known what the cure was. Though the ingredients were extremely hard to extract. I've been doing research to where I could possibly find it all, but I eventually did. There were so many ingredients, and I've never seen a more complex potion. I finally completed the brewing process hours ago in Romania. I somehow managed to chase the ingredients all the way there. But now...this potion is useless to anyone here now. She's gone." She shook her head, as if she didn't want to believe it. "She was always like a daughter to me. I've always tried to be there...But I'm gutted that now I can't.."

I looked at the Professor in awe as she gave out a strong, but glum face. I knew that she wanted to yell, even _cry_, and get angry. But she couldn't. She _had to_ be strong.

Lizzie's dad pulled up a stool for her, making her sit. She let out a long sigh and buried her face in her hands whilst Jake rubbed her back in comfort. I looked up at Lizzie's gran's face, who had an admired look on her face. I didn't know why, but I brushed it off. I leaned forward, grabbing lizzie's hand as I stared longly at my best friend.

I turned around, but found that Lizzie's grandmother was no longer there, along with Katie Bell and Uncle Jake.

So it was just me, and Lizzie's dead body.

As creepy that may sound, it didn't feel that odd. It just felt as if she was simply asleep, or in a coma.

"I wish you were." I mumbled to Liz. There was no one here. No one could judge me now for talking to a dead body. "I feel like I'm talking to someone in a coma...But I know you won't be able to hear me. I know that. I just wish I could hug you again, talk and gossip, have a girls night and stay up late, prank. I wish I could still yell at you for not finishing up your potions essay. I wish you and Al would finally just get together. He's devastated as well as everyone else...Oh Liz, I wish I could just get a response from you. I wish you could squeeze my hand at least. But- oh who am I kidding I'm talking to a dead person here. I going mental. Liz, we all love and need you here _so much._" I felt the hand I was holding squeeze back, "Scorpius is probably not gonna want me anymore because I'll be so ment- wait. D-d-d-did you just squeeze back? Liz!" I jumped out of my seat, with both of my hands encircled around Lizzie's left hand. "Lizzie? A-are you alive?"

Right now, I didn't know what to think. I was shocked that the hand had squeezed back. But Lizzie's_ dead_, right? I sound stupid for asking her if she was alive. But a dead person can't live. That was the difference between the Dead and the Living.

It was hard to believe that she could be alive, but then again, it was also hard to believe that she was dead.

"Lizzie, I know I sound stupid for talking, but if you're alive, can you squeeze back my hand!" I asked in a hurried-bewildered tone. I felt her hand squeeze my hand back slowly and I gasped in shock.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.. Beep. Beep._

My head snapped back up to the monitor that was hooked up by her side. Now you're wondering why they attached a monitor to a dead person. Well they wanted to see how fast every other organ in her body died. But anyway, never mind that! I looked at the monitor with wide eyes as I saw her heart beat pick up to a normal level. When I looked at every other status for each of her body organs, everything was starting to work once again.

By now, I was hyperventilating with shock, happiness, hope, and a whole lot of other emotions. Every emotion in me was kicking out of my body from side to side, not beliving what was unfolding in front of me.

When I looked back at Liz, her eyes started to open and I grinned in awe, a small tear slipping down from my eyes once again.

For Lizzie was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, trying to let it adjust to the light around me, which took longer than I had expect it. But I suppose it should be expected since everything in my body did die.<p>

It wasn't too bright in the room, thank goodness. I was faced away from the window, but from what the light's reflection off of the white wall was giving, it seemed like it was late in the after noon. It wasn't that bright out, yet it seemed all too pale.

I was laid down and I felt something slightly cushy underneath me. Since I couldn't see just yet, I was internally begging on my knees hoping that I wouldn't be already in a coffin.

Oh Merlin, please no.

But then again, Rose was here. I moved my right hand to the side a bit more, feeling if there was any wall of some sort. But no, I just felt a ledge.

I was on a bed, but mentally sighed in relief at my discovery. I could hear Rose exclaiming around in the room. Finally, my eyes had adjusted and I was finally able to see again. I blinked a few times, ensuring my sight. I still laid in the same position as I felt a rush of energy swerve through me.

I looked at Rose who had her hand up to her mouth, probably covering the fact that she was gaping at the fact her best friend just rose from the dead.

How blunt.

I'm ruining all the seriousness right now, aren't I?

When I tried sitting up, I struggled. But within just a split second, Rose pulled me forward and engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. Which I returned with the strength that I harbored at the moment.

Rose started sobbing like a maniac, saying words that I couldn't make out through her wails. But it was alright with me. They were simply... tears of joy.

"Y-You're alive!" I managed to hear what she had said. I smiled. Normally I would be all out crazy on her, but hey, I'm still trying to get a feel on the rest of my body. I didn't have the energy for all my organs to work at once. Everything was still coming back to life. "I-I m-missed you so much! _Don't you dare die on me again, Elizabeth Hart! Don't you dare!_ MADAME BONES! MADAME BONES!" She called out.

The matron quickly made her way here, hearing her footsteps clang down the walk way. "Merlin dear, what in the world is wrong!" She asked in a panic tone. "Wh- Miss Weasley! What are you doing with Miss Hart's body-" She gasped as she saw Rose pull away to show that I was alive. "My dear, _you're alive_."

I'm gonna get that a lot today, huh? It was starting to get old fast. As Rose supported my with one hand at my back, I rubbed my eyes a bit. Feeling odd. Feeling as if I had a clean slate in my life.

"I'm gonna tell the others." Rose said excitedly as she wiped off her tears, hurrying out from the hospital wing. Whilst screaming like she's gone mental.

She's a mad woman, I tell you. I fear for Scorpius' sanity.

But then again, I love the girl.

"So you've gotten The Choice, haven't you?" Madame Bones asked, sitting next to me on the bed whilst handing me a glass of water, which I gladly took.

"_The Choice_?" I asked, taking a sip from the glass. The liquid rushed through my dry throat, making me realize that I had been more parched then I had expected to be.

She nodded, "_The Choice_ is one of the many un-believed cures to Hexheartonia. Since most people do not know what awaits them in death, it was to believed as a mythical cure. I'm sure that's what happened to you, yes?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I was in the...in-between and my mother.."- I smiled at the fact that I had remembered it all, "helped me choose between death and life." My voice was still slightly croaky, due to the parched throat I still had.

Madame Bones smiled, "How is your mother?"

"She's...happy." I told her. After a moment, I asked, "You think I'll be able to stand up? Rose is kinda taking long. I'm assuming everyone thinks she'd gone mad." I chuckled nervously.

The matron smiled, "if you think you can." I swung my legs over to the ground off the bed, then pushed myself off onto my feet. I stood cautiously for a moment before taking a few steps.

"I can. Thank you." I said with a smile and with that, I walked off. As I neared the entrance and exit to the Hospital Wing, I heard a commotion and a few exclaims.

"Rosie, dear, I know it's hard to accept Lizzie's death. Bu-" Hermione said cautiously.

"I'm not mental!" Rose yelled as I opened the door a bit, finding almost everyone in the PWC, Alive, Scorp, my gran and Dad was there watching her with sad and worried looks. "She's alive! I wouldn't lie!"

"Rosi-" Ron began, but I had to cut in before things got out of hand.

"She's not lying." I said, moving out of the Hospital Wing's entry way.

Everyone gaped at me, as if I had died and come back to life again.

Which by the way, I just did.

Oh how weird was this or what?

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood at the top of the astronomy tower, near the railings of the ledge, recalling my thoughts. I had just been in the room of requirement, looking in the pensieve that I had filled with Lizzie's memories to look at. I looked back at the box in my hands before I walked over to a table, setting it down before returning to my previous spot at the tower.<p>

The viles in the shoebox were filled with Liz's memories. In fact, they were all labeled as well.

_First Day at Hogwarts, First Detention, Meeting The PW Clan_...it went on.

There were a few having to do with my brother, sister, and the rest of my family. But there were also some that had to do with me as well. There was even a vile that carried a montage of her favorite memories with me.

To me, this vile meant almost everything to me. It held our happy moments together. It hurt to just think that these memories were gone, and can't be relived.

Though there were happy memories in most of the viles in the shoebox, there was still an amount of them that contained sad memorable memories. But d'you know which was the most heartbreaking?

There was memory in the small vile that played a montage of flashbacks that had to do with me, Liz and partially Maci. They were all memories that started to the start of the school year. Starting from our train ride to Hogwarts.

It practically showed and played all her emotions, thoughts and memories of how she realized that she fancied me and what she went through (especially at the parts where Maci came along). It was like a story.

It showed parts of when she was checking me out, which got me flattered really. Then there were was that time she couldn't admit her feelings towards me until she eventually gave in. Then there was the blackmailing from Maci, which got me frustrated with that woman (Maci). More over, there were those moments she had that made her heart flutter when she was with me. But then everything got sad and depressing after. And then everything else played out in some sort of timeline up until before she died.

That included the fights, the arguments and basically everything dramatic that happened this year.

The memory was sad, yet happy. However, it was _both_.

All of it...It broke my heart. Stupid, I know, that may sound. But it was true. Now I know how she felt the whole time. I finally understood her thoughts.

Before she died, I always thought that she was sometimes taking it too much. With the argument with her father and all the depressed phases she went through. But now that I see it from her point of view, I understood. Everything was just so...complicated and sad for her. It was sometimes hard to keep up.

I remained standing by the railings, trying to accept her death. But I knew I couldn't just accept it yet too soon. I looked out the window that formed through the walls and stared out into the sky.

I wondered for a bit if she was watching me from heaven. If she was sad that everyone else and I were being sad over her death. Was she disappointed?

But mostly, I wondered if she was happier to where she was right now. Was she happier in place that put her out of her cursed torture? Or was she happier when she was still alive?

The bigger question was, did_ I_ make her happy? This was a question I've always contemplated before I could register the fact that we both harbored feelings for each other. That there was a possible chance of being together. As far as statuses and labels go, '_Best friends'_ was the furthest label that we've ever gotten together.

I knew I made her happy as a mate, but would I make her happy if I was her boyfriend? But I knew my answer to that.

I did make her happy, no matter what we were. Friends or...lovers? Nah, too mature wording. Mutual understanding?

Eh.

I guess that's better.

"I miss you, Liz." I spoke out, looking up at the sky which was gradually fading. I sighed, I'm mental.

"You really are going mental if you start talking to yourself like that. That's the first step." Lizzie's voice rang through my ears from what seemed to be slightly faint or far off. It was probably just my head, taking the tone of her voice and making it echo formed words in my brain. Had I really had said that last part out loud? "Yes, you did say it out loud." She replied again.

I looked up at the sky again and laughed a bit forcefully. "And hearing your voice in my head is the second?"

"Not using your hearing range and sensing other people around you should be the third." She said. But this time, her voice didn't seem a bit far off. They seemed...a bit nearer. I froze when I actually listened to what she said.

Her voice wasn't bouncing off in the back of my head. Her voice was coming right from behind me.

Uneasily and in confusion, I slowly turned around to find myself meeting a pair of brilliantly bright green eyes. Which just so happens to belong to...Liz.

What. The. Bloody. Hell.

I must be going mental.

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset and I was running around the school in search for Albus, who still hadn't known about my revival.<p>

After everyone had finally gotten over the fact that my body stood in front of them rather than laying dead on a white bed, everything just got crazy.

Of course, everyone's first reaction was to seem stunned, but all the girls/women broke down crying hysterically. Obviously they reprimanded me for dying. But somehow, I ended up being crushed between all their hugs. The guys and the men of each family were simply just gaping. The only one who cried was Dad.

But he was my dad and he nearly lost me for good like Mum.

He deserved to cry.

I got a bunch of 'You're alive!' reactions, but they were ignored when all the kids of the PWC clan (Including Alice and Scorp, but minus Al and James) decided to tackle me with suffocating hugs while they all sobbed. When James returned, he did a double take and freaked out when he found out that I was alive. He went hysterical and at one point he said that he wanted to be admitted into St. Mungos' Mental Ward.

But eventually he calmed down. Kept on poking me as well, checking if I wasn't a ghost or not.

Finally, after 20 minutes of trying to convince him and a few well earned slaps to the upside of his head from Lily and Ginny, he gave in and encircled his arms around me in a smashing hug. Add in a few twirls

Of course my dad, gran, Katie and all the other women of the PWC family were bawling their eyes out. The only person who wasn't there was Percy, since he was too busy. But I didn't really care since he and I weren't always the closest.

But surprisingly, he did show up half an hour later.

I did, however, explain to what happened to me and how I am alive. They all found the whole non-fictional story interesting. And now, apparently, Percy wants to have a story written about me in the Daily Prophet.

No wonder he came.

But one of the most meaningful moments I probably had, was with Al's dad, Harry.

_**Flashback** **to the Moment of When Lizzie and Everyone (Aside from Al) Are in the Hallway of the Hospital Wing**_

_I stood in the corner, watching everyone hug each other, happy that I'm alive. Every other minute I was getting countless hugs. I even got a slap on the arm from Lily because I died and made her a wreck._

_I smiled at the fact that I meant so much to her. Well apparently, I do mean a lot to everyone around me._

_"Lizzie." I looked up to find Harry standing next to me, looking at the scene in front of us._

_"Hi Uncle Harry." I replied, looking back at the happy and joyous scene that was displayed among us._

_"You feeling alright?" He asked._

_I nodded my head slowly, "Starting to completely feel my organs work again." He nodded at my answer. "How was it like for you?" I asked after a few moments of not saying anything._

_"How was what like?"_

_"Dying and ending up at a place that vaguely looked like King's Cross." I replied._

_He gave a somewhat of a surprised look before turning curiously at me, "Confusing. I saw Dumbledore and Voldemort's mutated body that was covered in blood." He said. I gave a disgusted look at the image of having the dark wizard's body looking like a prune, bloody and all gross._

_"Great...Mental image." I replied flatly. He chuckled at my reaction._

_"How was it for you?"_

_"I met Dumbledore." I said, "He was quite...enigmatic. He never really made sense."_

_He chuckled, "He never really does when he always twists up words into a riddle."_

_I nodded in agreement, "Then I met my mother." I paused._

_"Oh?" He replied, looking at me. "How is she? I wasn't quite close to her, I'm sorry."_

_I waved it off, "No, it's fine. She's a lot more happier now. She doesn't look dead either. I miss her."_

_And with that, he gave me one of those father-daughter like hugs. "You're family may not be complete, but you always have all of us. Remember that." He said with a smile after pulling away. __I smiled back and nodded. "Now, I think it's about time Al finds out you're not dead anymore so he can stop being so sulky, eh?"_

_I laughed, "Uncle Harry?" I asked before running off._

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you." And with that, I ran off in search of finding him._

**_End of Flashback_**

So here I am now, running through the halls, making my way up to the Astronomy tower. Before I had even left the wing, I had grabbed the Marauder's map off of James in order to find Al, who had been at the top of the astronomy tower.

While I left, I could vaguely remember Lily and Dom saying how they want to celebrate my revival. So now, apparently there was gonna be a party in full swing by the time I get back.

When I finally stepped on the top step of the staircase to the tower, I found Al near the railings of the ledge. His hands were holding onto the railings that held him steady as he leaned a bit forward whilst looking out at the scenery before us. The sun was almost setting and the sky wasn't as bright as it was earlier.

His back was faced towards me as I stood next to the staircase, my right hand holding onto the railing. I couldn't see his face, but his back only. He was still wearing the same clothes I had last seen him in. I suppose I hadn't died that very long but only for a few hours or so.

I got suddenly anxious, tense, and nervous on how to break it to him on the fact that I was alive and not...dead.

Sure, I'll be like: 'Oh! Hey Al! I'm alive and everythings great again!'

Yeah. That would sure get the best response. I didn't even know how he would react. Would he be happy? Shocked? Angry? Raged? Or worst...emotionless and completely blank.

I inaudibly sighed. He hasn't noticed me yet, so I suppose that's good.

I gulped, trying to summon up the courage to say something. Bt before I could even say a word, he spoke out loud. "I miss you, Liz." I could see his head tilt up, as if he was looking up at the heavens, trying to communicate with me. I smiled at a moment, he sighed, then mumbled out, "I'm mental."

"You really are going mental if you start talking to yourself like that. That's the first step." I found myself saying. I hadn't planned on it, but it had just slipped out.

But he didn't do anything. Nor did he turn around and freak out that I was alive.

"Had I really had said that last part out loud?" He asked out loud. Obviously he thought he was hearing voices.

"Yes, you did say it out loud." I replied calmly as I cautiously and slowly made my way near him. To be honest, I wanted to scream his name and jump in his arms while we had that oh so cliche and cheesy moment where two people meet once again.

But no, this was reality. In reality, you can't fudge around with people's emotions. You can't expect them them to jump in your arms in happiness at the moment they see that you're actually alive and not dead.

In reality, there were many other ways to how a person can react to Al and I's little situation. He'd go blank, freak out, rage, get sad, or in some positive light, he would get happy and feel some relief.

He laughed, but in a tensed but forced way. "And hearing your voice in my head is the second?"

I mentally chuckled at the though of Al going crazy with the voices that bothered his mind. "Not using your hearing range and sensing other people around you should be the third." I said.

A few moments passed and his breathing seemed to hitch up and freeze, as well as his body. I heard him gulp loudly and take a deep breath in as he slowly turned around.

This was it. The moment of how he reacts to all of this. It's either a hit or a miss.

I'm rooting for a hit.

I was standing a good 5 feet away. Way past arms' length.

He stood there and took my sight in. His expression seemed stunned, just as how everyone was when I first made an appearance to them aside that, there was no other expression that he held. I feared what he was thinking this very moment.

Was he confused? Well of course. Did he believe I was alive? Was he mad? Was he broken? Was he...happy?Al hadn't said anything by now and it had already been a minute since the moment he turned around and he saw me.

While he looked at me, I took a good look at him a well. The front of his clothes seemed a bit crumpled an his hair was a bit of a mess. But it always was since he always dragged his fingers through it. It had been a habit he had formed along with James.

Like brother to brother.

His eyes were pink, probably due to the crying he did over me and I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt and pity crash through me. It had been my fault I had made him cry.

I gulped, then decided to speak first. "I missed you Al." I said, almost a whisper.

And with that, he whipped his wand out and I slightly stepped back in surprise. "Who. Are. You?" He spoke curiously, but lowly.

"What the bloody hell Al! It's me!" I exclaimed. Obviously, I wasn't the smoothest person in the world and my '_Keep it Cool'_ act had been automatically switched to an '_Anxiously-Nervous-Wimp'_.

I might as well run away now and move back to Australia or Washington and avoid Al for the rest of my life.

Seems reasonable, yeah? No? *Sighs* You lot never go with my plans.

"My best mate is _dead_. You're not Lizzie." He said lowly, almost mad. But he kept his cool and showed off imense curiosity instead.

I looked at him, giving him that '_Are you serious' _look. But then again, I did die right before. I'm probably giving him a whiplash with me being dead and then becoming...not dead.

"Don't you dare say you are, coming here and toying with my emotions. Prove it." He replied, still eyeing me curiously, "What was the last thing Lizzie had given to me? And how many of it have you given to me?"

I swallowed before I spoke. "A box of viles. They were filled with my memories." I replied, this time, calmly. "I've placed about 42 of them."I bit my lip, hoping I had remembered correctly. But I'm pretty sure I've placed about at least 42 viles in there.

He crossed his arms, "No." He simply replied. "There wasn't 42 of them. There were 37."

My eyes slightly bugged out in disbelief. "37! Albus Severus Potter, I'm pretty sure that I've placed about 42 viles in that shoebox. They took a mightly long time to conjure every one of the- Hey!" I exclaimed as I came to a sudden realization when I noticed a growing smirk upon Al's face.

And just like that, I found myself in Albus Potter's arms all over again.

After getting over the fact that he had come closer to wrap his arms around me, I finally hugged back tightly and I couldn't help but smile as I did so. He kissed the top of my head and he apologized for questioning me. I couldn't blame him. With his guard down, I know he wouldn't be able to think completely straight. How would he? I just died.

Wow, who knew I'd end up saying something like that. We continued on to be like this for who knows how long. We didn't say anything the whole time. Instead, we kept quiet and savoured this moment. I was glad to be in his arms again, really. For a while when I first died, I thought that I'd never get to do this ever again. But I was proved wrong. I took in every moment and speck of this moment. The touch, the feel, the mood, and...even the smell (As odd as that may sound).

Eventually, after what seemed like a millenium, we pulled apart. I shot him a genuine smile, which he gladly shot back in return. We stared at one another, taking in each other before he decided to ask, "How are you alive?"

"I was halfway through death." I tell him as I walked around him, placing my hands on the railings to the ledge of the tower. I looked out at the scenery, watching the bird fly west.

"Meaning?" I still didn't turn around.

"Meaning I was in the In-Between. A place between life and death. It's for the people who hasn't accepted death fully and still prefers to linger on out to the living. I almost accepted death, but my mother convinced me otherwise. She, and Albus Dumbledore told me that I had an option. To accept my death and pass on, or to return to the living."

"You met you're mother? _And_ the bloke I was named after? And why did- Wait, what? I'm confused." He said. I turned around and look at his confused face. Then I explained to him about what went on while I was 'partially' dead. I told him about meeting Albus Dumbledore, which he found somewhat fascinating, and then told him the twist of meeting my mother. After that, I explained to him on why I was allowed the option to live of not. He found it confusing at first, but eventually put two and two together and understood.

"...And after my mother told me why, I had the option of joining those who passed on to live in happiness with my mother, or I could return back to living my life." I continued on. I looked down at the ground before saying, "You know...I was _really_, really tempted on passing on." I said, slightly in shame.

"What?" I built up the guts and looked up at Al who had a surprised look on his face. "Why?"

I bit my lip and gave out a nervous chuckle before saying, "I know right? Surprising. I wanted to come back here, but I was just scared. Some Gryffindor I am, huh? It's just that, passing on, meant that I didn't need to worry about dealing with possible situations that could make me sad and unhappy. Or something that could make me a disappointment." I paused after that, choosing my words wisely. "But I decided to bring out that bravery every Gryffindor has and decided to choose on living on. I realized that having you and everyone else around here would brush that fear aside. Plus, I can die again one day when the time is right. Plus, giving up you lot for being scared isn't worth it...Rubbish reason for wanting to choose pure death, eh?"

I looked back up at Al, who had plastered a smile on his face. "I'm still glad you did choose us. And no...S'not stupid that you wanted to choose death. Life's crazy and we have our ups and downs. But hey, that's life. If you don't have enough downs, then you ain't livin' life." I smiled.

Ladies and gentleman, words of wisdom by Albus Potter.

After a moment of not saying anything, I asked, "So what made you so convinced that it wasn't me." I asked.

"Aside from the fact that I thought you're suppose to be dead? You're eyes..." He trailed. "They're...different." I turned around and found him facing my direction, looking straight into my eyes.

Unfortunately for me, I hadn't had the opportunity to take a look at my eyes. "What color are they?" I asked curiously. I really never knew what was my true eye color. I was born with my real eye color, though the purple ones had set in a few minutes later after I had been born.

"Green." He replied as he neared me, "A brilliant pair of bright green eyes. Though your violet ones were mesmerizing, your green ones strike me just as well."

I smiled. "My mum's got green eyes." I said, recalling the memory.

"How do you have..." He trailed off into thought.

"It's what happens when you're cured." I explained, leaning against the pillar that was attached to the ledge's railings. He smiled at this. "My mum said that once I return back to the living, I'd return back to my original self. I wasn't born with a pair of violet eyes. They turned violet an hour after I was born. But now without them, I guess I blend in with the crowd now."

"Well I like them." He smiled as he stroked my cheek, looking immensely in my eyes. "We match."

I broke out into a grin. "Did you know that my mother adores you?" I blurted out. "Says that she likes you better than all the other blokes I fancied in my whole lifetime."

He smirked, "I like how she thinks, but then again who wouldn't love me? I am devilishly handsome."

I rolled my eyes, smacking his chest playfully. "Whatever floats your boat, Potter."

"I like your mother, considering the fact I haven't met her before." He said, "She seems lovely."

"She is. It's like I was talking to someone who understood me. But I knew she did, having that she always watched me and learned how I thought." I said. "You know what she said before I left?"

"No, what?"

"As cheesy as this may sound, she told me to follow and listen to my heart." I said.

He leaned a bit closer, his hand resting on the wall of the pillar behind me. "And what is your heart telling you, Miss Heart?"

I looked at him, with a mischievous look in my eyes and leaned in a bit closer. "To finish what I was gonna say before I died." I said, locking my around his neck.

"Which was..."

"Me trying to say, that I love you too." He smirked.

And this is how I ended up giving Al a reuniting kiss -which he enthusiastically returned- that's probably gonna last up until we were down to the last breath.

Yup, _I _was the one who kissed Al. _I _made the first move.

I think I pretty much reclaimed my Gryffindor status.

Our kiss lasted for who knows how long, in a setting that was completely and utterly perfect. It was cliche (I say that a lot, don't I?) but then again, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Though our little moment blew most of my thoughts away, I couldn't help but recall everything that happened since the start of this year. It was dramatic and there was a lot of crying, sure. But by far, this school year had to be the best.

It was the most interesting and also the most important one.

I almost felt like Harry Potter for a moment. But this chapter in my life in gonna close soon. It's the chapter of where I had dealt with Hexheartonia, whilst dealing with my feelings for my best mate.

This was the year to how I realized my true feelings for Al. It was also the year I had died and had came back to life.

Al and I eventually pulled apart before we died of lacking air in our bodies. We both stood there for a bit, not saying a word. But the comfortable silence didn't last long before he decided to break it. "Elizabeth Hart, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, grinning like an idiot. "Yes I would." And once again we shared another, but short, kiss.

And just like that, that's how I ended up with my best mate. It was complicated what he and I went through, but nonetheless, we finally made it to the end of this chapter. Our kiss had sealed the last few words to this long chapter in my life, making the pages in my life story turn to a new blank sheet.

Sure, that'll be scary, having to go through my future; the unknown. It was something that I could finally live through without having to worry about dying prematurely.

But hey, I've got my family, my friends, and my best mate...Who also happens to be my boyfriend.

Huh.

Last summer if you told me that Al and I would end up together, I would've told you that was hippogriff's shit.

Charming, I know. Who knew I'd end with my best mate, eh?

So you possibly might be wondering. What was this closed chapter titled?

_How to Get With Albus Potter._

Who knew, right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AND IT'S DONE!<em> Thank you sooo much for ALL the reviews I've gotten from you readers, I'm very thankful! I hope this chapter was alright and it was soo hard ending it! I hope that it's alright enough for you guys! I hope it wasn't bad T_T**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION! DUMBLEDORE IS GAY!**

**Good, I've gotten you're attention. First off, he actually is, you know. JK Rowling said so. **

**SECOND! Should I do an epilogue? Or should I just leave it there? **

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE! AND HOPE I GET TO 300 REVIEWS! **

**GOOD BYE! and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(_Note: If it's bad, I'll re=edit this. Another thing, I'll be doing minor re-edits to the past and early chapters to this story since my writing has somewhat evolved as I wrote through chapter after chapter, making my early chapters a bit...lame. )_**


End file.
